Lo imprevisible
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic O imprevisivel de vincentmalloy. Original en portugués. Emma Swan, una doctora veterana de guerra, conoce a su compañera de trabajo, Regina Mills, de una forma algo inusitada y se vuelven grandes amigas. Con esta amistad, otros sentimientos comienzan a surgir. Sentimientos que las dejan confusas, pero deciden explorarlos juntas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas, comenzamos con este nuevo fic cuyo original también está en portugués. Tengo uno en cola, francés, que quiero empezar a traducir, pero es bastante denso y en estos momentos estoy muy liada. Cuando las cosas se tranquilicen y tengo más ánimo de acometer un fic duro, porque el francés lo es, lo empezaré. De momento vamos con este. Se titula** _ **Lo imprevisible**_ **, es de vincentmalloy.**

 **Sinopsis: Emma Swan, una doctora veterana de guerra, conoce a su compañera de trabajo, Regina Mills, de una forma algo inusitada y se vuelven grandes amigas. Con esta amistad, otros sentimientos comienzan a surgir. Sentimientos que las dejan confusas, pero deciden explorarlos juntas.**

 **Capitulo 1**

Otro día comenzaba para Emma Swan, una doctora que acababa de mudarse a Boston tras servir en el ejército americano durante casi ocho años de servicio que se vio interrumpido cuando, durante una emergencia médica en el campo, una bomba explotó cerca de donde ella estaba, provocando que la metralla volase hacia su dirección y que prácticamente le amputaran la pierna.

Ya hacía dos años que estaba yendo a fisioterapia y al psicólogo a causa de estrés post-traumático, pero hoy sería un día especial para Emma, iba a comenzar a trabajar en uno de los mayores hospitales del país, el Massachussetts General Hospital. Aunque llevara sin ejercer un tiempo, siempre se estaba actualizando en las más nuevas técnicas quirúrgicas y siempre iba a las conferencias.

Emma había hecho su especialidad en traumatología, era algo que amaba más que a nada en el mundo y se había alistado en el ejército para poder ayudar a los soldados que necesitaban esa ayuda. Emma sale de casa con sus cosas y va caminando hacia el hospital, ya que apenas vivía a tres manzanas de allí.

Durante su paseo hasta el hospital, Emma se depara con un taxista peleando con un muchacho que quería coger el taxi, pero el taxista no quería cogerlo. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera sacar el cuerpo por la ventana, el taxista cierra el cristal, atrapando la corbata del chico. El taxista arranca y arrastra al muchacho con él.

Al ver aquella escena, Emma comienza a correr con todo, tropezando con varias personas. Choca con una muchacha morena que estaba tomando café mientras caminaba, y con el choque hace que la bebida se derrame sobre su ropa.

La mujer ve a la rubia corriendo y la acompaña, indignada, con la mirada, pero al verla alcanzar al taxi, entiende el motivo y corre tras ella.

Emma alcanza el taxi y lo golpea con todo lo que lleva en las manos y al instante el chofer para. Ella no consigue abrir la puerta, y toma una medida drástica, protege el rostro del muchacho, coge una piedra que estaba suelta en el muro que tenía al lado, y rompe el cristal, liberando al chico.

La morena consigue llegar hasta ella y llama a una ambulancia. Emma arranca la corbata del muchacho, comprueba el pulso y se da cuenta de que está muy débil, coge de su bolsa un bolígrafo y un cúter.

-Eh, ¿qué piensa que está haciendo? ¿Se ha vuelto loca?

-Salvándole la vida-dice haciendo un corte y colocándole el tubo del bolígrafo en la abertura de la garganta, y enseguida comienza con el masaje cardiaco.

La morena mira sin creer lo que la rubia estaba haciendo, coge las cosas de la rubia, llega la ambulancia y Emma va hasta el hospital encima del muchacho haciéndole el masaje cardiaco y la respiración boca a boca.

Al llegar al MGH, Regina baja y entra corriendo pidiendo que preparen un box, y tras ella entran los camilleros llevando al muchacho y a Emma sobre él manteniéndolo vivo. Todos miran aquella escena impresionados.

El médico de turno coge al paciente y Emma baja de la camilla.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta el médico

-Swan. Emma Swan. Soy la nueva traumatóloga y por lo visto, he comenzado bien el día- dice mientras termina de socorrer al paciente -¿Y usted?

-Whale- dice él terminando de entubar al paciente y pidiendo que le hicieran exámenes. Mira los cortes en el brazo de Emma y dice –Mejor que pase por nuestra cirugía plástica para darle unos puntos a eso y bienvenida al hospital.

-No hay problema, ya me encargo de esto- Emma dice apartándose del paciente

-Un placer en conocerla, Dra. Swan- dice Whale llevándose al paciente

-Igualmente, Dr. Whale- dice Emma. Al girarse se da de cara con la morena

Emma mira a la mujer de arriba abajo y se dice a sí misma lo bella que era, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando la morena se pronuncia.

-Venga conmigo, le voy a dar unos puntos a eso- dice prácticamente tirando de Emma

-No es necesario, yo lo limpio dentro de un rato- dice protestando

-Nada de eso, está toda manchada de sangre, y además ha hecho algo arriesgado al paciente

Emma respira hondo y acaba cediendo, pues sabía que no conseguiría convencer a la morena de lo contrario.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta la morena mientras comienza a limpiar los cortes hechos por los cristales del taxi

-Swan. Emma Swan- responde la rubia -¿Y usted?

-Mills, Regina Mills- responde la morena –Soy la jefa de la sección de cirugía plástica y por lo que parece, usted también es doctora. ¿Cuál es su especialidad?

Regina coge la anestesia local y la prepara

-No es necesario la anestesia. Traumatología, serví durante ocho años en el ejército antes de volver, pero hace dos años que no practico por algunos problemas personales.

Regina la mira sin entender y Emma coge una pinza y comienza a quitarse los restos de vidrio sin anestesia alguna. Regina la mira boquiabierta, pero pronto vuelve en sí.

-Entonces, es usted la nueva de la que nuestro jefe no deja de hablar la semana entera-Regina sonríe, y al terminar de decir eso, el Dr. Gold aparece.

-Hola, Dra. Mills. Veo que ya ha conocido a la nueva jefa de traumatología, la Dra. Swan

-Hola, Dr. Gold. Sí, ha hecho cierto estropicio en mi ropa, pero en compensación comenzó el primer día salvando una vida- Regina sonríe

-Qué manera más placentera de comenzar el primer día, Dra. Swan- Gold sonríe

-También lo creo, Dr. Gold- Emma le devuelve la sonrisa

-En cuanto la Dra. Mills termine la cura, pase por mi despacho para charlar y enseñarle el hospital

-Muy bien, señor- Emma afirma –Hasta luego

-Hasta luego- dice Gold saliendo

Regina termina de limpiar y quitar los cristales y le da los puntos, dejándolos bien sutiles. Emma se queda observando y dice

-Gracias, Dra. Mills- dice en cuanto Regina termina

-Me puede llamar Regina, y no hay de qué, Dra. Swan- Regina sonríe

-Solo Emma, por favor- Emma sonríe

Regina le devuelve la sonrisa y cubre las heridas.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe los vestuarios para que te cambies de ropa?

-Me encantaría

Emma baja de la camilla y Regina la lleva al vestuario. El Dr. Gold ya había dejado una taquilla preparada para Emma y hace una nota mental para agradecérselo en cuanto fuera a hablar con él.

Ellas entran y van a cambiarse. Regina coge un uniforme azul y empieza a cambiarse.

Emma mira discretamente el cuerpo de Regina e intenta apartar los pensamientos que venían a su mente. Se saca la blusa con cuidado y se pone la del uniforme.

Regina observa de canto cómo Emma se quita la blusa y se queda abismada con el definido cuerpo de Emma.

La rubia se abre el botón de los pantalones, se sienta, se quita los zapatos y se saca el pantalón con cuidado a causa de la prótesis. Regina se cambia sus pantalones y mira a Emma. En cuanto la rubia se quita los pantalones, ella ve la prótesis y su curiosidad habla más alto.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

-Estaba atendiendo a alguien en el campo, una bomba exploró cerca de donde estaba y trozos de metralla volaron hacia mí, uno de ellos prácticamente amputó mi pierna- dice tranquila –Ese es uno de los motivos por haber estado apartada por un tiempo- termina de decir poniéndose los pantalones y los zapatos

-Tienes que haber vivido muchas cosas buenas y malas allí…

-Sí, pero con el tiempo consigues lidiar con todo- Emma sonríe –Bueno, sin querer abusar de tu buena voluntad, ¿me podrías decir dónde está el despacho del Dr. Gold?

Regina ríe y mira a Emma

-Sí, te lo enseño. Tengo que pasar por allí de cualquier manera para ir a mi despacho. Así que te daré el placer de mi compañía- dice Regina sonriendo

-Vaya, parece que cierta cirujana plástica no tiene abuela- Emma dice bromeando

-Tonta- ríe Regina

Emma ríe, coge la bata y se la pone. Salen conversado sobre el hospital, Regina le iba explicando cosas y hablando un poco sobre el equipo

En cuanto llegan a la puerta del Dr. Gold, Regina mira a Emma y dice

-Bueno, creo que tú te quedas aquí. ¿Te veo en el almuerzo?

-Claro- Emma sonríe –Un placer conocerte, Regina- Emma estira su mano hacia ella

-Igualmente, Emma. Hasta la hora del almuerzo- Ella aprieta la mano de Emma y se dirige a su despacho.

Emma llama a la puerta del Dr. Gold

-Adelante- dice él desde dentro

Emma entra y cierra la puerta

-Buenos días, Dr. Gold

-Buenos días, Dra. Swan. Siéntese, por favor- dice señalándole la silla.

Emma se sienta y empiezan a conversar sobre el funcionamiento del hospital, los turnos y después le hace entrega del busca. Se levantan y comienzan a recorrer el hospital.

-Creo que la doctora Mills ya le ha enseñado los vestuarios- comenta el Dr. Gold

-Sí, fue muy amable por su parte. Me ha ayudado a encontrar el camino hacia aquí también

-Es una de las doctoras más temidas por aquí, por lo que sé

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Emma curiosa

-Por su humor y por lo perfeccionista que es con su trabajo. Tanto ella como su hermana son conocidas por su dedicación

-Eso es fantástico- dice Emma caminando con Gold. Enseguida llegan al sector de cirugía plástica y quemados, ya que era el más cercano.

-Bueno, esta es el ala de cirugía plástica y quemados. La Dra. Mills es la responsable de esta parte.

Le enseña el ala y el despacho de Regina, pero no entran pues ella estaba atendiendo a una paciente que se iba a reconstruir el pecho tras una mastectomía total. Enseguida se marchan y él le va enseñando cada ala y presentándole a los responsables.

Terminan la visita en el refectorio cerca de la hora del almuerzo.

-Bueno, espero que tenga un buen almuerzo- le desea Gold

-Gracias, señor, igualmente.

Gold se marcha y Emma va a coger su almuerzo. Mientras está en la fila, Regina llega a su lado junto con una pelirroja, a la que identifica como Zelena, la jefa de pediatría.

-Hola Emma- dice Regina tocándole el brazo

-Hola Regina- contesta Emma sonriendo –Hola, Dra Zelena

Zelena mira a las dos, desconfiada ante la intimidad que demostraban.

-Hola, Dra. Swan. Por lo visto ya ha conocido a mi hermanita

-Sí, me hizo esto- le enseña el brazo

-Entonces, es usted la mujer de la que todos hablan, la que ha hecho una traqueotomía con un cúter y un bolígrafo

-Sí- Emma y Regina responden. Zel mira a su hermana con una cara que decía que no entendía nada.

-La vi haciendo el procedimiento- explica Regina

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de la intimidad- dice Zel con cierta malicia en la voz que pasa desapercibida a Emma, pero no a Regina, que la mira fusilándola

Cogen el almuerzo y Regina invita a Emma a sentarse con ella, Zelena, Glinda y Robin.

A primera vista, a Emma ya no le cae bien Robin, el médico jefe de nutrición. Y eso se acentúa cuando nota la forma en que mira a Regina. Glinda era neuróloga, esposa de Zelena.

Emma se lleva un poco de ensalada a la boca cuando su busca pita y ve el código de Urgencias.

-Con permiso, pero el deber me llama- se levanta –Ha sido un placer compartir estos cinco minutos con vosotros –Emma va corriendo a urgencias y ve el caos. En seguida manda llamar a los médicos y comienza a atender.

Dos autobuses habían chocado y el MGH era el más cercano a la zona del accidente. Emma comienza a hacer la valoración y después los demás médicos llegan para auxiliarla, los casos más leves se los pasaba a los internos, los casos medios a los médicos residentes bajo la supervisión de un superior, y los más graves ella mismo junto con otros doctores los trata.

Tras casi ocho horas de confusión en Urgencias, las cosas se calmaron. Mira el reloj y ve que su turno estaba acabando, pero un enfermero aparece con un niño en estado grave, y ella misma se encarga del niño. Pregunta lo que había pasado y después le hace los exámenes básicos, llama a Zelena, a David Nolan, el ortopédico, y a Glinda.

Al ver quién era el niño, Zelena siente un escalofrío y llama a Emma a un lado.

-Dra. Swan, ese es el hijo adoptivo de Regina. Henry Daniel Mills- le informa

-Vamos a cuidar de él y en un momento yo la llamo.

Zelena consiente y se va con Glinda a hacer los exámenes neurológicos a Henry, y comprueba que hay presión intracraneal. Avisa a Emma y lo lleva a cirugía.

Emma se dirige al vestuario y se encuentra con Regina terminando de vestirse. Cierra la puerta, respira hondo y mira a Regina.

Regina se da cuenta de que algo no va bien.

-¿Todo bien, Emma?

-Espero que sí. Tenemos que hablar

Al escuchar eso, Regina se estremece por completo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Emma?- mira a Emma seria

-Tu hijo ha entrado hace un momento en urgencias. Ha sido atropellado mientras cruzaba la calle. Al llamar a tu hermana, me dijo quién era.

Al escuchar aquello, el corazón de Regina se encoge y tiene que sentarse. Emma se acerca a ella y le agarra la mano. Regina siente la mano de Emma y se calma un poco con su gesto.

-Ha tenido que entrar en cirugía a causa de la presión intracraneal. Dentro de poco, Glinda te dará más información.

* * *

Tras casi dos horas de cirugía, Glinda aparece en la sala de espera y se dirige a Regina

-Henry se pondrá bien, está descansando. Dentro de un momento, podrás verlo. Solo se ha roto la pierna. La presión fue poca.

Regina respira más aliviada y abraza a Glinda

-Gracias, Glinda- Regina sonríe

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, solo a la Dra. Swan por haber identificado rápidamente lo que Henry necesitaba- Glinda sonríe y se marcha

Regina mira a Emma y la abraza

-Muchas gracias, Emma, por todo- Regina le agradece

-No es necesario, solo he cumplido con mi deber- Emma sonríe –Ahora ve a verlo

Regina sonríe y se dirige al área de pediatría a ver a su hijo.

Emma se va a casa, solo quiere una cerveza bien fría, tomar un buen baño y coger la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Tres días más tarde**

Emma se despierta en mitad de la madrugada sudando después de una pesadilla y se va a tomar un baño. Al salir del baño, se pone una ropa cualquiera e intenta volver a dormirse, sin éxito. Necesitaba descansar, pues tendría que hacer la primera guardia en el hospital.

Emma se gira varias veces en la cama hasta que se da por vencida, mira el reloj y ve que ya era cerca de la hora de levantarse. Se cambia, coge sus cosas y va a correr un poco antes de ir al hospital.

Necesitaba vaciar su mente antes de comenzar el trabajo. Emma llega unos minutos adelantada y va a cambiarse. Antes de comenzar su turno, va a ver cómo está Henry en pediatría y lo encuentra riéndose junto con Regina.

Emma llama antes de entrar. Regina y Henry miran hacia la puerta.

-Puedes entrar, Dra. Swan- Regina le da una débil sonrisa al verla

Emma entra y sonríe

-Solo he venido a comprobar cómo estaba este pequeño guerrero.

-Estoy bien- responde Henry sonriendo –Mamá y mis tías me contaron cómo ayudó a salvarme

-Solo hice lo que estaba a mi alcance, chico- Emma sonríe

-Muchas gracias, Dra. Swan-Henry le da las gracias

-No necesitas agradecerme nada y me puedes llamar Emma- ella sonríe y después mira el reloj –Bueno, tengo que irme. El deber me llama. Cuídate, chico

-Buen servicio, Emma- le desea Regina

-Aprovecha para descansar, Regina-Emma sonríe

-Hasta luego, Emma- Henry le sonríe

Emma le devuelve la sonrisa y se va a comenzar su turno.

* * *

Hasta la hora del almuerzo había estado tranquilo, se sienta en una mesa en una esquina y enseguida ve a Zelena acercarse.

-Buenas tardes, Dra. Swan. ¿Cómo está?

-Buenas tardes, Dra. Mills. ¿Estoy bien y usted?

-Estoy bien. Pero llámeme Zelena- dice calmadamente

-Solo Emma, entonces- la rubia sonríe y ve a Regina entrando para almorzar y repara una vez más en la forma en que Robin la mira.

Zelena sigue la mirada de Emma y ríe

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Emma sin entender por qué está riendo

-Nada. Solo la forma en que miras a Robin, pero relaja, no eres la única a la que le cae mal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nunca lo he soportado, no sé que vio Regina en él. Menos mal que hizo el favor de romper con él.

-¿De verdad Regina estuvo saliendo con él? Ella se merece a alguien mejor que Robin- Emma dice sin pensar y enseguida se arrepiente de lo que había dicho

-Pues sí, pero es peor que un chicle. Cuando se pega, ya no suelta. Sinceramente, no sé cómo ella aguantó dos años con ese paquete- termina por decir Zelena antes de que Regina se siente con ellas.

-Hola chicas. ¿Sobre qué paquete estás hablando, hermanita?- Regina mira a Zel

-Adivina. Es peor que una garrapata- dice Zel en tono de desdén cuando Robin pasa por su lado.

Regina acaba riendo. Glinda aparece enseguida y se junta a ellas.

-Hola chicas. ¿Hablando mal del garrapata de nuevo?

-Sí- dice Zelena y Regina juntas

-Zelena me estaba contando sobre él- responde Emma calmadamente

Regina mira a Zelena y después a Emma.

-¿No tienes niños a los que cuidar?- dice fríamente Regina en dirección a Zelena

-Te odio, hermanita- Zel le manda un beso volado a Regina

-También te odio, hermanita- dice Regina imitando el tono de Zelena

Glinda y Emma acabaron echándose a reír

-¿Vas a coger días libres esta semana, Regina?- pregunta Emma curiosa

-Sí, tengo que cuidar a mi pequeño príncipe, lo que incluye maratón de _Terminator_ y de _Harry Potter_ \- ríe Regina – Su sueño es ser un Cybor brujo y por cierto, creo que le encantaría conocerte mejor

-Será un poco difícil conseguir el físico de Schwarzenegger, pero al menos tengo la pierna- dice Emma echándose a reír

Zel y Glinda se miran perdiéndose en la conversación. Emma se levanta y les muestra la pierna izquierda.

-Ahora entendí el chiste- dice Zelena riendo –Mira que eres burra, Emma

-Lo llevo de la mejor manera posible- Emma sonríe

El busca de Emma suena y ella lo mira

-Tengo que irme, chicas, buen almuerzo y buen descanso, Regina- dice Emma y sale corriendo hacia Urgencias.

* * *

Al llegar a Urgencias, va derecha a la cama del paciente, lo examina y hace algunas preguntas al muchacho que lo acompaña.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunta comprobando si el abdomen del paciente estaba rígido y ve un hematoma en la zona del bazo.

-Estábamos practicando Artes Marciales y durante una patada que le di, sintió un fuerte dolor y se desmayó- cuenta el muchacho.

Emma mira a la enfermera y le dice que llame a Gold, ya que es cirujano general, y que pida un quirófano. Le pide a la enfermera que se quede con el otro muchacho que estaba algo nervioso.

Ella corre con el paciente hacia el quirófano, encontrando en medio del camino a Gold. Las personas iban abriendo camino por los pasillos y enseguida llegan al quirófano.

Los enfermeros preparan al paciente mientras Emma y Gold se preparan para hacer la intervención. Algunos médicos ya se estaban reuniendo en la galería para asistir la operación.

Los dos terminan y entran en el quirófano, las enfermeras terminan de vestirlos. Emma ya estaba con su toca que llevaba varios logos de bandas de rock, mientras que Gold usaba una sencilla, negra.

-¿Preparados para salvar una vida más?- pregunta Emma al equipo

Todos responde que sí. Ella mira a Gold y comienzan la cirugía.

Gold retira el bazo perforado con la ayuda de Emma, después ella comprueba si había alguna otra cosa fuera de lugar y al mirar el hígado del muchacho, siente algo y al ver lo que era, sus ojos brillan.

-Dr. Gold, ¿le gustaría ver lo que tengo en mis manos?

Él lleva la mano hasta la zona donde estaba Emma y siente algo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y después hace un análisis visual, que hace que sus ojos también brillen.

-Vamos a cerrarlo, llamamos a la Dra. Lucas y gran trabajo, Dra. Swan.

Los médicos en la galería miraban curiosos para saber lo que habían encontrado que había hecho que sus ojos resplandeciesen.

Retiran todas las gasas, comprueban si algún instrumental se había quedado dentro del paciente y lo cierran. La operación había durado casi cuatro horas.

En cuanto terminan, quitan todos los aparatos, tiran la basura en las papeleras indicadas y vuelven a sus quehaceres.

* * *

Emma vuelve a Urgencias y comienza a rellenar sus informes mientras todo estaba tranquilo. En cuanto termina, va a la cafetería a buscar un café. Su cuerpo comenzaba a clamar por un café bien fuerte.

Pide un café extra fuerte sin azúcar y una barrita de cereales y paga. Al darse la vuelta para salir, se encuentra de frente con Regina, sobre la que casi tira el café.

-Definitivamente, tú y el café tenéis algo…sería el segundo en menos de una semana- dice Emma bromeando.

-Pues sí- Regina ríe-Voy a aprovechar mientras Henry duerme para comer algo y tomar un baño, que me tiren el café en la ropa y volver a tomar otro baño- dice bromeando -¿Está movido Urgencias?

-De momento no…Solo aquel caso a la hora del almuerzo que ha supuesto mi primera cirugía, ¿por qué?

-Entonces, ven conmigo, voy a enseñarte un sitio secreto donde suelo descansar cuando puedo en mitad del turno.

Regina prácticamente tira de Emma y la lleva por unos caminos totalmente desconocidos por la rubia hasta llegar a un ala donde había algunas camillas.

Pasan por una de las puertas del vacío pasillo y escuchan algunos gemidos y Regina reconoce enseguida que son de Glinda y Zelena, y se echa a reír.

Después pasan por otra puerta y escuchan más gemidos.

-Por lo visto el personal sabe ocupar bien su tiempo libre-Emma ríe

-No tienes ni idea- dice Regina riendo –Pero entonces, ¿cómo fue la cirugía?

-Tranquila, un luchador de Artes Marciales que se rompió el bazo. Nada del otro mundo- dice Emma sorbiendo el café, y después le ofrece un poco a Regina

Regina lo coge y le da un sorbo, pero enseguida se atraganta.

-Dios mío, ¿cómo puedes?

Emma se ríe de Regina

-Ya he tomado peores

-¿Pero sin azúcar?

-Me gusta así. No me juzgues- Emma le da una sonrisita

Regina la mira pasmada

-Eres un rompecabezas, Dra. Swan- dice Regina y después mira en dirección a su brazo -¿Cómo están los puntos?

-Un rompecabezas para ser descifrado- responde Emma tranquila –Están limpitos, bonitos y todo eso, Dra. Mills. No te preocupes por mí

Se sientan en una camilla cualquiera y se quedan charlando por casi una hora, pero son interrumpidas cuando el busca de Emma suena, ella lo mira para saber qué era.

-Tengo que irme- se levanta

-Está bien, yo voy a volver al cuarto antes de que Henry despierte- Regina se levanta

Emma estira la mano hacia ella. Regina aprieta la mano de Emma y sonríe. Las dos se marchan por caminos opuestos.

-Emma- dice Regina ya distante de la rubia

Emma escucha que Regina la llama y se gira

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres salir a tomar algo el sábado después del turno?- propone Regina

-Sí- Emma le da una sonrisa ladeada –Hasta el sábado

-Hasta luego

Cada una toma su rumbo.

* * *

Al regresar al cuarto del hijo, Henry charlaba con Zelena. Ella se queda en la puerta observándolos. Él lo era todo para ella.

Desde que había adoptado a Henry, su vida había mejorado de una forma que ni ella misma sabía cómo explicar, pero en los últimos años venía sintiendo ese vacío que solía sentir antes de adoptarlo.

Ese vacío que sentía, intentaba llenarlo con el trabajo y Henry, incluso había salido con Robin, más por carencia que por amor. Entonces, a comienzos de semana, mientras se dirigía a trabajar, nota que alguien choca con ella provocando que se derrame su café, pero al intentar localizar quién era el responsable, ve a una rubia corriendo como loca, la acompaña con la mirada hasta entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

En el momento en que mira a aquella rubia totalmente desconocida intentando socorrer al muchacho preso en el taxi, ella corre para ayudar.

Al ver lo que la rubia iba a hacer, siente un pavor invadirla. "¿Quién se piensa esa loca que es para hacer eso?" piensa.

-Eh, ¿qué piensa que está haciendo? ¿Se ha vuelto loca?- intenta no gritarle a la mujer

-Salvándole la vida- la rubia responde mientras hace una traqueotomía de emergencia. Aquello, ciertamente, la había dejado impresionada y creyendo que la rubia era una loca.

Después de llegar al hospital y de que el paciente fuera atendido, tira de la rubia y le va a hacer las curas en su brazo, descubriendo así la identidad de la mujer. Definitivamente creía que Emma estaba loca al rechazar tomar la anestesia para los puntos y se da cuenta de que ni sentía dolor mientras la estaba cosiendo.

Al mirarla, Regina siente algo confuso en su interior, no sabe bien qué es, pero prefiere clasificarlo como amistad o algo del estilo. Nunca había estado con mujeres y probablemente ahora no sería diferente.

Regina la ayuda a localizar los vestuarios y mientras se cambian de ropa, ve la prótesis en lugar de su pierna izquierda, y su curiosidad habla más alto, preguntando sobre lo ocurrido.

Después de que Emma le responde, se siente más curiosa por saber cómo fue su época en el ejército y todo eso, pero se aguanta para no hacerle un interrogatorio, está segura de que con el tiempo Emma le hablaría más sobre ello.

Acompaña a Emma hasta el despacho del Dr. Gold y se despide de ella. Mientras se marcha, siente como si por primera vez fuera totalmente feliz.

* * *

El resto del día había sido tranquilo, solo había marcado la visita de un par de mujeres a las que le habían hecho una mastectomía y querían reconstruirse el pecho.

Ella vivía escuchando que su trabajo era puramente cuestión de estética, pero Regina sabía que no era eso. Su trabajo envolvía algo mucho más importante que la apariencia: la autoestima del paciente, sobre todo de mujeres como las del grupo que iba a atender o pacientes que habían sufrido quemaduras graves, y ver el resultado de su trabajo en personas que lo deseaban tanto era mucho mejor que un abultado cheque en su cuenta bancaria a final de mes.

* * *

A final de aquel lunes, finalmente iría a casa para estar con su hijo y descansar. Se cambiaba mientras pensaba en cómo iba a ayudar a su hijo con los deberes.

Estaba casi terminando de vestirse cuando ve a Emma entrar con cara de quien no traía buenas noticias y aquello la hace preocuparse. En cuanto Emma cierra la puerta, pregunta

-¿Todo bien, Emma?

-Espero que sí. Tenemos que hablar

Cuando ella escucha esa frase, "tenemos que hablar" es porque realmente era serio. Por más que no conociera bien a Emma, sabía que era algo que tenía que ver con ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Emma?- ya estaba preocupada y seria, con cara de pocos amigos

-Tu hijo ha entrado en urgencias hace un momento. Ha sido atropellado mientras cruzaba la calle. Al llamar a tu hermana, me dijo quién era.

Al escuchar aquello, Regina comienza a sentirse mal y se sienta en el banco cercano, mira a Emma sin creerse lo que había escuchado. Su pequeño príncipe, su pequeño amor que había traído de nuevo la luz a su vida estaba con su vida en peligro en aquel momento. Siente que Emma agarra su mano y escucha lo que tenía que decirle

-Ha tenido que entrar en quirófano por culpa de la presión intracraneal. Dentro de poco la Dra. Glinda te da más información.

Al saber lo de la operación, se le encoge el pecho, pero por algún motivo se sentía más calmada con el toque de Emma. Espera a que Emma termine su turno, se cambie y van a la sala de espera.

Se queda todo el tiempo agarrando la mano de Emma mientras esperaba noticias, por lo menos Henry estaba en las buenas manos de Glinda. Sabía que la cuñada haría todo lo posible por salvar a su hijo.

Cuando Glinda aparece para dar las buenas noticias, le da las gracias a las dos y sale corriendo a ver al hijo.

* * *

Ya hacía tres días que Henry estaba ingresado en observación y hasta aquel momento no había visto a Emma. Por algún motivo desconocido, sentía que aquel vacío en su pecho estaba resurgiendo. Era algo extraño, solo había trabajado con Emma un día.

Cuando escucha que alguien llama a la puerta, se gira y se siente mejor al ver a Emma allí de pie y le dice que entre.

Cuando Emma sale del cuarto, Henry prácticamente cae en el sueño y aprovecha para dormir, despertándose solamente a la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

En cuanto regresa al cuarto de Henry, lo ve despierto y se pone a jugar al Uno con el hijo.

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, hijo

-¿Por qué no le pides a Emma salir? Parece que está sola y parece que tú eres una de las pocas personas que conoce

Henry era muy bueno en discernir si una persona tenía a alguien o no, si estaban bien o no, y cosas parecidas. Amaba ayudar a la gente para que estuvieran felices. Definitivamente era un niño maravilloso.

Al escuchar aquello, por algún motivo, Regina siente su rostro enrojecerse, pero mantiene una expresión imparcial, sin demostrar lo que sentía. Mira hacia las cartas y después habla

-Solo somos compañeras de trabajo, hijo

-Humm, ya…- dice Henry casi en un tono inaudible, pero Regina lo escucha.

Regina se comía la cabeza para entender de dónde había sacado Henry esa astucia. Ella sonríe y tira su mano.

Se quedan jugando durante un buen rato hasta que Henry se queda dormido de nuevo.

Regina se levanta y va a buscar a Zelena y Glinda, pero no encuentra a ninguna de las dos, así que decide ir a la cafetería a comprar un té y al ver a Emma, sonríe y desiste del té. Se queda muy cerca de ella, atrás, esperando que se gire.

Cuando la rubia se da la vuelta, casi tira su café encima de ella.

-Definitivamente, tú y el café tenéis algo…sería el segundo en menos de una semana- dice Emma bromeando

-Pues sí- Regina ríe - Voy a aprovechar mientras Henry duerme para comer algo y tomar un baño, que me tiren el café en la ropa y volver a tomar otro baño- dice bromeando -¿Está movido Urgencias?

-De momento no…Solo aquel caso a la hora del almuerzo que ha supuesto mi primera cirugía, ¿por qué?

-Entonces, ven conmigo, voy a enseñarte un sitio secreto donde suelo descansar cuando puede en mitad del turno.

* * *

Al llegar a su sitio secreto del hospital, Regina descubre dónde estaban Zelena y Glinda, y ríe

Se da cuenta de la mirada de Emma y después escuchan otros gemidos cercanos y ella escucha el comentario de Emma.

La sugerencia de Henry martilleaba en su cabeza. Se sientan y ve que Emma le ofrece de su café, al cogerlo y dar un sorbo, siente el gusto extremadamente fuerte y sin azúcar y acaba atragantándose. ¿Cómo Emma podía tomarse aquello?

Las dos se quedan charlando sobre cosas aleatorias como sus gustos en música, comida, películas y libros. Y descubren que ambas tenían cosas en común.

La conversación es interrumpida por el sonido del busca de Emma, que mira para ver qué era y se levanta teniendo que marcharse.

Ella se despide de Emma y toma el camino contrario, pero a la mitad se para y prácticamente grita

-Emma- dice intentando no gritar

Ve a la rubia girarse y responderle

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres salir a tomar algo el sábado después del turno?- la invita

-Sí- percibe la sonrisa de lado formarse en los labios de Emma y sonríe discretamente –Hasta el sábado

-Hasta luego

* * *

Ella se gira y regresa al cuarto de Henry y lo encuentra conversando con Zelena. Ella espera y se queda observándolo unos minutos hasta que finalmente entra en la habitación.

-¡Mamá, ya puedo volver a casa!- dice Henry animado

Regina sonríe y recoge las cosas de Henry, le da una muda de ropa para que se la ponga en el baño.

En cuanto él entra en el baño, ella percibe la mirada de Zelena.

-Henry me ha dicho que te ha sugerido que invites a Emma a salir. ¿Y? ¿Lo has hecho? Parece buena persona, os vais a llevar bien- comenta Zel

-Sí, lo he hecho. El sábado cuando termine aquí, estate lista con Glinda- avisa Regina

Zelena sonríe y besa la mejilla de la hermana.

-Está bien, mandona- ríe Zelena

Henry regresa ya cambiado y mira a las dos.

-¿Creo que no necesito darte recomendaciones, no muchachito?

-No- Henry sonríe –Mamá, ¿podemos ir a despedirnos de Emma?

-Mejor no, hijo…Acabo de pasar por Urgencias y estaba ocupada, quizás después la llame para que te vea en casa. ¿Está bien?

-Está bien, mamá- Henry responde tranquilo. Sabía que Emma podría estar muy ocupada salvando otra vida.

Se despiden de Zelena y cuando estaban saliendo del cuarto se encuentran a Glinda y también se despiden de ella.

En el momento en que pasan por uno de los pasillos que daban acceso a los quirófanos, ella escucha a alguien pidiendo paso. Se pega a la pared con Henry y ve una camilla pasar con Emma encima haciendo un masaje cardiaco al paciente. Ella mira a Henry y los ojos de él están brillando de lo impresionado que está ante la escena.

-Mamá, quiero ser igual que Emma- dice impresionado

En cuanto la camilla pasa, echa andar con Henry para salir del hospital.

-Tienes que estudiar mucho, hijo, pero si es lo que deseas, tienes todo mi apoyo.

Ella ve la sonrisa de Henry abrirse de oreja a oreja y aquello hincha su pecho de cariño. Se marcha a casa con él.

* * *

 **Sé que este capítulo ha resultado algo repetitivo, pero el autor ha querido mostrarnos las sensaciones de Regina ante lo vivido con Emma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El jueves, al regresar a casa con Henry, lo acomoda en la cama, coloca algunas almohadas bajo la pierna enyesada del pequeño y después le da un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres alguna cosa, hijo?

-Solo dormir un poco, mamá- Henry sonríe

Regina sonríe, tapa al hijo y le da otro beso

-Te quiero, hijo

-Yo también te quiero, mamá

Regina sonríe, cierra las ventanas y pasa las cortinas del cuarto de chico.

-Ten dulces sueños. Descansa

Regina se retira y va a tomar un buen baño para relajarse.

 **Flashback**

Regina tenía 19 años, estaba empezando la carrera de medicina y era novia del hombre que más amaba, Daniel. Tenía la vida que había pedido, el apoyo de su familia y nada, en aquel momento, estropearía su vida, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Zelena ya era veterana, estaba en tercer año y era interna en el _Massachusetts General Hospital_.

Era otro viernes, y se preparaba para salir con Daniel esa noche, hacían cuatro años de noviazgo ese día.

Daniel hacía derecho en la misma Universidad de Regina, pero siempre buscaban el modo para verse.

Se encuentran tras las clases delante del coche de Daniel y se abrazan y besan durante unos instantes antes de separarse con unos piquitos.

-¿A dónde vamos, mi amor?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-Sorpresa- responde Daniel sonriendo y le abre la puerta para ella, Regina entra y él cierra la puerta inmediatamente.

Daniel sube al volante y arranca. Solo para el coche delante de un club de espectáculos. Actuaba Blink-182, la banda favorita de los dos y nada mejor que celebrar el aniversario de noviazgo al son de la banda que también sonaba cuando le había pedido salir y después en la pedida de mano.

Al ver dónde estaban, Regina lo mira sin creérselo y en cuanto estaciona el coche, ella lo abraza y lo besa con cariño y amor. Terminan de besarse y bajan del coche y entran en el espectáculo.

* * *

Cuando el show acaba, estaban tan animados, había sido la mejor noche de la vida de ambos y Daniel arranca el coche dirigiéndose hacia alguna cafetería que estuviera abierta de madrugada.

Daniel recuerda que hay un McDonald 24 horas cerca y hacia allí conduce. Regina y él conversan animadamente. Cruza el semáforo que estaba verde para él, pero en medio del cruce un camión se salta el semáforo en rojo y golpea su coche de lleno, que da una vuelta de campana.

* * *

Regina se despierta días después sintiéndose sofocada, Cora, al verla ahogarse con los tubos, llama a un médico enseguida, y el Dr. Gold entra en el cuarto y retira los tubos respiratorios. Regina siente su respiración mejorar y mira, perdida, alrededor y pronto ve a su madre.

Sentía una incomodidad en el estómago y mira a su madre, después ve a su padre y a Zelena entrando en el cuarto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Regina en un susurro

Henry se acerca y agarra la mano de su hija y la besa

-Tú y Daniel tuvisteis un grave accidente de coche, hija

-¿Dónde está él?- pregunta intentando buscar a Daniel con la mirada

-Hija…- Henry respira hondo, traga saliva y continúa –Daniel no aguantó y murió en el lugar del accidente

Regina siente su mundo derrumbarse bajo ella, comienza a gritar, acusando al padre de mentiroso. Lloraba desesperadamente, gritaba por Daniel. Regina sencillamente no podía aceptar aquello. El Dr. Gold coge un calmante y se lo aplica vía intravenosa y Regina enseguida se calma, durmiéndose rápidamente negándose a aceptar que Daniel había muerto.

El Dr. Gold respira hondo y mira a los padres de Regina.

-Señor y señora Mills, su hija se pondrá bien. Es normal esa fase de negación, sobre todo cuando se recibe una noticia de estas una semana más tarde. Todo el apoyo que necesiten, pueden contar conmigo.

* * *

Dos días después de despertar del coma, el Dr. Gold va a hablar con ella.

-Señorita Mills, ¿podemos hablar?

Regina solo asiente con la cabeza y mira al médico que tiene delante.

-Bueno, ya he hablado de esto con sus padres y su hermana, pero me han pedido que venga a hablar con usted del accidente.

Regina lo mira con un poco más de atención.

-Cuando la trajeron al hospital, tenía graves lesiones en la región abdominal y un pedazo de hierro había atravesado su útero. Durante la cirugía para retirar el objeto descubrimos que estaba embarazada de dos meses y medio-Gold intentaba no demostrar su sentimiento de tristeza –Y por causa de la gravísima lesión, no tuvimos otra elección que extirpar el útero. Siento mucho su pérdida, señorita Mills

Mientras escuchaba aquello, Regina lo miraba sin creérselo, apoya una mano en su vientre y comienza a llorar desesperadamente.

El Dr. Gold agarra la mano de Regina e intenta calmarla, sabía que no era nada fácil recibir una noticia como aquella, pero más tarde o más temprano tenían que hablar del asunto.

-Todo estará bien, señorita Mills. Si no hay ninguna contrariedad de aquí a mañana, dentro de dos días recibirá el alta, pero tendrá que estar dos semanas de reposo en casa. Escribiré una carta a su facultad para explicar lo ocurrido y pedir que le pasen todo el temario que se ha perdido hasta el momento y el que se perderá.

-Gracias, Dr. Gold- susurra Regina en mitad de los sollozos.

* * *

Dos días después, finalmente Regina estaba en casa y Zelena la ayuda a subir al cuarto. Al entrar, ve las fotos suyas con Daniel y tiene una crisis de llanto. Zel abraza a la hermana y se la lleva a su propia habitación.

-Zel- dice bajito Regina –Por favor, deja que me quede en tu cuarto

-No necesitas pedirlo, hermanita. ¿Quieres que quite las cosas de tu cuarto también?

-Si puedes, te lo agradezco, Zel- respira Regina y se echa en la cama de la hermana sintiéndose vacía.

Zel tapa a la hermana y va a limpiar el cuarto de Regina, quitando todo lo que recordase a Daniel y lo baja al sótano.

Henry y Cora conversan sobre cómo hacer que Regina se anime de nuevo con algo, pero nada parecía ayudar.

* * *

A lo largo de los dos años siguientes, Regina se focalizó completamente en los estudios, olvidándose completamente del resto del mundo, pero se sentía más vacía que nunca.

Un día, mientras caminaba por un parque en dirección a casa, Regina ve unos niños jugando y pasa la mano por su barriga, recordando que nunca más podría tener hijos. Entonces una idea pasa por su cabeza y se marcha corriendo a un orfanato para conocer a los pequeños que habían sido abandonados.

Al llegar al orfanato que había cerca de su casa, habla con Ingrid, la mujer responsable de los niños.

-Buenas tardes, ¿señorita…?- pregunta Ingrid

-Mills, Regina Mills- Regina la saluda –Un placer conocerla, ¿señorita…?

-Arendelle, Ingrid Arendelle. El placer es mío, señorita Mills- Ingrid responde educadamente -¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Me gustaría adoptar un niño, recién nacido si hubiese…-Regina responde calmadamente

-Creo que puedo ayudarla, sí- responde Ingrid –Ayer entró un bebé de algo más de tres semanas. ¿Le gustaría verlo?

-Sí- Regina sonríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Se dirigen al cuarto infantil y Regina enseguida ve al único bebé del sitio y se acerca para verlo.

Al ver a aquel pequeño en la cuna, siente que su corazón se llena de alegría por primera vez en dos años.

-Hola, lindo- susurra Regina cogiendo al bebé en brazos -¿Cómo estás?- sonríe toda boba

El pequeño le sonríe y estira su manecita hacia ella. La morena sonríe enternecida al pequeño y lo acaricia hasta que se queda dormido en sus brazos.

Ingrid observa la escena sonriendo. Regina lo coloca en la cuna y mira a Ingrid.

-Quiero comenzar con el proceso de adopción

-Está bien, señorita Mills. Vamos a mi despacho para ponernos de acuerdo con la parte burocrática- dice Ingrid calmadamente mientras caminan hacia su despacho.

Tras un rato conversando, Regina va a ver al pequeño una vez más y se despide de él.

 **Fin del flashback**

Regina termina su baño y se acuesta en su cama después de pasar una semana en las horrorosas sillas del hospital.

La morena despierta horas después con alguien llamándola y se da cuenta de que era su madre.

-Hola mamá. ¿Todo bien?- pregunta medio somnolienta

-Hola hija, Sí, todo bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Y Henry?- pregunta calmadamente

-Estamos bien. Henry estaba durmiendo- responde Regina

-Está bien, hija, voy a verlo. Puedes volver a dormir- Cora besa la mejilla de la hija que enseguida vuelve a quedarse dormida y va a ver a su nieto.

Henry también dormía tranquilamente, solo algo incómodo por culpa de la escayola.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Finalmente era sábado. Y estaba siendo un día tranquilo en Urgencias, cosa que no era buena señal, pero el viernes había sido también un día tranquilo. Algunas personas con huesos rotos, algunos quemados y una apendicitis. Emma estaba liada con su mudanza a un edificio cerca del hospital, pero ya estaba casi acabando. Tendría el domingo libre y esperaba terminar de colocar las cosas pronto.

Emma ya no estaba aguantando estar de pie, así que decide ir al pasillo más alejado que Regina le había mostrado, se echa en una de las camillas y se duerme.

La rubia despierta con su móvil vibrando avisándole de que tenía un mensaje. Lo coge para ver quién era.

" _¿Aún está en pie lo del bar?-Regina"_

Emma sonríe y responde a la morena

" _Claro, necesito despejarme un poco la cabeza y beber algo (algo fuerte incluso). ¿Solo seremos tú y yo?-Emma"_

Envía el mensaje y el móvil vuelve a sonar

" _Zel y Glinda también vienen, ellas escogieron el sitio. No tengo la más mínima idea de a dónde nos van a llevar estas locas-Regina"_

Emma ríe bajo leyendo el mensaje y mira el reloj.

" _Está bien, vuelvo a Urgencias. Menos mal que me has mandado el mensaje, porque si no, me despistaría con la hora. Ja ja ja- Emma"_

" _Te veo más tarde. XoXo-Regina"_

Emma envía y se levanta, ya había pasado una hora, pero estaba mucho mejor ahora y se fue a atender sus deberes en Urgencias.

* * *

Regina estaba en casa recogiendo sus cosas y haciendo limpieza en su cuarto cuando mira el reloj y ve que aún era temprano. Va a ver cómo está Henry, pero lo ve durmiendo profundamente y sale sin hacer ruido.

Baja y ve la cesta de frutas sobre la mesa, coge una manzana y la muerde. La manzana era su fruta favorita, pero a veces precisamente por falta de tiempo se pasaba tiempo sin comerla. Coge el móvil y decide mandar un mensaje a Emma.

" _¿Aún está en pie lo del bar?-Regina"_

Regina teclea y se lo manda a Emma, deja el teléfono sobre la encimera mientras termina de comer la manzana y va en busca de algo más a la nevera. Al regresar, lee la respuesta de Emma y ríe bajito mientras le contesta.

Al terminar de enviar el mensaje riendo, alguien llega a la cocina.

-¿Alguien ha visto un pajarito de amor?

Regina se asusta y mira a la madre

-¡Qué susto, mamá! ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto?

-Claro que no, hija- Cora sonríe –¿Ahora me vas a contar quién es la persona que te estaba haciendo reír?

Regina mira el móvil rápidamente y ve la respuesta, y sonríe de canto discretamente y solo le manda un XoXo como respuesta.

-No es nadie, mamá- responde Regina calmadamente

-Hija…no sirve de nada que me mientas. Conozco esa sonrisa, es la misma de cuando estabas enamorada de Daniel.

Regina resopla y mira a la madre. La morena ya había superado lo de Daniel hacía años, pero aún dolía cuando lo recordaba.

-No es nadie, mamá, de verdad- dice Regina seria

-Está bien, hija, estoy feliz de que sonrías y rías por alguien de nuevo

-Mamá, por favor…No estoy saliendo con nadie, ya he salido con alguien en estos diez años, pero no tengo a nadie a la vista de nuevo

-¿Robin Hood? ¿Aquel ser despreciable? Aquello no era un noviazgo, Regina, por favor. Sentías carencia y querías sexo, solo eso.

Regina mira a Cora boquiabierta y se levanta enfadada para terminar de recoger sus cosas.

* * *

Emma termina de atender un caso en Urgencias y va a almorzar, encontrándose a Zelena en la cafetería.

-Hola Zelena. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Emma, estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Preparada para lo demás tarde?

-Estoy bien, espero que sí- Emma ríe-¿A dónde iremos?

-Mira, planeaba que fuera una sorpresa, pero creo que voy a dejar que sea sorpresita solo para mi hermana- Zel sonríe –Un bar lésbico que queda en el centro

-¿The L?- pregunta Emma con curiosidad

-Ese mismo- Zel mira a Emma y sonríe, confirmando sus sospechas -¿Ya has ido?

-Algunas veces cuando estaba en la facultad, ¿y tú?

-También

Cogen el almuerzo y se sientan mientras siguen charlando

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que a la señorita le gusta besar a las chicas?- dice Zel intentando contener el tono bromista de su voz

-No he dicho nada sobre a quién me gusta besar-dice Emma en tono de broma

Las dos ríen y Glinda se junta a ellas.

-Hola chicas, ¿de qué os reís?- pregunta Glinda curiosa

-Solo tonterías, ya le he dicho a Emma que iremos a The L- Zel le da un beso a Glinda

-¿Ya? ¿Tienes algún problema con ir allí Emma?

-Creo que ninguna- responde Emma y después mira a Zelena –Quizás tenga más tarde…

Zelena mira a Emma y las dos se echan a reír.

-También quiero saber cuál es el chiste- dice Glinda de morros

-No es nada, querida. Más tarde lo sabrás

Glinda suspira y almuerza.

Tras comer, cada una regresa a su sector y atienden a sus pacientes.

En cuanto terminan el turno, Emma va a tomar un baño y a cambiarse. Al salir, ve a Zelena y Glinda. Se va a vestir, se pone una lencería blanca, sencilla, una camiseta masculina blanca con cuello en V, unos vaqueros negros y sus Nike Suketo de piel negros. Se recoge el cabello en un moño mal hecho y espera a Zelena y Glinda que enseguida salen y van a buscar a Regina.

* * *

Faltaban pocos minutos para el fin de turno de las chicas y para que Zelena pasara a buscarla, y Regina no había decidió qué ponerse. Mira el armario de arriba abajo y se sienta en la cama irritada.

Henry entra en el cuarto usando las muletas y mira a su madre

-Hola mamá, ¿todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Todo bien, hijo, ¿y tú? Solo que no sé qué ponerme para salir más tarde con tus tías y Emma

Henry sonríe y se encamina al armario.

-¿A dónde vais?

-Según Zelena, a un bar del centro

Henry, aunque tuviera diez años, era un muchacho muy inteligente y sonríe a la madre. Coge unos zapatos negros, una falda de vuelo de cintura alta, lisa, de color negro y una camisa-top de seda blanca y se lo da a la madre.

-Toma esto

Regina sonríe y va al baño para ponerse la ropa, se maquilla ligeramente. En cuanto sale del baño, Henry sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Estás hermosa, mamá- Henry la elogia

-Gracias, hijo- Regina sonríe y besa la cabeza del hijo -¿Vas a quedarte en la sala?

-Sí.- La abuela me prometió jugar a la consola conmigo y ver una peli- Henry sonríe

Regina sonríe y baja con Henry. El móvil de la morena suena y ve que era Zelena.

-Henry, obedece a tu abuela y vete a la cama a una hora prudente. Espero no volver tarde-Regina dice dándole un beso –Te quiero, hijo

-Diviértete, mamá, y no te preocupes, obedeceré a la abuela y me iré a la cama pronto. También te quiero- Henry sonríe y besa la mejilla de la madre.

Regina sonríe y baja.

* * *

Zelena estaba de pie frente al edificio con Glinda a su lado y Emma en el asiento de atrás. Emma ve a Regina, intenta no quedarse boquiabierta. Regina entra en el coche.

-Buenas noches, chicas- dice Regina calmadamente

-Buenas noches- dicen las tres a la vez

-¿A dónde vamos Zelena?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos

Regina suspira y mira a Emma, al ver lo que la rubia lleva puesto, siente algo extraño, sin embargo placentero. Emma sonríe al ver a Regina y Zelena arranca.

Llegan en pocos minutos a The L. Zelena estaciona y las cuatro bajan del coche y entran en el bar/discoteca.

En cuanto las cuatro entran, consiguen una mesa y se sientan y una camarera, una muchacha morena y muy guapa, se acerca para anotar los pedidos.

-Bienvenidas a The L. ¿Les gustaría pedir algo ahora?

-Un Bloody Mary- pide Zel

-Un cuba libre- pide Glinda

-Un Gin-Tonic - dice Regina

-Una cerveza- pide Emma y mira a la camarera

La muchacha anota los pedidos y mira a Emma sin creerse que era ella.

-Hola, Emys- dice la morena sonriendo al ver a la rubia

-Hola Lily- dice Emma un poco más fría

Lily le sonríe y se retira para buscar los pedidos. Regina, Glinda y Zelena miran a Emma, que ya estaba roja en aquel momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Emma

-¿No me digas que es una…?- Zelena no termina la frase. Glinda se da cuenta de lo que pasa

-Sí, es mi ex -confirma Emma

Regina mira a Emma sin creérselo.

-¿Por qué no contaste que eras lesbiana?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-No me gustan las etiquetas, automáticamente te encasillan. Solo me gusta relacionarme con mujeres, sin etiquetas. Es mucho más fácil- responde Emma sonriendo

Lily regresa rápido con las bebidas y le pasa un papel a Emma con un número de teléfono anotado en él. Emma mira y lo tira después de que Lily se va.

-Contándolo todo, señorita arrasa corazones- Zelena bromea con ella

Emma abre la cerveza, ríe y le da un sorbo.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Solo que el 50% de mis ex novias y el 90% de mis ex ligues están hoy aquí. Así que probablemente intentarán matarme o pegarse a mí.

-¿Cuántas hay en la lista?- pregunta Zel más curiosa

-Una ex novia que ya conocéis y varios ligues…Digamos que yo era una Shane, la de The L Word- Emma bebe otro sorbo de cerveza.

Zel mira boba sin creérselo y ríen y beben.

-Bueno, con permiso, voy a bailar un rato- dice Zel tirando de Glinda

Emma solo asiente con la cabeza y sonríe. Termina su cerveza y mira a Regina.

-¿Todo bien contigo Regina?- pregunta Emma preocupada

-Sí- Regina sonríe medio avergonzada –Entonces, ¿además de ex militar, la señorita iba rompiendo corazones por ahí?

-Era una inmadura en la época, hoy no haría lo que hice durante la adolescencia- dice Emma calmadamente

Regina sonríe y termina su bebida. Comienza a sonar una canción lenta.

-¿Aceptas bailar conmigo?- pregunta Emma levantándose y estirando la mano hacia Regina

-Acepto- Regina sonríe y agarra la mano de Emma. Ella se levanta y las dos se dirigen a la pista de baile.

Zelena las observa de lejos a las dos y sonríe.

Emma coloca las manos en la cintura de Regina, casi pegando su cuerpo al de la morena. Sentía que esa distancia era peligrosa, pero no le importa. Regina pasa los brazos por los hombros de Emma y comienzan a bailar.

-¿Podré conocer algo más de la doctora más temida del hospital?

-Si tengo yo el placer de conocer un poco más de la loca que realizó una traqueotomía con un cúter y un bolígrafo, ¿quién sabe?- responde Regina riendo

-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo- Emma ríe con Regina –Puedes empezar, si quieres.

Regina sonríe y mientras bailan juntas sin darse cuenta de que ahora sonaba algo más agitado, comienza a contarle un poco de su historia, pero solo las partes buenas, no era el momento para malos recuerdos.

Emma sonríe con el final de Regina y comienza a contar la de ella, revelando a la morena que era superdotada, que había entrado a la facultad de medicina con casi 15 años, que había acabado a los 21 y que enseguida se había enrolado en el servicio militar, donde había hecho muchos amigos y había conocido a su segunda ex novia, pero sin revelarle el final que tuvo esa relación.

Dejan de conversar y se dan cuenta de que la música era más movida.

-¿Quieres algo del bar?- pregunta Emma

-Un agua- pide Regina

-Ya te la traigo- Emma sonríe y mira a Regina –Y estás hermosa- dice Emma caminando enseguida hacia el bar

Regina se pone roja ante el comentario. Zelena y Glinda se acercan a Regina.

-¿Entonces, hermanita? Por lo visto, baila muy bien…¿acaso besará tan bien como baila?- pregunta Zel en tono de curiosidad llevándose unos golpes de Glinda.

-¿Sabías que a veces eres una inoportuna?- Regina ignora el comentario sobre el beso de Emma, pero se queda con curiosidad.

Emma vuelve con la botella de agua y otra cerveza, pero a mitad del camino, es parada por una rubia muy guapa que la besa. Emma intenta soltarse, pero la rubia la había agarrado de tal forma que le era difícil salir de la situación. La rubia intenta girar el rostro diversas veces, pero la otra agarra su cabeza y le da un beso de cine a Emma.

Regina mira esa escena intentando controlarse para no echarse encima de aquella rubia abusona que intentaba besar a Emma de todas formas.

Emma consigue soltarse e intenta no ser bruta al empujar a la rubia hacia un lado e ir hacia Regina con su agua.

-Listo- dice Emma medio jadeante y le da la botella a Regina

-Gracias- Regina intenta ser lo más natural posible, pero había algunas chispas de celos en su voz.

Zelena se da cuenta y sonríe. Finalmente después de años, a Regina le gustaba alguien, aunque aún no supiera bien lo que sentía.

* * *

En el momento en que Regina ve a Emma dentro del coche, ella sonríe y entra.

Al que ver que estaban en The L, intenta mantenerse calma. Su deseo era matar a Zelena.

Entran y se sientan en una mesa, quedando al lado de Emma. Intentaba no mirar mucho hacia Emma, pero le era difícil. Nunca había sentido atracción por otra mujer, pero Emma era diferente. La rubia le hacía sentir cosas que ni recordaba lo que era.

Al ver a la camarera, hace su pedido y después escucha a Emma hacer el suyo. Para su sorpresa, la camarera parecía conocer a Emma.

-Hola, Emys- Regina escucha a la morena hablar y aquello la dejó algo incómoda

-Hola, Lily- al escuchar el tono más frío de la rubia, intenta no sonreír.

Cuando la morena se va, mira a Emma al mismo tiempo que Zelena y Glinda.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Emma

-¿No me digas que es una…?- Regina entiendo lo que Zele quería decir y una de sus pequeñas sospechas sobre Emma estaba siendo eliminada.

-Sí, es mi ex

Al escuchar la confirmación, la mira incrédula y pregunta curiosa.

-¿Por qué no contaste que eras lesbiana?

\- No me gustan las etiquetas, automáticamente te encasillan. Solo me gusta relacionarme con mujeres, sin etiquetas. Es mucho más fácil

Ella escucha la respuesta de Emma tranquila y sonríe al ver la sonrisa de la rubia.

Cuando Lily regresa con las bebidas, ve que la morena le entrega un papel con el teléfono a Emma, y siente celos.

Regina intenta negarlo, pero sí, sentía celos hacia Emma. Al ver a la rubia tirar el papel, intentan no sonreír.

Cuando Zel comienza a bombardear a Emma con preguntas, Regina se siente incómoda y se pone a dar sorbos a su bebida. En cuando Zelena sale de la mesa para ir a bailar con Glinda, siente la mirada de Emma en ella.

-¿Todo bien contigo Regina?- pregunta Emma preocupada

-Sí- Regina sonríe medio avergonzada –Entonces, ¿además de ex militar, la señorita iba arrasando corazones por ahí?

-Era una inmadura en la época, hoy no haría lo que hice durante la adolescencia.

Regina sonríe y se acaba su bebida. Comienza a sonar una canción lenta.

-¿Aceptas bailar conmigo?

Regina es tomada de sorpresa por la petición de Emma y sonríe

-Acepto.

Regina camina junto con Emma y se quedan bailando muy juntas. La morena sentía una cosa en su estómago que no sabía cómo definir a no ser como un deseo enorme de besar a la rubia, pero consigue controlarse y entonces se ponen a hablar sin darse cuenta de que la música lenta ya había terminado hacía tiempo.

Dejan de bailar y Regina sonríe.

-¿Quieres algo del bar?- pregunta Emma

-Un agua- pide Regina

-Ya te la traigo- escucha que dice Emma –Y estás hermosa.

Al escuchar el comentario, se enrojece violentamente y Zelena se acerca a ella.

Zelena pregunta si Emma baile bien y Regina confirma con la cabeza, pero cuando Zel pregunta sabre el beso, intentan no imaginarse cómo sería, pero ya es tarde para no pensar en ello.

Ve a Emma volviendo con el agua y una cerveza, pero ve que es parada en mitad del camino por una rubia de quitar el aliento, que la agarra y la intenta besar. Regina comienza a sentir que la rabia se apodera de ella y siente que Zel agarra su mano. Ve a Emma consiguiendo soltarse y volviendo hacia ellas, dándose el agua a Regina.

-Listo.

Ella coge la botella de las manos de la rubia.

-Gracias- Regina dice intentan controlar los celos que sentía.

Regina abre la botella y da un sorbo.

* * *

Emma pide permiso y va al baño para limpiarse las marcas del pintalabios de la mujer que la había agarrado.

En cuando Emma se va, Regina va tras ella.

Zelena se queda mirando a las dos y le sonríe a Glinda. Las dos aprovechan y van a bailar y darse algo de cariño.

Emma estaba terminando de limpiarse la cara cuando ve a Regina entrar en el baño. Mira a la morena y sonríe. No había cómo negar que sentía algo diferente por la morena, pero quería ir con calma, conocerla primero para no confundir la amistad con algo más. Desde que la había visto entrar en el coche aquella noche, no podía negar que Regina estaba hermosa.

Regina ve la sonrisa de Emma y definitivamente aquella sonrisa era la más linda que había visto. No había conseguido apartar la mirada de Emma en toda la noche y su deseo de conocer a la rubia era todavía mayor. Se acerca cada vez más a Emma, la prensa contra la pared y hace lo que creía que nunca haría en la vida, la besa con voracidad y deseo, cogiendo a la rubia completamente desprevenida.

Al ser prensada contra la pared por Regina, Emma siente los suaves labios de la morena tomar los suyos de una forma voraz y llena de deseo. Aquello hace que se estremezca por entero y responde al beso con la misma intensidad, nota la lengua de Regina pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca, y se lo concede, explorando ella también la boca de Regina. Emma pasa su mano por el cuerpo de Regina y agarra con firmeza el muslo de la morena.

Regina intentaba explorar cada canto de la boca de Emma y pide permiso con la lengua y cuando la rubia se lo concede, intensifica el beso cada vez más, haciéndolo más profundo. Al sentir las manos de Emma apretando su muslo, Regina se estremece entera y siente un calor surgir en medio de sus piernas.

Interrumpen el beso para respirar.

-¡Wow!- dice Emma mirando a Regina y sonríe

-Perdóname. No sé lo que me ha dado…-comienza a explicarse Regina, pero es interrumpida por un beso de Emma

Se van parando con piquitos y se miran.

-Nunca te disculpes por besar a alguien- Emma sonríe –Mejor salimos antes de que Zelena comience a pensar lo que no debe- Emma ríe

Regina sonríe y después se echa a reír.

-Es verdad. Zelena se la pasa viendo cosas donde no las hay- Regina concuerda y salen del baño.

Las dos regresan a la pista y sonaba _I want to break free_ de Queen y Emma va a bailar con Regina. Después suena _Vogue_ , de Madonna. Zel se dirige al centro de la pista y la gente deja espacio para que ella haga su coreografía, Emma deja a Regina y se junta a Zelena, haciendo todos los movimientos del baile sincronizada con Zelena. Todos miran a las dos bailando y cuando la música termina, son ovacionadas.

Zel y Emma agradecen y se dirigen a la barra.

Regina y Glinda van tras las dos y las miran.

-Arrasasteis en la pista- dice Regina sonriendo

-Era _Vogue_ …-dice Emma riendo-Me pasé parte de mi adolescencia bailándola con mis amigos gays. Fue Zelena la que ha arrasado.

-¿Yo?- Zel ríe -¿Estás segura de eso?

-Las dos- dice Glinda riendo con Regina

Piden una ronda de tequilas. Van a la mesa y otra camarera les lleva el tequila. Cada una coge un chupito, lo levantan, brindan y se lo beben, chupando después la sal y el limón.

Tras mucho bailar y beber moderadamente, pagan la cuenta y se marchan, son las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Emma le da la dirección de su edificio a Zelena y la pelirroja se da cuenta de que era el mismo edificio de Regina. Al llegar frente al edificio, Regina se despide de las tres y baja.

Emma espera a que Regina entre, entonces se despide de Zel y Glinda.

-Buenas noches, chicas. Hasta el lunes

-Ciao- las tres se despiden.

Emma baja del coche y entra en el edificio, al cerrar la puerta, ve a Regina sentada en el banco de la entrada durmiendo. Emma sonríe, mira en el portero y ve escrito Mills en el 108, era el apartamento frente al suyo. La rubia coge a Regina y sube con ella, busca la llave en el bolso de Regina y abre la puerta.

Cora ve que la puerta se abre y ve a alguien entrar con Regina, pero ve que la hija está durmiendo y mira a la rubia.

Emma mira a la mujer en la sala y le da una pálida sonrisa

-Buenas noches, querida- Cora susurra –Te enseño dónde puedes dejarla

-Gracias, señora Mills

Cora sonríe y le enseña el cuarto de Regina. La rubia entra en el cuarto de Regina y la recuesta en la cama. Le quita los zapatos y la tapa.

Emma sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta. Cora mira a la rubia y sonríe.

-Gracias por traerla, ¿señorita…?

-Swan. Emma Swan

-Cora Mills. ¿Es usted la nueva compañera de Regina y Zelena?

-Sí- Emma sonríe –Si necesita ayuda, solo tiene que llamarme, señora Mills. Vivo en el apartamento de enfrente- dice Emma

-¿Eres la vecina nueva?

-Sí, me he mudado a comienzos de semana

-Sea bienvenida al edificio, querida. Cualquier cosa, la llamo- Cora sonríe y acompaña a Emma a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias, señora Mills. Qué tenga un buen día- Emma se despide y se dirige a su apartamento.

-Usted también- Cora se despide antes de cerrar la puerta.

Emma entra en el apartamento, se arranca la ropa, coge las muletas y se quita la prótesis que ya le estaba molestando. Va a tomar un baño y se echa a dormir.

No conseguía quitarse de la cabeza el beso de Regina y se duerme pensando en ello.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas, solo quiero avisar que a partir de ahora no podré subir capítulo todos los días. Ya han empezado las clases, y tengo que atender a mis alumnos. Jajajajaja. Intentaré subir los fines de semana. ¿Ok? Hoy subo este porque es un capítulo cortito.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Regina se despierta al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza y mira el reloj que marca las 15:30. Se levanta muriendo a causa del dolor de cabeza y se arrastra hasta la cocina.

-Buenas tardes, hija. Por lo visto la noche estuvo buena

-Hola mamá. ¿Todo bien contigo?- pregunta Henry

-Hola mis amores, solo hablen bajito, por favor. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza- susurra Regina y coge una aspirina para tomársela. ¿Me dejó Zelena aquí?

-No, querida. Nuestra vecina de enfrente te encontró en el hall y te trajo- dice Cora sin revelar que era Emma

-Ok…voy a tomar un baño y después le voy a dar las gracias- dice Regina caminando hacia el baño.

Regina toma su baño, el cual la despierta, se sentía mucho mejor, pero no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se viste, se toma un café y va a la casa de la vecina de enfrente.

Lo único que sabía de la nueva moradora es que nunca estaba en casa, ni sabía quién era. Mira hacia la puerta y percibe que la mujer estaba en casa, ya que la radio estaba puesta y sonaba The Smiths, por lo menos la mujer tenía buen gusto musical. Respira hondo y toca al timbre y espera a que la puerta se abra.

Emma estaba terminando de colocarse los zapatos cuando escucha el timbre y va a atender. Solo llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca y unas bragas rojas. Baja el sonido, coge su taza de chocolate caliente y va a abrir la puerta. La rubia abre y le da un sorbo al chocolate.

Regina estaba de espaldas y cuando escucha abrirse la puerta, se gira, dándose de cara con Emma. Mira a la rubia de arriba abajo e intenta no imaginarse cosas.

-Hola Regina- dice Emma tranquilamente –Entra

Regina entra y mira a Emma

-¿Así que tú eres la nueva vecina?- pregunta Regina entando en el apartamento

-Sí…solo descubrí que era tu vecina de rellano cuando te subí a casa entonces tu madre me ayudó y te metí en la cama. He encontrado a tu madre un amor- Emma sonríe -¿Dormiste bien? ¿Chocolate caliente?

Regina da una rápida mirada al apartamento y sonríe

-Sí, dormí bien, ¿y tú? Acepto- Regina posa su mirada en Emma y cuando ve a la rubia caminar hacia la cocina, no consigue apartar los ojos de las piernas y del trasero de Emma.

Regina echa un vistazo a la sala y ve algunos portarretratos con fotos de Emma en su época del ejército con algunos amigos y varias fotos de ella con una muchacha muy bonita.

Emma regresa con la taza y se la pasa a la morena.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-General French, Belle French y mi ex novia-responde Emma calmadamente-Pero murió durante un ataque terrorista, estalló una bomba y la metralla la alcanzó. Intenté salvarla, pero no lo conseguí, y mientras lo intentaba, perdí la pierna.

Regina mira a Emma sorprendida.

-Perdóname…Yo no…

-No tienes que disculparte. Ella fue una heroína y ya superé su muerte-dice Emma interrumpiendo el habla de Regina –En la otra foto estamos August, Neal, Belle y yo- dice señalando a cada uno –August es del escuadrón anti bomba, Neal era un tirador de élite. Belle también pertenecía al escuadrón anti bomba.

Regina sonríe y observa las otras fotos.

-Bueno, solo he venido a darte las gracias, Emma. No quiero interrumpir tus quehaceres.

-Relaja Regina, puedes quedarte si quieres. Ayer no me contaste cómo tú y tu novio terminasteis y me quedé con la curiosidad.

Regina da un sorbo al chocolate y mira a Emma

-Él murió en un accidente de coche. Estábamos regresando de un espectáculo de Blink-42 en nuestro aniversario de noviazgo, estamos yendo a cenar algo y en un cruce, un camionero se saltó el semáforo en rojo y golpeó nuestro coche. Murió en el momento y yo estuve en coma durante una semana. Cuando desperté, descubrí que había muerto, que un trozo de hierro me había perforado el útero, haciendo que perdiera al bebé que ni sabía que estaba esperando. Me tuvieron que extirpar el útero, pues los médicos no tuvieron otra elección- dice Regina intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Está bien- Emma abraza a Regina –Lo importante es que sobreviviste y ahora tienes a Henry.

Regina se siente mejor con el abrazo y sonríe.

 **Flashback**

 **En algún lugar de Irak**

Hacía apenas seis meses de la llegada de Emma a Irak para ayudar en el tratamiento de los heridos y hacer trabajo en el campo si fuera necesario.

Compartía el barracón con Belle French, hija de una francesa y de un soldado americano, que había decidido alistarse para servir en los Estados Unidos.

Las dos ya se habían vuelto muy cercanas, conversaban prácticamente de todo, pero sentían que aquella amistad estaba comenzando a tomar otro rumbo.

Ya era de noche, Emma estaba acostada leyendo _El Principito_ cuando Belle entra en el barracón y cierra enseguida la puerta.

-Emma

Emma deja de leer, marca la página y mira a Belle

-¿Todo bien, Belle?- Emma se levanta y camina hacia la morena preocupada, y toca su rostro.

Belle siente el cariño, besa la mano de Emma y después la besa en la boca. Era un beso calmo y tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo intenso y profundo. Emma pega su cuerpo al de Belle, la coge en brazos y las dos se dirigen a la cama.

 **Dos años antes**

Emma había sido enviada al campo a estabilizar a un soltado antes de trasladarlo al hospital militar. En el grupo que parte con Emma están Belle, August y Neal.

Al llegar al sitio, el capitán Jones protegía al soldado Pan, que estaba gravemente herido. Emma corre derecha hacia el soldado herido y comienza los procedimientos rutinarios y enseguida consigue estabilizar al muchacho.

-¿Listos para moverlo?- pregunta Emma

-Listos-responde Belle

Killian y August mueven a Pan hacia la camilla improvisada y se mueven. Neal se queda rezagado para protegerlos, así como Belle y Emma.

Estaban casi llegando al Humvee cuando son tomados por sorpresa al estallar algo cerca de ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Emma se tira encima de Belle y Pan para intentar protegerlos, pero sin mucho éxito. Diversos trozos de hierro habían atravesado a Belle, Emma siente un dolor lacerante en la pierna izquierda, pero aun así va a atender a Belle. La rubia intenta detener la hemorragia, pero ya no había mucho que hacer.

-Emma- susurra Belle –Te amo

-No, Belle, no puedes morir- dice Emma desesperada –Yo también te amo-dice Emma y enseguida Belle fallece.

Emma observa el cuerpo de Belle y le cierra los ojos a la amada. Se arrastra hasta Pan y ve que tampoco él había resistido. Después va hacia Neal y observa que también él había fallecido.

August se mueve y ve a Emma, la rubia va hacia él y comprueba que está bien.

-Estoy bien, Emma, tenemos que salir de aquí-dice August yendo a comprobar si Killian estaba vivo, pero solo ve trozos de Jones.

August se arrastra para recoger las Dog Tags, se incorpora con cuidado y ve que estaba todo en calma. Se levanta, abre la puerta del Humvee. Emma fabrica una tabla improvisada para colocársela en la pierna y detiene la hemorragia. August la coge en brazos y la sube al coche, después recoge los cuerpos y los pone en la parte de atrás del vehículo y regresa a la base.

Al llegar, Emma es llevada directamente a quirófano y le tienen que amputar la pierna izquierda. Los demás son declarados muertos y repatriados a los Estados Unidos.

 **Fin del flashback**

Ellas se sueltan del abrazo cuando el móvil de Emma suena, ve que es del hospital y atiende.

-Buenas tardes, por favor la Dr. Swan

-Soy yo

-La llamamos para avisarle que su hermano August W. Booth acaba de entrar en el hospital y ha dejado su número como contacto de emergencia.

-Salgo para allá. Gracias por llamar- dice Emma y enseguida cuelga

Emma corre a vestirse.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunta Regina, preocupada

-August, acaba de entrar en el hospital- habla Emma terminando de ponerse cualquier cosa –Es como mi hermano, y además soy su contacto de emergencia

-Ve. Mañana nos vemos allí- dice Regina dejando la taza de chocolate vacía en el fregadero.

-Gracias Regina- Emma sonríe y las dos salen del apartamento.

* * *

Emma llega enseguida al hospital y pregunta a la enfermera dónde está August y se dirige a su habitación.

August estaba haciendo un Sudoku y levanta la vista en cuanto ve a Emma entrar.

-¡Eh hermanita! ¿Cómo estás?-August sonríe al ver a Emma

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú, cabezota?- Emma va hacia él y lo abraza

-Estoy bien, solo que ahora soy tu opuesto- dice mostrándole la pierna derecha amputada.

-¿Tienes dónde quedarte al salir del hospital?- pregunta Emma

-Aún no he encontrado nada para alquilar

-Puedes vivir conmigo, vivo a tres manzanas de aquí. El apartamento es lo suficientemente grande y ya está adaptado para nosotros- Emma sonríe

-Muchas gracias, hermanita- August sonríe

Emma le devuelve la sonrisa y se sienta en la silla a su lado. Se queda hablando con él la noche entera hasta que Nolan lo va a buscar para la operación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Otra semana más comenzaba y Emma aún no había hablado con Regina sobre el beso dado en el bar, quizás no hablase…tenía dudas de si hablar de eso con Regina e incluso de comentarlo con Zelena, pues sabía que la pelirroja las iba a atormentar a las dos por siempre.

Antes de que comenzar su turno, va a ver a August y lo ve de nuevo con el Sudoku.

-Eh, viciado del Sudoku- dice Emma entrando en el cuarto

-Hola, Dra. Swan- dice provocándola

Emma ríe y se acerca a él, dándole un abrazo

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Bueno, el dolor ahora ya ha pasado. Así que creo que estoy mejor- August sonríe –La semana que viene comienzo a hacer fisioterapia para fortalecer el cuerpo y poder colocarme la prótesis dentro de unos meses- dice August ya animado.

-¡Qué maravilla! Podremos ejercitarnos juntos entonces- Emma sonríe

-Con seguridad

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, hermano. Después vengo a verte otra vez- Emma besa la cabeza de August.

-Está bien, hasta luego, hermanita- August le da un beso en la mejilla

Emma sale y va a dar comienzo su turno en urgencias que hasta la hora del almuerzo solo tiene un caso de un brazo roto.

Pide una ensalada sin darse cuenta de que tenía nueces y un sándwich y se sienta a comer.

Regina coge su almuerzo y se sienta con Emma, seguida de Zel.

-Hola chicas- Zelena las saluda calmadamente -¿Te despertaste bien ayer, Emma?

-Hola Zel- responde Emma –Me desperté linda, bella y buena ayer- dice Emma riendo y comienza a comerse la ensalada -¿Y vosotras?

-Hola hermana- dice Regina mirando a Zelena

-Para nada engreída- Zel ríe y mira a Emma dándose cuenta de que se estaba poniendo roja-Emma, ¿estás bien?- la mira preocupada

-No-dice Emma en voz baja antes de caer al suelo y comenzar a tener una reacción anafiláctica.

Regina se levanta de un salto y comienza a desobstruir las vías aéreas de Emma, Zelena corre en su ayuda. David y Gold sueltan sus bandejas del almuerzo, corren hasta la mesa de las chicas, cogen a Emma en brazos y corren con ella a Urgencias.

Regina coge las cosas de Emma que habían caído y la ensalada y corre tras ellos con Zelena.

En Urgencias, Gold aplica el antialérgico en Emma y empieza a restablecerse.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunta Gold en cuanto se estabiliza

-Estábamos almorzando, ella estaba comienzo la ensalada, creo que tiene nueces. Y al momento le dio el ataque- dice Zelena rápidamente

Regina coge el envase de la ensalada y lo muestra

-Son las nueces. Creo que no se dio cuenta- dice Regina rápidamente

-Está bien. Vamos a llevarla a un cuarto y en cuanto mejore, hablo con ella- dice Gold

Los enfermeros colocan a Emma en la camilla y la llevan al mismo cuarto en que estaba August.

Al ver la agitación en la puerta de la habitación, August deja de jugar y observa a los médicos entrar. Mira a quien estaba en la camilla e intenta no desesperarse al ver que es Emma.

-¿Emma?- pregunta August al ver a los enfermeros entrar y colocar a la rubia en la cama

Gold y Regina miran a August a la vez. Regina lo reconoce de una de las fotos de casa de Emma.

-¿La conoce?- pregunta el Dr. Gold

-Emma es prácticamente mi hermana. Éramos del mismo escuadrón en el ejército-dice August -¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunta intentando levantarse de la cama, pero Gold se lo impide

Gold mira su ficha rápidamente y ve que Emma era su contacto, después mira la de Emma, y comprueba que August era el de ella.

-Ok. Emma ha tenido una reacción alérgica a las nueves. Está medicada y hoy se quedará en observación.

August respira hondo y mira a Emma. Tira de la silla de ruedas que estaba al lado de la cama, se sienta y se dirige hacia ella. La agarra de la mano y sonríe.

Gold hace unas anotaciones en la ficha de Emma y se retira del cuarto.

* * *

Después de que Regina hubo salido del apartamento de Emma, entra en su casa y ve a Henry viendo una película en la sala mientras Cora estaba en la cocina haciendo una tarta de manzana. Va a la cocina y mira a la madre.

-Cora, Cora- Regina se apoya en el marco de la puerta

-Hola hija, tardaste. ¿Conociste a nuestra vecina?

-Podrías haberme dicho quién es nuestra vecina- Regina mira a la madre y después sonríe

-La encontré una buena persona

-Sí, es una buena persona y la nueva heroína de Henry- Regina sonríe

Suena el timbre y Regina va a atender. Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con Zelena.

-Hola, hermanita, ¿despertaste bien?

-Hola, hermana- Regina abre espacio para que Zelena entre –Con una resaca descomunal, pero bien, ¿y tú?

-Me he despertado bien- Zel sonríe y abraza a la hermana

Regina le devuelve la sonrisa y tiene unos flashes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero nada de lo que pasó entre ella y Emma.

Se quedan conversando mientras esperan a que la tarta de Cora esté lista. Las dos se juntan a Henry y ven Harry Potter por milésima vez.

En cuanto la tarta está lista, van a comer.

* * *

Cuando Zelena se marcha, Regina se va a dormir y más flashes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior comienzan a surgir y algunas cosas quedan más claras en su mente.

Regina se duerme pronto intentando acordarse de algo más, pero su mente está cansada y enseguida cierra los ojos.

A las 06:30 de la mañana, Regina se levanta y se prepara para regresar al trabajo. Deja anotado los horarios de las medicinas de Henry en un papel pegado a la nevera, come algo rápidamente y sale al hospital.

Comienza su turno y coge todos los casos que la semana anterior habían entrado, comienza a estudiarlos y va a visitar paciente por paciente.

* * *

Llega la hora del almuerzo, Regina va derecha a la cafetería a comprar algo y ve a Emma y a Zelena en la fila.

Ella coge su almuerzo y se sienta en la mesa con Emma y Zelena. Regina solo se queda observando a las dos conversando.

Algunos flashbacks comienzan a esclarecerse en su cabeza y recuerda el beso con Emma, cuando piensa en mirar a Emma y preguntar, escucha a Zelena

-Emma, ¿estás bien?

Regina percibe el tono de preocupación en la voz de Zelena y cuando mira a la rubia, está roja y con el rostro hinchado.

-No

Ve cómo Emma comienza a tener el shock anafiláctico y todo pasa muy rápido.

* * *

Tras dejar a Emma en el cuarto, Regina se queda unos minutos más y deja sobre la mesilla las cosas que la rubia había dejado caer y mira a August en la silla de ruedas.

Regina siente la mirada de August sobre ella y lo mira a los ojos.

-Dra, conozco bien a Emma. Se pondrá bien

-Lo sé, ¿señor…?

-Booth. August Booth. Usted debe ser Regina Mills

-Sí

-Emma me contó cómo se conocieron el primer día de trabajo. Confieso que lo encontré increíble- August confiesa sonriendo.

Regina apenas sonríe y se gira para salir del cuarto.

-Un placer conocerlo, señor Booth

-Igualmente, Dra. Mills

Regina sale y le manda un mensaje a Zelena

" _Zel, tengo que hablar contigo URGENTEMENTE. Encuéntrame en el ala abandonada"_

Regina se encamina al sitio dicho y enseguida llega Zel.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermanita?- pregunta Zel preocupada

-Besé a Emma el sábado- dice Regina de una vez, sintiendo una ansiedad nerviosa surgir dentro de ella

-Lo sé- Zel sonríe mirando a Regina

Regina la mira con una cara de quien no entiende nada.

-Os vi agarrándoos en el baño, hermanita. He de decir que me entró curiosidad por ver qué tal agarra ella- Zel sonríe maliciosa –Ahora cuéntame cómo fue, Regis, quiero todos los detalles

Regina la mira seria y respira antes de comenzar a hablar.

 **Flashback**

Desde que Emma había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital, Zelena se había dado cuenta de algunos cambios de humor en Regina y le gustaba el efecto causado por la rubia en la hermana.

Cuando Henry entra en Urgencias, Zelena avisa a Emma de que es su sobrino y entra con Glinda y David en el quirófano.

Tras la operación, Zel y Glinda van a hablar con la hermana y ve a la morena y a la rubia dadas de la mano, Emma calmando a Regina y sonríe de lado.

Cuando le cuenta las novedades, ella sonríe al ver a Regina abrazando a Emma tan espontáneamente.

* * *

Uno días después, Zelena es avisada por Regina sobre la salida y la obliga a ir con ellas.

-Voy, si puedo escoger el sitio

-Está bien- Regina concuerda

Zel sonríe y después le manda un mensaje a Glinda, diciéndole que irían a _The L_ el sábado. Ya sospechaba de algunas actitudes de Emma con respecto a Regina, pero quería sacarse la duda y el sábado sería el día.

* * *

Era sábado, y las cosas estaban tranquilas en pediatría, llega la hora del almuerzo y como siempre, se junta a Emma.

-Hola Zelena. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Emma, bien, ¿y tú? ¿Preparada para lo de más tarde?

-Estoy bien, espero que sí- Emma ríe -¿A dónde iremos?

-Mira, pensaba que fuera una sorpresa, pero creo que dejaré que lo sea solo para mi hermana- Zel sonríe conteniendo la malicia de la sonrisa –Un bar lésbico del centro.

-¿ _The L_?- pregunta Emma con curiosidad

-Ese mismo- Zel mira a Emma y sonríe, confirmando sus sospechas -¿Ya has ido?

-Algunas veces cuando estaba en la facultad, ¿y tú?

-También

Cogen el almuerzo y se sientan mientras siguen charlando.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que te gusta besar chicas?- dice Zel intentando contener el tono bromista de curiosidad de su voz

-No he dicho nada sobre a quién me gusta besar- dice Emma en tono de broma

Las dos ríen y Glinda se junta a ellas.

-Hola, chicas, ¿de qué os reís?- pregunta Glinda curiosa

-Solo tonterías, ya le he dicho a Emma que más tarde vamos a _The L_ \- Zel le da un beso a su esposa

-¿Ya? ¿Tienes algún problema en ir, Emma?

-Creo que ninguno- responde Emma y después mira a Zelena –Quizás lo tenga más tarde…

Zelena ríe e intenta imaginar cuáles serían los problemas de más tarde y Emma ríe con ella, dejando a Glinda en la inopia.

* * *

Por fin llega el fin de turno y van a prepararse para después ir a buscar a Regina.

Zelena se pone un vestido verde que hacía destacar su cabello pelirrojo y los ojos azules, y Glinda un vestido blanco bien ceñido.

Las tres se dirigen al coche y van a buscar a Regina. Al llegar al edificio, ella le manda un mensaje a Regina.

" _Llegamos, no tardes. Te espero aquí abajo, hermanita_ "

Algunos minutos después, Regina aparece y se dirigen a _The L._

* * *

Al ser atendidas por la camarera, Zel se queda observando a Emma y cuando ve la forma íntima en que la mujer trata a Emma, ya acaba con cualquier duda que aún pudiera tener.

Comienza a interrogar a Emma sobre las ex, sonríe y después saca a Glinda a la pista de baile, pero mantiene un ojo puesto en la hermana y la rubia.

-Amor, ¿qué piensa de ellas?- pregunta Zel curiosa a Glinda mientras bailan

-Aún no lo sé, querida, pero nunca he visto a Regina tan sonriente con alguien desde la muerte de Daniel. Ni con Robin estaba así.

-En mi opinión solo estaba con Robin por el sexo. No sentía nada por él.

Sonríen y pronto la música lenta comienza a sonar, se juntan más y bailan pegadas la una a la otra.

Zel ve que las dos se dirigen a la pista y bailan juntas sin darse cuenta de que la música ya había cambiado.

Cuando Emma va a la barra, Zelena se acerca con Glinda a Regina. Por supuesto la pelirroja no pierde la oportunidad de provocar a la hermana.

Ve a Emma volver y ser atacada por una rubia muy bonita y toca la mano de la hermana, percibiendo los celos que se apoderan de ella, pero después de unos minutos, Emma regresa y le da el agua a Regina y ve a la rubia dirigirse al baño.

Zelena se queda hablando con la hermana, pero esta enseguida sale hacia el baño. Le extraña la tardanza y va tras ellas, pero al abrir la puerta, ve a las dos en un clima bastante caliente y se queda observando unos segundos, y después se marcha silenciosamente.

* * *

Al final de la noche, le pide la dirección a Emma y sonríe al ver que era la misma que la de Regina.

Ella se despide de la hermana y después de Emma, y regresa a casa.

 **Fin del flashback**

En cuanto Regina termina de contarle cómo se sintió con Emma, mira a la hermana que le estaba sonriendo.

-Regina, solo relájate. Quizás se acuerde del beso o no, pero no te apartes de ella por eso. Además, un beso no mata a nadie.

-Zelena, no puedo, lo sabes. Emma puede ser una persona genial, pero no puedo.

-¡Dios mío, Regina! Solo os disteis un beso, no follasteis ni os vais a casar. Deja el drama, mujer. Si sucede algo más que besos, calma. Nadie morirá.

Regina se calla y mira a la hermana, tenía una sensación extraña dentro de ella, pero que la calmaba.

-Está bien, tienes razón- Regina concuerda –Solo quería saber qué sensación era aquella que sentía cuando la besaba

-¿Cuál?- Zel la mira llena de curiosidad

-Calor en medio de mis piernas-dice Regina algo tímida

Zelena sonríe llena de malicia

-¡Desvergonzada! ¿Querías darle a Emma?

-¡Dios mío! ¿Solo piensas en sexo?

-Hermanita, tengo esa sensación siempre que la cosa entre Glinda y yo se calienta antes de follar. Así que sí, querías sentir el toque de Emma- dice la última frase llena de malicia, haciendo que Regina se sonrojara –Y no te avergüences, hermanita, en cuanto pruebes el fruto prohibido, dudo que no quieras probarlo más veces- Zel ríe

Regina se queda extremadamente roja de vergüenza al escuchar aquello.

-No sé por qué insisto en hablar contigo sobre esto- Regina respira hondo y escucha la carcajada de la hermana.

* * *

Emma se despierta unas horas después y va a levantarse, pero se detiene al sentirse mareada. Mira a su alrededor y ve que está en la habitación de August.

-Ve con calma, hermanita- dice August mirándolo desde la cama

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta algo descolocada

-Voy a llamar al médico y él te explica- dice apretando el botón para llamar a la enfermera

Esta aparece enseguida

-¿Puede avisar al Dr. Gold, por favor?- pide –Dígale que Emma se ha despertado

La enfermera asiente y enseguida aparece el médico. El Dr. Gold mira a Emma y sonríe.

-¿Qué me ha pasado, Dr. Gold?

-Ha tenido una reacción alérgica a las nueces

-Pero no he comido nueces…- dice Emma aún algo atontada

-Las tenía la ensalada que cogió en el almuerzo. Por lo visto no se dio cuenta de que las tenía.

-No…- Emma suspira e intenta levantarse de nuevo.

El Dr. Gold la agarra y mira a Emma serio.

-Se quedará esta noche en observación, señorita Swan, si todo está bien, mañana tendrá el alta y se quedará de reposo unos días.

Emma respira hondo y se sienta en la cama

-Está bien- suspira

El Dr. Gold sonríe y sale del cuarto.

En cuanto Gold sale, David Nolan entra para darle las buenas nuevas a August, recibiría el alta al día siguiente.

-Dr. Nolan- lo llama Emma

-Dígame, Dra. Swan- David mira a la rubia y sonríe

-¿Podría marcarme un visita a mí? Solo para ver si necesito hacerle ajustes a las prótesis.

-Sí, puedo. ¿Le parece dentro de una semana a la hora del almuerzo?

-Perfecto- Emma concuerda

-Entonces, los veo en breve- Sonríe y sale del cuarto.

-He conocido a la Dra. Mills. Parece que le gustas mucho- dice August mirando a Emma

-Solo somos amigas, August. No inventes cosas donde no las hay.

-En fin…Creo que deberías intentar. Ya hace dos años, Emma- August la mira serio –Tienes que continuar con tu vida

-August, por favor. No puedo. Fueron siete años con Belle, no es tan fácil como parece.

-Lo sé, Emma, sé que es difícil. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí ver morir a Graham al pisar una mina hace seis años?

Emma respira hondo y los dos se quedan buena parte del tiempo conversando hasta que son interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose.

Emma mira hacia la puerta y ve a Regina acompañada de Zelena.

-Hola chicas- dice Emma levantándose de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de August.

-Hola Emma, hola August- dice Regina intentando mantener la calma –Estoy contenta de que hayas despertado y de que estés mejor

-Gracias por socorrerme, chicas- Emma sonríe –Estoy mejor, pero solo me darán el alta mañana, pero por lo menos me marcharé a casa con mi hermano.

Zelena mira sin entender bien cuando Emma habla sobre el hermano.

-Creí que eras huérfana- Zel mira a Emma

-Sí, pero August y yo crecimos en el mismo hogar y siempre me protegió, al igual que yo siempre lo protegí.

-Ah vale- Zel sonríe y mira al hombre, al que encuentra bastante atractivo.

-Bueno, estoy contenta de saberlo- Regina sonríe avergonzada.

Emma le devuelve la sonrisa.

August mira a Zelena de arriba abajo, considerándola muy atractiva y le sonríe. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

Emma y Regina se dan cuenta del intercambio de miradas y sonrisas, y cada una mira a su respectivo hermano. Pero August y Zelena nada hablan.

* * *

El día siguiente pasa lentamente y Emma está muriéndose de aburrimiento.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo?- pregunta Emma a August

-Vale- August sonríe y se sienta en la silla de ruedas.

Emma se prepara y camina hacia August y empuja la silla de ruedas fuera del cuarto. Pasean por la planta donde estaban y después de un rato, vuelven al cuarto.

Las horas pasan lentamente. Estaban charlando animadamente cuando Gold y David entran en el cuarto, dándoles el alta a ambos y haciéndoles recomendaciones.

En cuanto los dos salen, Emma sonríe y se acerca a August para ayudarlo a cambiarse.

Tras eso, Emma lo sienta en la silla de ruedas y se encamina a los vestuarios.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya vengo.

-Ok

Emma entra en el vestuario y se encuentra a Regina

-Hola Regina. ¿Todo bien?- pregunta mientras se cambia de ropa

-Sí, ¿y tú Emma?- dice ella también cambiándose

-Estoy bien. ¿Ya te vas a casa?

-Sí, y por lo visto tú también- dice Regina algo fría

-Sí. Podemos ir juntas- propone Emma y coge sus cosas

-Vale, ¿vamos?- pregunta Regina cogiendo sus cosas

Emma sonríe y las dos salen del vestuario

-Pensé que nunca saldrías- se queja August –Hola, Dra. Mills

Emma ríe y cuelga su bolsa en la silla de ruedas de August.

-Venga, protestón

-Solo Regina, por favor- Regina sonríe a August

-Está bien, Solo Regina- August bromea

Los tres ríen y se van a casa.

Al llegar al edificio, suben en el ascensor. August mira a Emma sin entender muy bien.

-Somos vecinas- dice Emma comprendiendo la mirada de August

-Ah entiendo- sonríe él

Al llegar a la planta, cada una se encamina a su puerta. Emma abre la puerta y August entra.

Regina mira a Emma y habla

-Emma, ¿podemos conversar después?

-Claro- dice Emma calmadamente

-Después vengo entonces

-Ok. Hasta luego- Emma sonríe

-Hasta luego- Regina se la devuelve

Las dos entran en sus apartamentos y se van a sus cosas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Las cosas fluían calmadamente y Emma finalmente había conseguido terminar la mudanza en los días que había quedado de reposo.

Emma también aprovechó para reformar algunas de las áreas para August. Estaba haciendo el último agujero en la pared del baño para instalar una barra de seguridad cuando suena el timbre.

August abre la puerta y se encuentra con una señora

-Buenas tarde, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- pregunta August sonriente

-Buenas tardes, señor, solo he venido a pedir que hagan menos ruido con el taladro.

Emma aparece en la sala y ve a Cora.

-Hola señora Mills. Perdóneme por el ruido. No quería molestar

-Hola, señorita Swan. Está bien, es que como presidenta de la comunidad, algunos vecinos me han llamado para quejarse.

-Está bien, ya he terminado. Ah, señora Mills, este es mi hermano August. August, esta es Cora Mills

-Supongo que tiene que ser la madre de las bellas doctoras Regina y Zelena Mills.

-Sí- Cora sonríe a August y lo mira de arriba abajo –Bueno, tengo que irme. Cualquier cosa solo tienen que llamarme. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Emma, y un placer conocerlo, August.

-El placer es mío, señora Mills- dice él besándole la mano

-Hasta luego, Cora- se despide Emma

Cora se marcha y Emma mira a August.

-No pierdes las maneras de ser un galanteador

Los dos ríen y Emma va a acabar de poner las barras en el baño.

Cuando termina de colocar las barras, toma un baño rápido y se viste, pero sin ponerse de nuevo la prótesis. La rubia va a la cocina y ve a August en la sala.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?- le preguntó ella

-Claro.

Emma las coge y se junta a él en la sala.

-¿Qué estás viendo?

-Masterchef

Emma le pasa el botellín y se sienta en el sofá para ver el programa.

Los dos se quedan comentando el programa hasta que el timbre suena de nuevo. Emma se levanta, coge la muleta y va a abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo, Emma ve a Zelena y Regina. Sonríe y les da espacio para que entren.

-Hola chicas. Entrad, por favor

Las dos entran y saludan a Emma.

-¿Estás mejor?- pregunta Zel

-Sí, lo estoy, Zel, podría haber vuelto a trabajar inmediatamente, pero Gold no me dejó- Emma resopla –Pero el lado bueno es que conseguí algo para hacer- dice mirando a August.

Zel sonríe maliciosa

-Y no Zelena, no es eso- dice Emma al ver la cara de Zel –Ya vengo. Como si estuvierais en vuestra casa.

-Ve- dice Regina calmadamente

Emma le sonríe y entra en el cuarto, regresando sin las muletas.

-¿Queréis tomar algo? Tengo jugo, agua y cerveza- dice Emma

Las dos piden jugo y Emma vuelve poco después con dos vasos de jugo y se los da.

-Entonces, ¿la arrasa corazones es vecina de mi hermana?- hace una pregunta retórica Zel

-Sí, y por favor, sin el arrasa corazones, no lo soy tanto.

-Sí, lo es- sonríe August.

Emma lo mira seria.

Regina miraba intentando parecer relajada, pero por dentro se estaba carcomiendo. August y Zelena se ríen de Emma, la rubia respira hondo y deja a los dos conversando. Emma mira a Regina y se sienta a su lado.

-Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo cuando llegamos a casa, ¿quieres que vayamos dentro y hablemos?- dice Emma bajito

-Sí- Regina se levanta y Emma la imita

Las dos dejan a August y Zelena charlando animadamente y van a una pequeña sala que Emma montó en una estancia medio despacho medio biblioteca.

Emma abre la puerta y da paso a Regina, que entra. Emma entra después y cierra la puerta.

Emma se apoya en la puerta y mira a Regina.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Regina?- Emma pregunta preocupada

-Quizás- Regina se gira y ve a Emma apoyada en la puerta -¿Hasta dónde te acuerdas del sábado?

-De todo- dice Emma calmadamente

-¿Todo? ¿Incluido lo del baño?- Regina la mira sintiéndose afligida

-Sí, incluido el beso que me diste y que después te di yo- responde Emma –Regina, en serio, no tienes que estar carcomiéndote por eso

-Aquello no puede pasar de nuevo, Emma, sencillamente no puede

-¿Por qué no?- Emma la mira a los ojos y avanza hacia ella

-Porque…yo…-dice Regina tragando saliva y bajando el rostro

Emma le acaricia su rostro y se lo alza

-Regina, no vamos a dejar que eso estropee la amistad que hemos creado. Sé que tienes tus miedos así como yo tengo los míos

Emma sonríe y abraza a Regina. La morena sonríe ante el gesto y abraza a Emma fuertemente.

-Ya hace doce años, pero aún me cuesta superarlo- susurra Regina

-No te preocupes. Para mí hace dos años, y también me cuesta superarlo- Emma susurra

Emma le da un beso en la mejilla y acaricia su cabello. Regina se siente más calmada con aquel gesto de Emma y siente el olor peculiar a canela de la rubia, que en ese momento le recuerda a Henry.

Las dos se apartan poco a poco y se encaran por unos segundos. Emma mira a Regina a los ojos y sonríe

-¿Todo bien ahora?- pregunta mirando a Regina

-Todo- sonríe Regina y recuerda otra cosa –Zelena nos vio en el baño

Emma mira a Regina sin saber qué decir. Regina acaba riendo de la reacción de Emma

-Esa hermana tuya es fuego- Emma ríe

-No tienes idea- Regina también se echa a reír

Las dos se sueltan y se vuelven a mirar a los ojos.

-Mejor volvamos antes de que piensen tonterías- sugiere Emma

-Vamos

Las dos salen de la salita y marchan a la sala.

Al llegar, se deparan con Zelena en el regazo de August besándolo y con las manos ligeras avanzando por su cuerpo.

-Pensé que Zelena estaba casada con Glinda

-Y lo están, pero tienen una relación abierta- dice Regina intentando dejar de reír

Emma deja de reír tras unos segundos. Se coloca detrás de la mesa y abre el mueble bar que allí había.

-¿Quieres un refresco o un té helado?

-¿Cómo…? Té helado- Regina camina hacia donde está Emma y ve el minibar escondido debajo de la mesa

-Planificación- Emma sonríe y coge el té helado y se lo da a Regina, cogiendo ella una coca-cola

Regina mira sobre la mesa y ve algunas fotos, identifica a August y Belle enseguida, un tercero que probablemente era Neal y dos muchachos más.

-¿Quiénes son? Aparte de August, Belle y tú

Emma coge la foto y se lo enseña

-Neal. Hay otra foto de él conmigo en la sala y los otros dos son Killian Jones- Emma señala a un muchacho muy guapo con poca barba –Y Peter Pan, novio de Killian- Emma señala a un muchacho mucho más joven.

-¿Siguen allá?

-No. Estaban en el mismo ataque donde Belle y Neal murieron. También ellos murieron ese día.

Regina traga en seco y mira a Emma. Emma respira hondo, intentando no emocionarse al recordar a los amigos. Regina la abraza con fuerza.

-Perdóname…-Regina comienza a susurrar en su oído, pero Emma la interrumpe.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, Regina- Emma sonríe y encaja la cabeza en el cuello de la morena.

Emma siente el olor a manzana del perfume de Regina y sonríe. Levanta la cabeza tras un momento y ve a Regina con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, Emma sonríe y se aparta un poco de ella.

Regina la ve apartarse y se siente algo frustrada, estaba empezando a gustarle estar ahí abrazada a Emma, pero la sonrisa que recibe de la rubia la hace sentirse bien.

Emma termina su coca-cola y tira la lata a la basura, al igual que hace Regina con la del té helado.

Regina se queda observando la estancia y ve los libros de Emma, observa que tenía de todo un poco, después se gira hacia ella y sonríe

-Una colección admirable- comenta Regina

-Mi pasatiempo favorito- Emma sonríe- ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

- _El Principito_

-Creo que tenemos algo en común- Emma se agacha y le enseña la colección en diversos idiomas y formatos que tenía del libro.

Regina lo mira todo abobada, haciendo que Emma se riera.

La rubia se levanta y se queda frente a Regina, con su rostro muy pegado al de la morena.

Regina nota que su respiración se está volviendo pesada y mira los labios de Emma.

Emma, sin aguantar más, acaba besando a Regina, un beso calmo, pero con deseo e intensidad.

Regina tarda unos segundos en racionalizar y acaba respondiendo al beso de Emma, abrazando el cuello de la rubia. Emma pasa una mano por la nuca de la morena y otra por su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Emma detiene el beso para respirar, jadeantes se miran.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya…-susurra Regina y mira el reloj

Emma la mira en silencio y las dos salen de la salita y van a la sala, donde August y Zelena estaban de nuevo conversando.

-Tardasteis. Está buena la cosa, por lo visto- Zelena sonríe

Las dos miran a Zelena serias

-Ya, hermana- dice Regina seria –Y en realidad no tardamos. Volvimos y os vimos a los dos "ocupados"- ella hace las comillas con las manos –Y decidimos dejaros a solas

Los cuatro ríen y Zel se levanta.

-¿Vamos hermanita?- pregunta Zel

-Vamos- concuerda Regina –Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces Emma- Regina mira a la rubia a los ojos, tranquila

-Sí-Emma sonríe

Las dos se despiden de August y Emma les abre la puerta. Zelena se despide con un beso en su mejilla y se dirige al apartamento de la hermana. Regina demora un poco en el abrazo dado a Emma, pero también entra enseguida en su casa.

-Hasta mañana- dice Emma a las dos antes de cerrar la puerta.

En cuando Regina entra en su casa y cierra la puerta, una sonrisa ladeada aparece en su rostro. Zelena cruza los brazos y mira a Regina sonriendo.

-Os habéis besado de nuevo, ¿no?

Cora aparece en ese momento y se queda mirando a las hijas.

-¿Quién besó a quién de nuevo?- pregunta Cora abrazando a las hijas

-Regina y Emma- Zelena sonríe

-¡Qué bien que estás siguiendo hacia delante, hija!- Cora sonríe orgullosa de Regina

-Solo ha sido un beso, no nos estamos casando- Regina resopla

-Corrijo, dos besos. Si a ti no te gustara ella y viceversa, hasta me gustaría saber cómo es en la cama- Zelena sonríe pensando en cómo sería

Regina revira los ojos ante el comentario de Zelena.

-Creo que hay alguien aquí con celos- Cora ríe y abraza a la hija –No hagas caso a lo que tu hermana dice, querida

-No sé por qué se me mete conmigo, ella estaba "ocupada" con August.

-Bueno, hasta yo a mí me gustaría estar "ocupada" con él-dice Cora con un tono malicioso en su voz.

Regina mira a la madre indignada, haciendo que Zelena y Cora se echaran a reír.

-Al menos besa bien, falta saber el resto…- comenta Zelena

-Basta ya vosotras dos- Regina sale de la sala y se dirige al cuarto de Henry.

Llama a la puerta y espera a que le permita el paso.

-Hola bebé- Regina se acerca a su hijo que estaba echado en la cama leyendo unos de sus comics -¿Estás bien?

-Hola mamá- Henry deja de leer y se incorpora para saludarla –Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

-También bien- Regina se sienta en la cama del hijo y lo abraza -¿Cómo fueron las clases?

-Muy bien. La señorita Blanchard dijo que iremos a visitar el hospital el lunes- dice cogiendo la autorización y dándosela a su madre para que la firmara.

Regina lee, firma y se la pasa al hijo.

-Según el horario, la visita tiene previsto acabar poco antes de tu consulta con el Dr. Nolan para ver cómo va la cicatrización de tu pierna.

-No veo la hora de quitarme esta escayola y jugar al futbol –Henry sonríe

-Aún va a tardar un poco, hijo, ya te expliqué que no están fácil o rápido.

-Lo sé, mamá…- dice Henry algo triste.

Regina abraza fuerte al hijo y le da un beso en su cabeza.

-Te quiero, hijo

-Yo también, mamá- Henry sonríe –Mamá, ¿puedo dormir hoy contigo?

-Sí, puedes, mi bebé. Voy a tomar un baño, y en cuanto acabe puedes ir a mi cuarto.

-Está bien- Henry concuerda.

Regina le da otro beso en la mejilla y se dirige a tomar su baño.

En cuanto sale del baño, va a busca a su hijo y los dos entran en su cuarto.

* * *

Cuando Emma cierra la puerta del apartamento, dirige su mirada a August.

-Necesito ayuda- Emma respira hondo

-¿Con Regina?

-En parte, peor es más conmigo

-Emma, no tengas miedo. ¿Ya os besasteis?

-Sí, y fue tan bueno, es como si todos los problemas desapareciesen cuando nuestros labios se tocan, pero nos conocemos hace poco, no quiero ilusionarme o ilusionarla- Emma respira hondo

-Inténtalo Emma, solo inténtalo. Si no sale bien, podéis seguir como amigas

-August, ya te he dicho que no es tan sencillo

Emma respira profundamente y se va a tomar un baño, yéndose a la cama después.

August suspira y también se va a dormir o a intentarlo.

* * *

Regina estaba en el cuarto con Henry viendo dibujos antes de irse a dormir.

-Mamá, aún no me has contado cómo fue el sábado con tía Zelena y Glinda

-¿No te lo he contado?

-No, mamá

-Estuvo muy bien, además de nosotras tres, también fue Emma. Nos divertimos bastante

-Entonces, ¿fue salida de parejas?- pregunta Henry sonriendo.

Regina mira a Henry.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, chico?

-De ningún lugar, solo por la forma en que hablas de ella y como os miráis ya está todo dicho

Regina siente su rostro calentarse y ponerse rojo.

-Hora de dormir, muchachito- dice Regina apagando al tele

-Pero no quiero dormir, mamá…se queja Henry

-Vas a dormir, sí señor- Regina los tapa a los dos y abraza al hijo.

Henry suspira y se acurruca en los brazos de la madre y pronto cae dormido.

* * *

Emma se despierta en mitad de la noche con una pesadilla, se viste, coge un brick de jugo y sube a la azotea, se sienta en la baranda y se queda observando las luces de la ciudad.

La puerta de emergencia de las escaleras se abre y Emma mira para ver quién era, sonriendo al ver que se trata de Regina.

-¿Sin sueño también?- pregunta Emma

-Sí-Regina suspira y se sienta a su lado

-¿Jugo?- le ofrece Emma

Regina coge la botella y le da un sorbo, devolviéndosela a Emma

-La vista del amanecer desde aquí es preciosa- comenta Regina

-Me imagino que sí- Emma sonríe y se lleva el jugo a la boca

Las dos se miran y Emma abraza a Regina por la cintura.

Regina apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Emma y se quedan observando el paisaje hasta que el sol comienza a nacer.

En cuando el sol sale, Emma mira el móvil y ve la hora que era. Aún tenían dos horas libes. Regina mira la pantalla del móvil de Emma y ve la hora.

-Tengo que bajar- suspira Regina

-Te espero en la puerta a la hora de salir- responde Emma tranquilamente

Ellas se levantan y cada una va a su casa a prepararse y hacer sus cosas antes de salir a trabajar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Lunes…

Emma había pasado su turno del domingo al lunes e intentaba colocar en día todos sus informes, además de la consulta marcada con David, tendría que ir con Gold a guiar una visita escolar, así que su día probablemente estaría lleno.

Faltaba poco para la consulta, así que Emma se encaminó hacia el despacho de David.

Al llegar, llama a la puerta.

-Adelante

Escucha a David y enseguida entra, cerrando la puerta nada más entrar.

-Hola David- dice Emma

-Hola Emma, siéntate- dice señalándole la silla –Has venido a la consulta, ¿no?

-Sí- dice Emma medio aprensiva

-Quítate los zapatos y los pantalones y después siéntate en la camilla.

Emma solo asiente con la cabeza, se quita los zapatos y los pantalones, quedándose solo con la bata, camiseta y unos bóxers femeninos negros, y se sienta en rápidamente en la camilla.

David va hacia ella y comienza a examinar la prótesis, comprueba que aún estaba justa, sin necesidad de cambiar nada. Se la quita y examina la pierna de Emma.

-¿Qué has sentido en la pierna?

-Dolor, como si estuviera siendo de nuevo amputada y algún malestar en el encaje de la prótesis.

David examina el encaje y ve que todo estaba correcto.

-Pediré unos exámenes para ver mejor, pero visualmente está todo bien, la prótesis aún no necesita ningún cambio, quizás dentro de unos tres meses. En cuanto al dolor en la pierna, el problema se llama dolor del miembro fantasma, pediré algunos exámenes para comprobar y dependiendo de los resultados, pude ser que tengas que operarte de nuevo, además de ver al Dr. Hopper, pues más allá del dolor físico, esto es reflejo de algo psicológico.

Emma se coloca la prótesis y se viste, mientras David rellena los formularios para pedir los exámenes.

David se los da a Emma y dice

-En cuanto te hayas hecho todos los exámenes, me avisas y miramos todo.

-Gracias David- Emma le da las gracias –Hasta pronto- se despide

-Ciao.

Emma sale de la consulta y se dirige al vestuario a guardar los impresos. Mira el reloj y ve que aún tenía algo de tiempo para almorzar algo y se encamina hacia el refectorio, pidiendo solo un sándwich y un café, sentándose en una mesa sola.

* * *

Regina se despierta algo más pronto aquel lunes, organiza las cosas de Henry para que la escuela, hace el desayuno y después se va a correr escuchando a Adele. Vuelve a casa, toma un baño y se dirige al hospital, pues tendría un día movido.

Tenía varias consultas de cirugía ese día.

Después de su agitada mañana, Regina va a almorzar como de costumbre y se encuentra a Zelena

-Hola, hermanita- dice Regina

-Hola, hermanita- Zelena sonríe -¿Cómo llevas la mañana?

-Movida, ¿y la tuya? ¿Has visto a Emma?

-Movida también. No, no la he visto, la última vez que la vi fue ayer por la noche durmiendo en el ala abandonada, después de eso no la he vuelto a ver. ¿Ya la extrañas, eh?- Zelena bromea

-Payasa, no es eso. Si no que lo no la he visto en toda la mañana

Cogen el almuerzo y van a sentarse, Regina busca con la mirada, pero no encuentra a Emma.

Almuerzan conversando sobre tonterías y sobre sus agendas, y después cada una se va a lo suyo.

Durante el camino, Regina busca a Emma con la mirada, pero no encuentra a la rubia por ningún lado, y piensa que es extraño no haberla visto durante el almuerzo. Se va a terminar sus consultas.

* * *

Cuando Emma termina su comida, corre a la recepción del hospital para encontrarse con el Dr. Gold. Llega a dos minutos de que llegue el grupo escolar.

-Hola, Dr. Gold- dice Emma recomponiéndose rápidamente

-Hola, Dra. Swan, ¿está preparada?

-No, pero no hay problema-Emma sonríe

El grupo entra en el hospital y son organizados por la señorita Blanchard.

-Hola, Dr. Gold- dice Mary saludando a Gold -¿Cómo está?

-Hola, señorita Blanchard. Estoy bien, ¿y usted?- Él sonríe –Esta es la Dra. Swan, nos acompañará durante la visita.

Mary le sonríe a Emma y la saluda

-Un placer en conocerla, Dra. Swan- dice Mary sonriendo

-El placer es mío, señorita Blanchard-Emma sonríe de lado

Mary se gira hacia el grupo y los mira atentamente.

-¿Empezamos, chicos?- pregunta Mary sonriendo

-¡Sí!- responde todos los alumnos

Gold sonríe y enseguida él y Emma comienzan la visita con el grupo. Gold va delante con Mary y Emma detrás del grupo.

Henry sonríe al ver a Emma acompañando al grupo y se queda al final de la fila para no molestar a todos con sus muletas. Emma se queda al lado del chico.

Pasan por todas las áreas y cada médico explica un poco sobre su especialidad y cómo funciona.

Cuando llegan a Urgencias, Emma sonríe y Gold anuncia

-Estamos en Urgencias, donde la Dra. Swan trabaja. Ella os explicará cómo funciona todo aquí

Emma sonríe al grupo y comienza su discurso.

-Bueno, Urgencias es donde recibimos a las personas que están enfermas por una gripe o que se hacen daño y necesitan cuidados especiales…- iba diciendo Emma cuando son interrumpidos por los camilleros que entran con alguien a quien acababan de disparar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Emma corre a atender, mientras Gold y Mary apartan a los niños de allí. Algunos de ellos miran asustados, asombrados o fascinados.

Ellos la siguen con la mirada y mientras caminan hacia el quirófano, abren camino para Emma que pasa con un equipo de enfermeros corriendo hacia el quirófano.

Siguen la visita con la zona de cirugía plástica, que fascina a algunas niñas.

Henry solo mira quieto y sonriendo orgulloso de la madre.

En cuanto la visita termina, Regina va a hablar con Mary Margareth.

-Hola, señorita Blanchard, solo quería decirle que Henry no va a volver con los demás, tiene una consulta aquí dentro de poco, como le mencioné en la nota que le mandé el viernes pasado.

-Claro- Mary sonríe –Voy a llamarlo –dice Mary marchando a buscar al muchacho que vuelve con ella a donde estaba su madre

-Gracias, señorita Blanchard-Regina le da las gracias

-No hay de qué, señorita Mills- Mary responde tranquilamente y después se marcha con el resto de estudiantes.

Henry se acerca a la madre y la abraza.

-He visto a Emma- Henry sonríe todo feliz –Nos acompañó en la visita hasta Urgencias, pero ahí tuvo que salvar a alguien –dice todo entusiasmado

-Ahora se explica su desaparición- Regina ríe y dice –Ahora vamos, mocito, tienes consulta

Henry suspira y va con la madre hacia la consulta del Dr. Nolan.

Al entrar en el despacho, David ayuda al muchacho a subir a la camilla y Regina se sienta en la silla.

David comprueba las últimas radiografías que Henry se hizo y sonríe ante lo que ve.

-Ya puedes quitarte la escayola, hombretón, pero tendrás que usar una bota inmovilizadora por un tiempo- David anuncia

-Menos mal-Henry celebra

David y Regina ríen. El médico va a buscar los aparatos para quitarle la escayola.

Cuando se la quita, le coloca la bota y lo ayuda a bajar de la camilla.

-Bueno, la prescripción es la misma. Descansa lo máximo posible y no apoyes mucho peso sobre la pierna. Los analgésicos siguen siendo los mismos en caso de que sientas dolor y tienes que volver dentro de quince días, voy a mandar otra radiografía antes de la próxima consulta.

-Gracias, Dr. Nolan- Regina agradece al colega

-No hay de qué, señorita Mills- David solo sonríe –Te veo en 15 días, muchacho- David se despide del chico

-¡Hasta dentro de 15 días, Dr. Nolan!- Henry sonríe

Regina y Henry salen de la consulta. Van al despacho de Regina, pero en el camino ven a Emma entrar en uno de los almacenes con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hijo, espera aquí en el pasillo- ella entra en el almacén. Henry obedece a la madre y espera por fuera.

Emma andaba de un lado a otro de la sala, nerviosa y golpeando la pared.

-Emma- Regina la llama

Emma se asusta y mira a Regina

-¿Todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Emma respira hondo y sencillamente abraza a Regina, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Solo un abrazo.

Regina la estrecha fuertemente contra ella.

-¿Todo bien, Emma?- pregunta Regina una vez más

-Ahora estoy mejor, solo un dolor de cabeza, pero ya se irá- responde Emma sintiendo el perfume de Regina y sintiéndose mejor.

-Henry me ha dicho que te vio entrar en cirugía con un paciente, ¿él está bien?

-No conseguí salvarlo- dice en voz baja y suspira

-Todo bien, Emma, no siempre conseguimos salvarlos a todos- Regina intenta calmarla.

Emma respira hondo, y poco a poco suelta a Regina y le sonríe mirándola a los ojos. Regina también sonríe al verla mejor.

-Vamos, Henry me está esperando fuera- dice Regina

-Vamos

Las dos salen juntas del almacén, Emma sonríe al ver al muchacho.

-Eh, chico, ¿cómo estás?- pregunta sonriendo al ver a Henry

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú, Emma? Me han quitado el yeso después de la visita. Mira- dice mostrándole la pierna

-Pronto estarás corriendo y haciendo travesuras de nuevo- Emma sonríe

-Eso espero- dice él sonriendo.

Las dos miran el reloj y Emma suspira aliviada al ver que su turno había acabado en ese instante.

-Cama, allá voy-dice Emma al ver el reloj, haciendo que Regina y Henry rieran.

-¿Ya es la hora?

-Para mí sí

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y media

-Pues ya es la hora, sí- Regina sonríe –Vamos a cambiarnos. Hijo, ¿nos esperas fuera de los vestuarios?

-Sí, mamá- Henry sonríe

Se dirigen al vestuario, donde Regina y Emma se cambian rápidamente y enseguida salen.

Regina coge a Henry de la mano y los tres se van a casa.

* * *

Henry fue el camino entero narrando su visita a Regina y lo guay que había sido.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio, Emma la abre y deja que Regina y Henry entren primero, y ella entra inmediatamente después

Suben al primer piso.

-¿También vives aquí Emma?- pregunta Henry curioso

-Sí, chico- Emma sonríe –Puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras, solo avísame a mí y a tu madre antes

Henry sonríe ante la noticia y mira a la madre.

-¿Me dejas mamá?- pregunta con los ojos del gato con botas

-Sí, te dejo, hijo- Regina sonríe

Henry la abraza y se detienen frente a las puertas

Emma saca la llave y abre su apartamento, pero sin abrir aún la puerta.

-Caramba, eres nuestra vecina de enfrente

-Pues sí, chico- Emma ríe- Casualidades

Henry abraza a Emma y los dos sonríen

Regina abre la puerta y no ve señal alguna de Cora en la casa y la llama.

-¿Mamá?- dice y se dirige a su cuarto

Escucha algunos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Cora y lo encuentra extraño, abre la puerta y se encuentra a Cora en la cama con August.

-¿Mamá? Regina la mira sin creerse lo que estaba viendo

Los dos se asustan con la voz de Regina, haciendo que August se quite de encima de Cora y los dos se cubran con las sábanas rápidamente.

-Hola hija- dice Cora como si nada hubiera pasado

Regina sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta.

-Henry, ve a tomar un baño y descansar- dice entrando en la sala y el muchacho se despide de Emma, obedeciendo a su madre.

Regina sale del apartamento y Emma la mira preocupada ante la cara de asustada que tiene.

-¿Qué ocurre, Regina?

-Mi madre…August…-no conseguía hablar

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunta Emma intentando entender lo que ocurría

-Estaban follando- dice de un tirón

Emma mira a Regina intentando no reír, pero no consigue controlarse por más tiempo y se echa a reír a carcajadas. Regina la mira desconforme y le da unos golpes a Emma. La rubia ríe aún más y agarra las manos de Regina.

En cuanto Emma deja de reír, respira hondo y mira a Regina

-Con razón percibí ciertas miradas entre los dos cuando se conocieron- dice Emma intentando no reír.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-La semana pasada cuando estaba instalando las barras en el baño de casa

Regina respira hondo.

-Ahora ve a cuidar de tu muchacho, cualquier cosa, me llamas

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Emma

-Buenas noches, Regina

Cada una entra en su apartamento.

Emma va a tomar un baño y dormir un poco.

Regina, al entrar en su casa, ve a August en la sala ya vestido y con las muletas de Emma, que se marchaba. Ella lo mira seria y él no dice nada.

En cuanto se marcha, Regina mira de forma seria a la madre.

-¿De verdad, mamá? Ya no basta que Zelena se bese con él, ¿ahora tú te metes en la cama con él?

-¿Cuál es el problema? Es soltero, es joven, guapo y muy bueno en la cama, por otra parte, yo soy una viuda que se pasa el tiempo cuidando a su nieto y que ha aprovechado el día libre- Cora sonríe –Hija, también necesitas distraerte, consíguete un amigo sexual

-No, no lo necesito, mamá, ya te lo dije

-Hija, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con un hombre? ¿Cuánto? ¿Hace cinco años?

Regina respira hondo y se va a tomar su baño, dejando a Cora hablando sola.

* * *

Ya era casi media noche cuando Emma despierta y va a comer algo. Coge una manta, un sándwich de queso blanco y un jugo de manzana y sube a la azotea a observar la ciudad.

Al llegar arriba, ve a alguien y se acerca al comprobar que era Regina.

-¿Estás más calmada?- pregunta Emma

Regina se asusta y después mira a Emma

-Creo que sí- ella ríe

Emma se sienta a su lado y echa la manta sobre ella también.

-Gracias- Regina le da un beso en la mejilla, pero la rubia se gira y le roba el beso que tanto deseaba darle a la morena desde que estaban en el almacén.

Regina corresponde al beso de forma calmada, sintiéndose mejor con aquel beso que tanto ansiaba desde que había entrado en el almacén y abrazado a Emma. Solo de detienen cuando el aire se hace necesario y sonríen.

Emma abre el jugo y le ofrece a Regina.

-¿Quieres? Es jugo de manzana

-Quiero, es mi preferido- Regina sonríe y coge la botella, le da un sorbo y se la devuelve a Emma, que también se echa un buche.

Emma abre el sándwich y le ofrece la mitad a Regina, que apenas da un mordisco. Emma come en silencio mientras observa la ciudad, y al terminar, le comenta a Regina

-Amo estas vistas

-No eres la única- Regina sonríe –Todas las noches subo a ver la ciudad

Emma sonríe mirando a Regina y la dos se abrazan, quedando en silencio durante un tiempo.

-¿Estás libre este fin de semana?- pregunta Emma

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Voy a hacer una pequeña excursión a una pequeña ciudad que está aquí cerca, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿A dónde?

-Storybrooke

-Me encantaría ir, pero tengo que cuidar a Henry- Regina le da un pequeña sonrisa, avergonzada –Yo nací allí

-¿De verdad? Fui encontrada allí cuando era bebé- Emma la mira sonriendo –Y podemos llevarlo…

-Necesitamos conocernos mejor-Regina mira a Emma y sonríe –Él no puede, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Es verdad…pero en fin, saldré el sábado a las ocho de la mañana, te estaré esperando por si cambias de idea.

Regina siente más frío y se acerca más al cuerpo de Emma mientras siguen observando la ciudad. Emma se coloca detrás de Regina y la abraza para calentarla junto con la manta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La semana estaba pasando rápido y ya era jueves, el día de la primera sesión de fisioterapia de August.

Emma iba del apartamento al coche a cada momento para colocar las cosas y que cupiera en su escarabajo la silla de ruedas de August, quitando toda la basura que tenía en el maletero y en el resto del coche.

En cuanto termina, va a desayunar con August.

-¿Preparada para la primera sesión?

-Ansioso

Emma sonríe y le agarra la mano

-Yo también me puse así al principio, seis meses después ya estaba con la prótesis.

-Espero poder ponérmelas pronto, ya no aguanto estar en la silla de ruedas.

Los dos ríen y terminar de desayunar.

Emma retira la mesa y suena el timbre.

-Deja, yo abro- dice August yendo a abrir y viendo a Regina –Hola Regina

Él deja espacio para que ella entre

-Hola, señor Booth- dice Regina seria, aún no había superado el trauma de haberlo pillado en la cama con Cora -¿Dónde está Emma?

-En la cocina

-Gracias

Regina se dirige a la cocina y se para en la puerta para observar a Emma mientras termina de fregar la loza.

-¿Vas a trabajar, no?- pregunta Regina

Emma se asusta y mira a Regina enfadada, haciendo a la morena reír.

-¿Quieres matarme del corazón?

-Quizás

Emma la mira seria y después acaba sonriendo ante la carcajada de Regina.

-Vamos ya, si no, nos atrasaremos- dice Emma pasando por el lado de Regina y empujándola hacia la sala

-¿Ya estás listo, August? ¿Sabes dónde he metido las llaves del coche?

-Sí, ya estoy y las llaves están colgadas en la cinturilla de tus pantalones, cabeza loca

-¿Vamos hoy en el coche, eh?

-Sí, voy a soltar este fardo con David y James.

Regina ríe y August ignora el comentario de Emma.

Emma abre la puerta y August pasa primero, seguido de Regina y finalmente Emma que cierra la puerta.

Están esperando que llegue el ascensor y cuando este se abre, Zelena está en él.

-Hola, hermanita, Emma, August- dice Zelena sonriendo -¿Ya se van?

-Sí- responde Emma

Zelena mantiene la puerta del ascensor y los tres entran, Emma le da al botón del garaje.

Bajan y Emma camina hacia el escarabajo amarillo y ve que no puede entrar por el lado del conductor, y se irrita mucho.

-El dueño de este Mercedes tuvo que ganarse el permiso en una tómbola, no es posible. Siempre que tengo que salir con el coche, este jodido Mercedes me impide entrar en mi coche- dice Emma profundamente irritada -¿De quién es este bendito coche? Voy a hablar con él, porque esto no puede quedar así. ¿Dónde está la bendita identificación del apartamento?- dice mirando por todo el coche.

Zelena aguanta la risa y Regina mira furiosa a Emma, pues el Mercedes que tanto insultaba la rubia era de ella.

-Es mío- dice Regina sería –Y para que lo sepas, conduzco muy bien y no gané mi permiso en una tómbola-dice Regina muy furiosa

-Joder Regina, no es necesario que aparques de esta manera. Ya es la cuarta vez que voy a salir con mi coche y no consigo entrar porque tu bendito Mercedes no me deja espacio para poder entrar, obligándome a ir en moto, y dos veces fue bajo la lluvia.

August y Zelena las miran a las dos intentando controlarse para no reírse en sus caras.

-Haber cogido otra plaza- dice Regina seria -¿Y qué moto?

-¿Te quedaste con mi moto?- August la mira sonriendo

-Sí, me la quedé- dice Emma rápidamente a August –Si hubiese, ahora cambiaría- dice sería Emma

-Basta las dos, por favor- pide Zelena –No me apetece veros tener la primera discusión de pareja. Vámonos ya que llegaremos tarde.

-No es una discusión de pareja- dicen las dos enfadadas a Zelena

Las dos dejan de discutir, Emma entra por el lado del pasajero, enciende el motor y da marcha atrás. La rubia saca la llave, se baja y levanta el asiento del conductor para que Regina y Zelena entren en el coche y va a ayudar a August para que entre también, y después guarda su silla de ruedas en el maletero.

Emma vuelve y baja el asiento, vuelve a encender el motor y parten hacia el hospital. August y Zelena permanecen en silencio ese corto trayecto, percibiendo la tensión entre las dos.

-¿Vas a hacer algo este fin de semana, Emma?- pregunta Zelena intentando aliviar la tensión dentro del coche

-Voy a hacer una excursión, ¿vamos?- pregunta Emma mirando rápidamente por el retrovisor

-Me gustaría, pero tengo planes con Glinda. ¿Qué tal si llevas a Regina?- sugiere

-Se lo pedí a comienzos de semana- Emma responde

Zelena solo sonríe

-¿Vas a ir hermanita? Cualquier cosa, Glinda y yo cancelamos nuestros planes y nos quedamos con Henry- dice Zelena tranquilamente

-No, no voy- dice Regina seria, aún enfadada con Emma

-Deja de estar de morros, Regina Mills- dice Zelena sería a la hermana -¿Os vais a pasar el día sin miraros porque Emma insultó tu coche sin saber que era tuyo? Por favor, hermana- dice Zelena mirando a las dos.

Emma llega al hospital y estaciona en una plaza para discapacitados, coge el documento que probaba que podía estacionar ahí y lo pone en el parabrisas del coche.

Baja y levanta el sillón para que Regina y Zelena bajen, abre el maletero y saca la silla de ruedas de August, la abre y después ayuda a August a salir del coche y sentarse en la silla.

Regina entra derecha en el hospital sin despedirse de ellos. Zelena respira hondo y mira a Emma.

-Relax Emma, más tarde estáis otra vez besándoos- dice Zel bromeando.

-Ja ja- dice Emma sin la menor gracia y con el rostro serio –Ahora vamos

Los tres entran en el hospital, August se dirige a su sesión de fisioterapia y Emma y Zelena van a cambiarse al vestuario antes de empezar.

Emma se queda hasta la hora del almuerzo atendiendo todos los casos que aparecían solo para ocupar su mente, pero sin mucho éxito.

A cada momento a su cabeza solo venía Regina, poniendo de mal humor a la rubia con todo y todos.

Emma se dirige al refectorio a almorzar, Zelena y Glinda ya estaban en su mesa de siempre y August les hacía compañía.

Ve a Regina juntarse a ellos y decide marcharse a otro sitio, no tenía ganas de ver a Regina y se va al ala de las camillas como siempre hacía cuando quería dormir.

* * *

Desde que había llegado al hospital, Regina estaba enfadada, pero por suerte tenía en su agenda una cirugía esa mañana, así que se va a prepararse para el pre-operatorio e intentar olvidar a Emma.

Durante la cirugía consigue sacarse a la rubia de la cabeza por un momento, pero en cuanto acaba, el triste recuerdo de la "pelea" vuelve a ocupar su mente.

Regina mira el reloj y se encamina al refectorio, donde se junta a su hermana, cuñada y August, ve a Emma pasar por ellos y siente la mirada de Glinda sobre ella.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? Hasta ayer todo estaba perfecto entre las dos- dice Glinda como si fueran novias, lo que deja a Regina aún más enfadada

-Han tenido su primera discusión- dice Zelena rápidamente

-¡Qué mono!- Glinda sonríe -¿Cuál fue el motivo?

-Regina no aparcó su coche bien e impidió a Emma entrar en el suyo, y eso ha pasado varias veces- Zelena sonríe a la hermana

Regina la mira seria

-Sí- dice August-Emma se enfadó muchísimo y comenzó a insultar el coche y a Regina sin saber y estuvieron peleándose un rato.

-Sí, fue muy mono- Zelena sonríe

Regina se irrita y se levanta de la mesa, y se marcha al ala de las camillas abandonadas.

No le apetecía estar escuchando a la hermana hablar de la pelea con Emma, así que se queda vagando por el pasillo hasta que ve a Emma distraída con algo en su móvil.

Regina camina hasta la rubia, se para frente a ella y espera a que Emma la mire, lo que no sucede, ya que el móvil parecía mucho más interesante. Con cierta rabia, Regina coge el aparato de la mano de Emma y la mira seria.

-Por favor, ¿podrías devolverme mi móvil?- pide Emma mirándola seria

Regina observa la pantalla del móvil y ve que tenía abierta una página de contactos y comienza a mirar, y leer algunas conversaciones.

Emma la mira furiosa, se levanta de la camilla y encara a Regina

-Devuélveme el móvil, por favor- pide Emma una vez más, dando pasos lentos hasta Regina, que caminaba hacia atrás mientras seguía con la vista puesta en la pantalla.

Regina mira a Emma y siente una rabia que ni sabía que existía en su interior. Al ver que Emma caminaba hacia ella, Regina camina de espaldas hasta chocar con la pared, sin salida y acorralada por Emma, lo único que tenía cerca era una puerta que daba a una sala vacía.

Emma acorrala a Regina contra la pared y la mira seria

-Devuélveme el móvil, Regina, es la última vez que lo pido. No quiero usar la fuerza contigo, no quiero hacerte daño.

Regina sonríe y decide provocar a Emma, le gusta aquella tensión entre ellas. Se mete el móvil en el sujetador y mira a Emma.

Emma la mira a los ojos, profundamente irritada, y prensa a Regina contra la pared con el cuerpo, coloca la mano dentro de su camisa por dentro del cuello y busca con la mano dónde estaba el móvil, sintiendo la piel suave de los pechos de Regina y pasa la mano sin mucha prisa por sacarla de ahí y mira a Regina a los ojos, y siente un profundo deseo por ella, y la besa con cierta furia, apretando automáticamente el pecho derecho de Regina, haciéndola gemir quedo en su boca, los masajea ligeramente, apretando levemente los pezones. Emma se detiene bruscamente y saca el móvil del lateral del sujetador de Regina.

Al notar la mano de Emma en su pecho, su suave toque buscando el móvil, se estremece por entero. Cuando Emma la besa con furia, retribuye con la misma furia y rabia que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Al sentir su pecho siendo apretado, no consigue aguantarse y suelta un gemido quedo en los labios de Emma. Al notar el leve apretón en sus pezones, Regina nota que sus bragas se mojan, pero cuando siente que Emma saca el móvil de su sujetador, se siente frustrada.

Emma le sonríe y la morena la mira con odio en los ojos.

-¿Sentiste celos solo porque estaba en un sitio de contactos, eh?- Emma la provoca

-¿Yo? ¿Celos de ti?- Regina comienza a reírse de Emma, pero en el fondo sentía unos celos que consideraba desproporcionados –Para nada.

-Hummm…vale…-Emma ríe

Las dos ríen juntas y Emma acaba abrazando a Regina

-Perdóname por lo de antes-susurra Emma al oído de Regina

-Está bien, yo también me enfadé y acabamos perdiendo la razón- le susurra ella a Emma

-Solo que, por el amor de Dios, aprende a aparcar bien- Emma pide y se lleva unos golpes de Regina

Emma sonríe y le agarra los brazos

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que de verdad no vas a venir conmigo a Storybrooke?

-Sí voy, te lo iba a decir esta mañana, pero acabé enfadándome contigo

-Puedes dejar a Henry con August y tu madre-sugiere Emma

-Mientras August no folle con mi madre de nuevo, todo bien. En caso contrario, está muerto.

-Ok, mandona

-Ahora vamos, rubia abusona

Regina va empujando a Emma hacia atrás y las dos regresan al trabajo.

* * *

Emma regresa a Urgencias y al momento llegan dos hombres y una mujer, uno de los hombres estaba gravemente herido y venían acompañados por policías.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pregunta Emma avanzando hacia el hombre herido

-Herida por bala perdida- la enfermera anuncia a Emma y pronto comienza con el procedimiento para estabilizar la hemorragia.

Emma pide la máquina de rayos portátil y hace las placas. Regina aparece para ayudarla.

-Dra- el otro hombre llama a Emma

-¿Sí?

-¿Se pondrá bien? Cuando solté el proyectil del bazuca, estaba delante y lo alcanzó. ¿Se pondrá bien, verdad?

Al escuchar qué clase de proyectil era, Emma siente un escalofrío recorrer su espina y llama a un lado a Whale.

-Whale, active el código negro, ahora

Whale la mira espantado

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Un paciente con proyectil de bazuca en el pecho que aún no ha hecho explosión. Llame a los artificieros ahora. Voy a llevarlo al quirófano 12, evacúe el edificio, transfiera a los pacientes graves y mande a casa los que estén bien. Avise al Dr. Gold.

Whale asiente con la cabeza y corre a avisar a Gold y Emma regresa con el paciente.

El muchacho estaba comenzando a tener otra hemorragia y por impulso, Regina coloca la mano dentro de la herida para detener el sangrado y siente algo helado en su mano.

-¡Regina!- Emma grita al ver aquello –No saques la mano de ahí por nada del mundo-dice Emma controlando el pavor de su voz.

Enseguida comienzan a sonar todos los buscas avisando del código negro. Regina la mira sin entender, pero al notar algo extraño en la voz de Emma, asiente.

-Sube a la camilla sin mover la mano de ahí y vamos al quirófano 12- Emma ordena

Regina sube y Emma, junto con algunos enfermeros y el anestesista, lleva al paciente a la sala 12 con extremo cuidado.

-Dra. Swan, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunta Regina seria

-Ahora se lo digo, Dra. Mills

Llegan a la sala y los enfermeros y el anestesista dejan al paciente preparado, Emma ayuda a Regina a bajar con el máximo cuidado, le pone a Regina el chaleco protector y después mira al equipo.

-Está bien, equipo, quienes quieran quedarse a ayudar, serán bienvenidos. Si queréis marcharos, podéis hacerlo- anuncia Emma

Regina mira sin entender todo lo que pasaba y todo el equipo se marcha, dejando solas a Emma y a Regina en la sala.

-¿Qué está pasando Emma?- dice Regina irritada

Emma mira a Regina a los ojos y respira hondo

-Estamos en código negro

Regina la mira a los ojos intentando permanecer calmada.

-Lo que estas sujetando es un proyectil de bazuca que no ha estallado. Tenemos que esperar a los artificieros y tenemos que hacer lo que ellos exactamente nos manden- dice Emma seria -¿Confías en mí?

-Confío- dice Regina sin pensarlo dos veces

-Entonces, quédate como te he dicho y saldremos los tres vivos de aquí

Emma se quita los guantes y el mono que estaba usando en Urgencias y va a lavarse las manos. Se pone una bata limpia, la máscara y los guantes.

Regina la miraba confiada de que todo saldría bien.

* * *

Mientras, en el resto del hospital, todo era un caos. Todos los pacientes estaban siendo trasladados a otros hospitales y Gold pedía que todos los trabajadores esperasen por fuera.

Zelena y Glinda comienzan a buscar a Regina y Emma en cuanto liberan a sus pacientes. Sin éxito, entonces buscan a Gold.

-Dr. Gold, ¿dónde están Emma y Regina?- pregunta Zelena preocupada

-Dra. Mills- Gold respira hondo antes de comenzar –Las doctoras Mills y Swan están con el paciente en el quirófano esperando a que lleguen los artificieros.

Zelena siente un frío recorrer su columna y mira a Gold sin reacción. Gold se retira y va a ver dónde estaban los artificieros.

August aparece empujando la silla de ruedas y ve a Zelena y se detiene al ver la agitación en el hospital y avanza hasta ella.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunta al ver la aflicción de Zelena -¿Por qué toda esta agitación?

-No puedo contarte, quizás Emma te cuente cuando pueda, en caso contrario, te enterarás de un modo u otro-dice Zelena rápidamente caminando de un lado a otro.

Dos horas pasan y aún nada.

Emma cuidaba del paciente, manteniéndolo sedado.

-Regina, cuéntame cómo adoptaste a Henry- dice ella en un intento de aliviar la tensión

-¿De verdad, Emma? ¿Ahora?

-¿De verdad quieres pasar horas aquí en silencio sin saber cuándo llegarán los artificieros?

-Ya estoy cansada e irritada, Swan, ante la demora, quiero ir a casa, tomar una buena ducha fría y meterme en la cama

-Eso lo sé, Regina, pero no tenemos otras opciones a no ser hablar. Ten la certeza de que me gustaría estar haciendo algo mucho más productivo, pero ahora no puede ser

Regina suspira y comienza a hablar

-Hacía ya dos años de la muerte de Daniel, estaba en una fase muy complicada. Tenía depresión, mi padre había caído enfermo y casi me estaba rindiendo con la facultad- Regina respira hondo –Y un día caminando por un parque cerca a la antigua casa donde vivía, vi a varios niños jugando y por algún motivo aquello hizo que me sintiera mejor, pero triste al mismo tiempo, pues me recordó a la criatura que esperaba y no sabía.

Regina intenta no emocionarse y mira a Emma. La rubia le sonríe, haciendo que Regina se sienta mejor.

-Entonces decidí visitar un orfanato que había en el barrio y vi a los niños, sentí que todos mis problemas se iban, pero aun sintiéndome bien con ellos, sentía que había un agujero en mi corazón. Entonces, la mujer de la casa de adopción me llevó a ver a un recién nacido que había llegado hacía pocos días, pues la familia que lo había adoptado lo había devuelto- Regina sonríe al recordar la primera vez que había visto a Henry –Y al ver a aquel niñito, tan frágil, sentí que el vacío que se había apoderado de mi corazón se desvanecía por primera vez. Empecé con los papeles de la adopción, mejoré de la depresión, iba a visitarlo todos los días y dos meses después ya lo tenía conmigo-Regina sonríe al recordarlo –Él ya tenía tres meses cuando conseguí su adopción. Amé a Henry desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Emma sonríe ante la historia de cómo Regina conoció al pequeño y cómo lo adoptó.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué le pasó?

Regina respira hondo y mira a Emma antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Un día, empezó a sentirse mal y a dolerle el pecho, pero se la pasaba diciendo que no era nada y se negaba a ir al hospital- dice Regina con su voz embargada –Hasta que un día sintió unos dolores muy fuertes en el pecho y lo traje al hospital. Al llegar, descubrimos que tenía cáncer de pulmón en el último estadio y problemas cardiacos, pero ya era muy tarde para tratarlo. Un día, estando ingresado, tuvo una parada cardíaca y no aguantó. Eso fue un año después de adoptar a Henry. Fue extremadamente doloroso para todos. Zelena fue la que más sintió la pérdida- Regina respira.

-¿Por qué?

-No era su padre biológico. Cuando mis padres comenzaron a salir, mi madre había sido abandonada por su novio y cuando conoció a mi padre, descubrió que estaba embarazada y Henry, mi padre, la adoptó, le dio su apellido, le dio amor y cariño y todo lo que a nosotros nos dio.

Emma sonríe y dice

-Me hubiera gustado haber podido conocerlo, tuvo que haber sido un hombre maravilloso

-Sí, era un padre maravilloso, nos apoyó en todas las decisiones, incluso cuando comencé a salir con Daniel y a mamá no le gustaba. Lo echo mucho de menos.

Emma la mira tranquila

-Me imagino lo que sientes

-Emma…No aguanto más, me duele el brazo…

-No desistas, Regina, todo saldrá bien. Solo confía en mí

-Está bien- Regina suspira

Emma se quita la máscara y los guantes y se acerca a Regina para darle un beso en su cabeza

-Vamos a salir bien, estoy aquí contigo

Regina sonríe mirando a Emma a los ojos.

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde…

Finalmente llegan los artificieros y uno de los hombres busca a Gold.

-Buenas tardes, Dr. Gold. Soy Peter Wolf, del equipo de artificieros- el hombre se presenta -¿Cuál es la emergencia?

Gold explica rápidamente lo ocurrido y Peter se va a poner todo lo necesario para sacar el proyectil.

En cuanto termina de colocarse toda la vestimenta, Gold lleva al hombre hasta la mitad del camino y le explica el resto.

-La Dra Swan, la doctora que atendió al paciente, nos pidió que evacuáramos el edificio

-Bien. Tenemos que agilizar esto

El muchacho continúa el camino y encuentra la sala, y entra enseguida.

Al entrar, ve a las dos doctoras, reconociendo a Emma.

Las dos miran al hombre que entra en la sala y Emma sonríe al ver quién era.

-Wolf

-Swan

Los dos sonríen y Wolf mira y pregunta

-¿Preparadas para acabar con esto?

-Menos mal- Regina sonríe animada

-Por lo visto sí. ¿Me puede decir cuál es la posición del objeto? Solo no mueva la mano

-Está echado en horizontal- dice mostrando con la mano libre sobre su pecho.

-Todo bien. Ahora quiero que saque el objeto lentamente sin cambiar la posición, entonces yo ya me encargo.

Regina asiente y entonces comienza a sacar el objeto de la forma en que Peter le había indicado y en cuanto lo extrae, Peter lo coge con todo el cuidado del mundo para no cambiar la posición del proyectil y que estallara allí.

Peter lo coge con seguridad y sale de la sala con el objeto.

Regina se quita la bata y los guantes y los tira, corre hasta Emma y la abraza lo más fuerte posible.

Emma la abraza con toda la fuerza que tiene, pero enseguida escuchan una fuerte explosión, y la primera reacción de Emma es tirar a Regina contra el paciente, empujar la camilla con los dos y tirarse sobre ellos para protegerlos.

Casi todos los estantes caen al suelo y Emma se levanta cuando ve que no hay peligro si lo hace.

-Listo Regina

Regina sale de encima del paciente y mira a Emma asustada.

-Está todo bien ahora, estamos bien…Emma agarra su mano.

* * *

Todos afuera del hospital escuchan la explosión de dentro. Zelena mira a Glinda con el corazón en la mano y siente que la mujer la abraza.

En ese momento, los bomberos entran en el hospital y van al lugar de la explosión, apagando los pequeños focos de incendio y buscan de sala en sale a las doctoras que estaban con el paciente.

En cuanto las encuentran, los bomberos avisan por radio que ellas están bien, y el paciente estable.

Dejan entrar a un pequeño grupo médico para hacerse cargo del paciente y Gold va con su equipo.

Los bomberos sacan a Regina y Emma de la sala y las llevan para que sean atendidas fuera del hospital.

En cuando Zelena ve a Regina y a Emma, corre a abrazar primero a la hermana y después a Emma.

-Menos mal- dice aliviada

Regina abraza a Zelena

-Sí- Regina sonríe

Zelena sonríe y mira a Emma, a quien también abraza inmediatamente.

-Gracias por quedarte con Regina todo el tiempo, por protegerla

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, Zelena- Emma sonríe y retribuye el abrazo a la pelirroja

Se separan y Emma mira a Regina

-¿Quieres algo para calmar los nervios?- pregunta Emma

-Sí.

Las dos caminan hacia la ambulancia y una enfermera le da a Regina un calmante.

Media hora después, los bomberos permiten el paso solo a los trabajadores para que recojan sus cosas lo más rápidamente posible y abandonen el edificio.

Un equipo de bomberos se queda en el hospital esperando a que acabe la operación y trasladar al paciente y cerrar el hospital para comenzar los exámenes de los peritos técnicos.

* * *

Emma y Regina se marchan a casa acompañadas de Zelena y Glinda.

En cuanto llegan, las dos se abrazan y se despiden temporalmente.

Regina, Zelena y Glinda entran en casa y Regina abraza fuertemente a Cora, que había asistido todo por la televisión, y después a Henry.

-Mamá- el muchacho la abraza fuerte –Me preocupé por ti, por mis tías y por Emma. ¿Emma está bien, no?

-Sí lo está, hijo- Regina sonríe –Emma me ayudó mucho

Henry respira aliviado y después abraza a las tías

Regina se va a tomar un buen baño, donde se echa a llorar al recordar la locura de ese día.

* * *

Emma entra en casa y ve a August.

-Menos mal, estaba preocupado- August va hacia ella

-Todo acabó bien para Regina y para mí, pero no para Wolf- Emma respira hondo

-¿Era él el que estaba con el proyectil?- pregunta August triste

-Sí- responde Emma antes de ir a darse un baño

En cuanto entra en la bañera, se permite llorar y soltarlo todo al ver cómo había sido su día.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo desde el día en que había perdido la pierna.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Emma se despierta al día siguiente a su hora habitual, pero recuerda que ese viernes no tiene que ir a trabajar, porque el hospital ha sido clausurado por los bomberos para comprobar su estado debido a la explosión, y dependiendo del informe que los bomberos e ingenieros entreguen se volverá a abrir con normalidad o no.

Emma se pone lo primero que encuentra delante y va a hacerse su higiene matinal, despertándose por completo. Se mira en el espejo y ve las ojeras bien marcadas, cosa que la hace suspirar.

La rubia se viste con cualquier cosa y va al cuarto de August, y comprueba que no va a levantarse tan temprano. Prácticamente se arrastra hasta la cocina y está cogiendo las cosas para prepararse el desayuno cuando suena el timbre. Deja las cosas en la mesa y va a atender la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a Henry de pie junto con Cora.

-Hola, Henry, Cora. ¿Cómo estáis? Entrad, por favor- dice Emma dándoles paso

-Hola Emma, estamos bien, ¿y usted, querida?- Cora responde

-Hola Emma- Henry sonríe y la abraza

Emma abraza al muchacho sonriendo y le revuelve el pelo.

-Estoy bien. ¿A qué debo el honor de esta ilustre visita?- dice Emma saludando a Cora con un beso.

-Hemos venido a invitarte a que vengas esta tarde al parque con nosotros- responde Henry

-Me encantará pasear con vosotros- Emma responde sonriendo -¿Os queréis juntar conmigo para el desayuno?

Henry mira a Cora como si le pidiese permiso y ella se lo concede.

-Sí.- dice el muchacho entusiasmado

-¿Count Crunch o Nescau?

-Count Crounch siempre- dice Henry eufórico

-Voy a hacer también tortitas y chocolate caliente

-Las tortitas siempre son una buena salida- dice Cora mirando al nieto

Emma sonríe y los tres se dirigen a la cocina, y comienzan a hacer la masa de las tortitas y el chocolate.

Ella coloca las tortitas hechas en un plato y lo pone en la mesa, junto con los platos vacíos para cada uno de ellos. Después, Emma termina el chocolate y pregunta

-¿Con nata y canela?

-Siempre-Responde Henry

-Sin canela- dice Cora

Emma prepara las tres tazas y pasa una sin canela a Cora y la otra con a Henry.

-Henry, eres de los míos- dice Emma sonriendo, y espolvorea bastante canela en el de ella y lo deja en la mesa mientras va a buscar la leche y los cereales -¿Lo quieres con poca o bastante leche?

-Bastante, por favor- pide Henry

Emma elabora el tazón de cereales y le echa a él bastante leche, y le pone una cuchara dentro. Prepara otro tazón igual al de Henry y todos comienzan a desayunar juntos.

-Emma…-dice Cora entre bocado y bocado de tortita –Regina me dijo que la invitaste a ir a Storybrooke

-Sí, pero no sé si va a ir. No quiere dejar al muchacho aquí solo- dice Emma con un tono de quien aún espera convencerla para ir.

-Si el problema es ese, yo me quedo tranquilo con la abuela y el tío August- dice Henry sonriendo –Quiero ver a mi madre saliendo y divertirse con alguien que le gusta. Solo vive para nosotros y para el hospital- dice medio triste

-No te preocupes, Henry, voy a hacer que empiece a disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida- dice Emma sonriendo

Henry sonríe y mira a Emma a los ojos

-¿Te gusta mi madre?

-Me gusta, es mi amiga y la primera persona que conocí tras mudarme para acá- responde Emma tranquila sin saber el rumbo por el que Henry llevaría aquella conversación

-Hablo de gustar tipo la tía Zelena y la tía Glinda, románticamente hablando

Emma lo mira sin saber qué responder, boquiabierta, y mira a Cora, que sonríe divertida con aquello. Ella traga en seco y tartamudea un poco

-No sé…quizás sí- responde avergonzada y sonrojada

-No sé no es respuesta, Emma- Henry la mira serio –Sí o no

-Chico…-Emma respira hondo, piensa un poco antes de responder de nuevo –Me gusta tu madre, pero tanto ella como yo hemos pasado por cosas difíciles que son complicadas de superar- empieza a explicar y mira a Cora

-Él sabe lo de Daniel

Emma sonríe y sigue hablando

-Igual que tu madre perdió a Daniel de una forma terrible, yo perdí a mi novia de una forma trágica dos años atrás, y puede parecer que no, pero a veces tengo miedo de que se repita, y tu madre supongo que también- Emma da un buche a su chocolate –Y ayer, sentí ese miedo cuando vi a tu madre en una situación de riesgo. A veces estos miedos nos hacen retroceder un poco, pero quiero seguir intentándolo aunque esté asustada y sin saber qué hacer.

Cora y Henry sonríen al escuchar la respuesta de Emma.

-Entonces sí, te gusta mi madre- él afirma –Me gustaría mucho verla feliz y siendo tu novia

Emma se queda algo avergonzada, solo se termina el chocolate y continúa con los cereales.

-Chico, ¿estás seguro de que solo tienes 10 años?- pregunta –Quizás un día, pero de momento yo quiero ser su amiga…

-Amigas que se besan en la boca no son solo amigas- dice Henry serio

Aquella afirmación de Henry coge de sorpresa tanto a Emma como a Cora, haciendo que la rubia lo mire como si le preguntase cómo sabía él eso.

-Os vi unas tres veces en la azotea por la noche- responde Henry y se echa a reír

-Henry, tu madre va a castigarte si se entera de que te andas escapando en mitad de la noche- dice Emma aún sin creerse lo que había escuchado

Henry se está riendo cuando el timbre suena

Emma se levanta y va a abrir la puerta. Al ver a Regina, sonríe

-¿Decidiste despertar, Bella Durmiente?- Emma la da paso

Regina hace una mueca al escuchar aquello y al entrar le da unas leves cachetadas a Emma.

-¿Sabías que eres una idiota? Prefiero la Reina Malvada- dice Regina seria y enseguida escucha la risa de Henry proveniente de la cocina -¿Qué hace mi hijo aquí? –pregunta curiosa

-Vino con Cora a invitarme a salir con vosotros y yo los invité a desayunar conmigo. ¿Te juntas a nosotros?

-¿Por qué no?- dice caminando hacia la cocina con Emma

En cuanto las dos entran en la cocina, Regina sonríe al ver al hijo y a Cora

-¿Quiero decir esto que sencillamente se despiertan los dos, me dejan durmiendo y vienen a desayunar con esta idiota?- dice Regina fingiendo estar seria.

-Hey, no soy una idiota- Emma finge estar ofendida

Henry y Cora se ríen de ellas.

-No quería despertarte, mamá- dice Henry tranquilo –Y ya le he dicho a Emma que irás con ella a Storybrooke, yo me quedo con la abuela y el tío August. Y si no vas, no te hablo en toda la semana- dice serio

Regina lo mira sorprendida. Ya había pensado y pensado en la propuesta de ir a Storybrooke con Emma, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en el área abandonada y pasarse el día sujetando el proyectil.

-Por lo visto no tengo elección- dice Regina mirando al hijo

-No- dice él seriamente

-Nos vamos esta noche, ¿ok?- Emma le avisa –He decidido aprovechar un poco más de la ciudad

-Está bien. Solo que no tengo la menor idea de lo que llevar

-Ropa para caminar, si quieres puedes llevar un bañador, hay una cascada fantástica, pijama y ropa normal, pero no tienes por qué llevar maleta. Solo vamos a pasar esta noche, el sábado, el domingo y el lunes por la mañana, además, iremos en moto para llegar más rápido.

-¿Te has vuelto loca, no? ¿Yo viajando en moto?

-¿Cuál es el problema? A menos que quieras ir en mi escarabajo

-¿Aquella chatarra?- dice Regina desdeñosa

-¡Qué pena sería arriesgar aquel precioso Mercedes Benz, o darle un golpe cuando vaya a salir de la plaza de garaje!- dice Emma provocando a Regina

Regina la mira furiosa

-No eres tan loca para hacer eso

-No lo sabes…

Comienzan a discutir, olvidándose totalmente de que Henry y Cora estaban ahí, pero los dos se estaban divirtiendo mucho con la pelea de ellas.

Regina empuja ligeramente a Emma contra la pared y la mira seria.

-Si lo haces, considérate mujer muerta-dice con el rostro peligrosamente pegado al de Emma. La rubia solo sonreía de una manera atrevida.

Cora respira hondo y hace un ligero ruido con la garganta, pero lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de las dos.

Regina vuelve en sí y se aparta de Emma.

-Quién os viese pensaría que sois novias- dice Henry sonriendo

Regina siente su rostro ponerse rojo al escuchar a Henry decir aquello.

-Hijo, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

-De ningún sitio- miente descaradamente

Regina respira hondo y regresa a su café.

-Mamá, voy a preparar las cosas para ir al parque antes de que salgáis de viaje- dice dándole un beso a Regina

-Está bien, bebé

-Hasta un rato, Emma- Henry le da un beso a la rubia

-Hasta luego, chico- Emma sonríe y de nuevo le revuelve el pelo.

-Voy con él- se manifiesta Cora –Hasta dentro de un momento, chicas.

Se levantan y Emma los conduce hasta la puerta.

Regresa a la cocina y se apoya en la mesa observando a Regina.

-Henry es una cajita de sorpresas- dice Emma sentándose frente a Regina

-Con certeza- Regina ríe –No tienes idea de las cosas que a veces me dice. Hay momentos en que creo que no tiene solo 10 años

-Hoy me he dado cuenta de eso- comenta Emma

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada importante, quizás te lo cuente más tarde.

Regina termina el café y ayuda a Emma a retirar la mesa. Mete las cosas en el lavavajillas y se apoya en la encimera. Regina coge un vaso de detrás de Emma para beber agua.

Emma acompaña los movimientos de la morena con la mirada hasta que Regina la mira.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-Nada, ¿no está permitido mirar?

-No- dice Regina sonriendo

-Entonces, vale, voy a preparar mis cosas y tomar un baño- dice Emma apartándose de la encimera

Regina bebe el agua y mira a Emma

-Voy a hacer lo mismo.

Salen de la cocina y Emma acompaña a Regina a la puerta, y se despiden.

* * *

La tarde en el parque pasa volando y aunque no puede correr ni hacer muchos movimientos con la pierna izquierda, Henry se había divertido bastante jugando al disco con Emma casi la tarde entera.

A la hora de marcharse, Henry estaba bastante cansado, pero como el parque está muy cerca del edificio, van caminando.

Al llegar al edificio, Henry se despide de Emma y va a tomar un baño y descansar un poco. Cora se despide también y entra.

-Salimos en una hora, ¿todo bien?- Emma pregunta

-Todo bien

-No te olvides de coger una chaqueta de cuero

-Está bien, mamá- bromea Regina

Emma ríe y las dos entran en sus respectivos apartamentos y van a prepararse para el viaje.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Emma ya estaba lista y terminaba de coger algunas cosas y meterlas en la mochila.

Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros, botas negras por encima de los pantalones, camiseta blanca y su inseparable chaqueta roja. Coge las llaves del pequeño apartamento que tenía en Storybrooke y las mete en la mochila.

Coge la bolsa y las muletas y sale, toca en casa de Regina.

Regina ya había colocado todo en la bolsa y terminaba de vestirse cuando el timbre suena. Se pone una sencilla camisa y va a abrir.

-¿Lista?-pregunta Emma en cuanto la puerta se abre

-Solo un minuto- dice Regina dando paso a Emma y cerrando rápidamente la puerta

Termina de arreglarse, coge su chaqueta y se la pone.

-Solo despedirme de Henry y de mi madre y nos vamos-dice dirigiéndose al cuarto de Henry

Le da todas las recomendaciones al muchacho y después se despide de Cora que estaba ocupada colocando unas cosas y le pide que le dé recuerdos a Granny.

Regina vuelve a la sala, coge su mochila con todas sus cosas. Bajan al aparcamiento y se dirigen hacia la moto, Emma abre un compartimento secreto y saca los cascos, le da uno a Regina y se pone el otro. Coge las mochilas y las coloca en las alforjas de la moto, y después desmonta las muletas y las mete en el compartimento donde estaban los cascos, y monta enseguida. Emma estira la mano hacia Regina y la ayuda a montar.

Se pone los guantes y espera a que Regina se coloque bien en el asiento. Regina lo hace, abrazando el cuerpo de Emma y entonces la rubia arranca.

 **Tres horas después**

Finalmente llegan a Storybrooke y Emma se dirige derecha a Granny's para comer algo.

Todos los habitantes que estaban en la calle observan curiosos para saber quién era, pero seguían su camino. Emma estaciona la moto en la puerta de la cafetería y se quita el casco.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-pregunta Emma girándose un poco hacia Regina

-Sí-dice Regina sacándose el caso y bajando de la moto.

Emma baja, coge la cartera de la mochila y guarda los cascos, se quita los guantes y estira la mano hacia Regina, que acaba agarrando la mano de la rubia, sintiéndose más segura.

Las dos se miran durante unos segundos, Emma le sonríe y entran en la cafetería.

En cuando el timbre de la puerta suena, Ruby mira para ver quién es y se queda boquiabierta al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡No creo lo que ven mis ojos!-la morena de mechas rojas abre una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y avanza hacia Emma abrazándola fuertemente

-Pues sí- Emma sonríe y abraza a Ruby también muy fuerte

Ruby se queda abrazándola sin poder creer que es Emma y aprovecha para llenarla de besos y le aprieta el culo.

Regina mira la escena sin gustarle mucho esa efusión que Emma recibe.

-No pierdes las manías- Emma ríe y aprieta el de Ruby, notando lo firme que estaba –Ok, ahora tengo envidia

Las dos ríen y enseguida se sueltan.

-Ruby, esta es Regina Mills, mi amiga de Boston y trabaja conmigo- dice Emma presentándolas –Regina, esta es Ruby Lucas, mi mejor amiga de la infancia

Ruby estira la mano hacia Regina y las dos se saludan.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita Lucas- dice Regina mostrando una discreta sonrisa

-Igualmente, señorita Mills, y puede llamarme Ruby- Ruby sonríe –Me siento feliz de conocer a una nueva amiga de Emma –dice Ruby amiga con cierta malicia que no pasa desapercibida para ninguna de las dos –Bueno, imagino que tenéis hambre- dice Ruby llevando a las dos hasta una mesa más reservada.

-Me conoces loba- dice Emma sonriendo –Hambrienta es mi estado normal

-Lo sé muy bien, Patito Feo- Ruby coge el menú de encima de la barra.

Regina se queda sencillamente observándolas en silencio y se sienta en la mesa con Emma. En cuanto se sientan, Ruby les da el menú.

-Gracias- Regina le agradece y lo coge, echándole una mirada por encima

-Cuando decidáis, llamadme- Ruby se retira y vuelve a atender al público

Emma mira a Regina e intenta controlar la risa. Regina la mira y comienza a hablar

-¿Patito feo? ¿En serio?- pregunta incrédula

-Sí- empieza Emma –Es por mi apellido y porque era una niña extraña y torpe, así que acabo pegando conmigo. Además, no eres quién para hablar de motes.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Regina sin entender

-Reina Malvada- dice Emma intentando controlare la risa

-Lo he escuchado bastante en el hospital y no he entendido por qué- Regina parece perderse en sus pensamientos

-Bueno, ¿ya decidiste?

-Ya

Emma llama a Ruby de nuevo y esta llega enseguida a la mesa.

-¿Habéis decidido?- pregunta educadamente

-Sí- se manifiesta Regina –Un jugo de manzana y un sándwich vegetal, por favor

-Tú ya sabes, loba…- dice Emma mirando a Ruby con una sonrisa en los labios

-X-con todo y un chocolate caliente con canela- Ruby anota los pedidos –No has cambiado nada, Patito- Ruby sonríe y se marcha a entregar la comanda al cocinero.

Regina mira a Emma sin creérselo

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanta basura y seguir flaca?

-Corro y antes también tenía el sexo…Pero hace dos años que no lo hago, así que corro el doble- responde Emma

-Estás loca

Emma solo ríe ante la constatación de Regina y unos minutos más tarde, llegan los pedidos y comen charlando sobre la época del colegio.

Tras terminar de comer, Emma se levanta y paga la cuenta.

-Dividimos- pide Regina

-Nada de eso, pago yo- Emma insiste –Y si sigues empeñada, yo seguiré empeñada, y no saldremos de aquí hasta mañana.

Regina resopla, pero en el fondo le estaba gustando ese mimo de Emma. En cuanto paga, Emma agarra la mano de Regina y caminan hacia la salida, pero la puerta se abre dejando ver a una persona que Emma no quería ver ni en pintura.

La mujer se para en la puerta y abre una sonrisa al ver a Emma.

La rubia empieza a ponerse pálida, se queda paralizada en el sitio. Regina aún no había visto a la mujer, solo a Emma parada en mitad del local como una estatua.

Ruby ve la escena y enseguida sale de detrás de la barra.

Regina mira a la mujer que llevaba un vestido azul oscuro muy corto, que brillaba dependiendo de la luz, y se queda algo confusa, ya que era idéntica a Belle, la ex novia de Emma.

-Emma- dice la mujer sonriendo y haciendo amago de ir a abrazarla

Regina le da a Emma un ligero empujón, haciendo que vuelva en sí.

-Lacey- dice Emma intentando no transparentar que estaba incomoda con la presencia de la mujer ahí

-¿Amor…todo bien?- dice Regina por impulso –Vamos, no estás bien- dice empujando a Emma hacia fuera.

Emma la acompaña y al salir del Granny's se recupera. Van hasta la moto y Emma se sienta sin pasar la pierna al otro lado, respira hondo y mira a Regina.

-¿Quieres hablar de aquello?

-Lacey es la hermana gemela de Belle- responde Emma –Nunca me gustó, siempre intentó separarme de la hermana. Cuando cogía vacaciones con Belle, pasábamos una semana aquí, con su familia y nunca perdía ocasión- responde Emma –No vale un centavo.

Regina la miran entendiendo mejor la situación. Emma atrae a Regina hacia ella y la abraza.

-¿Ahora es amor?- pregunta Emma sonriendo

-Me di cuenta por tu tono de voz que no te estabas sintiendo a gusto con ella, además parecía que iba a lanzarse sobre ti allí mismo- dice Regina encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso para mí se llaman celos- Emma sonríe y la atrae para darle un piquito

-Solo en tus sueños- dice Regina riendo y mira el reloj devolviéndole el piquito -¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

-Tengo un pequeño apartamento aquí cerca- Emma se coloca bien en la moto y ayuda a Regina a subir

-Casco- Regina le recuerda

-No es necesario ahora- Emma arranca y pilota por dos manzanas hasta llegar a la puerta de un sencillo edificio.

Emma estaciona y ayuda a Regina a bajar de nuevo y ella lo hace a continuación.

La rubia abre las alforjas de la moto, coge su mochila primero para sacar las llaves del apartamento, después coge las otras cosas.

Regina espera en la puerta del edificio y Emma abre con una de las llaves del llavero, y entran junto con Regina.

-Tercer piso- indica Emma

Suben las escaleras y Emma camina hasta el número 31 y abre la puerta, dando paso a Regina.

La morena entra en el apartamento y Emma entra y enciende la luz de la sala. Regina mira por encima, el sitio es sencillo, en la sala solo había un sofá, una mesita de centro, una TV y un aparato de DVD.

Emma deja las cosas en un lado de la sala y mira a Regina

-El piso es pequeño, un cuarto, sala y cocina- dice Emma sintiéndose avergonzada por estar a solas con la morena, sobre todo después de la conversación con Henry en el desayuno –Te voy a enseñar el cuarto donde vas a dormir tú

-¿Y tú dónde dormirás?- pregunta Regina

-En el sofá

-No, Emma, nada de eso. Podemos compartir la cama, no quiero verte muriendo de dolor por culpa de pasar mala noche

-Regina, estoy acostumbrada a dormir en sitios peores- dice Emma en un tono cansado

-Nada de sofá

Emma solo respira hondo y acaba concordando.

-¿Dónde está el baño?- pregunta Regina

Emma camina hacia un pequeño pasillo y le muestra la puerta de la izquierda

-Baño- Emma señala la puerta de la izquierda y después la de la derecha –Cuarto

-Gracias- Regina coge la bolsa y entra en el baño –Ah…¿Tienes toalla?

-Sí- Emma entra en el cuarto, coge las toallas del armario y le da una a Regina.

* * *

Regina se despierta temprano y se ve abrazada a Emma. La rubia dormía profundamente y comienza a llamarla.

-Emma, despierta- Regina la balancea –Despierta, gandula

Emma rezonga y abraza a Regina y al ir a pasar la pierna izquierda sobre ella, susurra

-Joder…olvidé que no tengo cómo agarrarte con las piernas

Regina ríe ante el comentario de Emma

-Despierta. Quiero pasear- dice Regina soltándose de Emma y moviéndola hasta que Emma acaba levantándose

Emma se sienta en la cama y se pone la prótesis, y se levanta.

-¿Feliz ahora?- pregunta

Regina sonríe y se va a hacer su higiene matinal, Emma se cambia y entra en el bañó después de Regina.

* * *

Se dirigen a Granny's a desayunar. Al llegar, Emma abre la puerta y entran en el establecimiento.

-Vamos a ponernos aquí en la barra- indica Emma y Regina se dirige a la barra, sentándose en el banco

Emma se sienta a su lado y aparece Granny sonriendo al ver a la rubia ahí.

-Abuela- dice Emma sonriendo

-Emma, quería mía- dice Granny sonriendo- ¡Cómo te echaba de menos! Desapareciste, estoy contenta de volverte a ver. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Yo también te he echado de menos- responde Emma sonriendo –Tuve algunos problemas y quise apartarme un tiempo

-¿Pero por casi tres años?- Granny la mira seria y después dirige su mirada a Regina -¿Y quién es esta bella señorita que está contigo querida?

Regina sonríe al escuchar el elogio de Granny y se presenta.

-Regina Mills- dice Regina –Soy amiga de Emma

Granny la mira sorprendida ante el apellido y sonríe

-Parece que fue ayer cuando Cora estaba embarazada de ti- dice Granny abrazando a Regina –Soy feliz al saber que eres amiga de Emma. Debes ser muy especial para ella.

-Mi madre me dijo y le manda recuerdos- responde Regina –Y yo también espero que así sea.

-Dáselos también de mi parte, por favor- Granny sonríe y le susurra al oído –Ella solo trae a Storybrooke a quien considera especial, querida.

Regina sonríe ante la respuesta de Granny.

Emma observaba sonriendo y después Granny las mira a las dos.

-¿Qué queréis comer, queridas?

-Queso a la parrilla y un café grande- pide Emma

-Lo mismo- responde Regina

Granny anota y se lo pasa al cocinero.

-Ya vuelvo, voy al baño- dice Regina.

Ruby llega poco después acompañada de Tinker y las dos van derechas a Emma. Tinker abraza fuertemente a Emma y la llena de besos, dejándola marcada de lápiz de labios rojo.

-Tinker…- Emma protesta de las marcas y se las limpia -¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Me fui a Boston, me licencié en medicina y estuve un tiempo en Nueva York, regresé hace dos años para trabajar como jefa de Pediatría en el hospital de Storybrooke- responde Tinker sonriendo -¿Y tú?

-Facultad, ejército y ahora estoy trabajando en Boston- responde Emma

Regina vuelve del baño y sonríe al ver a Tinker allí

-No creo lo que estoy viendo- dice Tinker caminando hacia Regina

-Tinker- Regina sonríe y abraza a la vieja amiga.

Emma las mira a las dos y no entiende nada.

-Gina- Tinker sonríe y la abraza -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has venido a parar acá?

-Emma- responde Regina y Tinker mira a las dos con una sonrisa enorme

-No me lo creo, Patito. ¿Tú y Regina estáis saliendo juntas? ¿Conseguiste superar lo de Belle? ¿Y tú finalmente superaste lo de Daniel?- Tinker suelta las preguntas

-No estamos saliendo- dicen a la vez las dos y se miran riendo.

Tinker ríe de la reacción de ambas.

-Bueno…¿Vamos esta noche al Rabbit Hole? Esta noche está abierta para quien quiera tocar, o sea, las tres tenemos que reunirnos para tocar de nuevo

-Vamos sí- Emma sonríe -¿Blink como antes?

-Siempre- Ruby sonríe

Regina mira a las tres.

-Estaremos a las 21:00. Apareced- Tinker sonríe

-Estaremos- Regina sonríe

-Hasta más tarde, chicas- Tinker se despide de las dos y se va hacia un cuarto de la pensión.

Los pedidos llegan y Regina mira a Emma

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que tenías una banda de covers?- dice Regina dando un sorbo al café y una mordida a la comida

-Sí, tocábamos Blink y a veces Green Day- dice Emma y comienza a comer

-¿Qué instrumento solías tocar tú?

-Batería y voz- responde Emma -¿Y tú? ¿De qué conoces a Tinker?

-Facultad, éramos de la misma clase y después hicimos prácticas juntas hasta que ella decidió irse a Nueva York y nunca más la volví a ver.

-Ahora es la oportunidad de volver a verse- Emma responde

Ellas sonríen y terminan de desayunar. Emma paga y salen de la cafetería.

-¿Preparada para la excursión?

-Creo que sí

-Entonces vamos

* * *

Caminan hasta el Puente de los Trolls y comienzan la excusión a partir de ahí.

Emma coge un pedazo de rama y lo usa para apartar las cosas que consideraba peligrosas.

Regina camina en silencio a su lado, pero decide romperlo.

-Emma- Regina la llama

-¿Sí?

-Quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado el jueves. Nunca he sentido tanto miedo como en aquel momento.

Emma deja de caminar y se gira hacia Regina

-Regina, no necesitas darme las gracias- Emma la mira a los ojos –Sé el miedo que debes haber pasado- Emma traga en seco –Yo también lo tuve en algún momento, pero nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte como cuando perdí la pierna y a Belle, sin embargo cuando te vi a ti con la mano en el pecho de aquel hombre para parar el sangrado, y supe lo que realmente estaba pasando, sentí el mismo miedo que casi tres años atrás. El miedo ante la muerte y perderte.

Continúan caminando y Regina la mira sorprendida por la respuesta.

-Así que no, no tienes que darme las gracias- Emma la mira y sonríe

Las dos caminan en silencio hasta llegar a una cascada.

Emma se detiene y sonríe observando el paisaje. Regina observa la cascada encantada por su belleza.

-Es hermoso- comenta Regina mirando el sitio

-¿Quieres darte un baño?- pregunta Emma

-Solo si es ahora

Regina sonríe y comienza a quitarse la camiseta, los zapatos, los calcetines…y se queda en la ropa de baño que Emma le había dicho que se pusiera.

Emma intenta no quedarse mirando el cuerpo de Regina, pero le estaba resultando difícil no mirar el cuerpo escultural de la morena.

Regina entra en el agua y mira a Emma, de pie observándola

-¿No vas a entrar?

-Por si no te acuerdas, solo tengo una pierna y no voy a poder ir saltando de aquí hasta el agua- Emma responde riendo

-Verdad- Regina ríe y sale del agua –Te ayudo a entrar

Emma ve a Regina acercarse y comienza a quitarse la ropa, dejándola junto a la de Regina, se afloja la prótesis y se equilibra en la pierna derecha antes de quitársela por completo y dejarla sobre la ropa, quedando sobre una pierna sola.

Regina observa el cuerpo de Emma sin conseguir desviar la mirada del definido abdomen de la rubia. Se pone al lado de Emma, pasa un brazo por su cintura mientras pasa uno de los brazos de Emma por su cuello y las dos caminan hacia el agua.

En cuando el agua les llega por la cintura, Emma se suelta y comienza a nadar un poco.

Regina se zambulle y se dirige a donde había una pequeña caída de agua, se queda debajo y siente la fuerza del agua masajear su espalda, relajándola de toda la tensión que sentía en la zona.

Emma observa a Regina y se hunde, nadando hasta la morena y aparece tras ella y la abraza por detrás.

Regina se asusta ligeramente y mira seria a Emma.

-¿Quiere matarme del corazón?

-¿Pensaste que era otra persona?

-No sé, estaba distraída, podría ser cualquier persona con malas intenciones y…

Regina es interrumpida por un profundo e intenso beso por parte de Emma al que acaba respondiendo.

Finalmente, Regina se sentía feliz y tras la conversación con Zelena, había decidido seguir el consejo de la hermana e intentarlo de nuevo.

 **Flashback**

 **Algunos días antes**

Regina estaba en su despacho revisando algunas fichas médicas cuando escucha que alguien llama a su puerta.

-Adelante- da paso Regina

La puerta se abre y Zelena entra.

-Hola hermanita- Zelena cierra la puerta y se sienta en la silla

-Hola Zel- Regina deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo -¿Ha pasado algo?

-Quizás…- Zelena mira a Regina a los ojos –Hermanita, ¿qué está pasando de verdad entra Emma y tú? Y no sirve de nada que lo niegues, por la forma en cómo se miran, está todo dicho.

Regina mira a Zelena y respira profundamente.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Pues no sabiendo…Hablamos mucho, a veces nos besamos y cuando eso sucede, me quedo sin aire, una ansiedad se apodera de mí, siento algo extraño en mi estómago.

Zelena sonríe y agarra la mano de Regina

-Ahh, hermanita…estás enamorada de ella- Zelena sonríe

-No…- Regina lo niega

-Hermanita, ¿te acuerdas de cuánto sentiste eso por última vez?

Regina se queda pensativa y se da cuenta de lo que Zelena quiere decir.

-Daniel…

-Hermanita, no tengas más miedo- Zel aprieta levemente la mano de Regina –Sencillamente no tengáis prisa y os saltéis las etapas. Pero permítete amar de nuevo.

-Pero…-Regina respira hondo antes de continuar -¿Y si ella no quiere?

-Lo creo difícil- Zel sonríe –Está estampado en su cara que está por ti, hermanita- Zel sonríe –Además, ¿quién no estaría por ti?- Zelena ríe

Regina ríe y le da unos golpes a Zelena

-Bueno, solo quería saber si todo estaba bien- Zel se levanta –Hasta más tarde, hermanita

-Hasta mañana en realidad- Regina le recuerda

-Ah, sí…Buena guardia- le desea Zelena

Sonríe y sale del despacho

 **Fin del flashback**

Emma abraza a Regina mientras continúa besándola y la coge en brazos. Regina apoya los brazos en los hombros de Emma y solo se detienen cuando el aire se hace necesario.

Regina pega su cabeza a la de Emma y le da algunos piquitos, Emma sonríe y mira a Regina a los ojos.

-Antes de que me olvide…Henry nos ha visto besándonos algunas veces- cuenta Emma

Regina se aparta un poco, pero sin salir de su abrazo y la mira

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Dice que nos ha visto en la azotea algunas veces

Regina se pone seria

-Se va a quedar castigado por andar saliendo de madrugada

-Deja al chico- Emma ríe y le da a la morena unos piquitos

-No se puede ser blanda con él. Henry es un chico muy astuto

-Lo sé, lo pude comprobar en el desayuno de ayer- Emma sonríe

Regina ríe y Emma mira el reloj, se da cuenta de que llevaban un tiempo allí y que les llevaría otro rato regresar.

-Mejor nos vamos

-¿Ya?- Regina la mira poniendo morritos

-Ya- Emma sonríe y le da unos piquitos

Regina baja del regazo de Emma y nadan hasta donde hacen pie y Regina ayuda a Emma a salir y caminar hasta las ropas.

Regina coge las ropas de Emma y le da la camiseta, Emma se seca la el muñón y Regina le pasa la prótesis y ella se la pone. Se secan con las camisetas y se ponen los pantalones y los zapatos.

Regresan abrazadas y a mitad de camino se colocan las camisetas y vuelven a la ciudad, llegando ya cayendo la tarde.

Al llegar a la ciudad, pasan por el supermercado a comprar comida y después se dirigen al apartamento.

-Voy a hacer una lasaña

-Está bien, voy a tomar un baño y cuando termine, vas tú y me quedo vigilando la lasaña

-Ok- concuerda Regina y entra en la cocina.

* * *

Después de cenar, Emma lava la loza y Regina la va guardando.

Emma mira el reloj y aún tenían dos horas y media antes de verse con las chicas.

-Aún nos da tiempo a echarnos un sueñecito antes de salir con las chicas- Emma sonríe

-Eso es una buena idea- Regina concuerda

Apagan las luces de la casa y van al cuarto a descansar.

Se acuestan y Regina se anida en los brazos de Emma. La rubia pone la alarma del móvil para las 20:00 y abraza a Regina.

Se miran durante unos segundos y se besan con delicadeza, acabando con piquitos, quedándose finalmente dormidas.

* * *

Emma y Regina son las primeras en llegar al Rabbit Hole, y van a coger una mesa para ellas mientras esperan a Ruby y Tinker.

Diez minutos después, las dos aparecen acompañadas de Mulan, Elsa y Anna y las tres saludan a Emma y a Regina calurosamente.

Las siete charlaban animadamente cuando Emma, Ruby y Tinker son llamadas al escenario.

Las tres se levantan y suben al escenario y cada una se coloca en su sitio. Emma a la batería, Ruby a la guitarra y Tinker en el bajo, abren la presentación con "All the small things" y el público se agita. Regina comienza a grabarlas y sonríe.

Tocan cinco canciones más, acabando con "I miss you". El público aplaude al trío y bajan del escenario.

Regina camina hacia Emma y la abraza.

-Felicidades por el show

-Gracias- Emma sonríe y le da un piquito a la morena

Tinker y Ruby comienzan a soltar grititos de felicidad hacia ellas, haciendo que las dos rían.

Se va a la mesa y comienzan a beber.

-¿Entonces las señoritas están saliendo juntas o no?- pregunta Tinker sonriendo

-No…- Regina comienza a hablar, pero Emma la interrumpe y continúa

…aún. Solo conociéndonos- acaba Emma

-Estoy muy feliz con eso- Tinker sonríe y agarra la mano de Regina –Finalmente estás siguiendo hacia delante

-Creo que sí- Regina sonríe

Emma se levanta y va al baño.

Regina se queda conversando con las chicas y Ruby cuenta algunas perlas de Emma, haciendo a la morena sonreír.

Emma entra en el baño, va a una de las cabinas y hace sus necesidades, al salir, va a lavarse las manos y ve que alguien sale de la otra cabina, y al ver quién era, su expresión se vuelve rígida

Lacey va hasta Emma y le da una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones.

-¿Qué quieres Lacey?- dice Emma fríamente a su ex cuñada

-Lo que siempre he querido, Emma- Lacey se gira hacia la rubia, la empuja contra la pared- Tú- Lacey dice presando a la rubia y besándola

Emma intenta escapar de Lacey de todas las formas posibles, sin retribuir al beso. Lacey agarra a Emma con fuerza mientras la rubia intenta soltarse de ella.

* * *

Regina extraña la demora de Emma en el baño y va para ver si estaba todo bien.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, Regina ve lo último que le gustaría presenciar. Siente las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y sale de allí corriendo.

Emma ve a Regina, y finalmente consigue soltarse de Lacey, la empuja y sale corriendo para alcanzar a Regina. Consigue ver a Regina saliendo del local y va tras ella.

Tinker y Ruby extrañan la situación y en seguida ven a Lacey salir del baño y entienden lo ocurrido.

-¿Esa hija de puta nunca va a dejar en paz a Emma?- pregunta Ruby intentando controlarse para no echarse encima de Lacey

-Por lo visto no, pero Emma logrará librarse de ella.

* * *

Emma alcanza a Regina en mitad de la calle y la llama.

-Regina

-No Emma, no quiero saber nada- Regina se para

Emma avanza hacia ella y la saca del medio de la calle

-¿Me puedes escuchar al menos un minuto?

-No, porque no hay nada que decir- dice Regina intentando contener el llanto –Vi todo lo que tenía que ser visto

-Viste lo que ella quiso que vieras- Emma la mira a los ojos y respira profundo –No quiero saber nada de ella ni de ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú- Emma declara –No voy a discutir contigo mientras estás con la cabeza caliente.

Regina mira a Emma cuando le hace esa declaración y se calma.

-¿Y te acuerdas de que te conté que intentó separarme de su hermana varias veces?

-Sí

-No va a cansarse mientras yo esté viva o hasta que alguien la ponga en su debido lugar.

Regina respira hondo y abraza a Emma.

-Vamos al apartamento…-Emma susurra y besa la cabeza de Regina

Caminan de regreso al apartamento dadas de la mano y Emma nota el móvil vibrar y ve que era un mensaje de Ruby.

" _¿Está todo bien? Vimos a Lacey salir del baño después de que Regina y tú salierais corriendo- Ruby"_

" _Estamos bien, conseguí alcanzarla. Aquella loca intentó besarme- Emma"_

Emma responde a Ruby y entra en el apartamento con Regina, deja el móvil en la mesita de centro y va a buscar agua para Regina.

-Gracias- Regina le agradece y bebe

-Está todo bien, Regina

Regina le da una pequeña sonrisa y se echa en el sofá

Emma va a tomar un baño para quitarse del cuerpo cualquier vestigio que Lacey hubiera dejado en ella y después se junta a Regina en el sofá, la abraza y se quedan viendo cualquier cosa en la tele.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- pregunta Emma repentinamente

-¿Salir…?- Regina la mira

-Una especie de cita- responde Emma –Una primera cita, solo nostras dos en un restaurante

-Voy a pensarlo- Regina responde fingiendo estar seria –Voy a ver si te lo mereces después de hoy

Emma respira hondo, irritada

Regina ríe de la reacción de Emma.

-Está bien, acepto salir contigo- responde Regina -¿Cuándo?

-¿El sábado que viene?- pregunta Emma

-Vamos a ver cómo queda el hospital…tendría guardia el sábado que viene

-Entonces esperaremos al lunes a ver cómo quedan las cosas en el hospital y después marcamos- Emma sugiere

-Será lo mejor- Regina sonríe y le da un piquito.

Regina se recoloca en el regazo de Emma y se quedan viendo la tele hasta quedarse dormidas allí mismo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Emma se despierta dolorida y ve que Regina está encima de ella, hecho que provoca en la rubia una sonrisa, coloca un brazo bajo la cabeza y se queda observando a Regina dormir mientras pasaba el dedo levemente por el rostro de la morena.

Regina nota la caricia en el rostro y sonríe, se coloca mejor sobre Emma y se despierta.

-Buenos días- susurra Regina mientras mira a Emma con una discreta sonrisa en los labios

-Buenos días- susurra Emma a su vez dándoles unos piquitos a Regina.

Regina se los devuelve y se levanta enseguida, ayudando a Emma a salir del sofá. Emma se pone en pie y abraza a la morena, volviendo a besarla.

-Voy a tomar un baño, me duele la espalda y tengo el pecho todo babado- dice Emma metiéndose con Regina

-Primero tiras la piedra, y después escondes la mano, cojita- Regina mira a Emma a los ojos

-Babona- se meta con ella Emma un poco más.

Las dos ríen y Regina entra a asearse antes que Emma tome su baño, y después se va a preparar el desayuno. Emma entra en el baño y se mete bajo el agua para intentar aliviar el dolor causado por el sofá.

El timbre suena y Regina va a atender, encontrándose con Ruby y Tinker a las 10 de la mañana.

-Hola chicas, entrad- Regina les da paso

-Hola Regina, ¿todo bien ente Emma y tú?- pregunta Ruby medio preocupada

-Estamos bien- Regina responde tranquila

-Nos quedamos preocupadas por la forma en que os fuisteis anoche- dice Tinker abrazando a la amiga

-No era necesario, chicas- Regina sonríe -¿Queréis desayunar con nosotras?

De repente escuchan un ruido proveniente del baño y a Emma maldiciendo. Las tres corren para ver lo que había pasado y ven a Emma enrollada en la toalla tirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dice Regina entrando en el baño para ayudar a Emma

-Pisé una zona mojada, no conseguí equilibrarme, y bueno, aquí estoy- responde Emma

Regina coge la mano de Emma y tira de ella para levantarla, pero sin mucho éxito.

-¿Estás bien, Emma?- pregunta Ruby preocupada

Emma se gira y ve a Ruby y Tinker

-Hola chicas, sí, todo bien- Emma sonríe –Ruby, ¿puedes ayudar a Regina? Por lo que se ve no tiene fuerza suficiente para levantarme

Regina la mira seria y le da unas palmadas.

Ruby mira sin entender, pero va a ayudar. Al ver solo la pierna derecha de Emma, entiende por qué ella no se había levantado sola y ayuda a Regina a levantarla. La toalla de Emma cae y Regina intentar no mirar mucho, poniéndose algo colorada. Tinker mira la escena intentando no reírse, Ruby sonríe y habla.

-Caramba, Emma, sigues estando buena. ¿Cuál es el secreto?

-Ya lo sabes, Ruby…- Emma sonríe

-Sexo y correr- Emma, Tinker y Ruby dicen juntas, dejando a Regina más colorada aún.

-Pero ahora sin la parte del sexo- Emma completa- Entonces he doblado las carreras.

Regina coge la toalla de Emma y la envuelve con ella.

-Listo, ahora puedes sola- dice Regina soltando a Emma

-Gracias, babona- Emma sonríe

-No hay de qué, cojita- Regina sale del baño y Ruby la sigue junto con Tinker.

Emma termina de arreglarse y Regina va a la cocina a terminar el desayuno.

La rubia sale del baño vistiendo solo una camiseta blanca con un sujetador negro y bermudas.

-Hola chicas, ¿estáis bien?- pregunta Emma juntándose a ellas en la cocina

-Sí, hemos venido a ver si vosotras estabais vivas después de lo de anoche- responde Tinker tranquila

-Nos arreglamos después de aquello. Gracias por preocuparos- Emma sonríe

-¡Qué es eso, Patito! Sabemos muy bien el caos que ocurre cuando aquella aparece- Ruby sonríe

-Eso es verdad- Tinker respira profundo –Ahora cuenta qué ha sido de ti, lo de tu pierna, dónde has estado en estos tres años.

Emma coge un vaso de agua y bebe, roba una tortita que Regina estaba haciendo, llevándose una reprimenda de esta y comienza a contar lo que había vivido.

-Bueno, como sabéis, Belle murió en una explosión, pero lo que no sabéis es que perdí la pierna en esa misma explosión al intentar salvarla.

-¿Entonces es ese uno de los motivos de que no vinieras a su entierro?- pregunta Ruby –Pero no explica por qué desapareciste y solo has vuelto ahora.

-Sí, es uno de los motivos- dice Emma mordiendo la tortita robada –Pasé estos dos años y medio haciendo fisioterapia y tratamiento psicológico en Washington. Y no, no voy a ir- dice Emma antes de que Tinker preguntase –No estoy preparada aún…cuando vi a Lacey el viernes, me quedé en shock porque no estaba preparada para verla, aunque ella no me guste- Emma respira hondo y siente que Regina la abraza, haciéndola sonreír.

-Te entiendo Emma- dice Regina calmada –Yo no conseguía tocar las cajas que contenían las fotos mías y de mi novio hasta hace unos días.

Emma sonríe y abraza a Regina, pero la morena se gira rápidamente y continúa con las tortitas.

-Caramba, Regina, ¿te ha llevado 12 años para poder tener una relación con alguien?- pregunta Tinker boquiabierta

Ruby mira a las tres sin entender el rumbo de la conversación.

-Sí, pero tuve una pequeña relación con Robin por carencia- dice Regina poniendo una mueca al recordarlo.

Tinker pone cara fea y Regina mira a Ruby.

-Perdóname, Ruby por dejarte fuera –Regina ríe al recordar –Tenía un novio que murió en un accidente de tráfico en el que yo también estaba.

-Mis condolencias- dice Ruby entendiendo algo mejor la historia

-Gracias- Regina sonríe y sirve el desayuno

-Pero en fin…- dice Emma sirviendo a todas -¿Y vosotras chicas? ¿Aún estás con Elsa, Ruby?

-Casi estamos casadas- Ruby sonríe

-¿Y tú Tinker? ¿Cómo era el nombre de aquella chica?- dice Emma intentando acordarse

-¿Con Ginny? No, hace tiempo que terminé con aquella loca- dice Tinker aliviada -¿Y vosotras dos? ¿Es oficial? ¿Es solo una aventura?- pregunta Tinker sonriendo

-Sin definiciones de momento- responde Emma

-Conociéndonos- dice Regina un poco más seria y mira a Emma

-¿Qué pasa? Aún no hemos definido nada- responde Emma –Aún tenemos que tener la primera cita, quiero hacerlo bonito

-Regina, mejor que aproveches- Ruby le avisa –Emma nunca ha ido con calma en ninguna relación. No suele ser tan romántica hasta el punto de querer esperar y hacerlo todo bonito. Emma va derecha a lo que quiere- Ruby sonríe al mirar a la rubia-O sea, sexo. Así que explota bien su lado romántico porque nunca más lo verás en la vida y si aún no habéis ido a la cama, es señal del fin de los mundos- Ruby ríe

-Gracias por el aviso- dice Regina sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia

Emma se sonroja, su móvil suena y lo va a coger al ver que era Gold. Regresa unos minutos más tarde.

-Regina, vamos a tener que volver esta noche- Emma avisa

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Gold ha convocado una reunión con todos mañana a las 08:30

-Debe ser el informe pericial…- Regina se estremece al recordar

-¿Por lo de la bomba que explotó el jueves en vuestro hospital?- pregunta Tinker curiosa

-Casi explota en mi mano- dice Regina medio tensa, pero Emma la abraza

Tinker y Ruby se quedan estáticas en el sitio, pero enseguida se juntan al abrazo.

-Menos mal que ahora estás bien- dice Tinker besando la cabeza de la amiga

Regina sonríe y se sueltan, y terminan de desayunar.

* * *

Tras el desayuno, Regina va a tomarse un baño aún con la imagen de Emma desnuda en la cabeza, decide tomar un ducha fría para poder olvidar, pero sin mucho éxito.

Emma se queda sentada haciendo zapping en los canales de la tele, hasta que se rinde y se va a echar un poco para ver si el dolor de su cuerpo pasaba.

Regina entra en el cuarto llevando una camiseta suelta y un short vaquero y se echa en la cama con Emma.

-Imagino que estás dolorida por la noche pasada- dice Regina mirando a Emma

-Sí- Emma sonríe –Sobre todo la espalda

-Entonces, quítate la camiseta y gírate, te voy a dar un masaje, sobre todo porque te necesito entera para volver a casa-dice Regina dándole un piquito.

Emma solo sonríe y hace lo que Regina le había pedido. La morena se pone sobre Emma, con una pierna a cada lado de la rubia y comienza a masajear su espalda.

-¿Te importa que te lo desabroche?- dice Regina agarrando el enganche del sujetador

-No- Emma responde medio somnolienta

Regina lo desabrocha y continúa con el masaje por la espalda de Emma.

-Deberías haber sido masajista- comenta Emma –Tus manos son muy buenas en esto

-Soy buena en todo lo que hago

-Creída

Las dos ríen y Regina sigue con lo suyo hasta percibir que Emma se estaba quedando dormida, le vuelve a abrochar el sujetador y le quita la prótesis, Emma se pone la camiseta y Regina se echa a su lado. Emma la abraza, cruzando la pierna derecha con las piernas de la morena, Emma pasa una mano por dentro de la camisa de Regina, dejándola sobre el abdomen y besando su nuca, haciendo que la morena se estremezca por entero.

-Emma…- Regina susurra ronroneando

-¿Sí?- susurra Emma besando su cuello

-Así no vale…- dice Regina estremecida y se gira hacia Emma

Emma acerca más el cuerpo de Regina a ella y la besa con cierto deseo y pasión, pasa una mano por su espalda con liviandad y la otra la entrelaza en su cabello. Regina se estremece entera con los suaves toques de Emma y la besa sintiendo el deseo de quedarse allí con ella para siempre. Regina comienza a quitarle la camisa a Emma, pero la rubia la agarra, paran el beso por algunos segundos y respiran jadeantes.

-Vamos con calma, morena- dice Emma jadeante

-Emma…por favor- pide Regina

-Juro que no te arrepentirás por haber esperado- Emma sonríe y se pone encima de Regina-No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo, Regina

-Entonces hazme tuya, Emma- pide Regina besando el cuello de la rubia, sin aguantar más su deseo

-Aún no, Regina- Emma susurra y la besa

Regina la besa con una mezcla de pasión y deseo, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Emma mientras la rubia apretaba sus torneados muslos, un apretón firme y fuerte que nadie le había dado. Ella araña la espalda de Emma, haciendo a la rubia gemir quedo mientras la besaba.

Emma besa el cuello de Regina, dándole leves mordidas sin dejar marcas. Regina araña un poco más fuerte la espalda de Emma estremeciéndose por entero al sentir las leves mordidas en su cuello. Regina se gira en la cama y queda encima de Emma.

-Ahora está mejor- Regina sonríe

-Así que a la señorita le gusta estar encima

-Dominar, en realidad- Regina llena a Emma de besos

-Entonces tenemos un problema- Emma sonríe y se gira de nuevo, quedando arriba –También me gusta dominar.

Sonríen y vuelven a besarse antes de que el móvil de Regina suene. Emma se estira para coger el aparato y ve que era Zelena.

-Tu hermana- le dice pasándole el teléfono

Regina le da un piquito antes de atender la llamada.

-Hola hermanita. ¿Todo bien por ahí?

 _-Hola, hermanita. Sí, todo bien. El Dr. Gold ha pedido que te llame para avisarte de la reunión de mañana_

Emma le da unos besos en el cuello. Regina la mira seria, conteniendo cualquier gemido.

-Emma me ha avisado, volvemos esta noche- dice intentando no transparentar lo que estaba sintiendo con los besos de Emma en su cuello.

 _-¿A qué hora llegáis? ¿Estás follando, desvergonzada?_

-No- Regina prácticamente grita por el teléfono –Espera, que voy a ver- tapa el teléfono y mira a Emma -¿A qué volvemos, idiota?

-Saldremos a las siete, calculo que llegaremos a las diez- dice Emma dándole un chupetón en el cuello

-Hija de…- susurra Regina gimiendo al sentir el chupetón y le da una palmada. Vuelve al teléfono con Zelena que reía al otro lado de la línea –Llegaremos alrededor de las diez

 _-Está bien…vuelve a tu sexo_ \- dice Zelena riendo

-No estoy follando

 _-No es lo que parece_

-Pues no lo estoy

-No estamos follando, Zelena- dice Emma alto

- _Ya…En fin, hermanita, hasta más tarde, entonces_

-Hasta luego- se despiden y cuelgan

Regina empuja a Emma hacia un lado dándole unas palmadas, Emma sonríe y la agarra, llenándola de besos. Emma para con piquitos y mira el reloj.

-¿Vamos a almorzar?- pregunta Emma

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Granny's

Regina sonríe y se levanta, va al baño a arreglarse el pelo y lavarse la cara. Al ver el chupetón en el cuello, respira hondo y grita

-¡Emma, idiota!- dice saliendo del baño para ir a darle unas tortas a la rubia

-Solo tienes que ponerte un poco de hielo, desaparecerá- dice Emma levantándose para ponerse la prótesis y cambiarse de ropa.

Regina la mira furiosa, coge un poco de hielo de la nevera y se lo pone. Emma se estira y siente ardor en su espalda, va al baño y se levanta la camisa, y ve su espalda toda arañada.

-Después hablas de mí- Emma se coloca la camisa, se pone los tenis y coge la cartera, y se va a la sala.

Regina se pone los zapatos y va a ver cómo estaba la rojez, al ver que está menos marcado, se pone una base de maquillaje que cubre la marca. Va a la sala y mira a Emma.

-Vamos-dice Regina cogiendo su móvil y la cartera

Emma se levanta, abraza a Regina y van a almorzar.

* * *

Pasan parte de la tarde paseando por la ciudad, visitando algunas tiendas y Emma le enseña algunos locales que solía frecuentar cuando era más joven.

La noche llega y Emma comienza a recoger las cosas, revisando todo para ver si no se olvidaba de nada.

Regina recoge sus cosas y va a ayudar a Emma a dejar la casa en orden, dejándolo todo cómo lo habían encontrado. Emma coge las cosas y las lleva a la moto, colocando todo del mismo modo en como lo había hecho al venir. Sube de nuevo, coge la chaqueta y los guantes, poniéndoselos enseguida.

-Vamos- dice Emma apagando las luces de la casa

-Vamos, estoy loca por ver a mi hijo- dice Regina saliendo de la casa.

Emma sale y cierra la puerta con llave. Las dos bajan juntas, dadas de la mano y en cuanto llegan a la moto, Emma coge los cascos, le pasa uno a Regina, se pone el suyo y sube a la moto, ayudando a Regina después y en cuanto la morena se coloca bien, arranca.

* * *

Llegan dos horas y media después, Emma entra en el aparcamiento y antes de guardar la moto, ayuda a Regina a bajar y estaciona. Baja y saca las cosas de las alforjas, guarda los cascos y coge las muletas. Regina coge su bolsa y le da un piquito a Emma. La rubia sonríe y la abraza de lado con el brazo libre y suben.

Emma y Regina paran en sus respectivas puertas. Regina abraza a Emma, llenándola de besos.

-Gracias por el fin de semana- dice Regina sonriendo

-No necesitas agradecer- Emma sonríe y la besa

Regina le devuelve el beso, tirando de ella por el cuello de la chaqueta, las dos sonríen mientras se besan y no se dan cuenta de que la puerta del apartamento de Regina se había acabado de abrir y que Zelena estaba parada mirándolas a las dos. Zelena sonríe y decide molestar un poco.

-¡Finalmente!- celebra Zelena

Regina se asusta y muerde el labio de Emma, haciéndole un poco de daño, se gira y ve a la hermana.

-¿Quieres matarme del corazón?- dice Regina asustada

-No soy adivina para saber que has llegado y que te andas enamorando en mitad del rellano

-No estamos enamorando- dice Regina seria

-Vosotras sabréis- dice Zelena –Ya que has llegado, me quedaré un rato más, quiero detalles, sobre todo qué hacíais cuando llamé- dice Zelena entrando de nuevo en el apartamento.

Emma ríe y le da un beso rápido a Regina.

-Creo que será mejor que te entregue directamente a Henry o él me mata- dice Emma bromeando

-Seguramente- Zelena concuerda

Ellas ríen y las tres entran en el apartamento de Regina. En cuanto pasan por la puerta, Regina lleva sus cosas al cuarto y llama al hijo y a la madre.

-¿Henry? ¿Mamá?

Henry aparece en la puerta del cuarto e intenta no correr para ir a abrazarla.

-¡Mamá!- Henry la abraza cuando llega hasta ella –¿Emma no ha tenido el valor de entrar contigo?

Regina ríe y abraza al hijo, dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Estoy aquí, chico- Emma dice desde la sala –Vine a hacerte entrega directa de tu madre

-Ahora te has ganado algunos puntos- Henry sonríe

-¿Dónde está tu abuela?- pregunta Regina

-Dijo que iba a pedirle a August que le abriera no sé qué cosa y ya hace casi una hora que salió

Regina respira hondo y Zelena y Emma comienzan a reír.

-Voy a llamarlos- dice Emma caminando a su apartamento

-Va a ser lo mejor- concuerda Regina

Emma sonríe y va a su casa, deja las cosas en la sala y golpea con fuerza en la puerta de la habitación de August, asustándolos.

Regina se sienta con el hijo en el sofá y se queda mimándolo un poco.

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado, mamá?

-Muy bien- Regina sonríe

Henry sonríe y ve el vestigio que quedaba del chupetón en el cuello de Regina.

-Y por lo visto enamoraron bastante- Henry dice sonriendo

-Hijo, no estoy enamorando con Emma- Regina dice seria

-No es lo que muestra tu cuello, hermanita- dice Zelena sonriendo llena de malicia

Regina revira los ojos, respira hondo y suelta el aire.

-Pero en fin…-Henry sonríe -¿Qué hicisteis? ¿Cuándo podré ir con vosotras para allá?

-Bueno, hicimos una pequeña excursión, me encontré con una vieja amiga de la facultad, salimos y paseamos por la ciudad. Quién sabe, a lo mejor te vienes la próxima vez.

-¿Qué amiga?- pregunta Zelena curiosa –No me digas que la loca de…

-Tinker Bell- dice Regina sonriendo

-Aquella rubia loca, nunca entendí cómo os hicisteis amigas

-Yo tampoco- dice Regina riendo –Pero siempre estuvo conmigo cuando lo necesité, al igual que yo lo estuve cuando ella lo necesitó

La puerta de la sala se abre y Cora entra con Emma.

-Hija- dice Cora yendo a abrazarla

-Hola, Cora Mills- dice Regina seria y fría

-Creo que ahora entiendo mejor por qué la llaman Reina Malvada- susurra para sí Emma

Regina mira a Emma aún más seria, haciendo que la rubia se estremezca entera.

-Bueno, creo que es mi señal…¿Mañana vamos juntas, Regina?- pregunta Emma

-07:30- Regina le recuerda

-Está bien…hasta mañana, gente- Emma se despide de todos

-Hasta mañana, Emma- dicen todos

Emma sonríe y se va a su casa, metiéndose enseguida en la cama.

* * *

Todos los médicos y enfermeros estaban reunidos en el auditorio del hospital cuando el Dr. Gold entra en el local.

-Buenos días a todos- Gold desea y todos lo saludan –Como todos saben, el hospital ha pasado por una investigación técnica por parte del ayuntamiento y de los bomberos el viernes tras el accidente con el elemento explosivo en el quirófano que casi acaba con la vida de dos de nuestras doctoras- dice Gold mirando a Emma y a Regina que estaban sentadas juntas.

Las dos sonríen y discretamente se agarran las manos.

-Los resultados del informe han sido buenos y hoy a las diez abriremos el hospital. Todos los pacientes que fueron trasladados a otros hospitales regresarán en unas horas o días dependiendo de los casos- Gold informa –Cualquier novedad me pondré en contacto con vosotros. Pueden volver a sus actividades regulares- Gold acaba la reunión.

Todos salen poco a poco del auditorio. Emma espera a que se vacíe y espera con Regina y Zelena. Cuando el auditorio se vacía, las tres se levantan y salen.

-Regina- Emma la llama rápidamente

-¿Sí, Emma?- Regina la mira a los ojos

-He pensando sobre nuestra cita…Vamos a cambiar nuestras guardias para el miércoles y jueces y tener el fin de semana libre. ¿Qué te parece?

-Una optima idea, cojita- Regina sonríe

-Babona- Emma ríe

Las dos salen y se miran

-Hasta el almuerzo, babona- Emma se despide

-Hasta luego, cojita.

Las dos se van a encargar de las cosas para poder recibir a los pacientes, tomando solo una pausa a la hora del almuerzo.

-Hola chicas- dice Emma sentándose con una taza de café, una coca-cola y un sándwich

-Hola Emma-dice Glinda cuando Emma se sienta

-Hola Glinda, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo fue el fin de semana con Regina?- pregunta curiosa

-Estoy bien- Emma sonríe y comienza a comer –Estuvo genial, reencontramos viejos amigos y mi antigua banda

-¿Cómo? ¿Antigua banda?- Zelena pregunta curiosa

-Tenía una banda de covers con dos amigas de la época del colegio y de la facultad, tocaba la batería, piano y guitarra algunas veces –Emma responde- Daba para pagar los libros de la facultad

-¿Qué banda era esa? Quiero detalles de todo- pide Zelena- Y quiero saber lo que estabais haciendo cuando llamé, parecía que alguien estaba pasándolo bien

Glinda mira curiosa a las dos que enseguida responden.

-No hicimos nada de lo que estás imaginando.

-Blink-182, pero a veces tocábamos Green Day y Misfits- responde Emma

-Me gusta tu gusto musical- Zelena sonríe

Emma sonríe y termina de almorzar.

-Ah, chicas, ¿os habéis enterado de que la semana que viene llegan los novatos?- pregunta Glinda

-¿Ya?- Regina mira sin creérselo

-Ya hace un año desde que entraron los interinos, hermanita

-Espero que los novatos sean menos estúpidos- Emma suspira

-Eso espero- Regina, Zelena y Glinda desean a la vez.

Terminan de almorzar y van a Urgencias a recibir a los pacientes, recolocándolos a todos en sus debidos lugares.

En cuanto tienen un paréntesis, Emma y Regina van a cambiar los horarios de guardia, consiguiendo organizarlo para al final tener las dos el fin de semana libre.

-¿Sábado a las 19:30?- pregunta Emma mientras camina junto con Regina

-Sí- Regina concuerda

Pasan por delante de un almacén y Emma entra para coger algunos guantes y jeringuillas para llevar a Urgencias. Regina entra y cierra la puerta, tira a Emma hacia ella y la besa. Emma prensa a Regina contra la pared, le devuelve el beso, saciando el deseo de sentir los labios de la morena en los suyos. Paran y se sonríen.

-¿A dónde vamos el sábado?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-Cenar fuera o cine, aún no he decidido- Emma le da unos piquitos y coge las cosas para salir del almacén. Regina la sigue.

-Está bien entones, cuando lo decidas, me avisas- pide Regina

-Prefiero la sorpresa- Emma sonríe, haciendo que Regina resople

Emma ríe y las dos se dirigen a Urgencias, entrando en la agitación provocada por unos accidentes y la recepción de los pacientes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

La semana pasa volando y era el final de la guardia del viernes, Emma y Regina finalmente estarían libres el fin de semana en el que ya estaba todo planeado. Llega el sábado y las dos estaban ansiosas. Emma había salido por la tarde para ir a la floristería y comprarle a Regina un ramo de lirios blancos.

Regina pasó la semana entera molestando a Zelena para que la ayudara a escoger una ropa para salir, ya que sería su primera cita con alguien en años y por primera vez con una mujer. Como no sabía a dónde iban a ir, Regina optó por un vestido entallado de color negro, bastante ceñido a su cuerpo, pero que dejaba en alza sus curvas, unos zapatos negros, altos. El cabello suelto, cayendo naturalmente sobre los hombros y un maquillaje sencillo, pero sin renunciar a su labial rojo.

Emma se había pasado la semana poniendo patas arriba su armario buscando algo que no la hiciera demasiado masculina, ya que había desterrado los vestidos de su vida desde que cumpliera los 12 años, al final acabó optando por un conjunto pantalón chaqueta femenino que le sentaba muy bien, unos mocasines blancos y negros charolados. Sería su primera cita con alguien en años, ya que la última persona con la que había salido había sido Belle. El cabello de Emma estaba recogido en una cola de caballo sencilla, el maquillaje era mínimo, ya que no era muy fan de esas cosas.

La hora combinada finalmente llega, Emma respira hondo, coge las cosas y el ramo. August sonríe al ver a Emma

-Buena suerte, hermanita

-Gracias, Guz.

Emma sonríe y sale del apartamento, cierra la puerta y toca al timbre del apartamento de Regina, siendo recibida por Henry.

-Entra Emma, mamá ya sale

Henry sonríe y Emma entra en el apartamento, se sienta en el sofá mientras espera un poco nerviosa. Henry coloca una mano en la espalda de Emma en señal de apoyo. Emma sonríe y enseguida escuchan las voces de Regina, Zelena y Cora que se acercan a la sala.

Regina es la última en entrar en el salón, ansiosa, parece una adolescente de nuevo, pero al ver a Emma allí, abre una enorme sonrisa. Emma alza la cabeza y al ver a Regina tan deslumbrante se queda sin aire, siente que su corazón yerra un latido, que la mano le suda frío y al intentar decir algo, ningún sonido sale de su boca. Se levanta intentando no dejar ver la ansiedad, saluda a Cora y Zelena. Cuando Regina mira a Emma, allí en la sala, siente que su corazón se salta un latido al verla tan elegante y agarrando un ramo de lirios blancos, su flor favorita. Emma sonríe, le da un beso en la mejilla y le entrega el ramo.

-Son hermosas- Regina sonríe

Emma solo sonríe, medio avergonzada. Cora avanza hasta ellas, apoyando sus manos en sus espaldas.

-Hija, deja, que yo las pongo en agua- dice Cora cogiendo el ramo de las manos de Regina-Divertíos, chicas

-Gracias, mamá

-Gracias Cora

Regina le da las últimas recomendaciones a Henry y le da un beso en la cabeza, para después coger su bolso. Emma se despide de Zelena, escuchando las últimas gracias de la pelirroja. Al despedirse de Henry, el muchacho la abraza.

-Cuida bien de mi madre o estarás en un lío

-Déjalo de mi cuenta, chico- Emma sonríe y la da un beso en la cabeza

Emma le ofrece el brazo a Regina, abre la puerta y la deja pasar primero. Bajan al garaje y cogen el coche de Emma. La rubia abre la puerta del pasajero para Regina y la morena sube al coche. Emma da media vuelta, y entra en el lado del conductor, mira a Regina y sonríe

-Estás hermosa, Regina- dice Emma algo tímida

-Gracias- Regina sonríe –Tú también

Ambas sonríen y Emma conduce hacia el restaurante. Avanzan por las calles del centro hasta que llegan a un pequeño restaurante, considerado el mejor del centro de Boston. Estaciona el coche en la calle, baja y le abre la puerta a Regina, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudar a la morena a bajar. Regina baja y mira el local que tiene delante, Emma le ofrece el brazo a la morena y caminan hacia el restaurante. Entran en el local y Regina mira analizando el sitio, tenía un aire rústico, pero delicado y sencillo, la decoración también era de líneas sencillas. El restaurante era bastante acogedor, un local en donde se quedaría horas charlando sin darse cuenta. Emma llama su atención y son conducidas a una mesa en el segundo piso, en una terraza reservada para ellas. El sitio estaba iluminado con poca luz, dada por algunas velas, creando una atmosfera más romántica. Emma retira la silla a Regina y la morena se sienta, observando todos los detalles. Emma se quita la chaqueta y se sienta frente a Regina.

El camarero entra con una botella de vino y le sirve. Regina mira a Emma a los ojos y en cuanto el camarero se retira, Emma agarra la mano de Regina y sonríe

-Emma…- dice Regina impresionada, sintiéndose viva de nuevo –Está todo tan…lindo

-Bueno…Estoy intentando hacerlo lo mejor que puedo- Emma sonríe y besa la mano de Regina

Intercambian algunas tímidas sonrisas y miradas mientras prueban el vino antes de que el camarero entre de nuevo con el menú para que escojan lo que deseen. Regina mira todos los platos y pide que el chef le prepare algo diferente, Emma pide lo mismo y el camarero se retira.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?- pregunta Emma curiosa, intentando comenzar un diálogo, algo tímida, dándole un sorbo al vino.

-Bueno, intento aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo libre con Henry, aunque me obliga a veces a dejarlo solo para que yo salga con Zelena y ahora contigo- responde Regina, bebiendo del vino -¿Y tú?

-Suelo salir a correr, ir a ver algún concierto, cine, teatro- Emma sonríe mientras bebe –¿Tu color favorito?

-Bien, el negro es mi color- Regina sonríe -¿Y el tuyo?

-Amarillo

-Creo que el escarabajo es muestra de eso…- comenta Regina riendo. Emma ríe con el comentario

El camarero entra con los platos, los sirve y enseguida se va. El plato era Ratatouille a la salsa de tomate y queso. Emma sonríe y cierra un momento los ojos, recordando los buenos momentos con Belle, los abre y mira a Regina

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-Nada importante- Emma dice sonriendo –Es que siempre que he comido ratatouille fue en momentos importantes de mi vida y cuando ahora lo he visto, algunos recuerdos han venido.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Creo que prefiero contártelo en otro momento, no en nuestra primera cita- dice Emma sonriendo tímidamente

Regina sonríe, imaginando por qué y le agradece mentalmente a Emma que prefiera hablarle de los recuerdos suscitados por el plato en otro momento y no en su primera cita.

Comienzan a comer, degustando cada parte del plato junto con el vino, mientras conversaban.

-¿Cuál es tu película favorita?- pregunta Emma bebiendo lo que le quedaba del vino en la copa

- _Desayuno con diamantes_ , ¿y la tuya?

-Esa es una de mis favoritas, pero soy una loca apasionada de _Stars Wars, Harry Potter_ y _El rey león._

-Imagino que debes llorar mucho con la muerte de Mufasa-dice Regina bromeando

-No bromees con eso, es muy triste verlo morir- dice Emma seria

Regina sonríe y la mira a los ojos. Cenan en una atmosfera agradable, entre risas y charlas relajadas. Emma había dejado de beber con la primera copa, ya que tendría que conducir. Regina bebió dos copas, pero después paró porque no quería llegar a casa bebida.

-¿Tu lugar favorito en el mundo?- pregunta Regina

-París, Storybrooke y Disney World. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Disney World- Regina sonríe –Voy casi todos los años con Henry y mi madre. Mi sueño es conocer París

-A mí me encantaba ir allá, sobre todo perderme por allí. Siempre me encontraba con un sitio nuevo.

-¿Cuántas veces has ido?

-Ocho, siempre en mis vacaciones, siempre me las arreglaba para ir y pasar una semana. Pero estos dos últimos dos años y medio no he ido.

-Ahora siento algo de envidia- Regina ríe

Emma ríe y pide como postre tarta holandesa y Regina, tarta de manzana con helado de vainilla.

-¿Ya has hecho algo que todos considerarían una locura?- pregunta Emma con curiosidad

-No, siempre he sido prudente y cuidadosa- comenta Regina bebiendo agua

El camarero entra con los postres y se retira.

-¿Nada? ¿Nunca has hecho puenting? ¿O correr desnuda por medio del campus de la facultad?-pregunta Emma algo incrédula

-No-dice Regina cortando un trozo de tarta con helado y mira a Emma -¿Y qué tipo de persona saldría corriendo desnuda en mitad del campus?

Emma se empieza a poner colorada.

-¿No me digas que hiciste eso?- Regina mira a Emma boquiabierta y la rubia se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja.

-Algunas veces- dice Emma comiendo su tarta –La mayorías de las veces fueron en mitad de la noche huyendo de dormitorio ajeno- Emma ríe

-Eres una loca

-Y tú una aburrida- Emma sonríe llena de ideas –Hoy vas a hacer tu primer acto de locura

-Ni lo pienses Swan- dice Regina poniéndose algo tensa

-Relájate, no voy a hacer que salgas corriendo desnuda por ahí ni que saltes de ningún sitio-Las dos ríen y una prueba del postre de la otra.

Emma iba contando algunas historias graciosas sobre travesuras que hacía de vez en cuando. Terminan el postre y se quedan charlando un rato más, antes de Emma pedir la cuenta. El camarero la trae y Emma paga.

Emma se levanta junto con Regina, se coloca la chaqueta y le ofrece el brazo a Regina, esta sonríe y le da un beso en el cuello, dejándole una marca de lápiz de labio.

-Voy al baño, ya vengo- dice Regina rápidamente

-Está bien, te espero abajo.

Regina va al aseo, aprovecha para retocarse el maquillaje y el pelo. Sonríe.

Emma baja y al salir del restaurante se encuentra con Gold.

-Emma- dice Gold al verla allí -¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Gold, estoy bien, ¿y usted? Estoy en una cita, ¿y usted?

-Puedes llamarme Robert o Bobby. Estoy bien, he venido a celebrar mi aniversario de boda con Milah

-Felicidades- le desea Emma sonriendo

Milah se acerca a los dos conversando con Regina y las dos caminan hacia Emma y Gold.

-Hola Bobby, felicidades por tu aniversario- le desea Regina dándole un abrazo para después colocarse junto a Emma

-Muchas gracias, Regina- Gold sonríe y repara en algunos detalles hasta ese momento desapercibidos como la marca de lápiz de labio en el cuello de Emma y el color del de Regina-Estoy feliz por ver que finalmente estás saliendo con alguien

Regina se sonroja y sonríe

-Gracias Bobby- ella entrelaza su brazo con el de Emma –Hasta el lunes y felicidades otra vez.

Gold y Milah sonríen y van a su mesa mientras Emma y Regina se dirigen al coche de la rubia. Emma abre la puerta para Regina y la morena entra, ella da la vuelta y se pone al volante, arrancando inmediatamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Regina curiosa mirando a Emma

-A hacer tu primera locura de la noche- responde Emma sonriendo y tras unos minutos para el coche, abre la guantera y coge algunos ganchos -¿Preparada?

-No- dice Regina algo nerviosa.

Emma sonríe y baja del coche, dejando la chaqueta dentro. Regina baja y camina al lado de Emma hasta una cerca. La rubia coge el móvil, enciende la linterna y se lo pasa a Regina para que lo aguante, ella coge los ganchos y abre fácilmente el candado. Regina la mira seria y nerviosa. Emma saca la cadena y empuja la verja, dejando espacio para pasar.

Regina entra seguida de Emma, la rubia se dirige hasta la caja de palancas y levanta el interruptor, encendiendo todo y dejando ver el parque. Regina sonríe al ver lo que era, camina un poco y mira a Emma que venía tras ella doblándose las mangas de la camisa y aflojándose la corbata mientras se abría dos botones de la camisa.

Van hasta la noria y se sientan en una silla.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

-Emma- dice Regina preocupada -¿Y si nos cogen?

-Regina, relaja y aprovecha-Emma sonríe

Emma se levanta, sujeta a Regina en la silla y va a encender la atracción.

-¡Emma!- Regina la llama algo tensa -¿Sabes cómo va eso?

-Claro que sé- Emma sonríe y enciende la atracción

La noria comienza a moverse y a subir. Regina se agarra a las barras del asiento y empieza a reírse al sentir una placentera sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Ella ve la ciudad desde lo alto y siente el viento batir en su rostro, cierra los ojos por un momento y al reabrirlos, se ve en el suelo. Emma va hasta la morena y la suelta de la silla. Regina se levanta con una sonrisa enorme estampada en su cara y abraza a Emma.

-Gracias por esto, Emma

-Estamos en la primera parte, querida

-¿Qué estás tramando, loca?

Emma le da una sonrisa traviesa y arrastra a Regina de la mano hasta la salida. Apaga las luces del parque y cierra de nuevo el candado. Van al coche y Regina observa a Emma pensando en qué iría hacer ahora. Emma conduce hasta un club y se detiene en la parte de atrás que daba acceso a la piscina.

-Emma, te has vuelto loca de remate- Regina mira el sirio y vuelve a mirar a Emma

-No, me volveré loca el día en que entré y me suelte la melena en un concierto de Iron Maiden- dice Emma bajando del coche con Regina

Regina mira alrededor para ver que nadie venía mientras Emma abría la cerradura de la puerta del fondo, y en cuanto la abre, las dos entran.

-¿Te apetece un zambullida, señorita Mills?

-¿Estás segura de que nadie va a aparecer?

-Completamente- dice Emma desabotonándose la camisa y quitándose la corbata.

Emma va hasta el banco más cercano a la piscina y deja la camisa y la corbata dobladas sobre él, se quita los zapatos, los calcetines y los pone también junto con la camisa, finalmente se quita los pantalones, quedándose solo con la lencería negra. Regina se queda mirándola un momento, camina hasta el banco en que ella estaba y se quita los zapatos, dejándolos junto a las cosas de Emma y la mira.

-¿Podrías bajarme la cremallera, por favor?- pide Regina

-Claro

Emma se pone detrás de la morena, aparta su cabello hacia un lado con un suave toque, causando un ligero estremecimiento en Regina y después baja la cremallera de su vestido, le baja las asillas también inmediatamente. Regina siente que su respiración se vuelve más pesada y gira el rostro hacia un lado para mirar a la rubia. Emma respiraba pesadamente y estaba algo hipnotizada, pero pronto sale de ese efecto y mira a Regina con una sonrisa tímida, se aparta y se sienta en el banco para quitarse la prótesis. Regina se quita el vestido y lo coloca junto a la ropa de Emma. La rubia se levanta y Regina la sujeta, las dos van hasta el borde de la piscina y Regina suelta a Emma, que salta al agua haciendo una voltereta y Regina entra enseguida.

Emma hace algunas gracietas como dar una voltereta dentro del agua o hacer el pino dejando en alto la pierna. Regina se queda observándola y después nada hacia ella. Emma también avanza hacia Regina y las dos se abrazan.

-¿Te está gustando?

-Pues sí, aunque lo considere arriesgado

-Pero ahí está la gracia, babona- dice Emma sonriendo de una manera infantil

-No sé dónde tenía yo la cabeza cuando acepté esto- dice Regina riendo

-Tu risa es hermosa- comenta Emma mirando a Regina a los ojos

Regina se sonroja un poco, pero no aparta su mirada de la de Emma. Las dos acercan sus rostros, pegando las cabezas, luego las narices antes que los labios se encuentran y sacian la añoranza que cada una sentía de la otra, el beso comienza tranquilo y lleno de deseo por parte de ambas, Emma aprieta los mulos de Regina con deseo y siente que la morena le araña la espalda. Emma muerde el labio inferior de Regina y va descendiendo los besos por su cuello, Swan la apoya en la pared de la piscina disminuyendo cada vez más la distancia entre ellas, pegando su cuerpo al de la morena. Regina siente cómo su cuerpo entero se estremece con los besos de Emma en su cuello y los apretones en sus muslos, emitiendo quedos gemidos en el oído de Emma. La rubia vuelve a besarla, ella veía crecer su deseo por tener a Regina en sus brazos, le era cada vez más difícil evitar lo que estaba por venir. Interrumpen el beso repentinamente al escuchar que alguien hacía un ruido alto, las dos miran hacia arriba y ven al guardián nocturno allí parado.

-¿Podrían las señoritas salir de la piscina?- pide el guardia

Las dos no responden, solo se apoyan en el borde, y usan la fuerza del cuerpo para salir, Regina ayuda a Emma a levantarse. El guardia acompaña a las dos al banco donde estaban sus cosas y se visten, pero sin ponerse los zapatos. Cogen las pocas cosas que llevaban y se dirigen al coche. Se paran frente al automóvil, Emma abre el maletero y saca dos toallas, pasándole una a Regina.

-Definitivamente no eres normal, Emma- dice Regina secándose -¿Planeaste eso, verdad?

-Sí…- Emma sonríe mientras se secaba el cabello y los pies, poniéndose los zapatos -…y no

Regina respira hondo, se pone los zapatos y lanza la toalla al maletero. Emma deja la otra también y suben al coche, se miran durante un momento.

-¿Te apetecería ir ahora a Storybrooke?- pregunta Emma repentinamente

-¿Ahora?

-Sí- Emma sonríe-Hay un sitio desde donde quiero que veas el amanecer.

Regina respira hondo, si ya había invadido un parque de atracciones y una piscina, ¿por qué no ir a Storybrooke?

-Vale, vamos antes de que me arrepienta- Regina concuerda

Emma le da un piquito y parten rumbo a Storybrooke, llegando a la ciudad de madrugada. Emma conduce por un sendero de tierra que llevaba hasta el punto más alto de la ciudad, estaciona el coche, coge una linterna de la guantera y baja del coche con Regina. Abre el maletero y coge un mantel de pic-nic y lo coloca en el suelo para sentarse. Emma se sienta y mira hacia la ciudad con una sonrisa en el rostro. Regina se sienta entre las piernas de Emma y pronto se siente abrazada, mira a la ciudad y sonríe, gira el rostro hacia Emma y le da un piquito, se quita los zapatos y los deja a un lado. Emma sonríe y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de la morena, sintiendo el perfume a manzana que a ella tanto le gustaba y le deja un beso en el hombro. Regina nota el beso y sonríe, se gira un poco en su regazo y la mira a los ojos, sonriendo y le da unos besitos más antes de girarse del todo hacia ella, se quedan frente a frente y la besa. Emma corresponde al beso y envuelve a Regina en sus brazos para acercar más sus cuerpos, Emma comienza a besar el cuello de Regina y a apretarle los muslos.

-Emma…- Regina susurra entre gemidos al sentir los besos en el cuello y sus manos en las piernas

-¿Sí?- Emma la mira con cierta preocupación en la mirada, parando todo movimiento

-Solo hazme tuya- susurra Regina mirando sus profundos y verdes ojos

-¿Estás segura?- pregunta Emma un poco insegura mientras miraba aquellos pares de ojos avellanas que tanto la hechizaban

-Creo que nunca he estado tan segura de algo como lo estoy ahora- Regina sonríe y besa a Emma.

Emma corresponde al beso y aprieta la espalda de Regina para pegarla a su cuerpo. Va parando el beso con piquitos y mira a Regina a los ojos y comienza a bajarle la cremallera del vestido, cuando está totalmente abierto, baja las manos hasta el borde del vestido y se lo quita poco a poco, pasando las manos por todo el cuerpo de Regina, y se lo saca completamente. Regina le quita la corbata y la deja a un lado, junto con su vestido, y entonces comienza a desabotonarle la camisa, besando su cuello mientras termina de abrir todos los botones de la camisa. Regina le quita la camisa y la besa. Emma responde al beso y la acuesta en el suelo, se quita los zapatos con los pies. Regina pasa las manos por la espalda de Emma, se detiene en el borde de los pantalones y siente la mano de Emma tocar la suya, las dos abren el botón y la cremallera. Emma interrumpe el beso un momento para quitarse los pantalones.

La noche era clara, lo que permite que las dos se vean claramente. Emma mira a Regina durante unos largos segundos, admirándola y le da una ligera sonrisa. Regina sonríe algo tímida, hace años que no estaba así con nadie, ni cuando vivía con Robin le permitía que la viese con luz, pero con Emma era diferente, no tenía miedo alguno y quería vivir aquello. Aún conociéndose y siendo amigas desde hace pocos meses, hacía unas semanas que estaban tomando otro rumbo. Regina atrae a Emma hacia ella y la besa, le abre el sujetador y se lo quita. Emma hace lo mismo con el sujetador de la morena, pasando un brazo bajo ella mientras la besa. Emma desciende la mano libre por el cuerpo de Regina.

-¿Ya has hecho esto alguna vez?-pregunta Emma mirando a Regina a los ojos

-No- responde Regina sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de Emma –Pero quiero hacerlo contigo

-¿Segura?- pregunta Emma con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro

-Más que segura- susurra Regina en su oído con voz ronca, estremeciendo por completo a la rubia.

Emma sonríe al escuchar aquello y le da un piquito, y va descendiendo enseguida por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pechos. Emma masajea el derecho y comienza a dar ligeras lamidas al izquierdo, mordisqueándole levemente el pezón, dejándolo endurecido. Regina pasa la mano por la cabeza de Emma, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia, emitiendo algunos gemidos de placer al sentir los labios de Emma en contacto con su piel y sus pechos. Emma pasa a hacerle lo mismo al pecho derecho, chupándolo y dándole leves mordidas mientras masajeaba el izquierdo, desciende los besos hasta el abdomen de Regina y llega a su pelvis. Emma sonríe y le quita las braguitas mientras le va dando besos por sus piernas y cuando se las quita, las deja junto al resto de la ropa y vuelve a besar sus piernas, apoyando una de ellas en su hombro al llegar a su pelvis y antes de comenzar a lamerla. Emma pasa su dedo por su clítoris y al notarlo rígido, comienza a masajearlo un poco y después comienza a chuparlo intensamente, haciendo que Regina gima más alto.

Regina intenta controlarse un poco al comienzo, pero el placer era tan grande que no se aguanta más, gime cada vez más alto al sentir los labios de Emma en su vulva, succionándola y penetrándola con la lengua, experimentando un placer que jamás había sentido en su vida, conforme Emma aumentaba la intensidad, ella sentía que aquel placer se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y al sentir los dedos de Emma penetrándola, nota un ligero dolor, que era más incomodidad que dolor, y se nota en sus gemidos, lo que provoca que Emma se detenga un momento y la mire preocupada.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunta Emma parando cualquier movimiento, medio jadeante

-Todo, sí, solo no pares- responde Regina jadeante

Emma vuelve a succionar la vulva de Regina con más intensidad que antes e introduce dos dedos en su interior de nuevo, sincroniza el movimiento de los dedos y de las succiones. Regina comienza a mover su pelvis ligeramente, sincronizándose con los movimientos de Emma. Se quedan así por largos minutos hasta que Regina nota que algo va a estallar dentro de ella y sin aguantar más, gime más alto que las otras veces, arqueando el cuerpo y el orgasmo llega con fuerza. Regina siente su cuerpo derrumbarse, anestesiada por el orgasmo que acababa de tener. Emma sigue chupándola un poco más, degustando el sabor de Regina y asciende besando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca, besándola con pasión.

Regina le corresponde al beso de forma apasionada y le araña la espalda entera, baja una de sus manos y la pasa por dentro de las bragas de Emma, notando lo mojada que ella estaba. Regina comienza a masturbarla y Emma gime quedo en su boca. Regina empieza algo torpemente y entonces Emma coloca su mano encima de la de ella y la guía hasta que ella coge el ritmo. Regina la masturba más y más rápido, haciendo que Emma interrumpa el beso y gima en su oído, Regina aumenta el ritmo aún más y se excita con los gemidos de Emma en su oído. Emma pasa su mano por la pelvis de Regina y comienza también a masturbarla, y al final llegan juntas al clímax. Emma siente su cuerpo derrumbarse sobre Regina y abraza a la morena, la mira a los ojos y las dos sonríen. Empiezan a besarse y retoman su noche de amor.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a apuntar y Regina se sienta para mirar el horizonte. Emma se sienta detrás de ella, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo, pegando su mentón en el hombro de la morena, sonriendo y besando su rostro.

-Gracias- susurra Regina

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Emma curiosa

-Por esta noche y esta mañana- Regina sonríe y la besa

Emma responde al beso sonriendo, pero enseguida paran para ver el nacimiento del sol antes de vestirse para regresar a casa.

* * *

Finalmente en el edificio, Emma y Regina suben entre besos y risas, ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando paran frente a sus apartamentos. Regina tira de la corbata de Emma y la besa, la rubia corresponde y la abraza. Solo se detienen cuando el aire se hace necesario y sonríen. Retoman el beso y Emma abre la puerta del apartamento de Regina y la morena entra caminando de espalda tirando de Emma por la corbata sin darse cuenta de que Cora, Zelena, Henry y August estaban en la sala asistiendo a la escena. Ellas paran para respirar una vez más, y Emma enseguida los divisa a todos, congelándose en el sitio y poniéndose más roja que un tomate. Regina se da cuenta del estado de Emma y al girarse y ver a todos allí, se pone en el mismo estado que Emma.

-Entonces…¿Dónde habéis estado la noche entera?- pregunta serio Henry

Las dos se miran y después miran a Henry

-Henry, mamá está cansada. Después hablamos de esto, ¿bien?

-No- dice serio el muchacho -Me preocupe, ¿sabías? Pero bien, te voy a dejar descansar un poco antes de hablar y de tener una conversación seria con la señorita Swan- dice Henry antes de ir a besar a su madre y marcharse a su cuarto inmediatamente

Cora y Zelena miran serias a las dos, August se levanta, se despide de las dos y mira a Emma. La rubia mira a Regina y le da unos piquitos.

-Después hablamos- susurra Emma

-Está bien, ahora tendré que pasar por el interrogatorio- suspira Regina

-Buena suerte- le desea Emma y le da un beso en la mejilla, después mira a Zelena y Cora, saluda con la mano y se marcha.

Regina cierra la puerta y sonríe, suspirando y olvidándose completamente de Cora y Zelena, está caminando hacia el baño cuando escucha a Cora llamarla

-Regina Mills, ¿dónde piensas que vas?- pregunta Cora seria

-¿Puedo tomar un baño antes? Tengo la ropa mojada y necesito de verdad un baño. En cuanto salga, charlamos, ¿está bien?

-Date prisa entonces- dice Cora seria

Regina entra en su cuarto, coge una ropa cualquiera y la deja sobre la cama, y se va a dar el baño. Estaba tan feliz, tan sonriente que muchos verían extraño aquel comportamiento. Toma un lento baño, relajando todos los músculos del cuerpo y en cuanto sale, se pone la ropa y va a desayunar.

Regina coge las cosas de la cocina y se sienta en la mesa mientras Zelena y Cora empiezan con el interrogatorio.

-¿A dónde fuisteis a cenar? ¿Qué hicisteis toda la noche? ¿Dónde fuisteis después?- comienza Cora

-Por lo que se ve, la noche estuvo bien para haber entrado en casa entre besos y sonriendo como una boba enamorada- insinúa Zelena, pero sonriendo al ver la felicidad de la hermana -¿Lo hicisteis o no?

-Fuimos a un restaurante en el centro, pequeño, pero con mucha clase- comienza Regina a contar –Charlamos bastante y después me llevó a hacer dos cosas que jamás habría hecho en la vida

-¿El qué? ¿Robar un banco o matar a alguien?- Zelena bromea

-No, payasa- dice Regina seria, pero se echa a reír – Invadimos un parque de atracciones para subir en la noria y después fuimos a una piscina, hasta que fuimos pilladas por el guardia nocturno. Estuvimos hasta media noche más o menos.

-¿Y las nueve horas siguientes?- Cora pregunta curiosa

-Fuimos a Storybrooke a ver el amanecer, nos quedamos sentadas mirando la ciudad desde lo alto, en una colina, y bueno…acabó pasando…- dice Regina con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de los labios al recordar

-¡Sinvergüenza!- dice Zelena abrazando a la hermana –Por los suspiros, supongo que estuvo muy bien. Quiero detalles de todo, hermanita.

Regina ríe avergonzada y solo cuenta lo que cree necesario. Desayuna y va al cuarto de Henry, llama antes de entrar.

-Hijo…- Regina lo llama y él da pausa al juego -¿Todo bien?- pregunta ella preocupada

-Hola, mamá- él la mira y ella entra en el cuarto –Ahora sí

Regina se sienta a su lado y lo abraza.

-Me preocupe con tu desaparición, pensé que volverías a media noche

-Perdóname por dejarte preocupado, mi príncipe, debí haberte avisado, pero me olvidé

-Está bien- sonríe y se coloca mejor en sus brazos -¿Disfrutaste de la cena? ¿A dónde fuisteis?

Regina lo coloca en su regazo y lo abraza mientras le cuenta parte de lo que habían hecho, omitiendo algunas cosas para no traumatizarlo. Henry escuchaba atentamente lo que Regina le estaba contando y sonríe

-Mamá, estoy tan feliz por verte feliz con alguien por primera vez, pero Emma tendrá que venir a pedirme permiso para poder salir contigo- dice Henry serio

-Hablaré con ella de eso- dice Regina riendo –Te quiero, hijo- dice dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero, mamá- Henry sonríe

Henry pone cualquier canal en la tele y se acuesta en la cama, abrazando a Regina y cuando va a hablar con ella, la ve durmiendo. Él se levanta con cuidado, apaga el televisor, coge la manta y vuelve a echarse con ella, tapándose los dos y durmiéndose junto a ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

El lunes comienza medio agitado en el hospital, los nuevos internos hacían una visita detallada por todas las áreas con el Dr. Gold por la mañana, después se les dejaría un rato libre para almorzar y volverían con la visita.

Emma, como siempre, estaba sentada con Regina, Zelena y Glinda almorzando.

-¿Habéis visto a los nuevos internos?- pregunta Zelena

-Aún no- Regina y Emma responden

-Hay una chica muy linda- dice Glinda observando a la muchacha saliendo de la fila

-Aprovechad- dice Emma tranquila

La muchacha de cabellos castaños pasa por delante de ellas y se para al ver a Emma.

-Emma- dice la muchacha sonriendo -¿Trabajas aquí?

Emma se congela al escuchar la voz y mira hacia Lacey. Regina la mira seria y abraza a Emma por un lado.

-Hola, señorita French- dice Regina sonriendo sarcástica -¿Cómo está?

-Hola, Dra. Mills- Lacey da una sonrisa irónica –Bien, ¿y usted?

-Estoy bien- Regina sonríe sin gracia

Lacey la mira seria y después dirige su mirada hacia Emma, que aún estaba tensa.

-Fue bueno volver a verlas. Hasta pronto Emma- Lacey sonríe a la rubia y sale

Zelena y Glinda miran a las dos sin entender nada, pero sienten la tensión que se había instalado. Emma mira a Regina y le agarra la mano, dándole las gracias con la mirada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunta Zelena curiosa -¿De dónde la conocéis?

-Es la hermana gemela de mi ex novia- responde Emma –Y se pasó siete años y medio intentando separarme de la hermana y por lo visto no va a cambiar tan rápido.

-Eso es determinación…- Zelena observa a las dos –Mejor que cuides bien lo que es tuyo, hermanita

Regina ignora el comentario de Zelena y sonríe a Emma. Al terminar el almuerzo, Regina se va con Emma a un sitio más reservado y la abraza. Emma sonríe y abraza a Regina, sintiéndose mejor, envuelve a la morena en sus brazos y la besa. Regina corresponde al beso, pero va parando con piquitos.

-Mejor nos vamos- susurra Regina mirando a Emma a los ojos- Henry ha pedido hablar contigo después

-Déjalo en mi mano, cuando vaya, llevaré un ramo de flores y las alianzas- Emma sonríe y le da unos piquitos a Regina

Regina la mira sorprendida por la parte de las alianzas, estática en el sitio, pero rápidamente reacciona.

-¿En serio Emma?- pregunta aún sorprendida

-Regina, nunca he hablado más seriamente en la vida- Emma acaricia el cabello de la morena –Claro que primero le pediré autorización al Sr. Mills y después te hago el pedido oficial.

Regina sonríe y besa a Emma, pero el móvil de la rubia suena, mira rápidamente a ver qué era.

-Tengo que irme, babona, tengo que coger unos exámenes antes de ir a ver a David- dice Emma dándole unos besitos a Regina

-¿Está todo bien contigo?- pregunta preocupada

-Cosa de rutina, solo para ver cómo está mi pierna y si tendré que cambiar la prótesis o los tensores, nada por qué preocuparse- dice Emma tranquila

-Todo bien entonces, cojita- Regina le da un piquito –Ahora vamos

Emma sonríe y se encaminan a sus quehaceres cuando el busca de Emma pita y ella corre hacia Urgencias.

* * *

Cuatro personas habían acabado de ingresar, todos vestidos elegantemente cuando Emma llega, dos víctimas apenas tenían unos ligeros rasguños, otro se había roto el brazo, pero el Dr. Nolan ya estaba encargándose y la cuarta víctima era la más grave, entonces Emma fue derecha a atenderlo, al entrar en la sala de traumas, había allí algunos internos, incluida Lacey. Emma comienza los cuidados ignorando la presencia de la ex cuñada y explicando algunas cosas a los novatos que allí estaban. El corazón del paciente se para y Emma mira a la enfermera inmediatamente.

-¡Llamen al cardiólogo, ahora!- Emma prácticamente grita y comienza a hacerle el masaje cardiorespiratorio.

El cardiólogo aparece y se hace cargo, llevando rápidamente al paciente a cirugía. Emma se cambia de bata y guantes y va a atender a la mujer que se negaba a que los doctores la tocaran.

-Nadie va a tocarme- gritaba la mujer a los residentes

-¿Qué ocurre, señora?-pregunta Emma a la mujer

-Quiero un cirujano plástico, no quiero a cualquier tocándome- exige la mujer

-Está bien, voy a llamar a nuestra cirujano plástico- dice Emma tranquila- Ella es la mejor del país

-Perfecto- la mujer sonríe

Emma se levanta y pide a la enfermera que llame a Regina. La morena aparece enseguida.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí, Dra. Swan?- pregunta Regina

-Una paciente que necesita algunos puntos, pero solo acepta ser tocada por un cirujano plástico, Dra. Mills- dice Emma conduciendo a Regina hacia la paciente –Señora, esta es la Dra. Mills, nuestra cirujano plástico. Ella cuidará de usted

-¿Ella es la mejor del país?

-Sí, la señora estará en óptimas manos- Emma sonríe y mira a Regina-Las dejo a solas, con permiso

-Gracias, Dra. Swan- Regina agradece y va a cuidar de la paciente.

Emma se retira y va a atender a los otros pacientes que esperaban.

* * *

Casi al final del día Emma consigue pasar por la consulta de David. Llama a la puerta y lo escucha permitiéndole el paso.

-Hola David- dice Emma entrando

-Hola Emma, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú? Aquí tengo los resultados de los exámenes- muestra el sobre

-Siéntate, por favor- dice David tranquilo

Emma le entrega los exámenes y se sienta. David mira todas las pruebas y enseguida le da el diagnóstico.

-Está casi todo bien, solo tienes un principio de anemia y ligeras alteraciones hormonales.

-Menos mal…de resto, entonces, ¿de verdad está todo bien?- pregunta Emma aliviada

-Sí, sigue haciendo ejercicio y te recomiendo que te pases por Regina para que vea la cicatrización del tejido.

-Hablaré con ella después entonces

-¿Y el dolor del miembro fantasma?

-De momento ha pasado

-¿Has ido a ver al Dr. Hopper?

-Aún no, no he tenido tiempo aún para marcar una consulta

-Está bien, pero te recomiendo que vayas, puede ayudarte

-Lo sé- Emma sonríe tranquila y se levanta –Gracias David- dice mientras se despedía

-Emma- David la llama antes de que salga –El sábado, James, Zelena y yo vamos a un bar, encuentro de parejas, quería saber si a Regina y a ti os gustaría venir con nosotros a ese bar nuevo que abre este fin de semana.

-Regina y yo no…- dice Emma atragantándose

-No sirve de nada que lo niegues, está estampado en la cara de ambas cuando os miráis- dice David riendo –y después del almuerzo tuve la certeza

-Ok…hablaré con ella y después te mando un mensaje con la respuesta- Emma sonríe

-Perfecto- David sonríe- Hasta luego

-Ciao.

Emma sonríe, coge los exámenes y se dirige a los vestuarios, encontrándose a Regina allí.

-Hey- dice Emma al ver a la morena, mete el sobre dentro de su taquilla y coge la ropa para cambiarse

-Hola- Regina sonríe, terminando de cambiarse -¿Has ido a ver a David?

-Sí, y está todo bien- dice Emma cambiándose rápidamente, coge sus documentos y la llave del coche –Solo me ha recomendado que marque una visita contigo para que me mires la cicatrización, pero mañana lo hacemos

-¿Estás segura? Lo puedo mirar ahora Emma

-Sí, segura, solo quiero ir a casa y dormir, quizás pasar parte de la noche en la azotea del edificio enamorando un poco…- dice Emma terminando de apretarse el cinturón- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos

Emma estira la mano hacia Regina, la morena se queda algo recelosa, pero acaba agarrándola, sintiéndose más confiada. Emma coge la bolsa de Regina y las dos caminan hacia la salida del hospital. Algunos médicos las miran a las dos dadas de la mano, algunos sonríen felices por Regina y otros comentan por lo bajo.

Se detienen frente al escarabajo y Emma abre la puerta para que Regina entre, la morena sonríe y entra, coge su bolsa y Emma sube al volante, arrancando enseguida.

-David nos ha invitado a una cita de parejas el sábado

-¿Cómo es que sabe sobre nosotras?- Regina la mira

-Hora del almuerzo, Lacey, nuestras manos entrelazadas- dice Emma rápidamente

-Ah, ok…¿y quiénes van?

-Él, James, Zelena y los respectivos acompañantes

-Quería aprovechar el fin de semana con Henry, ya hace un tiempo que no los paso con él

-Podemos llevarlo al cine por la tarde, dar un paseo por el parque de atracciones…¿Qué te parece?- Emma propone

-Intentando conquistar a mi hijo, ¿eh?

-Quizás…

Emma ríe. Llegan al edificio, estaciona y mira a Regina a los ojos.

Regina mira a Emma, se levanta del asiento y se sienta en el regazo de la rubia y susurra en su oído con voz ronca

-¿Y a la madre?

Emma se estremece toda y mira a Regina

-¿Cuándo te has vuelto una lanzada, que me lo he perdido?

Regina ríe ante el comentario de Emma y la besa. Emma corresponde al beso, pero su móvil comienza a vibrar. Las dos detienen el beso y Emma lo coge, ve que era un mensaje y lo abre para ver qué era.

" _Espero que me eches de menos, Emma._

 _Nunca olvidaré la noche maravillosa que tuvimos antes de marcharte de Storybrooke y conocer a mi hermana._

 _Con amor, tu Lacey"_

El rostro de Emma se endurece al terminar de leer el mensaje.

-Esto solo puede ser una broma- dice Emma nerviosa

-¿Qué ocurre, Emma?- pregunta Regina cogiendo el móvil y leyendo el mensaje -¿Cómo que noche maravillosa?- pregunta Regina con algo de celos en la voz

-¿De verdad vas a sentir celos de una loca que me persigue desde que yo tenía 17 años?

-Claro, sobre todo cuando su objetivo es separarnos- dice Regina seria –Deja que esté bajo mi supervisión

-Regina, las cosas personales fuera del trabajo, por favor- pide Emma dándole un piquito, y después borra el mensaje de Lacey.

Regina sale del regazo de Emma y las dos salen del coche. Caminan hasta el ascensor y van a sus casas entre risas y besos. Emma se detiene en la puerta, se apoya en la pared y agarra la mano de Regina, la atrae hacia ella, la abraza por la cintura, la mira a los ojos y sonríe. Regina sonríe, pasa el índice por los labios de Emma, haciendo que la rubia sonría, Emma pone morritos que Regina no aguanta más y acaba besándola. La rubia corresponde al beso sonriendo. La puerta del apartamento de Regina se abre y escuchan a Henry llamarlas

-Mamá…-Henry llama a Regina

Regina interrumpe el beso y se gira hacia el hijo, aún en los brazos de Emma. La rubia apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Regina y sonríe

-Hola mi bebé

-Hola chico. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, señorita Swan. Estoy bien, ¿y usted? ¿Podemos conversar?

-Claro- responde Emma tranquila soltando a Regina

Los tres entran en el apartamento de la morena y Henry cierra la puerta.

Regina y Emma se encaminan al sofá, se sientan frente al muchacho y esperan a que él se manifieste.

-Bien, señorita Swan, me gustaría saber cuáles son sus sentimientos por mi madre, sus intenciones y cuando le hará el pedido oficial- dice Henry serio, dejando a Regina algo asombrada ante su actitud.

-Henry, amo a tu madre y tengo las mejores intenciones con ella, en cuanto al pedido, pretendo esperar un poco antes de hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, no tardaré, solo espero el momento ideal- responde Emma con una sonrisa en los labios.

La rubia mira a Regina que a su vez la miraba sin reacción tras haber escuchado de sus labios que la amaba. Al sentir la mirada de Emma en ella, sonríe y le da un piquito rápido. Henry hace una mueca al ver el intercambio de cariño entre las dos.

-Me parece bien que sea así, si le hace daño a mi madre, considérese mujer muerta- dice demasiado sombrío para un muchacho de diez años –Pero tengo otra cosa que pediros a las dos

-¿Qué hijo?

-El viernes es el día de las profesiones en la escuela y puedo llevar hasta tres personas. Quería saber si este año puedo llevar a Emma y a August además de a ti mamá- Henry pide todo cariñoso –En realidad solo podía llevar a dos personas, pero le pedí a la señorita Blanchard que me dejara llevar a tres. Ya he hablado con August y ha aceptado.

-Por mí, todo bien- Emma sonríe –Entraré antes al turno para salir a tiempo de ir.

Henry sonríe animado.

-Está bien hijo- Regina sonríe y se da cuenta de la desaparición de Cora -¿Dónde está tu abuela?

-Durmiendo

Regina sonríe y agarra la mano de Emma, entrelazando los dedos

-Henry, ¿qué te parece que salgamos tú y yo el sábado y dejamos a tu madre aquí de castigo?

-Perfecto- Henry sonríe

-Hey, pensé que íbamos los tres al cine- se queja Regina

-He cambiado de idea, solo Henry y yo, pero tú puedes reunirte con nosotros cuando salgas del hospital

-Ahh, mamá, Grace me ha invitado a dormir en su casa el sábado, ¿puedo ir?

-Voy a hablar con su padre primero, pero sí puedes, hijo

Henry sonríe y les da un beso en la mejilla a Regina y a Emma antes de levantarse y subir a su cuarto a terminar los deberes. Las dos se abrazan en el sofá, se dan unos piquitos y en ese momento vibra el móvil de Emma y ve un mensaje de Ruby.

" _Hola, Patito, ¿cómo estás?_

 _Me mudo a Boston el jueves y quería saber si hay sitio en tu casa_

 _xXx, Ruby"_

" _Hola, loba, estoy bien, ¿y tú?_

 _Claro que hay sitio, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario_

 _xXx, Emma"_

" _Bien, también._

 _Perfecto, voy a abrir un bar/discoteca el sábado, pondré tu nombre y el de Regina en la lista. Te espero, Patito"_

" _Está bien, loba, te veo el jueves"_

" _No te olvides de mandarme la dirección"_

Emma ríe y enseguida le manda la dirección, Regina se queda mirándola, curiosa.

-¿Quién es la zorra a la que tengo que matar?- bromea Regina

-La que va a vivir en mi casa y nos ha invitado a ir a un club que inaugura el sábado, ella se llama Ruby Lucas- responde Emma a la broma

-¿Aún te queda un cuarto libre en tu apartamento?

-Hay uno en que están las cosas viejas de August y mías, sacaré las cajas, limpiaré y prepararé la cama que hay

-¿Cuándo viene?

-El jueves, pero voy a empezar a prepararlo todo- Emma responde- Pero antes voy a comer algo, porque mi solitaria me está pidiendo alimento, y aprovechar un poco con mi novia

-No recuerdo que nadie me haya hecho un pedido oficial para que me esté llamando de novia- dice Regina bromeando y besando a Emma

-Qué graciosa…a la hora de apartar a las otras puedes llamarme amor, pero no puedo llamarte novia- se mete con ella Emma mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-Eso mismo- Regina comienza un beso tranquilo y apasionado.

Emma sonríe mientras Regina la besa, la atrae hacia su regazo y le aprieta los muslos, pero la morena para con algunos piquitos

-No te entusiasmes, Swan

-Está bien, sé esperar- Emma le da algunos besos más, sienta a Regina en el sofá –Voy a casa, a ver cómo está August, comer algo, dentro de un rato ven con Henry, quizás tenga algo que le interese en medio de mis cosas

-Está bien, cojita. Ve a alimentar a tu solitaria- dice Regina dándole besitos

-Pásate dentro de media hora, ¿bien?- dice Emma dándole otro beso a Regina antes de salir.

* * *

Emma estaba en el cuarto donde guardaba las cajas junto con Regina, Henry y August, sacando algunas cosas de allí cuando Henry encuentra una caja llena de juguetes y muñecos, había diferentes miniaturas de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, miles de muñecos de los Power Rangers y Mega Zords, algunos muñecos oficiales de Toy Story y del Rey León, además de algunos Pokemons. Henry lleva la caja hasta ellos y sonríe

-¡Caramba Emma! ¿Por qué están aquí todos estos juguetes?

Emma mira rápidamente la caja, mira a August y sonríe

-Me había olvidado de ellos, pero ahora te los puedes quedar tú. Hay algunos que son curiosidades y algunos son ediciones limitadas.

Regina mira lo que había dentro de la caja y después mira a Emma

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?

-August- Emma sonríe y mira al hombre

-Emma tenía 11 años cuando salí del orfanato y empecé a trabajar, siempre le llevaba algún juguete o la llevaba al cine.

-Sí, recuerdo que me llevaste al estreno del Rey León, creo que fue el mejor día de mi vida antes de que poco después entraras en el ejército.

-Pero siempre te mandaba algo y en las vacaciones te iba a visitar todos los días, incluso cuando entraste en la facultad antes de tiempo

-Creo que podría haber aprovechado un poco más mi adolescencia

-¿Con cuántos años entraste en la universidad?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-14, digamos que era una pequeña genio- responde Emma –Terminé poco antes de entrar en el ejercito, allí hice mi residencia y me especialicé

Regina la mira asombrada y Henry la mira super entusiasmado con aquello.

-¿Puedo entrar en la universidad a los 14 también mamá?

-No hijo- responde Regina rápidamente y el muchacho suspira frustrado.

Emma ríe y después coge otra caja donde encuentra algunas cosas de August, lo que la hace reír sola, los tres la miran, curiosos, y Emma les deja ver la caja, sacando parte del disfraz de Drag Queen de August

-¿Te acuerdas, August?- Emma le muestra el casco con algunas plumas, un sujetador rojo de lentejuelas, un tanga del mismo material y unos tacones de 20 centímetros de altura

-¡Tira eso ahora, AHORA!- pide August con los ojos desorbitados, paralizado en el sitio

-No me digas…- Regina comienza a hablar, mirando a August y el traje, Henry los miraba perdido en la conversación, pero distraído con los juguetes.

-Sí, es de él- Emma sonríe -¿En qué desfile fue? ¿El del 2001 en San Francisco?- Emma mira pensativa –Sí, Orgullo Gay de San Francisco en el 2001

Emma sonríe y mira la caja de nuevo, encontrando una cinta VHS y un álbum de fotos de aquel Orgullo. Regina coge las fotos y comienza a mirarlas, ve a un August vestido con el traje y a Emma toda acaramelada, abrazada a una muchacha, que enseguida reconoce como Lily. Pasa por algunas fotos más y ve a August besándose con un muchacho barbudo, mira a Emma y pregunta

-¿Quién es?

Emma le echa un vistazo rápido a la foto

-Graham, eran novios, pero murió unos años después de un disparo en el pecho.

Emma coge los VHS y mira las identificaciones, pero ninguna cinta tenía. El timbre suena y va a atender, encontrándose con Cora, Zelena y Glinda.

-Hola chicas, entrad, por favor

-Hola Emma- responde Cora sonriendo -¿Regina esta aquí?

-Sí, voy a llamarla. Sentaos, iba a llamarla yo para que viera estos VHS conmigo –Emma les muestra las cintas

Las tres entran y se sientan en el sofá mientras Emma va a llamar a los demás al cuarto. Regresa junto con Regina, Henry y August que estaba probando la prótesis, e iba apoyado en una muleta. Emma coloca la primera cinta y ve que era la del Orgullo, entonces se sienta encima de August para impedir que se levantara y quitara la cinta. Regina le tapa los ojos al hijo, Cora y Zelena miraban sin creerse lo que estaban viendo y cinco minutos después ella la acaba quitando, pone otra y se sienta al lado de Regina y Henry, esta vez era una de ellos en el ejército en un momento tranquilo.

 **Flashback**

Era técnicamente un día libre para el escuadrón de Emma, entonces para relajarse, August, Graham, Neal, Killian y Pan decidieron hacer un pequeño espectáculo para el personal. Emma tenía la cámara preparada para grabar todo, pero Belle aparece y la mira seria.

-Swan, apaga esa cámara

-French, estamos divirtiéndonos y no quiero perderme nada de lo que los chicos vayan a hacer, así que relájate un poco, sargento, y disfruta del espectáculo.

Belle respira hondo y acaba sonriendo a la cámara, se sienta al lado de Emma y enseguida aparecen los chicos. Neal estaba disfrazado de policía; Pan, de indio norteamericano; Graham, de obrero; August, de motero y Killian de soldado, otro soldado pone la música y los cinco comienzan a bailar Y.M.C.A, y después Macho Man, haciendo toda la coreografía igual al videoclip, Emma se echa a reír descontroladamente y filma a Belle rápidamente, que miraba pasmada la escena, y gira otra vez la cámara hacia los chicos. Cuando termina de sonar Village People, empieza a escucharse Vogue de Madonna, Emma pasa la cámara a Belle y sube corriendo a juntarse a ellos y a algunos otros soldados para bailar todos por Madonna, comenzando una pequeña competición para ver quién bailaba mejor, y por supuesto August gana.

Empieza a escucharse a Gwen Stefani y los demás se quedan divirtiéndose, August y los otros se van a cambiar de ropa rápidamente y Emma vuelve al lado de Belle. Cuando ellos vuelven, se quedan viendo a los que estaban bailando hasta que escuchan un ruido de tiros y al momento todos cogen sus armas y comienza la algarabía. Belle suelta la cámara encendida sobre la silla en que estaba, comienza el intercambio de disparos. Graham es alcanzado en el pecho y Emma se arrastra velozmente hacia él, disparando ella también e intenta socorrerlo, pero ya era tarde. Solo era posible escuchar disparos y gritos hasta de que de repente todo se calma. Todos se quedan en el suelo, durante cinco minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, entonces un soldado se levanta despacio y un disparo le alcanza en la pierna. Emma se arrastra hasta él, le arranca un pedazo de la pernera del pantalón, le hace un torniquete, coge su kit de primeros auxilios, le echa alcohol y extrae la bala allí mismo, suturando en seguida. Esperan unos minutos más hasta que otro soldado se levanta, y nada sucede, aparentemente todo ya se había calmado.

La cámara encendida los graba recogiendo los cuerpos y socorriendo a los heridos hasta que la batería se acaba. Emma la coge y la guarda.

 **Fin del flashback**

Emma miraba sin acreditar que aquella grabación aún existiera, August miraba riendo, recordando el momento. Zelena, Glinda, Cora y Regina miran a August aún sin creer en lo que veían, pero cuando comienza la parte del ataque, Emma y August se ponen tensos y Emma apaga el video.

-¿Aquella mujer que aparece al principio es Lacey?- pregunta Glinda curiosa

-No, es su hermana gemela, Belle- responde Emma con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios –Al contrario que la hermana, era la persona más dulce, educada y amable que tuve la suerte y el placer de conocer.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunta Henry. Regina la mira y Emma sonríe tranquila

-En octubre hará tres años- responde Emma sin revelar que era el día de su cumpleaños.

August la mira y recuerda la fecha, respira hondo y Regina se da cuenta de que algo no iba bien, pero prefiere preguntarle a Emma después, a solas.

Se quedan un rato más charlando hasta que llega la hora de que Henry se vaya a dormir, Cora es la primera en marcharse, después Zelena y Glinda también se van a su casa. Emma acompaña a Regina y Henry a la puerta, le da unos piquitos y le susurra

-Cuando él se duerma, mándame un mensaje, te esperaré arriba

-Está bien- Regina le da otros besos y se va a acostar a su hijo.

* * *

Emma estaba enrollada en una manta, sentada en una silla y con los pies apoyados en un caja, bebiendo agua cuando la puerta se abre y Regina aparece.

-¿Estás bien, amor?- pregunta Regina preocupada, sin darse cuenta de que la había llamado amor

Emma sonríe al escuchar aquello y abre la manta, dando espacio a Regina, que se sienta en su regazo y vuelve a enrollar la manta alrededor de ellas.

-Sí…- Emma responde dándole un beso

-Me di cuenta de que August y tú os tensasteis cuando comentaste que Belle había muerto. ¿Qué ocurre?

Emma respira hondo, da otro sorbo a su agua, abraza a Regina y la mira a los ojos.

-Es porque cuando todo aquello sucedió…- respira hondo una vez más y continúa- fue el día de mi cumpleaños, el 22 de octubre, y tras eso, decidí no hacer nada ese día en mi 26 y 27 cumpleaños, porque me entristecía, y aún lo hace de cierta forma.

Regina la mira, sintiendo cómo aquello la seguía hiriendo de cierta manera. Abraza a Emma fuertemente y le da un beso en sus labios.

-Está bien, ya pasó…ahora todo será diferente, no tienes que sentirte así- dice Regina pasando el dedo por el tórax de Emma, haciendo pequeños dibujos invisibles en el pecho de la rubia –Ahora yo estoy aquí para ayudarte

Emma sonríe al saber que tendría apoyo y que esta vez sería diferente. Regina le devuelve el beso sonriendo, solo se paran cuando el aire se hace necesario.

-Creo que este debe ser uno de los motivos por los que me enamoré de ti-susurra Emma sonriendo –Uno de los pequeños motivos por los que te amo, babona

Regina la mira a los ojos al escuchar eso y sonríe, robándole algunos besos más.

-Yo también te amo, cojita.

Ríen y vuelven a besarse, intercambiando caricias mientras observan la ciudad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicas, siento no poder subir capítulo como antes, pero este año entre las clases y que vivo sola, y hay que ejercer de ama de casa, tengo menos tiempo. Y además ahora, hasta el 12 de octubre, tengo el Internet limitado, porque he superado los datos contratados. Así que no sé cada cuánto podré subir. Gracias por la paciencia, sabéis que yo nunca abandono un fic, si lo empiezo, lo acabo.**

 **Capítulo 14**

Emma se despierta asustada, ese jueves, con su busca haciendo ruido, se levanta corriendo al ver que era una llamada de Urgencias. Se viste con lo primero que encuentra, poniéndose la camisa al revés, coge una manzana y sale corriendo encontrándose con Regina saliendo de la misma manera que ella, a las prisas, se dan un piquito rápido y Regina empieza a reírse de Emma.

-Emma

-Vamos ya, Regina, no tenemos tiempo- dice Emma bajando deprisa la escaleras

-Emma, tu camisa está al revés- dice Regina corriendo tras ella, pero la rubia ya estaba en la puerta del edificio saliendo a la calle

-¿Mi camisa qué?- dice Emma ya en la calle

-Al revés

Emma ya estaba a una distancia razonable de Regina cuando la escucha, sin parar de caminar, casi corriendo, se quita la camisa en mitad de la calle, la pone al derecho y se la vuelve a poner. Algunos hombres miran a Emma correr solo con los pantalones y el sujetador y le silban, Emma solo les enseña el dedo del medio. Regina observaba aquello sin creérselo y corre para alcanzar a Emma.

-¿Estás loca?

-De cierta forma sí

Entran en el hospital y se van derechas a Urgencias, que ya estaba inmersa en un caos, Emma se pone la bata y los guantes, mira a la enfermera y le pregunta qué estaba pasando. La mujer le informa que dos autobuses habían chocado de frente y las víctimas más graves estaban llegando a ese hospital. Todos los médicos atendían y se les había permitido a los internos hacer pequeños procedimientos. Prácticamente todos los pacientes ya habían recibido atención, Emma había asumido el caso más grave, estabiliza al paciente y el equipo lo lleva al quirófano, en mitad del camino, el móvil de Emma suena, por suerte Regina pasaba por su lado de camino a almorzar algo, y Emma la ve, y se detiene un momento.

Regina, coge mi móvil y atiende, por favor. Después lo recojo.

Regina lo coge y ve que era Ruby, Emma continúa su camino. Regina atiende al teléfono de Emma.

- _Hola Emma, he llegado a la puerta de tu edificio, ¿dónde estás?-_ habla Ruby sin pausa

-Hola Ruby, soy Regina. Emma está ahora en quirófano, ¿por qué no te acercas al hospital?

- _Ah, hola Regina, ¿cómo estás? ¿Dónde queda el hospital?_

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú? Solo tienes que bajar tres manzanas, girar a la derecha, verás un Starbucks en la esquina, el hospital está en la siguiente. Salgo a buscarte.

- _Gracias Regina. Hasta ahora_

Cuelgan la llamada y Regina baja para ir a la entrada del hospital, encontrándose en el camino con Zelena.

¿A dónde vas hermanita?- pregunta Zelena curiosa

-A recibir a una amiga de Emma que acaba de llegar a la ciudad

-¿Dónde está ella, por cierto?

-En quirófano.

Zelena no dice nada más y acompaña a Regina hasta el estacionamiento, allí divisan un coche descapotable rojo aparcar cerca de la entrada y a una muchacha de cabellos negros con mechas rojas bajar de él. Ruby llevaba un vestido negro, con zapatos de tacón y chaqueta rojos, gafas Ray-Ban Wayferer negras, y captaba las miradas de todos los que pasaban por el sitio. Zelena mira a Ruby intentando no parecer una idiota admirando la belleza de la morena. Regina sonríe y camina hacia Ruby y las dos se abrazan.

-Bienvenida a Boston, Ruby- Regina sonríe-¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

-Gracias, Regina, sí, lo tuve- Ruby se quita las gafas -¿Cómo estás? ¿Emma? ¿Estáis bien?

-Estamos bien

Zelena se queda mirando y Ruby sonríe al ver a la pelirroja, mientras mordisquea de forma sexy la patilla de las gafas.

-Ah, Ruby, esta es mi hermana Zelena, esta es Ruby, una vieja amiga de Emma y mi amiga de Storybrooke.

Las dos se miran de arriba abajo, sonríen y se saludan.

-Un placer en conocerte, Ruby

-El placer es mío, Zelena

Se miran a los ojos durante largos segundos. Cuando se dejan de mirar, Ruby mira a Regina y recuerda una cosa.

-Ah, la abuela me dio algo para ti y para Emma- dice Ruby sacando un paquete de la cafetería de una bolsa.

-¡No me lo creo!- dice Regina sorprendida, cogiendo el paquete y abriéndolo, encontrándose con la ensalada de pollo de la abuela de la que se había enamorado –Gracias Ruby. ¡Voy a hacer que Emma me lleve a Storybrooke solo para darle un beso enorme a Granny!

Ríen, Regina comparte la comida con Zelena y media hora después, el móvil de Emma suena, Regina lo coge, era la propia Emma preguntando dónde estaba. Ella le dice que estaba en el aparcamiento. Minutos después, aparece Emma y prácticamente corre para abrazar a Ruby levantándola del suelo.

-¡Loba!

-¡Patito!

Zelena se queda mirándolas mientras Regina ríe

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Emma soltándola

-Bien, ¿y tú? Granny te ha mandado una cosita

-¡Guay! Estoy bien- dice Emma sonriendo

Después saluda a Zelena y le da un piquito a Regina, cogiendo de nuevo su móvil. Ruby sonríe al verlas mientras coge el paquete y se lo entrega.

-Entonces, ¿es oficial?- pregunta Ruby curiosa

-Casi, solo falta que se lo pida- Emma sonríe, abre el paquete y su sonrisa va de oreja a oreja- Regina, discúlpame, pero te voy a dejar, me marcho a Storybrooke a casarme con Granny

Las tres se echan a reír, y Emma se sienta en el capó del coche, coge su X-todo y le da una mordida con deleitación, soltando algunos gemidos de placer, cerrando los ojos, apreciando cada mordida que daba a la hamburguesa.

-Ahora tengo una competidora a la altura- bromea Regina

Todas ríen y Emma termina de devorar la hamburguesa, entonces suena el busca una vez más, se levanta, saca el llavero del bolsillo y le da a Ruby una copia de la llave de la puerta de edificio y otra del apartamento.

-Me tengo que ir, mi apartamento es el 107, en el primer piso, pero solo voy para allá mañana. August estará allí, discúlpame por no poder recibirte como Dios manda

-Todo bien, Patito, tienes que salvar vidas- Ruby sonríe orgullosa –Te veo mañana

-Hasta mañana entonces- Emma se despide y sale corriendo hacia Urgencias.

Un poco antes de llegar a la puerta del hospital, Emma cae bruscamente al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y haciéndose en ella un pequeño corte. Regina, Ruby y Zelena corren hacia ella al ver lo que había pasado, Emma intenta levantarse, pero cae nuevamente y comienza a gritar.

-¡No me puedo creer que esta mierda se haya roto!- Emma se levanta la pernera izquierda, se quita la prótesis y ve, sin poder creérselo, que se había roto por el tobillo y la rodilla.

Zelena entra en el hospital y coge una camilla, vuelve con dos médicos residentes y una tablilla. Emma se niega a echarse en eso y se levanta con la ayuda de los residentes, pero siente un mareo y Regina la obliga a echarse. Emma acaba obedeciendo a Regina y entran en el hospital. La morena limpia el corte y le da algunos puntos y Glinda la lleva a hacerle algunos exámenes para descartar cualquier tipo de secuela a causa del golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo.

-Regina- Ruby la llama- puedes irte, yo me quedo con ella

-Está bien…Gracias Ruby- Regina abraza a la amiga.

Regina sonríe y se marcha a cuidar a sus pacientes mientras Ruby acompañaba a Emma en lo que podía. Glinda termina los exámenes y va a hablar con Emma y Ruby al cuarto donde estaba la rubia, entra y mira a las dos.

-Buenas noticias, no ha aparecido nada en la tomografía ni en la resonancia, pero ha aparecido una leve alteración en los análisis de sangre- dice Glinda rápidamente

-¿Qué es esa alteración, Dra?- pregunta Ruby preocupada

-Estás con principio de anemia aguda, te marcaré una cita con el nutricionista

-No es necesario, Glinda, me alimentaré mejor- dice Emma rápidamente

-Da igual, te marcaré la cita y te quedarás en observación las próximas cuatro horas, después te haré algunas pruebas más y si está todo ok, te daré el alta- dice Glinda anotando algunas cosas en la ficha de Emma antes de retirarse.

Ruby mira seria a Emma, respira hondo y comienza a echarle el sermón.

-Emma, sabes muy bien que no puedes estar sin comer, ¿te acuerdas de cuando tenías 13 años? Tuviste que quedarte ingresada por eso, no quiero verte enferma, Patito.

-Lo sé, Ruby, solo es que últimamente no tengo mucha cabeza ni tiempo- Emma suspira –Estoy intentando mantenerme firme, pero este mes siempre es complicado y sabes por qué, van a hacer tres años…Y ya no es suficiente su aniversario de muerte, ahora tengo que trabajar con su hermana, está siendo una semana complicada…

Ruby la mira, respira hondo y le agarra la mano.

-Oí que Lacey se había mudado a Boston a causa de la facultad y de las prácticas, pero no sabía que había venido acá-Ruby abraza a Emma –Pronto todo mejorará, Emys, no te dejes arrastrar por esto.

-Lo intento, pero parece imposible, aun estando con Regina, las cosas siguen complicadas

Ruby se queda en silencio, abrazando a Emma hasta que la rubia se queda dormida.

Regina aparece tres horas después a ver a Emma, pero la encuentra durmiendo mientras que Ruby se había ido a tomar un café. Mira la ficha de Emma y no le gustan nada los resultados del análisis de sangre. Emma se despierta y sonríe al ver a Regina allí.

-Creo que hay un ángel por aquí…-bromea Emma medio somnolienta

-Hola mi amor- Regina suelta la ficha, camina hacia la rubia y le da un rápido beso -¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, mejor…Solo quiero salir pronto y volver al servicio- Emma suspira y agarra la mano de Regina, la morena sonríe y le acaricia la mano -¿A qué hora sales?

-Dentro de…-Regina mira el reloj-…tres horas

Emma sonríe y le da un piquito.

-¿Y mañana a qué hora entras?

-A la una, tengo algunas operaciones en la agenda y turno

-Todo bien entonces, podemos aprovechar el poco tiempo que tendremos juntas-Emma sonríe repartiendo besos por su cuello

-Emma…-susurra Regina, sintiendo los besos y estremeciéndose entera –Aquí no…

Emma detiene los besos y la mira a los ojos

-Después tenemos que hablar de su salud, señorita Swan-Regina le advierte mientras se levanta, y habla con voz seria

-Por lo visto no tengo escapatoria…- Emma suspira –Después hablamos de eso

-Por supuesto que hablaremos- dice Regina antes de salir.

Emma estaba jugando con el móvil cuando Ruby y Glinda entran en el cuarto conversando y se callan al ver a Emma despierta.

-Buenas tardes Emma, vamos a hacer otra prueba y si todo está ok, saldrás de aquí- le dice Glinda –La señorita Lucas puede esperara aquí si lo desea

-Perfecto- Ruby se tira en la silla

Emma y Glinda se van a hacer los exámenes, y mientras esperan a que salgan los resultados, Emma vuelve al cuarto y David aparece minutos después.

-¿Es aquí donde han pedido una prótesis?- dice David llamando a la puerta

-Sí- Emma sonríe –Puedes entrar

David entra y le da la prótesis temporal, la rubia se la coloca y se levanta para caminar un poco y probarla, pero cada vez que se mueve, sale un ruido irritante, que hace reír a Ruby.

-¿En serio? ¿Voy a tener que aguantar este ruido hasta llegar a casa y ponerme la mía de madera?

-¿Tienes una de madera?- pregunta David curiosa

-Es mi amorcito- Emma sonríe- pero solo la uso en fiestas de disfraces, a las que casi siempre voy de pirata.

Emma se levanta y mira a los tres que estaban en el cuarto

-¿Estoy libre, Dra. Glinda?

-Lo estás. Ya puedes volver a tus actividades

-Muchas gracias Glinda, David- Emma agradece a los dos, se gira hacia Ruby -¿Vamos Ruby? Te dejo en el coche

-Vamos, no aguanto más estar aquí- dice Ruby cogiendo su bolso

Los cuatro salen del cuarto y Emma acompañaba a Ruby hasta el coche.

-¿Mañana a qué hora llegas, Patito?

-A las seis, pero después tengo que salir con August y Regina- Emma informa –Henry nos pidió que fuéramos a su escuela por el día de las profesiones

-¿Henry…?

-El hijo de Regina

-¿Cómo es eso mujer? ¿Tienes una familia y no me lo has contado?

-Es un chico muy especial- Emma sonríe –Os vais a llevar muy bien

-Quiero conocer a mi sobrino- Ruby bromea y entra en el coche –Bueno, hasta mañana por la tarde entonces

-Ciao- Emma cierra la puerta del coche de Ruby.

La morena arranca y se dirige al apartamento de Emma, mientras la rubia vuelve a su turno.

* * *

Emma llega poco después de las seis y envía un mensaje avisando a Regina.

" _Acabo de llegar, voy a tomar un baño, vestirme, desayunar y podemos irnos"_

" _Desayuna aquí, dejaré la puerta abierta, no toques al timbre"_

" _Ok, hasta ahora"_

Emma coge su traje de pantalón y chaqueta azul marino que usaba para algunos eventos oficiales del ejército, lo pone sobre la cama y va a bañarse, relajando un poco la tensión del día anterior. Sale del baño, se seca, se pone la prótesis de madera y se viste, coge su estetoscopio y lo mete en el bolsillo del pantalón junto con la cartera, el móvil y las llaves. Emma coge la gorra, se va a la sala y se encuentra a August listo, la ropa idéntica a la suya, solo diferenciados por algunas medallas e insignias de cuerpos diferentes.

-¿Vamos? Regina dice que desayunemos con ella

-Vamos

Los dos salen y Emma abre la puerta de Regina mientras August cerraba la de ellos. Entran y escuchan voces en la cocina.

-Buenos días- dice Emma entrando en la cocina con August

-Buenos días, oficiales- dice Regina mirando a Emma de arriba abajo, no se resiste y acaba mordiéndose discretamente el labio inferior, lo que no pasa desapercibido para la rubia. Regina llevaba un vestido negro suelto y unas zapatillas también negras.

-Buenos días- responde August intentando contener la risa al ver la cara que Regina ponía al ver a Emma.

-Mamá, tengo hambre- Henry entra quejándose en la cocina y sonríe al ver a Emma y August. Automáticamente los saluda a la manera militar.

Emma y August le hacen el saludo militar y abrazan al muchacho enseguida.

El desayuno consistió en fruta, piscolabis naturales, café y zumo. Regina obliga a todos a desayunar fuerte, sobre todo a Emma y Henry. En cuanto terminan, los cuatro se dirigen al coche de Regina. August y Henry suben al asiento de atrás, Emma, de copiloto y Regina, al volante.

Henry entra en la escuela agarrando las manos de Regina y Emma. August iba detrás de ellos. Se encaminan a la clase de quinto de primaria, donde algunos alumnos estaban acompañados de los padres. Mary Margaret estaba en la puerta y saludaba a todos los que llegaban al aula. El primer aviso suena y los alumnos que quedaban en los pasillos van a sus aulas, Mary Margaret espera que suene el segundo aviso y cuando suena, ella da inicio al día de las profesiones, y comienza a llamar por orden alfabético. Primero, se presentaba el alumno y decía a quién había traído para la presentación, y después los padres se presentaban. La mayoría de los que estaban presentes eran abogados, empresarios o comerciantes, hasta que llega el turno de Henry.

-Buenos días, soy Henry Mills y hoy he traído a mis madres y a mí tío

Emma mira a Henry sin poder creerse que la había llamado madre y abre una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras él terminaba de hablar.

-Primero, será mi madre Regina, después se presentarán mi madre Emma y mi tío August.

Henry vuelve a sentarse en su sitio y Regina toma su sitio para la presentación.

-Buenos días, soy Regina Mills y soy cirujano plástico y otorrinolaringóloga- Regina comienza a explicar un poco lo que hacía, dónde trabajaba, por qué estudiar esas especialidades. Responde a algunas preguntas de algunos alumnos y acaba su presentación.

Emma se levanta y se coloca.

-Buenos días, me llamo Emma Swan, soy doctora especializada en traumatología en las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses, pero actualmente estoy en el Massachusetts General Hospital- Emma explica un poco sobre lo que hace, dónde se encajaba en el ejército y por qué se había convertido en traumatóloga. Responde a algunas preguntas, sobre todo de los chicos que parecían entusiasmados.

En cuanto ella termina de responder, acaba su presentación y August se levanta, cojeando un poco.

-Buenos días, soy August Wayne Booth y soy especialista en bombas de las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses- August empieza a explicar lo que hacía, los riesgos, pero cuánto amaba hacer lo que hacía y comenta por encima por qué había regresado. Responde varias preguntas, pero Mary Margaret limita el tiempo para que los demás pudieran hacer sus presentaciones, pues los niños querían saber más y más sobre lo que hacía August, pero no tenían tiempo para saber todo lo que querían.

Las presentaciones se sucedieron, hablaron algunos abogados más, científicos, Técnicos informáticos, diseñadores y algunas otras profesiones. Al final, Mary Margaret agradece la presencia de todos y la gente empieza a marcharse, pero Henry espera, como siempre, a que el aula se vacíe antes de salir. Emma y Regina salen dadas de la mano, Henry agarrando la mano de Emma y la de August, pero enseguida escuchan a alguien que los llama.

-Usted, rubia- uno de los padres que estaba en el aula llama a Emma, era un señor calvo que había hecho su presentación al final, George Spencer, uno de los abogados más importantes de Massachusetts.

-Dígame, señor- dice Emma soltando la mano de Henry y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Sin un motivo aparente, a Emma no le había gustado desde el primer momento.

-Usted es una vergüenza para nuestro ejército, no es más que una pervertida y una sinvergüenza que está destruyendo un hogar más- suelta su odio George

Emma respira hondo, revira los ojos ante el patético discurso del hombre. August, Henry y Regina mira serios a George.

-Mire, perdóneme, pero no voy a perder mi precioso tiempo con un hombre que se dice culto soltando un discurso patético de odio y homofobia- responde Emma tranquila- Así que, si me permite, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Emma le da la espalda a George, dejando al hombre muy irritado. Él agarra el brazo de Emma con fuerza, la rubia lo mira seria.

-¡Suélteme!- Emma exige seria

George agarra su brazo con más fuerza, haciéndole daño.

-Suéltela o lo llevaré preso- dice August serio, agarrando el brazo del hombre.

George suelta a Emma, la mira con rabia y se marcha. Emma se pasa la mano por la zona en la que George la había agarrado, ignorando su mirada, se gira hacia Regina y le da un beso.

-¿Todo bien, Emma?- pregunta Regina preocupada

-Sí, no vale la pena estresarse con un imbécil- Emma sonríe y mira a Henry-¿Vamos? Todavía tengo que pasar por el super. ¿Quieres ir conmigo Henry?

-¡Sí!- responde Henry animado

-Entonces, vamos a casa a cambiarnos de ropa, dejamos a mamá en el trabajo y después vamos de compras.

-Está bien, mamá- Henry sonríe, haciendo que Emma sonría de oreja a oreja

Se dirigen al coche y vuelven a casa. August y Henry bajan mientras Regina y Emma aparcaban, se quedan en el coche un momento.

Regina se sienta en el regazo de Emma, le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y susurra.

-No tienes idea de lo buena que estás en este traje del ejército

-Creo que me di cuenta por la forma en que me miraste, de arriba abajo, y te mordiste el labio cuando entré en la cocina esta mañana.

Regina se sonroja ligeramente y las dos comienzan un beso tranquilo, apasionado, Emma pasa sus manos por las piernas de Regina, subiéndolas poco a poco hasta llegar a la intimidad de la morena, notándola bien mojada, ya hacía casi una semana desde su primera vez y desde entonces no habían tenido tiempo para algo más íntimo entre ellas. Emma aparta un poco las bragas de Regina y comienza a acariciarla, haciendo que la morena gima en su boca. Las dos intensifican el beso, pero escuchan que alguien toca en el cristal del conductor. Se asustan, Emma para de forma brusca y se giran para ver quién era, y ven a Henry parado ahí, serio. Regina ríe y le da un piquito a Emma.

-Después seguimos- susurra Regina, abre la puerta del copiloto y baja, seguida de Emma.

* * *

Tras dejar a Regina en el hospital, Emma continúa hacia el supermercado con Ruby y Henry. Los tres hacían la mayor algarabía en el coche mientras cantaban. Llegan a la tienda y Henry corre para coger un carrito. Los tres entran, y empiezan a comprar lo necesario, Henry vuelve loca la cabeza de Emma para poder coger algunos dulces, pero ella solo le permite coger una caja grande de cereales, pues sabía que Regina la mataría si permitiese que Henry comiera un mogollón de dulces. Ruby y Henry charlan sobre varios temas, hasta que llega el de la petición de Emma

-¿Cuándo piensas hacerle el pedido, Emma?- pregunta Ruby agarrando la mano de Henry

-Había pensando hacerlo mañana por la noche, pero como vamos a la inauguración de tu club, he decidido dejarlo para los próximos días libres que tengamos.

-Nada de eso, te vienes a _The Wolf_ en otro momento- dice Ruby seria -¿Ya compraste las alianzas?

-Aún no, voy mañana al centro comercial con Henry para ver eso…

-Vamos hoy, echas un vistazo, si no hay nada que te guste, vas a otro mañana- sonríe Ruby

-Está bien, pero primero vamos a dejar la compra en casa- Emma sonríe.

Acaban de coger las cosas que faltaban y pasan por caja, Henry organizaba todo en las bolsas, Ruby las metía en el carrito mientras Emma pagaba. En cuanto acaban, van al coche, meten todo en el maletero y conducen a casa. Al llegar, descargan el coche, guardan las cosas en sus respectivos lugares y se van al centro comercial.

* * *

Ya habían mirado casi todas las joyerías del centro comercial y Emma no había encontrado una pieza que le gustase.

-Emma, ya hemos ido a casI todas las tiendas y hasta el momento no te ha gustado ninguna- se queja Ruby después de tres horas yendo de tienda en tienda -¿Sabes lo que quieres?

-Quiero algo diferente, pero mañana vuelvo- Emma responde –Ya estoy irritada con este sitio

El centro comercial estaba lleno y el ruido irritaba profundamente a la rubia. Henry también estaba ya cansado. Se dirigen al estacionamiento, y pasan por delante de otra joyería y mira rápidamente el escaparate, y ve lo que deseaba, pero lo dejaría para el día siguiente.

Los tres van a casa, Emma deja a Henry con Cora y se va a dormir, pues llevaba casi levantada 24 horas sin dormir. Ruby se va a arreglar los papeles de la apertura del club mientras August estaba en fisioterapia.

* * *

Emma es despertada el sábado por la mañana por Henry, que la llamaba y la movía en el intento de hacerla levantar. La rubia rezonga y le pide cinco minutos más, pero sin éxito, es obligada a levantarse.

-Buenos días, mamá- dice Henry sonriendo

-Buenos días, chico- responde Emma sentándose en la cama. Se coloca la prótesis y se levanta.

Henry va a la sala mientras Emma se cambiaba y se hacía su higiene matinal. En cuanto termina, va a desayunar.

-¿Ya has desayunado, Henry?- pregunta Emma mirando al muchacho rápidamente mientras cogía las cosas de los armarios

-Aún no- responde Henry sentándose en la mesa

Emma prepara los tazones de cereales para los dos, bien llenas, y le pasa una.

-¿Tu abuela sabe que estás conmigo?- pregunta Emma preocupada

-Lo sabe, mamá- responde Henry comiendo -¿Ya sabes cómo le vas a hacer el pedido a mamá?

-Aún no he decidido…- Emma suspira frustrada

-A mamá le gustan las cosas sencillas e íntimas- Henry comienza a hablar –Creo que sería genial que le prepararas una cena- sugiere

-¡Chico, eres un genio!

Termina de comer, lavan la loza y se van al centro comercial.

Emma y Henry van a la joyería en la que Emma había visto dos collares el día anterior y que le habían llamado la atención. Henry mira los collares analizándolos, uno de ellos tenía un pequeño medallón con un cisne en alto relieve en la cadena mayor, en la cadena menor había un círculo, que, según la vendedora, era la representación de los cisnes en la cultura celta. Emma y Henry se miran y sonríen, después piden ver el otro collar en el que había dos colgantes, uno en forma circular que contenía un árbol y el otro era una pequeña corona. Emma mira curiosa y la vendedora le explica

-El árbol es un manzano, haciendo referencia a la mitología de Avalon y la corona es la Reina de la Cosecha, más conocida como la Diosa

Emma sonríe y su mirada se cruza con la de Henry.

-Perfecto- dicen los dos juntos

-Mamá va a amarlo, mucho mejor que una alianza, ya que corréis el riesgo de perderla de estar quitándola y poniéndola a cada momento –Henry sonríe

-Eso es verdad- Emma concuerda, su mirada vuelve a la vendedora –Me llevaré los dos.

La vendedora sonríe y se dirige al otro mostrador para coger la cajita para poner los collares juntos. En cuanto lo hace, rellena el certificado de garantía y Emma va a la caja para pagar. En cuanto terminan, Emma le da las gracias a la vendedora por la atención y se marcha con Henry. Emma guarda la cajita en el bolso y se dirigen al cine a comprar las entradas para ver _Acero puro_. En ese momento suena el móvil de Emma. Coge el teléfono y mira quién era.

-Hola amor, ¿ya has salido del hospital?

 _-Sí, ¿tú y Henry estáis en el centro comercial?_

-Sí, vamos a comprar las entradas de cine, te esperamos en la fila para entrar, ¿bien?

 _-Está bien, llego en 20 minutos_

-Hasta un rato

Emma cuelga y se pone en la cola de la taquilla con el muchacho, compra tres entradas y van a comprar las palomitas.

-¿Combo mega?- pregunta Henry con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Combo mega, con derecho a un balde de palomitas y refresco de un litro- Emma concuerda y hace el pedido, pidiendo dos coca cola de un litro.

Se sientan en un banco y enseguida llega Regina.

-Hola hijo-dice Regina dándole un beso en la cabeza -¿Cómo estás?

-Hola mamá, bien, ¿y tú?

-Estoy bien- Regina sonríe, pero pronto su semblante se pone serio al ver las palomitas y los refrescos. Mira seria a Emma

-Hola amor, yo también estoy bien- dice Emma dándole un piquito –Y no me culpes, tenemos hambre y la peli comienza dentro de poco, así que vamos.

-Está bien, vamos antes que de que os castigue a los dos- dice Regina dándole otro piquito a Emma

Emma y Henry ríen, la rubia le pasa el vaso de refresco a Regina para que lo aguante mientras ella cogía las palomitas con una mano y las entradas con la otra. Les da las entradas al portero, que les da tres gafas 3D. Entran en la sala y se sientan, la película empieza y Regina termina por quedarse dormida durante casi toda la película.

* * *

Emma ya había planeado todo para la noche que tendría con Regina y realizar su pedido. La rubia usaría el chalé que August tenía, que quedaba a poco más de una hora de Boston. Dejaría la caja con los collares en el chalé y pensaba en qué momento sería el correcto para hacer el pedido.

Faltaba poco más de una hora para salir, así que va a separar su ropa, pero como Regina creía que irían a _The Wolf_ , coge unos vaqueros, unas Vans negras y una camiseta de manga corta azul marino con estampados de anclas blancas, deja todo sobre la cama y se va a dar un baño. En cuanto sale, después de unos 40 minutos, se seca, se arregla el cabello en un moño casual, se viste, se pasa un poco de maquillaje para no parecer tan pálida, coge sus cosas y se va a buscar a Regina.

* * *

Regina, después de dormir durante toda la película y ya en casa, se despierta con Cora llamándola, recordándole que tenía que vestirse para salir con Emma a la inauguración del club de Ruby. Separa una ropa más casual, unos zapatos Oxford negros, unos vaqueros pitillo y una camiseta más larga blanca, deja todo en la cama y va a tomar un baño. Al salir, la morena se viste, se arregla el cabello y se pone un maquillaje leve para esconder las ojeras y otras marcas de cansancio. Regina mete lo esencial en un bolso pequeño, suena el timbre y va a abrir, era Emma. Las dos se despiden de Henry y Cora, y salen.

Se dirigen al coche de Emma y la rubia conduce hacia el chalé como si fuera al club de Ruby, pero sigue derecha pasándose el club.

-¡Emma, te lo has pasado!- Regina le avisa

-Lo sé- responde Emma, mira a Regina y sonríe –No vamos allí

-¿Cómo, Emma? Ruby te va a matar

-Ella sabe que no vamos

Regina mira desconfiada y Emma continúa conduciendo un rato más hasta llegar a una calle estrecha, sigue unos kilómetros más y llegan al chalé. Emma estaciona frente a la casa y baja, abre la puerta de Regina y le da la mano a la morena.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Swan?- Regina pregunta seria

-Ya lo vas a descubrir- dice Emma abriendo la puerta de la casa y encendiendo las luces

Había una mesa redonda en el comedor con un mantel ajedrez, estaba puesta para dos, con un pequeño florero en el centro con algunos tulipanes rojos. Regina mira el sitio y sonríe, reparando en cada detalle. Emma atrae a Regina hacia ella, la abraza por la cintura y sonríe.

-Hoy seré tu cocinera, prepárate- bromea Emma dándole unos piquitos

-Hm…Me encanta- Regina sonríe y llena a Emma de besos.

Van a la cocina y Emma coge dos copas y una jarra. Coge el vino del frigo bar, lo abre, lo versa en la jarra y lo deja reposar un poco. Emma coge las cosas del armario y comienza a hacer sus macarrones. Mientras se cocinaban, sirve el vino y le da una copa a Regina, la morena la coge y da un sorbo, Emma se apoya en la encimera y abraza a Regina por la cintura.

-¿Qué estás tramando?- pregunta Regina una vez más

-Lo descubrirás al final de la noche

Emma sonríe y comienza un beso tranquilo y apasionado. Las dos se abrazan y solo paran cuando el aire se hace necesario y para que Emma aparte los macarrones. Regina va a la mesa con las copas de vino y se sienta mientras espera a que Emma termine con la comida. La rubia va a la mesa con dos platos de macarrones con queso y algunas hojas de albahaca. Regina mira a Emma, sonríe y sirve más vino para las dos antes de comenzar a cenar.

-¡Bon appétit!

-¡Bon appétit!

Comienzan a cenar mientras charlan sobre cómo había ido la semana y más cosas.

-Henry está tan entusiasmado contigo- dice Regina acabando de comer

-Es un chico maravilloso- dice Emma limpiándose la boca antes de dar un sorbo más de vino –Creo que nunca me he sentido tan feliz como en el momento en que me llamó madre- Emma abre una enorme sonrisa

-Me hizo tan feliz que te llamara así- Regina sonríe

Emma sonríe y se levanta, quita los platos, los lleva a la cocina y vuelve con el postre y la caja de los collares escondida a la espalda. Emma coloca los platos con Petit Gateau y helado de vainilla en la mesa y se sienta.

-Me vas a malacostumbrar si sigues de esta manera, Emma- Regina dice con voz aniñada

-No veo problema alguno- dice Emma dándole un piquito

* * *

Comienzan a comer y en cuanto terminan, Emma se levanta, va hacia Regina y se arrodilla. Regina la mira confusa, sorprendida y sin poderse creer lo que Emma estaba a punto de hacer. La rubia sonríe, coge la cajita que tenía en la espalda y comienza a hacer su discurso.

-Regina. Sé que puede parecer algo pronto, pero no me importa, porque solo deseo estar a tu lado desde el primer momento en que te vi mientras socorría a aquel muchacho en mitad de la calle, que me hizo chocar contigo sin querer y tirarte el café en tu ropa, haciendo que en aquel momento me odiaras- ríe- sin embargo, nos hicimos amigas y mi mente insistía en que debía intentar algo más, pues siempre que veía a aquel tipejo de Robin acercarse a ti, sentía celos- confiesa- y creo que tu hermana se dio cuenta de eso…pero en fin…como iba diciendo…haces que pierda el aliento, mi corazón se para un segundo y me dejas sin reacción todas las mañanas cuando nos vemos para ir a trabajar y, sinceramente, deseo que eso suceda todos los días durante el resto de mi vida, porque es una sensación maravillosa- Sonríe- Regina Mills, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Regina se lleva las manos a la cara, los ojos llorosos por la emoción del momento, pero no consigue aguantar y comienza a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo, una mezcla de emociones que no sentía hacía mucho, solo un placentero torbellino. Emma abre la cajita, revelando los collares, su mirada vuelve hacia Regina que lloraba en medio de las risas.

-¡Emma!- tenía la voz embargada y al ver los collares, su sonrisa se abre

-¿Aceptas salir conmigo?- pregunta Emma una vez más, colocándose mejor pues su rodilla ya le estaba doliendo,

Regina tira de Emma hacia arriba, abraza a la rubia y la besa con pasión y deseo, parando solo cuando se hace necesario el aire. Sus miradas se encuentran, haciendo que las dos abran la sonrisa más linda para la otra.

-¡Sí, sí, sí y sí!- responde Regina sonriendo, con los ojos húmedos –Acepto mil veces si fuera necesario.

Emma sonríe, deja la cajita sobre la mesa y coge el collar que tenía el medallón del cisne.

-No sabía qué escoger, pero cuando vi estos collares, sencillamente me enamoré de ellos, pues ambos hacen referencia a nuestros nombres y tiene un simbolismo mitológico- comienza a explicar agarrando el collar

Regina analiza la pieza pasando el dedo índice por ella, sintiendo cada detalle. Emma se coloca detrás de la morena y abre el cierre de la cadena, Regina se coloca el cabello a un lado y Emma le coloca el collar, tocando su piel con ligereza y besando su cuello en cuanto termina de abrochárselo. Regina toca los colgantes sonriendo y llena a Emma de piquitos. Después Emma coge el otro collar y empieza a explicar la elección de aquel collar.

-Este, cuando lo vi junto al que tienes tú, un pequeño recuerdo me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Cuál?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-El significado de tu nombre- Emma sonríe y toca la pequeña corona –Regina significa reina- Emma mira a Regina –Y también recordé la historia de tu manzano al ver el colgante del árbol, ya que es un manzano lo que se ve aquí

Regina coge el collar, pasa el dedo por la pieza, sintiendo cada detalle de este también.

-Ahora me acuerdo de las historias artúricas que mi padre me contaba cuando era pequeña antes de ir a dormir, sobre Avalon, la Isla de las Manzanas, siempre me imaginé como Morgana- confiesa Regina.

Emma sonríe y le da un piquito. La morena abre el cierre, Emma se levanta el moño, Regina le pone el collar a la rubia y ambas sonríen. Emma abraza a su novia por la cintura, la mira a los ojos, una sonrisa tímida en los labios de las dos. Emma toca el rostro de Regina con la punta de los dedos, coloca un mechón suelto tras su oreja. Regina sonríe y besa la palma de la mano de Emma. Las dos sonríen y comienzan un beso apasionado, tranquilo, pero intenso y profundo, Emma pasa la mano por la nuca de Regina, enredando los dedos en sus madejas mientras la otra mano paseaba por su pierna. Regina abraza a Emma por la cintura en el intento de disminuir la más mínima separación entre ambas. Encierran el beso con la respiración jadeante, acelerada. Regina sonríe y Emma la coge en brazos, retomando el beso de nuevo.

Regina le quita la camiseta a Emma mientras la rubia la llevaba al cuarto, se quita también la de ella y siente los labios de la rubia en su cuello, llenándola de besos, cierra los ojos aprovechando cada segundo de aquel momento, cada segundo de aquel pequeño placer que Emma le proporcionaba en un instante tan íntimo entre ellas. Siente que Emma la acuesta en la cama y captura sus labios en un beso caluroso, Regina retira el sujetador de Emma, intentando buscar el máximo contacto de su piel con la de Emma. Se gira, cambiando de posición con Emma, y comienza a besarle el cuello y el busto, Regina se detiene un momento y mira a Emma, admirando el definido cuerpo de la rubia.

-¿Todo bien, mi amor?- pregunta Emma preocupada

-Sí, todo bien- Regina sonríe-Solo admirando

Emma sonríe, se sienta con Regina en su regazo y le quita el sujetador a la morena, pega su cabeza al pecho de ella, dándole algunos besitos en su busto. Regina se quita los zapatos y acuesta a Emma de nuevo en la cama, besa su cuello y va descendiendo hasta llegar a los pechos de la rubia, los masajea un poco antes de comenzar a succionarlos, jugueteando con los pezones de Emma, haciéndola gemir bajito. Regina baja los besos por el abdomen de la rubia hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones, se detiene algo insegura y mira a la rubia. Emma se sienta y mira a Regina a los ojos, la atrae hacia arriba y le da unos piquitos.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo, mi amor- Emma sonríe

Regina se queda con sus rodillas colocadas a cada lado de Emma, desabrocha los pantalones de la rubia, mientras Emma iba desabrochándole los suyos. Se sacan los pantalones juntas, y Emma va recostándose en la cama mientras Regina gatea sobre la rubia, besándola, pero rápidamente sus besos descienden por el cuello de Emma, bajan hasta los pechos y siguen bajando hasta llegar a su pelvis, rozando el elástico de las bragas, Regina la mira, Emma sonríe y apoya la mano en la cabeza de Regina, como si le dijera que no tuviera miedo, sabía que la morena iba a estar un poco ansiosa, pero dejaría que ella dictara el ritmo a su gusto. La morena sonríe, besa la parte interna del muslo de Emma, pasa los dedos con suavidad por la intimidad de la rubia sobre las bragas, Regina pasa la punta de los dedos por debajo del borde de las bragas de Emma y se las quita. Se detiene un instante y sonríe, admirando el cuerpo de Emma, sus manos exploran por un rato el cuerpo de su novia antes de comenzar a darle besos en la pelvis, pasa la lengua sobre la cálida vagina, húmeda y excitada, su lengua pasea por la intimidad de la rubia lentamente y va acelerando poco a poco. Al sentir la lengua de Regina pasear por su intimidad, Emma comienza a gemir bajito al principio, doblando un poco las piernas, pasa la mano por la cabeza de Regina, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de la morena, sentía aumentar su excitación con cada movimiento que Regina hacía, ella movía su pelvis un poco, gimiendo cada vez más. Regina pasa los brazos por las piernas de Emma, las aprieta, aprovechando cada segundo aquella intimidad entre ellas, pasa los dedos por su vagina y la penetra con dos dedos. Emma gime alto y su cuerpo se arquea un poco. Tras un momento, Emma se controla para no llegar al clímax tan rápido y atrae a Regina hacia ella, la besa, le quita las bragas y la acaricia, Emma encaja su vagina en la de Regina, moviendo las pelvis con un ritmo sincronizado, se abrazan, pegando la cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de la otra, sintiendo la pesada respiración de la otra, gimiendo juntas. Regina araña la espalda de Emma y comienza a besarla con pasión y amor, Emma responde al beso con la misma pasión y amor que Regina. Cuanto más se acercan al clímax, más intenso se vuelve el clima entre ellas, sus cabezas se pegan, sus gemidos se hacen más altos hasta que las dos se entregan de cuerpo y alma a la otra.

Emma se acuesta en la cama, Regina cae sobre la rubia y la besa en el cuello. La respiración de ambas se calma, se miran y sonríen.

-¡Te amo!- le declara Emma a Regina, mirándola a los ojos

-¡Te amo!- replica Regina besándola.

Las dos se quedan amándose hasta el amanecer, intercambiando juramentos de amor, y se duermen abrazadas en cucharita, con las piernas enredadas y Emma abrazando a Regina.

* * *

Emma y Regina se dirigen a la cafetería que hay cerca de donde viven para encontrarse con Henry, Zelena, August y Ruby para desayunar.

Los cuatro esperaban en la cafetería cuando las dos entran de manos dadas, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, dándose besitos. Henry las observa y sonríe, se levanta y camina hacia ellas, abrazándolas por la cintura.

-Hola mi amor- Regina sonríe, abraza al hijo y le da un beso en la cabeza

-Hola, hijo- Emma abraza al muchacho y le revuelve el pelo

-¡Mamás!- dice Henry animado

Emma sonríe y se saca el colgante de debajo de la camiseta para mostrárselo al hijo. Henry sonríe de oreja a oreja

-¡No me lo creo!- dice eufórico corriendo hacia la mesa para contar la novedad -¡Mis madres están saliendo juntas!- repetía Henry

Regina mira a Emma como si exigiera explicaciones mientras avanzaban hacia la mesa.

-¿Quién crees que me ayudó a escoger nuestros collares?

-Os bastáis los dos para liarla- Regina ríe y se sienta con Emma

El desayuno pasa tranquilo entre risas, bromas y muchas preguntas para las dos.

-Ah, chicas, antes de que me olvide, el Dr. Gold ha pasado el comunicado de la fiesta de Halloween y en breve saldrá el del baile de fin de año- dice Zelena

-¿Baile?- pregunta Emma sin entender nada

-Todos los años el hospital hace una fiesta/baile de Halloween entre los médicos y los pacientes en tratamiento, sobre todo para los niños de pediatría- comienza a explicar Regina –Es muy divertido, siempre hay un concurso de disfraces entre los pacientes y los médicos pueden llevar a sus hijos o a un acompañante- Regina bebe un poco de su té helado

-Eso es muy guay- Emma sonríe

-Es muy divertido y el baile de final de año es un baile de gala para recaudar fondos para proyectos del hospital. El sector que recaude más dinero gana la inversión- Regina explica –El año pasado ganó neurocirugía

-Ni me recuerdes eso- dice Zelena con rabia –Glinda usó todas las armas que tenía para conseguirlo- Todos ríen y siguen desayunando en tono relajado

En cuanto terminan, cada uno va a lo suyo, Emma y Regina se van a pasear al parque de atracciones con Henry. Emma y Henry corren hacia los coches de choque, Regina mira la escena, riendo.

-Henry, ¿qué te parece tú y yo contra tu madre?- Emma propone al muchacho

-¡Vamos!- dice escogiendo el coche

-Eso es injusto- protesta Regina

Emma ríe y avanza hacia el coche elegido por Henry, Regina va a otro. El maquinista pone en marcha la atracción y comienza la persecución, Henry pilotaba con la ayuda de Emma, los dos parecían conductores de acción y siempre cogían a Regina desprevenida. Cuando el tiempo acaba, salen y Regina pone cara mohína.

-Después quiero la revancha- protesta

-Revancha aceptada- Emma y Henry dicen al mismo tiempo

Caminan por el parque y se detienen frente a la barraca de tiro al blanco. Henry ve un muñeco del Capitán América.

-Ma, mamá, ¿podemos intentarlo?- pregunta Henry señalando el muñeco

-Claro- Emma sonríe

-¿Puedes intentarlo por mí, ma?- Henry mira a Emma con ojos del gatos con botas.

Emma solo sonríe, revuelve el pelo del muchacho y se aproxima a la barraca con Henry mientras Regina iba al baño. El feriante termina de colocar las dianas y al girarse, él y Emma sonríen sin creerse lo que veían.

-Leroy- Emma saluda al hombre barbudo y ceñudo con un apretón de manos

-¡Swan, cuánto tiempo!- Leroy saluda apretando firme la mano de Emma –No te veo desde que me jubilé, ¿estás de vacaciones?

-Licenciamiento por herida en batalla- dice Emma rápidamente

-Ma, el Capitán América- Henry llama la atención de Emma

Leroy centra su atención en Henry y después en Emma

-No sabía que tenías un hijo- dice continuando colocando las dianas

-Bueno, no lo tenía hasta el momento en que él entró en mi vida…- Emma paga y coge la escopeta de presión

-¿Y yo, señorita Swan?- dice Regina con voz seria detrás de Emma, asustándola. Henry y Leroy ríen

-Y ella- completa Emma –Leroy, Regina. Regina, Leroy- hace las presentaciones

Leroy pone en marcha el juego, Emma se concentra y acierta las cinco dianas necesarias para ganar el Capitán América. Henry mira embobado la forma tan fácil en como Emma lo hacía.

-Ma, ¿me enseñas a hacer eso?

-Chico, si hago eso, te quedas sin madre…- responde Emma colocando la escopeta en su sitio

-Te quedas sin las dos, porque mato a Emma si se atreve a pensar en enseñarte- dice Regina seria

-No he dicho nada- Henry coge el muñeco, se despide de Leroy y se marcha.

Emma se despide de Leory junto con Regina y marchan tras el muchacho, de manos dadas, hacia la montaña rusa.

-Os espero aquí- dice Emma

-¡Qué es eso, ma…! Vamos- dice Henry tirando de Emma

-¿Algún problema, amor?- Regina mira a Emma y percibe la tensión en su cuerpo al ver la montaña rusa.

-Ninguno, vayan que yo os espero aquí abajo- Emma da una débil sonrisa.

Regina respira hondo y ayuda a Henry a empujar a Emma hacia la atracción. Emma intenta escapar de los dos, pero sin éxito. Emma y Regina van juntas en el primer carrito, Henry se pone tras ellas junto con una niña que estudiaba con él y enseguida el feriante pasa comprobando los cierres de seguridad. En cuanto termina la comprobación, la atracción se mueve y Emma agarra los cierres de seguridad con fuerza sobre su pecho, respiraba profundamente mientras la atracción ascendía, cuanto más alto subía, Emma apretaba los ojo más fuerte y cuando comienza la bajada, la rubia grita desesperadamente, pidiendo bajarse de allí para no morir, Regina no sabía si levantar los brazos y disfrutar de la atracción o si reírse de la reacción de Emma. En cuanto termina, los cierres de seguridad son abiertos, pero las manos de Emma estaban rígidas y no soltaban las barras, llevándole un tiempo conseguir soltarlas. Emma se levanta, temblorosa y sale con ayuda de los feriantes, Regina la coge por la cintura, pero enseguida Emma vomita a los pies de Regina.

Henry miraba sin poder creérselo, entiendo el porqué de la reticencia de Emma en subir en la atracción. Regina solo respira hondo, intenta mantener a la rubia en pie, pero Emma se desmaya. Los encargados de la atracción la cogen en brazos y la llevan a la ambulancia, Henry la acompaña mientras Regina se va a limpiar los pies. Al acabar de limpiarse, Regina se dirige a la ambulancia y ve que la rubia está despertándose poco a poco.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta Regina preocupada a la paramédica

-Sí, solo fue una bajada de presión- responde la mujer –En cuanto se despierte, puede irse.

Henry va hacia Regina y la abraza por la cintura. Cinco minutos pasan y Emma despierta, aún algo mareada, se sienta y espera un poco, se levanta lentamente y sale de la ambulancia. La paramédica le da una botella de agua, ella la coge, se lava primero la boca, escupiendo en la basura que tenía cerca y después bebe un poco para quitarse el gusto amargo de la garganta.

-Gracias- Emma aprieta la mano de la paramédica y nota que le da un papel a escondidas

-No hay de qué

Emma coge el papel, ve que era su número de teléfono, la rubia arruga el papel y lo tira a la basura junto con la botella de agua vacía, mira a Regina y dice

-¿Nos vamos mis amores?- dice Emma abrazándolos a los dos

-Vamos- responden los dos

La paramédica se avergüenza ante la situación y por las calabazas que se había llevado, pero enseguida se va a atender otra urgencia. Regina mira a Emma y pregunta

-¿Qué te dio cuando le diste las gracias?

-Su teléfono- ríe- No tienes de qué preocuparte, ya lo tiré

-Bien hecho- dice Regina seria

Los tres se dirigen al coche y Regina conduce de regreso a casa. Emma va en el asiento de atrás, todavía recuperándose. Al llegar al apartamento, Emma aún estaba algo mareada, así que Regina la sostiene y la lleva a su apartamento.

August y Ruby las ven entrar y se alarman.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunta August levantándose para ir a ayudar a Regina

-Montaña rusa- Emma se apoya un poco en August

-Emma, ¿te volviste loca?- Ruby corre a ayudar –Sabes que no puedes, idiota

-No es culpa de ella…Henry y yo la arrastramos- dice Regina ayudando a sentarla en el sofá

Ruby se prepara para echarle la bronca a Regina, pero Emma la corta antes de que empiece

-Ella no sabe, sabía, que tengo laberintitis, Ruby, me olvidé de decírselo y no pude hablar en el momento porque me quedé trabada al ver aquella cosa- dice Emma rápidamente

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes, Emma Swan?- dice Regina seria

-Me olvidé, hace años que no subo a las montañas rusas- Emma suspira –En fin…¿Quiere darte un baño aquí? Aún hueles a vómito

-No es necesario amor, ya voy a casa- dice Regina más calmada –Y no tengo ropa aquí

-Te presto algo- dice Emma levantándose

Las dos se dirigen al cuarto de Emma. Ruby y August se marchan, dejándoles la casa para ellas.

Emma enciende las luces del cuarto y Regina comienza a observarlo, lo primero que sus ojos ven es la barra enganchada al techo frente a la cama de Emma.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-Para esto- Emma se cuelga, hace unas cuantas flexiones y desciende

-No encontraría nada mal despertar o pasar el día aquí viéndote solo en top haciendo eso…-susurra Regina al oído de Emma.

Emma ríe y le da un piquito, después abre el armario y saca una camiseta de la US Army y unas bermudas femeninas, lo deja todo en la cama para Regina, después la rubia abre la puerta del baño y enciende la luz, era espacioso, Emma camina hacia la ducha, saca la silla de baño y la coloca tras la puerta.

-Los productos de baño están todos en el estante dentro de la cabina- dice Emma tranquila, coge una toalla para Regina y la deja al lado de la suya.

-Pensé que ibas a ducharte conmigo…- dice Regina poniendo morritos

-Amor…August y Ruby están aquí…-Emma le da un piquito

-Está bien…- Regina suspira

-Buen baño- Emma sonríe y sale del baño y se dirige a la cocina a beber agua.

Regina se quita la ropa y se mete en la ducha. Emma busca a los otros dos y no los encuentra, al coger el móvil, ve un mensaje de Ruby avisándola de que estaban viendo una película con Henry. Emma sonríe y se va al baño.

-Creo que ganaste- Emma comienza a quitarse la ropa y después la prótesis

-¿A dónde se fueron?- pregunta Regina

-A ver una película con Henry- Emma se levanta y se apoya en las barras, entrando en la ducha

Regina sonríe y ayuda a Emma, las dos toman la ducha y se aman por un tiempo debajo del chorro de agua. Tras casi una hora, salen, Emma seca bien la pierna izquierda y se coloca la prótesis, agarra a Regina y vuelven a amarse, pero se detienen antes de que la situación se caliente más. Emma se pone una camiseta blanca, unas bermudas de Batman y Regina, la ropa que Emma le había separado, se echa en la cama mientras Emma enciende la tele, dejando la cadena donde daban Masterchef y se sienta en la cama, se quita otra vez la pierna, y se acuesta al lado de Regina, la abraza.

El móvil de Emma vibra y lee el mensaje de Ruby

" _¿Podemos ir para allá con Henry? Ha pedido quedarse a dormir esta anoche ahí"_

" _Podéis, estamos echadas viendo Masterchef en mi cuarto, no tienes que tener miedo. Ja ja ja"_

Cinco minutos después, Henry aparece en el cuarto de Emma y se acuesta entras las dos.

-¿De verdad puedo quedarme a dormir con vosotras, mamás?- pregunta Henry sonriendo

-Claro que puedes, hijo- responde Emma, abrazándolo

Los tres se quedan viendo el programa hasta que Regina escucha los ronquidos quedos de Emma y Henry, que ya dormían profundamente. La morena sonríe, apaga la tele y se junta a ellos, quedándose dormida. El día siguiente sería movido para las dos como de costumbre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

La semana ya comienza agitada para Emma, que despierta otro día más con una llamada de emergencia en su móvil mientras Henry y Regina dormían profundamente en su cama, ella se levanta corriendo, se viste y deja una nota en la mesilla al lado de Regina

" _Buenos días, mis amores,_

 _Perdonadme por no estar aquí cuando despertéis. Llamaron del hospital y tuve que salir corriendo. Hay zumo en la nevera y los cereales favoritos de Henry están en la encimera._

 _Te veo en el hospital mi amor, y te veo más tarde, chico =)_

 _Con amor, Emma"_

August y Ruby también dormían aún, así que la rubia sale en silencio y va a atender la llamada, pero olvida el móvil en casa.

Regina despierta poco después y ve a Henry a su lado, aún durmiendo y al ir a buscar a Emma, ve el lado de la rubia vacío, se incorpora y ve la nota dejada y el móvil que se había olvidado. La pantalla del móvil se enciende, revelando que había algunos mensajes de un número sin guardar y por curiosidad, ella desbloquea el aparato y comienza a leer los mensajes que eran de esa misma mañana.

" _Emma, mi amor, nunca olvidaré aquella noche maravillosa de amor que tuvimos, aunque pensaras que yo era Belle. Siempre te amaré, aunque tú tardes en admitir lo mismo por mí. Lacey"_

" _Mi amor, sé que puedes estar con aquella solo para intentar olvidarme, pero ahora estoy de vuelta, no tienes por qué esconder tus sentimientos por mí. xXx Lacey"_

" _Emys, vamos a salir esta noche, solo nosotras dos, a reconciliarnos y hacer el amor como antes. Echo de menos tus toques, tus caricias. ¿Qué tal a las 20:00 en Little John? Espero tu respuesta, mi rubia. Besos, Lacey"_

Regina respira profundamente al leer aquello, sube para ver si había más y ve otros mensajes más antiguos, pero sin respuesta por parte de Emma. Una pequeña idea le viene a la cabeza y le manda un mensaje a Lacey

" _A las 20:00 en punto espérame en la mesa de la esquina, de espalda a la puerta. Quiero darte una sorpresa, pero solo vamos a hablar por el móvil- Emma"_

Regina sale de la cama y despierta al hijo, que refunfuña un poco, pero enseguida se levanta. Los dos se marchan a casa, se cambian, desayunan y Regina deja a Henry en la escuela. La morena sigue para el hospital y antes de entrar, comprueba el móvil de Emma y ve otro mensaje de Lacey.

" _Está bien, mi amor. Por ti lo hago todo…Te veo a las 20:00, ¿y qué te parece celebrar tu cumpleaños el sábado de la mejor forma que existe? Te amo, mi rubita.-Lacey"_

Regina mira el calendario y ve que el sábado era el cumpleaños de Emma, piensa en algunas cosas mientras se va a trabajar, pasa rápidamente por Urgencias para ver cómo estaba todo y ver si Emma podía escaparse un momento, pero había mucho movimiento y Emma no estaba, así que ella sigue hacia los vestuarios, se cambia y va a visitar a sus pacientes que ese día se operarían.

* * *

Tras realizar la primera cirugía del día, Regina va a almorzar y se encuentra a Emma conversando con Zelena.

-Hola, hermanita- Zelena sonríe

-Hola, hermana- responde Regina -¿Cómo estás? ¿Glinda ya se fue a la conferencia en Alemania?

-Sí, vuelve dentro de una semana, mientras me quedo en tu casa

Emma se queda observando, esperando su turno.

-Hola amor- Regina le da un beso rápido a Emma -¿Ha pasado algo grave esta mañana?

-Un atropello y choque de coche, pero no muy grave- Emma sonríe –Iba a llamarte, pero creo que dejé el móvil en casa…

-Sí- Regina saca el aparato del bolsillo de la bata –Y si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme con él, después te explico el resto- dice Regina rápidamente guardándolo otra vez

-Por lo visto no tengo elección- Emma ríe y muerde su sándwich

-¿Solo vas a comer eso?- Regina pregunta seria

-Después como algo más, mamá- Emma bromea

-Después nada, vas a comer ahora- Regina la mira seria- Sabes que no puedes estar sin alimentarte bien, Emma Swan

Emma siente un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre entero y termina por ir a buscar otra cosa para almorzar. Zelena mira, curiosa, a Regina

-Suelta por esa boca, hermanita, ¿qué pasa con el móvil?-Zelena la mira –Y dormiste en su casa, ¿eh?- dice Zelena llena de malicia

-No hicimos nada, Henry pidió dormir con nosotras- dice Regina mirando a la hermana –Y digamos que una persona va a aprender a no meterse con la mujer de otros.

Zelena sonríe algo perversamente, pero antes de poder comentar nada, Emma vuelve a la mesa con la bandeja y almuerza tal y como Regina le había exigido.

-¿Ya sabéis de que os disfrazareis para la fiesta de Halloween?- pregunta Zelena curiosa

-Aún estamos pensándolo- dicen las dos a la vez

Se quedan allí hasta que llega la hora de las próximas operaciones de Regina y Zelena, y Emma vuelve a sus quehaceres.

* * *

El día transcurre agitado, y por coincidencia, la televisión de Urgencias estaba encendida dando las noticias, y comienzan a echar una sobre un accidente aéreo en la frontera entre Francia y Alemania de un vuelo que iba de Boston a Berlín, pero Emma no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Zelena pasa en ese momento junto con Regina y ve que el número de vuelo era parecido al de Glinda, siente su corazón encogerse, pero se calma, podría ser otro vuelo, sin embargo comienza a sentir que una angustia se apodera de ella, pero esperaría, puede ser que Glinda se hubiese despistado con la hora, ya que ella había salido antes de que la esposa viajara para Alemania. La pelirroja continúa su camino en dirección a la cama donde tenía que atender a un niño que había llegado con una crisis alérgica antes de ir a casa.

Regina va hacia Emma y le susurra en el oído

-Pasillo de las camillas. Armario 5. Ahora

Regina se dirige hacia el sitio y Emma la mira sin entender, pero sigue a la morena, curiosa por saber lo que planeaba Regina. Al llegar al sitio, Emma agarra a Regina por la cintura y la besa con voracidad, Regina le corresponde con igual intensidad, pero va, poco a poco, parando.

-Emma, necesito una ayudita por tu parte- Regina empieza a hablar

-¿Con qué?- pregunta Emma con curiosidad

-Supongamos que he marcado una cita en tu nombre con Lacey y que va a aprender a no meterse de nuevo con lo que es de la Evil Queen- dice Regina seria, haciendo alusión a su mote.

Emma solo sonríe y la mira a los ojos

-¿Dónde, cuándo y a qué hora?

-John's, hoy a las 20:00- Regina responde –Vamos a destruir el juego del que ella cree estar al mando- dice Regina perversa

-¡Qué mala eres, mi amor!- Emma la mira a los ojos

-No has visto nada- Regina le da un beso a la rubia y le devuelve el móvil –Si te atreves a besarla de nuevo, os mato a las dos

-En mi defensa, fue ella la que me besó mientras yo intentaba huir- responde Emma tranquila

-Está bien- dice Regina atrayéndola hacia ella para besarla.

Emma coge a Regina en brazos y la sienta en el armario bajo cercano a ellas sin interrumpir el beso, apretando los muslos de la morena con cierta fuerza, haciéndola gemir quedo en su boca. Regina pasa una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Emma y aprieta su pecho. La rubia pasa una mano por dentro de los pantalones de Regina y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, su busca pita. Las dos se detienen frustradas, respiran hondo y se dan unos piquitos.

-Mierda…- dice Emma mirando el aparato -¿Hasta más tarde entonces?

-Hasta luego- Regina sonríe y le da otros besitos más

Ellas salen y Emma va a atender la urgencia.

* * *

Lacey estaba en John's a la hora marcada por Regina, se sentía eufórica por finalmente encontrarse con Emma y conquistarla, pero mal sabía ella lo que se escondía detrás de todo aquello. Emma llega algunos minutos atrasada y camina hacia la mesa en donde estaba Lacey.

Al ver a la rubia sentarse frente a ella, Lacey abre una enorme sonrisa y la abraza enseguida. Emma apenas finge y ve a Regina al fondo del bar observando la escena. Se sueltan y Lacey avanza para darle un beso, pero Emma lo desvía y las dos se miran serias.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor? Parecías tan animada antes cuando quedamos- Lacey la mira medio triste

-Lacey, escúchame- Emma la mira seria –Tenemos que ser discretas, ¿está bien? No quiero que sepan lo nuestro, ¿entiendes?

Lacey sonríe y agarra la mano izquierda de Emma, que estaba apoyada en la mesa, creyendo que finalmente estaba conquistando lo que más quería, el amor de Emma.

-Entiendo, mi amor. Prometo hacer todo lo que me pides, pero no sé si conseguiré aguantarme mucho tiempo los celos al verte con aquella mujerzuela.

Emma siente un fuerte malestar al escucharla hablando de esa manera de Regina, cierra la mano derecha en un puño bajo la mesa. El camarero pasa y ella pide una cerveza.

-No te preocupes por ella, ¿está bien?- Emma sonríe forzadamente

-Está bien…Confío en ti, mi amor- Lacey sonríe, robándole un piquito.

Se quedan un tiempo hablando sobre asuntos aleatorios, Emma fingía muy bien en demostrar interés en los asuntos que Lacey comentaba. La morena mira el reloj y suspira

-Tengo que irme, hoy tengo guardia- dice Lacey triste- ¿Vamos a hacer algo en tu cumpleaños, bebé? Te extraño tanto…- susurra al oído de Emma

-Voy a ver qué hacer y te mando un mensaje- Emma fuerza otra sonrisa

-Esperaré ansiosamente- Lacey sonríe, se levanta y al intentar ir a besarla, la rubia desvía el rostro

-Discreción, Lacey- pide Emma

La morena solo suspira y se va, dejando la cuenta a cargo de Emma.

Regina observa de lejos junto con Zelena, bebiendo una cerveza, respira hondo y Zelena espía

-Estás loca, hermanita- Zel susurra a la hermana

-Va a aprender a no meterse con lo que es mío

Emma espera unos cinco minutos tras la partida de Lacey, va al baño y después se junta a Regina y Zelena en la barra.

-¿Y?- pregunta Regina ansiosa en cuanto Emma se sienta a su lado

-No voy aguantar por mucho tiempo- Emma respira hondo, le da un piquito a Regina y pide una botella de tequila, bebiéndose casi la mitad de una sola vez.

Regina la mira preocupada, pero necesitaría la ayuda de Emma para, finalmente, librarse de Lacey. Zelena miraba la televisión, atenta a las noticias sobre el accidente, había intentado llamar a Glinda varias veces, todas sin respuesta, así que al día siguiente iría al aeropuerto a buscar información.

Emma percibe la tensión de Zelena y le pasa la botella a la cuñada.

-Mañana vamos contigo al aeropuerto, Zelena- dice Emma apretando levemente el hombro de la pelirroja

-Gracias Emma- Zelena coge la botella y se bebe lo que quedaba, acabando con todo el líquido.

Se quedan allí un rato más, Emma paga la cuenta y las tres se marchan caminando.

* * *

Tras dejar a Henry en la escuela a la mañana siguiente, Emma y Regina acompañan a Zelena al mostrador de la compañía aérea a comprobar la lista de pasajeros que estaba organizada alfabéticamente por apellidos. Zelena pasa la mirada por la lista hasta encontrar "Mills, Glinda White". Al verlo, su corazón se para por una milésima de segundo, su respiración comienza a acelerarse, siente que el aire le falta y se desmaya, pero Emma y Regina la agarran a tiempo. Un trabajador de la compañía aérea ve la escena y va hacia ellas, indicándoles una sala privada para que Zelena se recupere y poder hablar con la familia. Emma la lleva hasta el sitio y la acuesta en el sofá que allí había.

Tras algunos minutos, Zelena comienza a volver en sí, mira a la hermana que estaba sentada frente a ella y a Emma, que estaba al teléfono con el Dr. Gold. Se sienta con la ayuda de Regina, abraza fuerte a la hermana y se echa a llorar.

-Calma, hermanita- Regina la abraza fuertemente, le acaricia los cabellos –Entiendo tu dolor.

El trabajador de la empresa que las había atendido antes regresa y espera a que Zelena se calme antes de empezar a explicarle lo ocurrido y en qué nivel estaban las búsquedas. Les llevaría tiempo, pero estaban trabajando al máximo. En cuanto él termina, su móvil suena y cuando coge la llamada, mira a las tres.

-Ha sido encontrado un cuerpo con los documentos de la Sra. White Mills. ¿Hay algún familiar que pueda trasladarse a Francia a reconocer el cuerpo?

-Voy yo-dice Emma rápidamente

-¿Y usted qué es exactamente de la Sra. White Mills?- el muchacho coge un formulario

-Cuñada

Él anota y le pasa el formulario a Emma para que lo rellene, ella lo hace rápidamente y lo devuelve.

-Saldrá un vuelo esta noche, a las 19:00, hacia el aeropuerto de París, Charles de Gaulle, y de ahí, saldrá otro vuelo hacia el aeropuerto de Estrasburgo-Entzheim

-Todo bien- responde Emma tranquila

-Voy a dejarlas a solas

El muchacho se retira de la sala y va a hablar con otras familias. Emma va hasta Regina y Zelena y abraza a las dos.

-Gracias- es todo lo que Zelena consigue decirle a Emma

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Zelena, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- dice Emma en voz baja- Comprendo tu dolor, al igual que Regina. Es importante tener alguien que te ayude.

Se quedan unos minutos más en silencio hasta que Regina se pronuncia.

-Vamos a casa, le pediré a mamá que se quede contigo mientras yo voy al hospital a cambiar de día las operaciones que tenía para hoy y pedirle a Bobby que le pase a Alex las tuyas.

-Vamos, le pediré a Whale que cubra mi turno mientras esté fuera.

Las tres se levantan y se dirigen al coche, Regina va atrás con Zelena y Emma conduce.

* * *

Cora apenas había acabado de llegar de Storybrooke cuando Regina le cuenta lo sucedido. La más vieja de las Mills abraza a su hija mayor y se la lleva al cuarto, haciendo que se duerma un rato. Regina va al hospital y se dirige al despacho de Gold, llamando antes de entrar.

-Adelante- dice Gold

Regina entra y cierra la puerta. Se sienta en una silla y mira a Gold

-Hola Regina, ¿todo bien? ¿Zelena está bien?

-Hola Bobby, lo llevo, pero Zelena está desolada

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudaros?

-Me gustaría que le pasaras a Alex las operaciones que Zelena tenía hoy y…

-Está bien, le pasaré los pacientes- dice calmo –Esta semana os la dejaré libre…¿Alguna noticia del cuerpo de Glinda?

-Emma sale esta noche hacia Estrasburgo para hacer la identificación y encargarse de la parte burocrática…Whale la cubrirá mientras esté fuera.

-¿Estás bien con todo esto?- pregunta Gold preocupado

-Me mantengo firme por mi hermana- Regina suspira –En cuanto a Emma no tengo la menor idea…Creo que también intenta mantenerse firme no solo con esto sino también por su cumpleaños que se aproxima…-no termina la frase, recordando que el aniversario de la muerte de Belle era el mismo día del 28º cumpleaños de Emma.

-Regina, recuerda, siempre que lo necesites, solo tienes que llamarme

-Gracias Bobby

-No tienes de qué, Regina. Sé cómo es el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

Los dos se levantan y se abrazan. Regina mira de refilón la foto de un chico en la mesa de Gold y ve que era Neal, uno de los muchachos del mismo batallón de Emma, y recuerda parte de la historia de Emma. Se sueltan y Regina va a organizar su agenda.

* * *

Eran las 17:30 y Regina estaba con Henry en el aeropuerto al lado de Emma. Ya había hecho la facturación de las maletas y antes de entrar en la terminal de embarque, Emma va hacia los dos y los abraza.

-Llámame en cuanto llegues- pide Regina, abrazando a Emma por la cintura

-Será lo primero que haga en cuanto pase por la aduana, mi amor- Emma le da un piquito a Regina –Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura

-Mamá, por favor, no tardes en volver con nosotros- pide Henry abrazando a Emma

Emma lo abraza fuerte, lo mira y sonríe

-Estaré de vuelta en menos de lo que esperas, hijo- Emma besa la cabeza del muchacho- Solo quiero que cuides de tu madre, de tu abuela y sobre todo, de tu tía, va a necesitar mucho apoyo.

-Déjalo de mi cuenta, cuidaré de las tres- Henry le da un tímida sonrisa

-Cualquier cosa, pídansela a August y Ruby, ya les avisé- Emma mira a Regina

-Está bien, mi amor.

Las dos se abrazan y enseguida escuchan la llamada para el vuelo de Emma.

-Te echaré de menos- susurra Emma

-Yo ya te echo de menos- Regina le susurra a su vez.

Las dos se besan ya con añoranza y paran al escuchar a Henry quejarse y poner cara de asco, haciendo que las dos se rían en un momento triste como el que estaban pasando. Llaman una vez más para el vuelo de Emma por los altavoces del aeropuerto y las dos se sueltan.

-Vamos a estar bien- Regina mira a Emma a los ojos –Y tú, cuídate, ¿me oyes?

-Me cuidaré.

Emma sonríe y se despide de los dos antes de dirigirse a la zona de embarque.

Regina y Henry se acercan a las ventanas cercanas y solo se apartan cuando el vuelo despega.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

El vuelo de Emma transcurrió tranquilo en las casi doce horas de viaje hasta París, al llegar al aeropuerto, ellas y las otras personas que habían ido a identificar a sus seres queridos se dirigen a tomar la conexión y siguen hacia Estrasburgo. En ese corto viaje cogen algunas turbulencias, y eso deja a Emma algo aprensiva. Faltaban 20 minutos para llegar al destino final cuando el piloto pide a los pasajeros que se pongan los cintos y coloquen derechos los asientos, ya que iban a pasar por una zona de fuertes turbulencias.

Emma respira hondo, hace lo mandado, cierra los ojos y se agarra a los brazos del asiento, las turbulencias comienzan, eran muy fuertes, las luces del avión parpadean, los guardaequipajes se abren, y todo el pasaje de mano de los pasajeros cae al suelo. Emma solo conseguía pensar en Regina y en Henry en aquel desesperante momento, la turbulencia pasa tras tres minutos que parecieron durar una eternidad, el avión prosigue el viaje y aterriza poco después en el aeropuerto de Estrasburgo. Antes de salir del avión, los pasajeros recogen sus cosas, que estaban en el suelo de la aeronave y salen poco a poco. Varios autobuses esperaban a todos en la pista para acercarlos a la terminal. Emma sube y espera a que el representante de la empresa termine de reunir a las personas y continúan el viaje hasta un hotel en que se hospedarían hasta que todo se resolviera y pudieran viajar de regreso a Boston. Emma coge la llave de su cuarto y sube, aprovecha el poco tiempo libre que tiene para llamar a Regina sin importarle la hora que probablemente sería allá.

 _-¿Diga?-_ Regina atiende, somnolienta

-Hola amor, perdona que te despierte. Solo quería escuchar tu voz

 _-¿Emma? ¿Estás bien? ¿Llegaste bien? ¿El vuelo fue tranquilo?-_ pregunta la morena ya con voz de alguien despierto

-Estoy bien, acabo de llegar al hotel. Fue tranquilo hasta llegar a Estrabusgo, aquí cogimos fuertes turbulencias, pero he llegado bien. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Henry? ¿Zelena? ¿Cora?

- _Henry, mamá y yo estamos bien, Zelena aún no puede dejar de llorar, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla, Ruby y August también se han ofrecido para ayudarnos_

-Todo va a salir bien, mi amor…¿Qué hora es allí?

- _Casi las cuatro_

-Está bien…Te dejo dormir, después te llamo- dice Emma sacándose los zapatos y tirándose en la cama

- _Está bien, no olvides mantenerme informada-_ pide Regina _\- Voy a organizar las cosas para que el entierro sea en el panteón de mi familia_.

-Ok, más tarde llamo para hablar con Henry. Te quiero

- _Yo también te quiero._

Las dos terminan la llamada, Emma se tira en la cama tal como estaba, quedándose dormida enseguida.

* * *

Emma espera a la hora marcada en el hall del hotel junto a cinco personas y pronto un representante de la empresa aparece y todos se dirigen a una furgoneta que los deja en el hospital donde estaban llevando los cuerpos.

Al llegar allí, el médico va llamando uno a uno para hacer el reconocimiento, todo el que entraba salía llorando, con ayuda de los enfermeros, o en una camilla por haberse desmayado. Emma es la última en ser llamada, se levanta y acompaña al forense, que le pregunta el nombre del pariente, ella responde. Se acercan a una de las cámaras frigoríficas, la abre, saca la camilla y deja ver el cuerpo que allí había, era uno de los dos que habían identificado en el momento de haber sido encontrado. Emma mira a Glinda, respira hondo y confirma, el médico guarda el cuerpo de Glinda en la cámara de nuevo y los dos salen de la morgue. Emma va a encargarse de la parte burocrática del traslado y repatriación del cadáver, si todo salía bien, el sábado estaría en Boston y el entierro tendría lugar el mismo día.

* * *

Después de tanto llorar de martes a miércoles, Zelena se despierta muriendo de dolor de cabeza, su rostro estaba hinchado, los ojos rojos, visiblemente cansada, ya que apenas había dormido. Cora había salido a hacer unas compras, Regina estaba resolviendo las cosas del entierro y Henry estaba en el colegio, lo último que quería Zelena, en ese momento, era estar sola, así que decide ir a ver si August y Ruby están en casa. Solo se pone un albornoz y sale, toca el timbre del apartamento de Emma y segundos después, Ruby abre la puerta, aún somnolienta por haberse pasado la noche despierta resolviendo las cosas en el club.

-Hola Ruby…¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?- pregunta la pelirroja con la voz tomada por el llanto y el cansancio

-Hola Zelena, claro que puedes- dice Ruby dándole paso

-Gracias Ruby…¿Estás sola?- pregunta Zelena, entra y espera a la morena

-Sí, hoy August tiene fisioterapia. ¿Quieres un café?

-No, gracias…-dice Zel echándose a llorar otra vez –No tengo apetito…

Ruby abraza a Zelena e intenta calmarla con palabras serenas, las dos van al sofá, Ruby pone una película cualquiera y deja que pase, Zelena reposa la cabeza en el regazo de la morena y siente que esta comienza a acariciar sus cabellos, poco a poco se va calmando hasta quedarse dormida, un sueño más ligero y tranquilo que el de la noche pasada. Ruby se queda ahí con ella y también acaba quedándose dormida, ya que el sofá era espacioso, se recuesta detrás de Zelena, la abraza instintivamente. Zelena empieza a tener algunas pesadillas, pero Ruby la calma sin despertarla.

* * *

Regina llega a casa y va a ver cómo está la hermana, pero no la encuentra, se preocupa, pero decide ir primero a ver si Ruby o August la habían visto. Regina coge la copia de la llave que Emma le había dado antes de viajar y va al apartamento de la novia y al entrar, ve a Zelena y Ruby durmiendo en el sofá, sin embargo decide no despertarlas, sabía lo mal que había dormido la hermana la noche anterior e imaginaba lo cansada que debería estar Ruby por culpa del club que había abierto hasta la madrugada porque había habido espectáculo. Va hasta el cuarto de Emma y coge una manta, las tapa a las dos y se va.

* * *

Los días van pasando lentamente y el viernes llega finalmente con el permiso para expatriar los cuerpos.

Emma ya estaba cansada, pero todo estaba saliendo bien, poco a poco, después de una semana agitada, corriendo para conseguir toda la documentación necesaria, volvería a casa. Mira el reloj y llama a Regina enseguida.

-Hola amor, ¿todo bien por ahí?- pregunta Emma en cuanto Regina atiende

 _-Hola mi amor, las cosas están mejorando un poco. ¿Alguna novedad?_ \- pregunta Regina

-Sí, esta noche salgo para allá con el cuerpo de Glinda

- _Bien…Haremos la ceremonia en el panteón familiar en Storybrooke, ¿todo bien?_

-Sí, vamos derechas para allá entonces- dice Emma-Ah, otra cosa, el ataúd ya va cerrado.

- _Está bien, lo importante por ahora es que llegues bien y poner fin a este sufrimiento_.

-¿Zelena está mejor?

- _Ya ha dejado de llorar, pero no quiere quedarse sola, así que cuando mamá o yo no estamos en casa, se queda con Ruby_

-Por lo menos tiene compañía…

 _-Sí, ¿a qué hora llegas?_

-Debería llegar de mañana, la diferencia horaria me confunde- dice Emma intentando sacar las cuentas, sin éxito –Te llamo en cuanto llegue…para no perder tiempo, ve ya a Storybrooke, quédate en mi apartamento, la llave la tienes junto a las que te di.

- _Pero no cabe todo el mundo allí, amor…_

-Está la pensión de la abuelita, Ruby resuelve eso rápido, pero es mejor que vayáis para allá. Yo tiro directo mañana…

 _-¿Quieres que te lleve algo?_

-Solo mi abrigo negro, está colgado en la última puerta del armario, y mis muletas.

- _Anotado_ \- dice Regina calmadamente y luego escucha a Henry llamándola – _Me voy, Henry me está llamando…Hasta mañana amor_

-Hasta mañana, dale un beso enorme al chico

- _Se lo daré_

Cuelgan y Emma va a acabar de preparar sus maletas, separa su traje, y se coloca solo los pantalones y una camiseta blanca, coloca la camisa y la corbata en el equipaje de mano, se pone el chaleco, coge toda la documentación y la guarda, hace una última comprobación en el cuarto para ver si no se deja nada, coge las maletas y baja al hall, registra la salida y se junta al grupo que partirá hacia Boston.

Sería un vuelo directo a Boston, le manda un mensaje a Regina, avisándole de la hora prevista de llegada.

* * *

En cuanto Regina cuelga la llamada, va a ver lo que quería Henry.

-Hola hijo, ¿pasa algo?

-¿Estabas hablando con mamá?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Quería hablar con ella- dice algo triste

-Mañana estará de vuelta, hijo

-Menos mal- sonríe y se marcha corriendo a su cuarto

-Henry- Regina lo llama antes de desaparecer –Prepara una bolsa con ropa, nos iremos hoy a Storybrooke

-Está bien, mamá- responde Henry y entra en su cuarto a hacer lo que la madre había dicho

Regina avisa a Cora y Zelena antes de ir al apartamento de Emma para coger las cosas que la rubia le había pedido y avisar a August y Ruby de que se irían a Storybrooke.

* * *

Ya estaban todos en Storybrooke, en Granny's específicamente, solo los Mills y August, pero, poco a poco, algunos amigos y colegas de trabajo iban llegando y hospedándose en la pensión de la abuelita.

Ruby coge su antiguo delantal y va a ayudar a Granny, ya que comenzaba a haber movimiento, pero siempre que tenía un minuto libre iba a ver cómo estaba Zelena, tocaba el hombro de la pelirroja y ambas intercambiaban una tímida sonrisa. Granny observa a la nieta de lejos, feliz por verla siguiendo adelante tras haber pillado a Elsa en la cama con Anna.

Henry miraba el sitio encantado con la Jukebox que allí había, Cora y Granny se ponían al día, una vez más. Regina, Henry y Zelena terminan de comer, la morena paga la cuenta y los tres se van al apartamento de Emma, ya que Cora había decidido quedarse en la pensión.

Regina va a ver si había algo en la nevera y solo ve latas de refresco, jugo, cervezas y agua. Las cosas estaban de la misma manera como ellas las habían dejado cuando fueron a pasar el fin de semana. Zelena estudia el apartamento por unos minutos.

-¿De verdad solo hay un cuarto?- pregunta Zel

-Sí, pero cabemos los tres en la cama

-Está bien, pero si no cabemos, me voy con mamá a la pensión

-Zelena, estate tranquila, sé que cabemos.

Zelena mira a la hermana con cierta malicia, aunque triste por la pérdida de la esposa. Zelena comenzaba a recuperarse con la ayuda de la familia y de Ruby. Regina solo revira los ojos e ignora la mirada de la hermana. Henry solo asistía la escena riendo, y enseguida los tres se van a acostar.

* * *

Emma llega a Boston tras doce horas de viaje, había aprovechado para dormir durante todo el trayecto, así que en cuanto el avión aterriza, enciende el móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje.

Sale del avión y pasa rápidamente por la aduana, coge el móvil y le manda un mensaje a Regina avisándole de que dentro de cuatro horas estaría en Storybrooke. Antes de ir al coche que la llevaría hasta allá, Emma se pone la camisa y la corbata, y se dirige al coche que la esperaba, partiendo hacia el pueblo.

Finalmente Emma llega a Storybrooke, el cielo estaba oscuro, todo gris, amenazando lluvia, el coche sigue hacia el cementerio de la ciudad, donde todos aguardaban. Regina la esperaba en el coche junto con sus cosas.

Los dos coches paran, los agentes de la funeraria van en el primer coche, sacan el ataúd y lo trasladan hacia el panteón de la familia Mills. Emma baja del segundo coche, le da las gracias al chofer, coge sus maletas y enseguida ve a Regina caminar hasta ella llevando uno de sus vestidos negros de manga larga, medias negras gruesas, zapatos altos negros y un abrigo negro por el frío que hacia aquel día. Emma sonríe al ver a la novia, coloca las bolsas en el suelo y la abraza, dándole un piquito.

-Menos mal, te echaba de menos y estaba preocupada- susurra Regina mientras agarraba el cuello del traje de Emma

-Ya estoy de regreso, amor, todo fue bien- Emma sonríe, coge sus bolsas y se encamina hacia el coche de Regina, las mete en el maletero, coge su abrigo del asiento trasero de coche y se lo pone.

Emma agarra la mano de Regina, entrelazando sus dedos a los de ella, una vez más su cumpleaños pasaría en esa atmósfera triste, pero no le importa, entonces caminan hacia el panteón donde da comienzo la ceremonia.

Sin sacerdotes ni ningún otro representante religioso, era así como Zelena sabía que le hubiera gustado a Glinda, entonces Henry toma la palabra y comienza a dar un discurso.

-Glinda White Mills, la mejor neurocirujana del país, la mejor doctora del hospital, la mejor esposa que podía existir, pero por encima de todo, la mejor tía del mundo. Ella amaba lo que hacía, amaba a sus pacientes y a su familia. ¿Cómo sé todo esto?- dice Henry poniendo sus manos sobre el féretro-Yo pasé por todas esas etapas, fui sobrino, paciente y amigo.

Emma abraza a Regina de lado, escuchando las palabras del muchacho. Zelena comienza a llorar en silencio y nota que Cora la abraza mientras Ruby agarraba su mano como apoyo.

-Ella era como Wonder Woman para mí, pues aunque era mi tía, salvó mi vida cuando nadie más podía, ni siquiera mis madres. Glinda se mantuvo fuerte y salvó no solo mi vida, sino millares de vidas en estos 15 años que practicó la medicina y con certeza, ha inspirado a muchas personas a hacer la misma elección, no solo como profesional, sino como persona, a ser alguien mejor-dice Henry con su voz algo tomada, coloca un rosa roja sobre el ataúd –Espero que encuentres tu camino al final del arcoíris, tía- dice Henry ya sin contener más las lágrimas y se junta a Emma y Regina.

Todos estaban emocionados por las palabras de Henry y sobre todo, por las últimas, Zelena deposita una rosa sobre el ataúd, en seguida se acerca Cora, Regina y Emma, después los amigos, colegas y algunos pacientes que habían pasado por sus manos.

Comienza a llover fuerte, todos abren los paraguas, Regina comparte el suyo con Henry y Emma, Cora comparte con Zelena. El ataúd es colocado en el panteón de la familia, las personas se van dispersando poco a poco, quedando solo la familia, August y Ruby. Zelena comienza a llorar de nuevo, quedando de rodilla en el césped, Ruby la ampara. Emma respira hondo y mira a Regina.

-¿Me esperas en el coche? Necesito hacer algo antes de marcharnos- pide Emma con voz baja

-Está bien…

Emma le da un piquito a Regina y sale caminando bajo la lluvia, dirigiéndose hacia la tumba de Belle. Saca un rosa del abrigo, se arrodilla y comienza a hablar.

-Perdóname por la tardanza…Yo no…no estaba preparada

Emma dice bajito mirando la placa " _Belle French 15/03/1983-22/10/2008. Hija querida, aventurera y amada compañera de todos los momentos_ " Emma deja la rosa sobre la lápida y nota que una mano toca su hombro, mira hacia arriba, sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre su rostro y ve a Regina parada a su lado, debajo de aquella lluvia torrencial. Emma se levanta y se quedan de pie allí, en silencio por un minuto, antes de marcharse. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más intensa, imposibilitando el viaje a Boston, las dos van al coche y se encaminan hacia el apartamento con Zelena y Henry, ya que Cora iría con Ruby, Granny y August.

* * *

Lo primero que Emma hace al llegar al apartamento es tomar un baño para sacarse el frío del cuerpo y descansar tras un largo viaje. Después de que todos se bañaran y pusieran a secar la ropa mojada, el timbre suena y Regina atiende, y aunque no había el mejor clima, Ruby entra con un pequeño pastel acompañada de Cora, August, Granny. Regina coloca las cosas rápidamente en la mesa y llama a Emma.

-Emma, ¿me puede ayudar con una cosa en la cocina?-dice alto, desde la sala

-Ya voy- responde Emma guardando las cosas en la bolsa. Y sale para ver lo que quiere Regina

En cuanto sale del cuarto, todos comienzan a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz, lo que deja a Emma completamente roja, ya que hacía un tiempo que no celebraba el cumpleaños, pero Regina y Henry decidieron no dejarlo pasar, aun en un momento triste como el que estaban pasando. Emma sonríe y avanza hacia ellos, coge el cuchillo de las manos de Granny, apaga las velas, que eran los números 2 y 8, y corta rápidamente el pastel, dándole el primer pedazo a Henry, pues sabía muy bien que aquello había sido idea de él y de Regina.

Todos se quedan allí hasta que la lluvia decide dar una tregua, los demás vuelven a la pensión, dejando a los cuatro solos de nuevo. Emma tira del sofá y lo convierte en un sofá-cama. Zelena mira a Emma y la abraza.

-Gracias Emma

-No hay de qué- Emma la abraza fuerte y acaricia la espalda de la cuñada

Las dos se sueltan y Regina aparece en la sala con almohadas y mantas.

-Mamá, voy a dormir con tía Zel, aquí en la sala…- dice Henry cogiendo las cosas y preparando el sofá

-Está bien, mi amor- dice Regina ayudando al muchacho

El timbre suena y Emma va a atender, y se encuentra con Ruby.

-Hola, loba, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Hola, patito. No, nada, solo he venido a saber si Zelena necesita algo- dice Ruby algo tímida y entra en el apartamento

Zelena le da a Ruby una tímida sonrisa, al verla preocupada por ella. Emma las mira a las dos sin entender nada, pero percibe el intercambio de miradas entre ellas, pero se queda callada, después hablaría con Ruby para saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Pensándolo mejor, voy a dormir con vosotras, mamás- dice Henry yendo hacia el cuarto –Buenas noches, tía Zel, tía Ruby

-Buenas noches, Henry- dicen las dos a la vez

Regina da las buenas noches y también se va a al cuarto.

-Bueno, si os vais a quedar la noche hablando, por favor, sin gritos ni otros sonidos extraños- dice Emma bromeando

Zelena coge una almohada y se la tira a Emma, que la coge y se la tira otra vez. Emma ríe, da las buenas noches y se va a dormir tras aquel día tan cansado.

* * *

Zelena y Ruby se colocan en el sofá, encienden la tele, dejando un volumen bajo y Zelena se recuesta en los brazos de la nueva amiga.

-Ruby, gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora- dice Zelena bajito

-Zelena, no tienes nada que agradecer- Ruby mira a la pelirroja –Yo ya pasé por su dolor, al igual que tu hermana y Emma.

Zelena mira a Ruby, curiosa.

-Perdí a mi novio algunos años atrás en un accidente de moto, fue difícil, pero con el tiempo me fui curando hasta el día en que conocí a mi ex novia, y ella me ayudó mucho a superar el pasado.

Zelena la abraza con fuerza y Ruby la hace una caricia. Zelena nota que las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro, aún era todo tan reciente, mira la alianza en su mano izquierda y se queda dándole vueltas, hasta que decide quítasela y colocarla en la cadena que llevaba al cuello.

-¿Puedes abrirme la cadena, por favor?- pide Zelena

-Claro

Ruby aparta el cabello de Zelena hacia un lado y abre la cadena, Zelena la coge y mete su alianza, Ruby coge las puntas y la cierra de nuevo, mira a la pelirroja y seca sus lágrimas. Las dos vuelven a centrar la atención en la tele hasta que Zelena se queda dormida. Ruby apaga con el mando, cubre a Zelena con la manta y se coloca detrás de ella, durmiéndose enseguida.

* * *

Todos duermen hasta tarde ese domingo, Emma se levanta para ir al baño y beber agua, al pasar por la sala, ve a Zelena durmiendo encima de Ruby, sonríe y mientras bebía agua apoyada con un brazo en la muleta, Regina aparece en la cocina, le da un beso a Emma y también bebe un vaso de agua.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunta Emma bajo, señalando a Zelena y Ruby en el sofá

-Ruby le ha ayudado a lidiar con el dolor, la ha distraído y acogido cuando las crisis de llanto comenzaban- responde Regina también en voz baja –Y Zelena no quería quedarse sola…

-Entendí…- Emma sonríe –Vamos a despertarlos a todos e ir a comer algo a Granny's antes de irnos.

-Vamos

Regina va a despertar a Henry, que refunfuña, pidiendo cinco minutos más, pero como siempre, Regina gana y Henry se levanta, va a asearse y se cambia.

Emma va a la sala y abre las cortinas, dejando que el sol entre, sabía que Ruby se despertaría enseguida y es lo que sucede, Ruby despierta tirándole una almohada a Emma.

-Eh, agresión a discapacitada- dice Emma con voz seria, pero se echa a reír

-Discapacitada será tu cara cuando mi mano acierte en ella- dice Ruby enfadada, después mira a Zelena y empieza a llamarla con calma

Zelena despierta y se queja de la claridad.

-Vamos, gente, preparaos y vamos a desayunar a Granny's- dice Regina terminando de prepararse.

Emma va a cambiarse y vuelve enseguida lista, saca las prendas de la secadora, se las devuelve a sus dueños, baja con el equipaje, lo mete en el coche de Regina y de allí parten a Granny's, donde desayunan antes de regresar a Boston.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Algunos días después…

Zelena se recuperaba poco a poco, su estado emocional aún estaba roto, pero la amistad creada entre ella y Ruby se hizo más fuerte, ambas estaban más juntas que nunca, ya que la morena y la pelirroja eran casi inseparables. Estaban sentadas en el sofá del apartamento de Emma, viendo una película en la tele, Zelena en los brazos de la morena, con la cabeza en su hombro, abrazada a la cintura de Ruby cuando decide quebrar el silencio.

-Ruby- susurra Zelena cerca del oído de la más joven

-Sí, Zel- Ruby pone su atención en la pelirroja, mirando a los ojos

-Quiero presentarme voluntaria para trabajar en el ejército cuidando niños víctimas de la guerra- revela Zel –Siento algo inquietante, algo que me angustia dentro de mí

-Zel, si eso es lo que quieres, habla con Emma para ver cómo lo puedes hacer- Ruby acaricia el cabello de la pelirroja –Y si eso te hace bien, tendrás mi total apoyo

-Gracias- susurra Zelena

Las dos se dan una sonrisa tímida, sin apartar sus miradas en momento alguno, sus respiraciones se van mezclando, los rostros cerca uno de otro, labios entreabiertos. Zelena siente su respiración acelerar, así como la de Ruby, sus labios se rozan con delicadeza y suavidad, dando inicio a un beso suave, tranquilo, como la calma tras un día agitado, sin prisa. Ruby coloca una mano en la nuca de Zelena y la pelirroja hace lo mismo en Ruby. La lengua de Ruby pide paso con delicadeza, aunque con una ligera urgencia, paso que le es concedido por Zelena, las lenguas comienzan a explorar cada canto de ambas bocas y cuando las lenguas se tocan es como si una explosión de nuevas sensaciones se produjera. Era un beso sereno, sin exigencias. Dan por cerrado el beso con piquitos, sus miradas se encuentran con naturalidad y sonríen la una a la otra, y Zelena se acurruca de nuevo en los brazos de Ruby, volviendo a centrar su atención en la película, pero siempre intercambiando caricias, piquitos y besos.

* * *

Aún no habían pasado dos días desde el entierro de Glinda, y Emma y Regina ya estaban de vuelta en el hospital, intentando recuperar todas las horas no cumplidas la semana anterior debido a todos los acontecimientos. Las dos solo se veían rápidamente a la hora de la comida, Regina hacía una operación tras otra, mientras Emma se dividía entre Urgencias y el quirófano, intentando no acumular más horas. Emma estaba prácticamente viviendo en el hospital, pero Regina no podía darse ese lujo, tenía que cuidar de Henry, Cora y Zelena, porque, aun con la ayuda de Ruby y August, las cosas estaban algo raras y además presentía que había algo extraño con Emma.

La semana pasa lentamente y finalmente llega el sábado para Emma y Regina, tras una exhausta semana, ambas estaban destruidas, solo deseando echarse en la cama y dormir el fin de semana entero. Se paran en las puertas de los apartamentos, abrazadas, dándose algunos piquitos.

-¿Duermes conmigo?- susurra Emma mientras distribuía pequeños besos por el cuello de Regina

-Hummm…¿Solo dormir?- pregunta Regina de forma infantil

-Algunos besos…- dice Emma dándole ligeras mordidas en el cuello

-¿Solo algunos besos?- Regina suelta un quedo gemido

-Quizás haga más cosas- Swan sonríe y aprieta los muslos de Regina.

Regina sonríe y besa a Emma, mordisqueándole de forma sexy el labio inferior, y parando con piquitos. Se sueltan y cada una entra en su casa.

Emma entra y sonríe al ver a Ruby y Zelena dándose algunos besos, se queda parada observando hasta que finge toser, asustando a las dos.

-¡Dios! ¿Quieres matarme del corazón, Emma?- Ruby se asusta, y le da una mordida en el labio a Zelena. Las dos estaban extremadamente sonrojadas.

-Relaja, lobita- Emma sonríe- Cuidado con ella, Zelena, su hambre es insaciable…- dice Emma con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Emma!- Ruby le tira un cojín a la cara.

Emma ríe mientras se dirige a tomar un baño, dejando a las dos en la sala.

* * *

Después de entrar en casa, Regina ve que Henry ya se había ido a casa de Grace y que Cora aún estaba fuera, así que se va a tomar un baño, para relajar los músculos del cuerpo, se queda largos minutos sintiendo el agua deslizarse por su cuerpo, sale del baño y se va a vestir. Se pone una camiseta blanca larga, sin sujetador, unas bragas y un short elástico, se calza las babuchas, coge el móvil, las llaves de su casa y las de Emma.

Al entrar en el apartamento de su novia en silencio, se depara con Ruby y Zelena besándose, y sonríe. Se queda observándolas y enseguida percibe la presencia de Emma en el pasillo. Intercambian miradas, en silencio, una sonrisa perversa y de puntillas se acercan a las otras dos, saltando sobre ellas.

Zelena se asusta y muerde el labio de Ruby con fuerza, las dos comienzan a golpear a Emma y Regina.

-¡Seréis hijas de puta!- Ruby golpea a Emma con fuerza, con el labio sangrando un poco -¿No tenéis otra cosa que hacer?

-No- Emma y Regina responde juntas saliendo de encima de ellas.

-Entonces, id a follar- dice Zelena enfadada con las dos

-Ya nos vamos- dice Emma arrastrando a Regina hacia el cuarto.

Zelena atrae a Ruby hacia ella y observa su labio.

-Ven aquí, déjame ver eso- dice Zel cogiendo con delicadeza el labio de Ruby

Ruby la mira y sonríe

-Tiene ventajas vivir cerca de doctoras…Y más aún de una maravillosa pelirroja- susurra Ruby

Zelena empieza a ponerse colorada y le da una ligera palmada a Ruby en el hombro. El corte era superficial, así que pronto dejaría de sangrar, y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidas.

* * *

Emma y Regina entran en el cuarto y la rubia cierra la puerta, se gira y ve a Regina sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, con expresión seria.

-¿Todo bien mi amor?- Emma camina hacia la morena, para delante de ella, se arrodilla con cuidado.

-Conmigo sí, pero, ¿y tú, Emma?- Regina la mira a los ojos- Estás rara desde el entierro, desde que visitaste la lápida de Belle…

Emma cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Regina toca el rostro de Emma con suavidad, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Ya hace tres años…Y aún es difícil lidiar con eso

-Te comprendo Emma- Regina la abraza –La perdiste de una forma inhumana

Emma la abraza fuerte, enterrando su cabeza en la curva del cuello de su novia, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro. Regina acaricia los cabellos rubios de la cabeza de Emma.

-Estoy aquí, mi amor…-Regina susurra –Siempre estaré aquí contigo

Emma siente que su corazón se serena ante las palabras de Regina y la mira, dándole una tímida sonrisa. Regina sonríe y seca las lágrimas de Emma, le da un piquito y la sienta en la cama.

-Ahora, cuéntame el resto- Regina la mira a los ojos –Y no sirve de nada decir que no hay más, porque sé que sí lo hay.

Emma respira hondo, se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto.

-Me estoy sintiendo nerviosa, ansiosa…-Emma parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Emma, ¿estás yendo a ver al Dr. Hopper?- Regina la mira preocupada

-No…- Emma suspira –No quiero ir, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo- dice Emma deteniéndose de espaldas a Regina –Me va a decir que es estrés postraumático, que voy a tener que hacer terapia de nuevo y no quiero eso otra vez. Tener que revivir todo es lo que no quiero- Emma se gira hacia la morena-Me pondré bien de nuevo

-Emma-Regina se acerca a la rubia y le acaricia el rostro –Por mí, por nuestro hijo, busca a Hopper, por más que no quieras, él te ayudará

-Está bien…iré a verlo por vosotros.

Regina le acaricia el rostro y sonríe. Emma la abraza fuertemente y la besa con fervor, pasión y cariño. Regina se agarra a los hombros de Emma y corresponde al beso con el mismo fervor, pasión y cariño que Emma, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca de la rubia, enseguida siente su cuerpo ser recostado en la cama, detienen el beso cuando sienten la necesidad de respirar y sonríen, sin quebrar el contacto visual.

Las dos se colocan mejor en la cama y Emma se echa sobre Regina, sonríe, perdiéndose su mirada en la de ojos castaños. Regina sustenta su mirada en la de Emma, aquellos ojos verdes que amaba mirar eternamente, admirándola, enamorándose millones de veces. Sus rostros se acercan más, sus narices se tocan levemente, un besito de esquimal, rozándolas por unos segundos antes de que sus labios se reencuentren una vez más. Cierran los ojos y cuando los labios se tocan, un beso suave, tranquilo, sus lenguas se encuentran, comenzando una danza sincronizada. Emma pasa una mano por la nuca de la morena, mientras la otra paseaba por su cuerpo, palpando cada centímetro, cada curva del cuerpo de Regina, va descendiendo sus besos por su cuello, sus manos se paran en la cintura de la morena, atrayéndola hacia sí, haciendo que se siente en su regazo. Regina besa la cabeza de Emma, su nariz, su mentón y le da un piquito, coge las manos de Emma, las guía hasta el borde de la camiseta y Emma le quita la prenda, observando atentamente los senos empinados, perfectos de Regina. Swan roza con sus labios las aureolas rosadas, estimulándolas con su suave toque antes de comenzar a succionar. Regina siente su cuerpo estremecerse a cada toque de Emma en sus pechos y no consigue evitar soltar quedos gemidos al notar cómo succionaba sus pechos, dejándolos más sensibles a su toque. Regina empieza a quitarle la camiseta a Emma y le quita también le top que la rubia llevaba debajo, recuesta a Emma en la cama y besa el cuello, prodigándole ligeras mordidas y lametones, araña el definido abdomen de Swan y sus manos soterradamente invaden el short que Emma usaba, sus dedos pasean por la pelvis de su novia antes de llegar a su húmeda vagina, la acaricia con movimientos delicados. Emma suelta un quedo gemido al sentir los dedos de Regina en su intimidad, ella agarra el rostro de Regina con sus manos, la mira a los ojos

-Hazme tuya- susurra Emma antes de besarla

Regina sonríe ante el pedido y corresponde a su beso apasionado, sintiendo sus pechos rozando los de Emma, causándole una placentera sensación, excitante. Las dos ya estaban enseguida desnudas, entregadas a sus sentimientos, cariños y cuidados, fortaleciendo los vínculos ya creados a través de la amistad y del compañerismo.

-Regina… -Emma la llama en un susurro

Regina estaba echada envuelta en los fuertes y definidos brazos de Emma, se gira con cuidado, para estar de frente y la mira.

-He estado pensando en una cosa estos días y quería saber qué piensas tú- revela Emma

-¿En qué has estado pensando, mi amor?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-En vivir juntas- Emma la mira a los ojos –Tú, Henry y yo, puede ser aquí o podemos comprar una casa, o construir una a nuestro gusto…Ahora que August ha decidido mudarse y viajar por el mundo, podemos hacerle el cuarto a Henry…¿Qué te parece?

Regina sonríe ante la hipótesis de vivir con Emma oficialmente.

-¿Y Ruby? ¿No le va a importar?

-Ha comprado el apartamento que estaba vacío en el segundo piso- revela Emma –Se mudará esta semana

-Entonces sí, sí, sí y sí- susurra Regina dándole un beso con cada sí que decía –Nos mudamos para acá, no quiero estar lejos de mi madre y de Zelena- Regina sonríe –Henry estará muy feliz cuando se entere.

Emma sonríe y besa a Regina, las dos vuelven a amarse, alcanzando juntas el clímax varias veces, acabando por quedarse dormidas.

* * *

Llega el lunes y Zelena finalmente volvería a trabajar, entra en el hospital acompañada de Emma y Regina y se dirigen a la sala de reuniones, donde Gold había convocado a los cirujanos jefes para presentarles al nuevo neurólogo, o nueva. Zelena estaba algo ansiosa por saber quién sustituiría a su esposa, pero Emma y Regina estaban allí ayudándola. Los trabajadores aún no sabían la mejor forma de abordar a Zelena y presentarle el pésame a la pelirroja.

Gold entra en la sala cuando ya todos los cirujanos jefes estaban en la sala.

-Estimados cirujanos jefes, tengo el placer de presentarles a nuestra nueva cirujana jefe del departamento de neurología

Una mujer de aproximadamente 45 años entra en la sala, vestía un traje chaqueta gris, extremadamente elegante, los cabellos rubios en un moño firme, sus labios pintados en un rojo sangre, delineador y lápiz de ojos negro terminaban de componer el maquillaje.

-Dra. Kristin Bauer- anuncia Gold.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Emma y Regina miran a la nueva doctora sin creerse quién es, ya que Kristin les había dado clase a las dos en la facultad. Ambas esperan, junto con Zelena, para saludar a Krisin y en cuanto solo se quedan las cuatro en la sala aparte de Gold, Kristin sonríe al verlas.

-¡Vaya, si no son mis genias!- Kristin sonríe al ver al trío

-¡Kris, cuánto tiempo!- dice Regina abrazando a su ex profesora y ahora colega de trabajo

-No has cambiado nada, querida- dice Kris con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y después mira a Zelena, se suelta de Regina y abraza a la pelirroja –Mi pésame por tu pérdida

-Gracias Kristin- dice Zelena en el abrazo, para después soltarse.

Kristin sonríe al ver a Emma.

-Muchacha prodigio- dice Kristin mirando a Emma de arriba abajo, analizándola

-Reina de Neuro- bromea Emma y las dos se abrazan, siendo interrumpidas por el busca de Emma –Sé bienvenida- le desea Emma a Kristin

-¿Te espero para el almuerzo?- pregunta Regina antes de Emma salir

-No sé, cualquier cosa te mando un mensaje- responde Emma dándole un piquito rápido a Regina y sale corriendo a ver qué ocurría en Urgencias.

Kristin mira a Regina y alza la ceja, curiosa. Zelena las mira riendo y se retira de la sala con Gold.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Regina con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya superaste lo de Daniel?- pregunta Kristin mientras se sienta en el sofá de cuero negro con Regina

-Después de prácticamente 12 años y confieso que tuve miedo- dice Regina tranquila -¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Cómo conoces a Emma?

-¿Yo? Continué con la búsqueda de mi hija, la última pista que tengo de ella me trajo para acá- Kristin suspira-La niña prodigio fue alumna mía en Phoenix antes de que volviera al sistema de adopción de Maine. ¿Y vosotras? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Estáis enrolladas? ¿Saliendo juntas? ¿Prometidas?

-Nos conocimos en mitad de un accidente en su primer día aquí- Regina se echa a reír al recordarlo –Ella estaba corriendo para intentar socorrer a un muchacho que estaba siendo ahogado por su corbata que se había quedado trabada en la puerta de un taxi y me tiró el café encima- Regina empieza a narrar entre carcajadas el día en que se habían conocido-Ahora estamos saliendo juntas. Me ha ayudado mucho a superar la muerte de Daniel, así como yo la ayudo con la muerte de su ex novia- Regina le cuenta a su antigua profesora y amiga -¿Sabes el nombre de tu hija? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Dónde trabaja?

-Sé que trabaja como camarera en un club del centro de Boston- dice Kris con resquicios de esperanza –Y que se llama Lilith Page

Regina se queda pensativa, intentando recordar de dónde conocía aquel nombre, pero pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver que había movimiento en el pasillo y salen a ver qué estaba pasando.

Ven una aglomeración en la puerta del ascensor que se había estropeado con un equipo médico y un paciente que necesitaba de una cirugía cardiaca urgente dentro.

-¿Dónde está la Dra. Yang?- grita Emma desde dentro del ascensor

Regina reconoce la voz de Emma, y así ella y Kristin se acercan para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- llega Yang y se agacha para ver qué pasaba dentro del ascensor

Emma comienza a explicarle lo que ha pasado y que el paciente necesitaba una operación urgente.

-Ok, Dra. Swan, será usted mis manos- le informa Yang –No puede esperar hasta llegar al quirófano.

Emma asiente, un enfermero trae los aparatos quirúrgicos, ella comienza el procedimiento, consiguiendo detener la hemorragia, dando tiempo para que llegue el equipo de mantenimiento y los saque del ascensor.

En cuanto salen, Emma y Yang marchan corriendo con la camilla y el equipo hacia el quirófano. Kristin mira a Regina sonriendo

-Sigue siendo la niña prodigio- comenta Kristin

-¿Ya conoces el hospital?- pregunta Regina

-Aún no, si mi genia hace este paseo conmigo, le estaré agradecida- sonríe Kristin

Las dos echan andar por el hospital, Regina le enseña todas las áreas, y charlan sobre lo que han estado haciendo estos últimos 12 años, poniéndose al día. Durante el almuerzo también charlan, junto con Zelena, pero la pelirroja es avisada de Urgencias y tiene que marcharse. Emma aparece comiéndose un tentempié salado y Regina la mira desaprobando la alimentación de la rubia.

-Después como, mamá- bromea Emma, pero la morena la mira aún más seria. Emma ignora la mirada -¿Y tú, Kristin? ¿Has descubierto algo de tu desaparecida hija?

-Solo que vive aquí en Boston, es camarera y que se llama Lilith Page

Emma estaba bebiendo zumo y se atraganta en el momento en que escucha el nombre de su ex novia. Regina se levanta para ayudar a la rubia, pero Emma hace un gesto impidiéndoselo, ya que se recupera enseguida.

-¿Todo bien, Emma?- pregunta Kristin preocupada

-Todo- dice Emma recuperándose

Regina mira a Emma desconfiada, pero prefiere esperar a estar a solas con ella. El horario del almuerzo termina y Kristin es llamada a Urgencias junto con Emma, mientras Regina va a comprobar si Lacey había ido a ver a los pacientes como ella le había mandado.

* * *

Emma y Regina estaban fuera del hospital, abrazadas, mientras esperaban a Zelena para marcharse.

-Emma, ¿por qué te atragantaste al escuchar el nombre de la hija de Kristin?- Regina la mira seria

Emma respira hondo y mira a la morena

-¿Te acuerdas de Lily? ¿Mi ex novia a la que conociste en The L?

Regina se queda en silencio, boquiabierta.

-Pues parece que es la hija de Kristin y yo no tenía idea hasta ahora, por eso acabé atragantándome de la sorpresa

-Emma, tienes que contarle eso a Kristin. Tenemos que hacer que se encuentren

Emma se queda pensativa algunos segundos.

-Ya pensaremos en una manera de presentarlas cuando Lily no esté trabajando y en un ambiente tranquilo, pero tenemos que hablar con ellas antes.

Zelena aparece conversando animadamente con Kristin, pero la rubia camina hacia el aparcamiento y se marcha. Zelena avanza hacia las dos y las mira.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos- responde Emma –Quiero mi cama

-Solo tendrás tu cama después de que me ayudes a ordenar aquel desorden al que llamas armario- responde Regina seria

Emma resopla y Zelena se ríe de las dos.

-Yo habría seguido como estaba-comenta Zelena –Ahora tendrás que aprender a vivir con Regina Organizadora Mills

-No hay problema- Emma ríe y le da un piquito a Regina

Regina mira a Emma seria, pero le devuelve el beso. Las tres se marchan caminando.

* * *

Regina terminaba de hacer espacio en su parte del armario de Emma para que cupieran sus cosas cuando en el fondo de un cajón encuentra una caja de madera con un candado.

-¡Emma!- Regina la llama

Emma aparece en la puerta del cuarto con una caja en los brazos y mira a la morena.

-¿Sí?- dice entrando en el cuarto

-¿Qué es esta caja?

Emma deja la caja que llevaba en el suelo y mira la caja de madera en las manos de Regina y antes de responder, busca las escaleras, las abre y responde

-Algo que tiene que estar fuera del alcance de cualquiera

-Especifica- Regina la mira seria

-Mi arma del ejército- Emma coge la caja de las manos de Regina

-No quiero eso aquí dentro- dice seria Regina –O como mínimo que esté guardado fuera del alcance de las manos de quien sea

Emma sube a las escaleras y coloca la caja encima del armario, en la esquina del fondo y baja

-Listo, ahora solo tú a parte de mí sabes que existe- Emma le da un piquito y cierra la escalera, llevándola de nuevo a la despensa.

Regina abre la caja y empieza a colocar sus cosas en el armario, Emma vuelve enseguida y la ayuda.

En cuanto terminan, Emma se levanta y masajea los hombros de la morena para aliviar la tensión. Swan le da algunos besos en la nuca, causando escalofríos en la morena.

-De esa manera voy a querer masajes todos los días…- Regina susurra disfrutando del masaje

-Ningún problema…-susurra Emma al oído de la morena, dándole una mordidita en su lóbulo, provocándola y continúa con el masaje.

Emma sigue dándole el masaje, y en un momento dado una de sus manos desciende soterradamente, invade la blusa que llevaba y aprieta ligeramente los senos de la morena, masajeándolos, excitándola. Regina suelta un quedo gemido y siente la otra mano de Emma descender por su cuerpo e invadir sus pantalones y sus bragas, tocándole su intimidad ya húmeda y excitada, ella estira la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de la rubia. Emma besa el cuello de Regina y comienza a acariciar el rígido clítoris de Regina, haciéndola gemir en su oído mientras la acariciaba y jugaba con sus pechos. Al sentir que Regina estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax, le susurra a su novia

-Voy a terminar el cuarto de nuestro pequeño

Emma la suelta y sale del cuarto antes de llevarse una bronca. Regina, con rabia y aún excitada y frustrada ve a Emma salir rápidamente.

-¡Lo vas a pagar caro, Emma Swan!- dice Regina enfadada escuchando la risa de Emma proveniente del cuarto que sería el de Henry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Los días pasan tan rápido que ni Emma ni Regina se dan cuenta y por culpa del trabajo, dejan algo de lado la mudanza.

Emma estaba terminando de poner el papel pintado escogido por Henry en la pared del futuro cuarto del muchacho con la ayuda de Regina. Tanto Emma como Regina habían decidido terminar la reforma del cuarto de Henry antes de vivir juntas oficialmente. En cuanto terminan de poner el papel, las dos se abrazan y Regina sonríe, observando cómo el cuarto del muchacho estaba quedando tal como él quería, y le da un piquito a Emma.

-Está quedando lindo- comenta Emma, sonriendo

-Sí- Regina concuerda con la rubia y la abraza, poniéndose frente a ella, mirando un poco hacia arriba, ya que Emma era algo más alta que ella –Pero ahora vamos a darnos un baño, aún tenemos una cita madre e hija que resolver- dice Regina colocando sus manos en el busto de Emma

-Vamos- Emma sonríe –Las reservas del restaurante son para dentro de cuatro horas, pero como sé que vas a tardar, será mejor irnos preparando, porque además tardaremos una hora en llegar

Regina le da unos golpes a Emma

-No tardo tanto- dice Regina enfurruñada

-Está bien…-Emma ríe –Tres horas para que te prepares son suficientes

-Payasa- dice Regina poniendo morritos, fingiendo estar enfadada –Ponte tu mejor traje- Regina manda

-Está bien, general-bromea Emma

 **Algunos días antes…**

Regina estaba caminando con Kristin por el hospital durante su guardia cuando surge el asunto de la hija secuestrada de la neuróloga.

-Regina, tengo que encontrarla, decirle que no está sola, que yo no la abandoné- decía Kristin triste

-Kris…-Regina respira hondo, tomando valor para contarle lo que sabía –Emma y yo sabemos dónde encontrar a Lilith, pero creo que sería más seguro hacer un prueba de ADN primero, solo por precaución.

-¿Cómo es eso, Regina?- Kristin la mira sin entender –Por lo del ADN, todo bien, no me gustaría crear falsas esperanzas.

-Yo solo la vi una vez, pero cuando la conocí, trabajaba en un pub frecuentando por lesbianas en el centro de la ciudad, y por coincidencia del destino, ella es la ex novia de Emma.

Kristin mira a Regina sin creerse que podría estar más cerca de la hija de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo habéis contado antes?- Kristin la mira seria, desconcertada

-Porque estábamos pensando en cómo contártelo a ti y a Lilith- Regina la mira, sintiéndose más ligera –Emma va a verla hoy para hablar con ella. Ten un poco de paciencia, Kris.

-Está bien- Kristin suspira más aliviada

-Todo saldrá bien- Regina sonríe, abrazando a la amiga y las dos continúan hacia el laboratorio para sacarle sangre a la rubia.

* * *

Emma había quedado con Lily en el John's después de salir del hospital con Regina.

Lily estaba dentro del establecimiento, sentada en una mesa próxima al centro del local cuando ve a Emma acompañada de Regina.

-Hola Lily- Emma saluda a Lily con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Emys- la morena sonríe

-Lily, esta es Regina, mi novia- Emma las presenta-Regina, esta es Lily, mi ex y mi segunda mejor amiga- dice Emma algo cohibida

-Un placer en conocerla mejor- dice Lily estirando la mano hacia Regina -¿Ruby aún sigue en el primer lugar?

-Igualmente- Regina aprieta la mano de Lily

-Sí- Emma ríe

Las tres se sientan y piden algo para beber.

-Entonces Emys, dijiste que tenías algo urgente que hablar conmigo. ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunta Lily preocupada

Emma respira hondo y Regina agarra la mano de la rubia, incentivándola a contárselo de una vez.

-¿Recuerdas aquella promesa que te hice de ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre?- Emma la mira a los ojos

-Sí…pero hace tanto tiempo ya- dice Lily algo triste

-Pues…-Emma respira hondo una vez más-Creo que la he encontrado, pero me gustaría pedirte que te hagas una prueba de ADN para no crearnos falsas esperanzas.

Lily mira a Emma en shock, sin creer lo que la rubia decía. Su mirada se dirige hacia Regina, que estaba con su rostro tranquilo, pero serio.

-Emma, ¿estás hablando en serio?- pregunta Lily con la voz trémula

-Mucho- responde Emma –En realidad hace algunos años que la conozco, pero solo supe que podría ser tu madre esta semana –dice Emma rápidamente

-¿Cómo?- Lily pregunta confusa

-¿Recuerdas cuando fui adoptada por una pareja de Phoenix y empecé la facultad allí? ¿La vez que estuvimos saliendo a distancia?

-Sí

-Ella era una de mis profesoras durante la época que estudié allí- explica Emma –Desde aquella época, ella ya te buscaba

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta Lily precipitadamente

-Trabaja con nosotras en el hospital- Emma agarra la mano de Lily, intentando calmarla

-Hoy he hablado con ella y le he dicho que vendríamos a hablar contigo- dice Regina tranquila

-Y si el resultado de los exámenes es positivo, marcaremos una cita para que os veáis-sugiere Emma

-¡Por favor, Emma!- dice Lily sin conseguir contener la felicidad que sentía ante la noticia

Lily abraza a Emma y después a Regina, dándole las gracias a las dos

-Gracias por todo, Emys- dice Lily emocionada -A ti también, Regina –la morena sonríe

Pagan la cuenta y se dirigen al hospital, donde le sacan sangre a Lily, pidiendo Emma prioridad absoluta en el laboratorio.

* * *

Emma estaba lista, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros con camisa blanca, sin corbata y un chaleco también negro desabotonado, unos Oxford de cuero negro, una maquillaje leve, solo para esconder las ojeras. Swan coge las llaves de su coche, su cartera y se mete todo en el bolsillo de los pantalones junto con el móvil, mira para ver si no se olvida nada y sale, encaminándose al apartamento de Regina.

Regina estaba atrasada, solo llevaba puesto el maquillaje, miraba el armario de arriba abajo, solo en lencería negra, con detalles blancos, irritada y escucha abrirse la puerta de la sala.

-¿Regina? ¿Estás lista?- escucha a Emma preguntar mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto

-Casi- responde Regina cogiendo un vestido azul que tenía y poniéndoselo, coge los primeros zapatos negros que ve delante y se los pone, se arregla el cabello, dejándoselo suelto, coge su bolso, mete los documentos, un labial y una sombra de ojos, los polvos y un delineador negro, y sale del cuarto- Lista, amor

Emma sonríe al ver a Regina vestida con toda la elegancia que la morena exhala.

-¿Vamos?- pregunta Emma

-Vamos, solo voy a dejarle una nota a Henry y a mi madre- dice Regina cogiendo el bloc de notas donde escribe todas las recomendaciones para el muchacho sobre no irse tarde a dormir, no quedarse hasta tarde jugando a la consola ni hartarse de dulces y otras porquerías que le gustaba comer.

Regina coloca la nota en un sitio visible y sale con Emma, camino del escarabajo, ya que no serviría de nada discutir con la rubia a causa del coche. Se dirigen a casa de Lily, para recogerla.

Lily lleva puesto un vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, unos tacones negros, maquillaje ligero y el cabello suelto. Emma se baja y levanta el asiento para que la amiga entre en el coche, Lily se acerca, saluda a Emma y entra en el vehículo, saludando también en seguida a Regina. Emma entra y enseguida escucha

-Pensé que te habías librado de esta chatarra- dice Lily provocando a Emma

-¿Desde cuándo tiene esto a lo que llama coche?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-Desde los 16 años- responde Lily –Casi cojo el tétanos una vez por culpa de esta chatarra

-No habléis mal de mi amado coche- dice Emma enfurruñada

-Eres demasiado sentimental con esta lata vieja-dice Lily provocando a Emma

Emma solo le enseña a Lily el dedo del medio.

-No, gracias- responde Lily riendo-Aprovéchalo bien con Regina

Las tres ríen y conversan de forma relajada y Regina conoce más cosas de Emma.

-Una vez esta loca- Lily comienza a contar-decidió salir corriendo desnuda por Storybrooke en invierno-comienza Lily a reírse y Regina mira a Emma sin poder creérselo –cuando la mujer que cuidaba de la casa de acogida en que estábamos lo descubrió casi la mata, pero su suerte fue que el sheriff de la ciudad la arrestó por escándalo público.

-¡No me puedo creer que hayas estado presa!-Regina mira a Emma sin poder creérselo

-Dos veces por escándalo público y una vez por una pelea en la carretera- dice Emma recordando –El tipo me cerró el paso al entrar en sentido contrario, me volví loca con él y comenzamos a discutir. Entonces el sheriff de Storybrooke me arrestó, más para tranquilizarme que otra cosa, porque casi le saltó al cuello al tipo aquel.

-¿Qué milagro te ha vuelto más calmada?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-Meditación- dice Emma ya estacionando –Y llegamos

Las tres se miran, Lily mira a las dos ansiosa.

-Nunca pensé que este día llegaría- Lily respira hondo

-Imagino lo ansiosa que estás, Lily- dice Emma antes de bajar del coche con Regina y Lily

Se dirigen hacia el recepcionista y Emma dice que tenían dos reservas a su nombre, dos personas para cada reserva, pero que esperarían a que llegara la otra persona. Se dirigen a la barra a esperar y pocos segundos después, llega Kristin, nerviosa. Kristin llevaba un vestido negro también, el maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos claros y un labial rojo delineaba sus voluptuosos labios, la rubia camina hacia las tres. Saluda a Emma y a Regina primero, y mira a la muchacha que estaba con ellas, idéntica a su padre.

-Kristin, esta es Lilith Page, tu hija- Emma las presenta –Lily, esta es Kristin Bauer van Straten, tu madre

Lily, sin contener la emoción, pone una sonrisa enorme al, finalmente, conocer a su progenitora. Kristin sonríe y sin poder contenerse, abraza a su hija, asustándola un poco al principio, pero la muchacha le devuelve el abrazo.

Emma avisa al muchacho de que la persona esperada había llegado y le pide que acompañe a Kristin y Lily a una de las mesas que había reservado.

-¿Vosotras no nos acompañáis?- pregunta Kristin curiosa

-No…Pensamos que, quizás, queríais privacidad para charlar, conoceros…-explica Regina

-Tened una gran noche, chicas- desea Emma

-Vosotras también- Lily sonríe y se dirige con su madre hacia la mesa

Emma y Regina sonríen y se encaminan hacia su mesa, al otro lado del salón.

 **Flashback**

Faltaban apenas una semana para salir de cuentas, Kristin estaba en su casa terminando de ordenar las cosas para su hija con la ayuda de su cuñado cuando tocan al timbre. Se levanta con dificultad del sofá y va a atender la puerta.

Sabía que no era Stefan, ya que el marido estaba atendiendo de urgencia un gran incendio. Kristin abre la puerta y se encuentra con Philip y Diaval, dos compañeros de Stefan, vestidos con el uniforme, y el casco de su marido entre sus manos, y ve el coche rojo tras ellos.

-No…¡Por favor, Diaval, Philip!- Kristin sabía muy bien lo que aquello significaba, sus lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas

-Sentimos mucho informar…- comienza Philip-…que el cabo Stefan van Straten ha fallecido en acto de servicio- dice Philip con la voz embargado por la emoción.

Kristin comienza a desesperarse, entonces aparece su cuñado, Kinloch, al ver lo que pasaba, sujeta a Kristin, pero la rubia empieza a sentir grandes dolores y cuando miran hacia abajo, ven un pequeño charco de sangre a los pies de Kristin.

-¡Rápido!- Diaval y Philip ayudan a Kinloch a coger a Kristin en brazos y llevarla al coche de bomberos rápidamente

Diaval enciende la sirena y salen a gran velocidad hacia el hospital. Kristin gritaba y lloraba de dolor. Kinloch y Philip intentaban mantener a la rubia calmada y despierta. Diaval llega al hospital, los tres cargan a Kristin en sus brazos hasta llegar a Urgencias, donde es atendida inmediatamente y llevada al quirófano, donde le practican una cesárea de emergencia.

Kinloch, Diaval y Philip se quedan en la sala de espera, aguardando ansiosamente por noticias. Entonces aparece la Dra. Montgomery.

-¿Qué es usted de la paciente van Straten?

-Cuñado- responde rápidamente Kinloch -¿Ella está bien? ¿El bebé está bien?

-Están las dos bien- la doctora comienza a hablar –Tuvo desprendimiento de placenta, lo que ha adelantado una semana el parto, pero están bien- la doctora Montgomery calma al muchacho -¿Ha pasado por alguna situación de estrés que explique lo ocurrido?

Kinloch respira hondo y explica rápidamente la noticia de la muerte del hermano, cosa que probablemente haya sido la causa del problema de Kristin.

Kristin estaba en su habitación, despierta, triste por esa muerte precoz, pero deseosa de ver a su hija por primera vez. La enfermera entra en el cuarto, y le pasa a Kristin el bebé. La rubia coge a su hija con cuidado y sonríe boba al ver a aquella pequeña criaturita tan frágil en sus brazos, la pequeña comienza a llorar y Kristin le da el pecho para que mamara por primera vez y última vez, el último rápido contacto que tuvieron.

Cuando termina, otra enfermera entra en el cuarto para buscar a la pequeña y llevarla a maternidad, pero la enfermera coge a la pequeña y desaparece del mapa con Lilith, abandonándola días después en un orfanato en la pequeña ciudad de Storybrooke.

Al conocer la desaparición de la hija, Kristin entra en colapso, sufre depresión post parto, pero después se mete de lleno en los estudios de medicina, empezando, aún haciendo la residencia, a hacerse un nombre en el estudio del cerebro humano, volviéndose la mayor neuróloga del país.

 **Fin del flashback**

Lily y Kristin charlan sobre casi todo, saciando todas las dudas que la joven tenía cuando era joven sobre sus orígenes y Kristin sacia sus dudas sobre cómo había crecido su hija, lo que había vivido durante todo ese tiempo.

-Ah, querida mía, fuiste tan esperada por mí y por tu padre- dice Kristin con un tono melancólico

-¿Por qué no está él aquí con nosotras?- pregunta Lily curiosa y percibe cierta incomodidad en Kristin

-Tu padre, mi amor, era un bombero ejemplar…Falleció mientras atendía una urgencia, yo estaba embarazada de ti cuando recibí la noticia y eso hizo que vinieras al mundo una semana antes de lo previsto- Kristin dice intentando no dejarse embargar por las emociones

Lily agarra la mano de la mayor y Kristin le da una sonrisa ladeada a la hija.

-Tenemos tiempo para que me cuentes sobre las heroicas hazañas de mi padre, mamá- Lily la llama mamá por primera vez en aquella noche

Kristin abre una sonrisa luminosa al ser llamada de mamá por primera vez y las dos siguen cenando mientras charlan tranquilamente, riendo de algunas situaciones graciosas, conociéndose mejor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Miedo

Ese era el sentimiento de Zelena con relación a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en las últimas semanas tras la muerte de Glinda, pero no era miedo a salir, a conversar, a morir, era el miedo de empezar una relación con alguien de nuevo, pero cuando estaba al lado de Ruby, ese miedo sencillamente desaparecía y eso le causaba otro miedo, el de estar yendo demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, Ruby le transmitía tanta seguridad que eso también se evaporaba, alentándola a realizar cosas que ni ella sabía que era capaz de hacer.

Zelena estaba en su apartamento con Ruby después de haber pasado unas semanas en casa de Regina, había reunido el valor para comenzar a deshacerse de las cosas de su fallecida esposa además de reunir las suyas para irse a vivir con Cora.

-¿Todo bien, Zelena?- Ruby la mira preocupada, tocando el hombro de la pelirroja

-Sí, todo- Zelena le sonríe- Gracias por venir conmigo

Ruby sonríe y besa la cabeza de la pelirroja. Las dos cogen las cajas y comienzan a separar las cosas de Glinda, aquello que iría a ser donado y lo que sería subastado a favor de diferentes proyectos de caridad: zapatos, ropas, bolsos, bisutería, joyas. Iban poniendo cada cosa en una caja diferente, cuando terminan, dejan las cajas en una esquina de la sala y Zelena va a preparar algo para comer, un pastel de carne.

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien por ahí?- dice Ruby guiándose por el olor hasta la cocina

-Adivina- responde Zelena metiendo la segunda bandeja en el horno

Ruby cierra los ojos y deja que el aroma invada su nariz.

-Pastel de carne- responde Ruby y abre los ojos, y ve los ojos azules observando su rostro

-Tu olfato es realmente bueno- Zelena la mira impresionada

-Sí, mi abuela siempre me lo dice- Ruby sonríe-Creo que te gustaría conocerla mejor

Zelena sonríe y abraza a Ruby, posando sus brazos en los hombros de la morena, mientras Ruby pasa sus manos por su cintura y la abraza. Zelena baja sus brazos hasta la cintura de Ruby, y la rodea con ellos, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, y enseguida siente sus dedos acariciándola, y adora el cariño ofrecido y le besa el cuello como respuesta, haciendo que la morena se estremezca enteramente.

-Me encantará conocerla mejor-dice Zelena bajito -¿Quieres algo de beber?

-¿Cuáles son las opciones?

Zelena se suelta y se dirige a la nevera para ver lo que tenía.

-Agua, cerveza, jugo, refresco, Ice, Vodka…

-¿Tienes limón?- pregunta Ruby repentinamente

-Sí, ¿por qué?- Zelena la mira curiosa

-Saca el Vodka y un limón, te voy a preparar una bebida que aprendí. ¿Dónde tienes el azúcar? Necesito un mortero

-Armario debajo del fregadero- Zelena saca las cosas que Ruby le había pedido y la morena saca el azúcar

Coge las cosas y comienza a elaborar la bebida como un viejo amigo suyo le había enseñado. En cuanto termina, coge una copa grande y echa la mezcla con el hielo. Ruby se lo pasa a Zelena. La pelirroja da un sorbo y mira a Ruby como si estuviese tomando lo mejor de su vida.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué bebida maravillosa es esta?- dice Zelena dando otro sorbo, mayor esta vez

-Caipirinha- responde Ruby –Me lo enseñó un amigo brasileño

Zelena da otro sorbo antes de Ruby cogerlo y beber ella. Zelena pone morritos, pero escucha el cronometro, coge los guantes y saca los pasteles del horno.

-Voy a querer uno de esos siempre- avisa Zelena

Ruby ríe y prepara la mesa para almorzar y Zelena desmolda los pasteles en el plato, los lleva a la mesa, y Ruby coge la copa de Caipirinha antes de que Zelena se lo acabase de un tirón. Las dos se sientan y almuerzan tranquilas, conversando sobre todo y nada.

* * *

Después de pasar el día metida en recuerdos, Zelena termina de preparar las maletas y las baja con ayuda de Ruby, las mete en el coche de la morena y las dos se marchan.

Zelena y Ruby llegan al edificio y suben las maletas con calma y cuidado para que la pelirroja no se cayese, ya que estaba algo alterada por el alcohol.

-¿Vemos una película?- pregunta Zelena antes de entrar en el apartamento

-Vamos, pero, primero, señorita, vas a darte un baño- dice Ruby abriendo la puerta.

Las dos entran y caminan hacia el cuarto que sería de Zelena, dejan todo a un lado, Zelena atrae a Ruby hacia ella y la besa, saciando finalmente el deseo de sentir los labios de Ruby en los suyos. Ruby abraza a Zelena y la besa con el mismo deseo que sentía desde la primera vez que había visto a la pelirroja en el aparcamiento del hospital al llegar a Boston. Solo interrumpen el beso cuando sienten la necesidad de respirar y se sonríen la una hacia la otra.

Zelena le da unos piquitos a Ruby, coge una ropa cualquiera, su toalla y se va a tomar su baño, mientras Ruby encendía la televisión del cuarto y preparaba todo para ver la película, mira las opciones y elige la peli _La delicadeza_ en Netflix, una de sus películas francesas preferidas y espera a que Zelena salga del baño, no tardando mucho.

-Ve a darte un baño- dice Zelena al salir llevando solo una camiseta grande y su ropa interior, recogiéndose el pelo en una especie de moño –Te dejo algo de ropa encima de la cama- dice cogiendo la ropa y dejándola sobre la cama junto a una toalla, antes de dirigirse a la cocina a hacer palomitas.

Ruby coge las cosas dejadas por Zelena y se va a dar el baño, sin poder sacarse a la pelirroja de la cabeza. Al salir del baño ya vestida, ve a Zelena echada con un bol de palomitas y dos vasos de refresco, lista para empezar a ver la película, deja la toalla junto a la de Zelena y se junta a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?- pregunta Zelena curiosa

- _La delicadeza_ \- responde Ruby mirándola a los ojos –Es la historia de una joven viuda que tras la muerte de su marido se centra en el trabajo y un día, de la nada, besa a un compañero del trabajo, entonces las cosas comienzan a ponerse extrañas y un día huyen e intentan descubrir qué sienten el uno por el otro.

Zelena pone una cara algo rara y después se echa a reír.

-Creo que Regina debería ver esta película- comenta

-Verdad…-Ruby reí al recordar la historia de Emma y Regina –Pero en fin…¿Puedo darle al play?

-Sí

Ruby le da al play y las dos comienzan a ver la peli, tomando refresco y comienzo palomitas, ora prestando atención a la película, ora bromeando la una con la otra. Las palomitas se acaban aún con la película por el principio, entonces Zelena deja a un lado el bol y los vasos vacíos, y se acurruca en los brazos de Ruby y la abraza, entrelazando sus piernas con las de la morena. Ruby abraza a Zelena y la mira durante unos instantes.

Zelena siente su corazón acelerar ligeramente, coge la mano de Ruby y la coloca sobre su pecho en silencio. Ruby mira a Zelena a los ojos, y siente su corazón palpitar en la palma de su mano.

Desde el accidente que le había arrebatado la vida a Glinda, Ruby y Zelena se habían aproximado, desde su primer beso no había día que pasara sin demostrarse mutuamente el cariño, aunque fuera con pequeños gestos, pero además de eso, conversaban mucho, cosa que ayudó a crear lazos, una amistad.

Ruby lleva la mano libre de Zelena hacia su propio pecho, su corazón latía algo acelerado, desacompasado. Sus rostros estaban cerca el uno del otro, cierran los ojos y dan comienzo al beso una vez más, sentían aumentar el ritmo cardiaco según el beso se hacía más intenso y profundo. Zelena interrumpe el beso poco a poco, con piquitos, bajando por el cuello de Ruby, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de la morena, pero Ruby la detiene.

-Zel…-dice Ruby jadeante, excitada, pero necesitaba controlarse –Vamos con calma…

-Está bien-susurra Zelena y sella los labios de Ruby con los suyos.

Las dos se abrazan y vuelven a prestar atención a la película, abrazadas, intercambiando cariños y algunos besos hasta que la película acaba, y ellas terminan por quedarse dormidas, juntas una vez más.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Emma, finalmente, había acabado de montar los muebles del cuarto de Henry y sonríe satisfecha. Regina se para en la puerta al ver que Emma por fin había acabado la tarea y sonríe.

-Ahora falta poco…- dice Regina entrando en el cuarto y abrazando a Emma

-Ahora solo faltan los gatos- bromea Emma

-Verdad- Regina ríe y le besa el cuello

-Amor…Deja que limpie todo esto y entonces podemos, después, estar a gusto las dos…- susurra Emma, pasando sus manos por la cintura de la morena

-¿Quién te ha dicho que tienes permiso para tocarme?- susurra Regina seria al oído de Emma

-¿Necesito permiso?- Emma la mira sin entender

-Estás castigada, Miss Swan- Regina dice las dos últimas palabras cerca del oído de Emma, en un susurro ronco y sexy y la mira seria -¿Te crees que he olvidado lo que me hiciste el otro día?

Emma se estremece entera ante la forma en que Regina la llama, la agarra e intenta besarla, pero Regina aparta el rostro.

-Estás castigada, Miss Swan- repite seria -¿O tendré que hacer lo mismo que hago con Henry, mandarte al cuarto a pensar en tus acciones?

Emma resopla y suelta a Regina, coge la escoba y comienza a barrer el cuarto.

-Sé una buena chica y quizás deje que me beses- dice Regina antes de salir del cuarto riendo

Emma respira hondo y arrastra los muebles para barrer y pasar la fregona por el piso, después pasa el paño por los muebles, colocando todo en su debido sitio antes de recoger y salir del cuarto.

-Mañana solo será traer las cosas de Henry- dice Emma entrando en la zona donde guardaba las cosas de la limpieza

Regina sonríe al escuchar aquello. Va a coger un vaso de agua, pero enseguida nota el cuerpo de Emma presionando el suyo contra el fregadero y susurrarle al oído

-¿Qué tal si lo celebramos tomando un baño juntas?- propone Emma

-¿Quieres que aumente tu castigo?- dice Regina controlando la voz para no dejar ver lo excitada que estaba ante la forma en que Emma la presionaba contra el mármol frío de la encimera y le susurraba al oído.

Emma sonríe y le da un beso en el cuello, provocándola cada vez más.

-Te espero en el baño- susurra Emma antes de soltarla

Regina bebe agua, respira hondo, controlándose para no invadir el baño de la rubia. Sin éxito, se pasa la mano por el cabello, cuenta hasta cien y se dirige al cuarto, se quita la ropa y entra en el baño, en silencio, abre la puerta de la cabina mientras Emma estaba terminando de enjuagarse el pelo, y la abraza por detrás, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Emma se asusta y casi resbala, pero siente los brazos de Regina sostenerla. Al girarse, una sonrisa maliciosa surge en sus labios.

-¿Decidiste cambiar de idea?-dice Emma apoyándose en la barra

-¿Sobre?- dice Regina fingiendo no entender, prensando a Emma contra la pared, colocando las manos de ella en lo alto, inmovilizándola mientras le daba algunas mordidas en el cuello, pasando la lengua por su nuca, causando escalofríos en Emma.

-Mi…castigo- dice Emma estremeciéndose entera con lo que estaba haciendo Regina, emitiendo quedos gemidos.

-No, aún estás de castigo- susurra Regina al oído de Emma, mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo. Pasa una de sus manos por los pechos de Emma, juguetea con los pezones, los aprieta ligeramente, arrancándole gemidos de placer a la rubia –Pero eso no significa que yo no pueda tocarte- dice Regina descendiendo su mano por el abdomen de Emma, arañándola con sus uñas, hasta llegar a su pelvis.

Emma se estremece, no consigue contener los gemidos de placer. Regina sonríe maliciosa, con sus labios a milímetros de distancia de los de Emma, mirándola a los ojos, sin apartarlos en ningún momento. Regina pasea sus dedos por la intimidad de Emma, notando lo mojada y excitada que su novia estaba. La morena comienza a presionar el clítoris de Emma con sutileza y la estimula lentamente hasta que los gemidos de Emma se hacen más altos. Movimientos rápidos y precisos hasta que Regina la penetra con un dedo, y comienza a moverlo lentamente. Emma intenta aguantar la mirada, pero le era casi imposible, mantener el control de los gemidos también estaba fuera de su mente.

Regina se detiene poco antes de que Emma alcance el orgasmo, la suelta con cuidado para que no se caiga al suelo. La morena toma un baño rápido, dejando a Emma atónita, apoyada en la barra, con una expresión nada amigable ante la que Regina ni se conmueve. Regina sale del baño, se enrolla en una de las toallas y se dirige al cuarto. Emma termina su baño, se seca y al salir de la cabina, se coloca su prótesis y también va al cuarto.

Regina estaba echada sobre la cama, desnuda, esperando a Emma con una mirada perversa, causando escalofríos en la rubia. Ella se arrodilla en la cama, quedando a cuatro patas y gatea sobre el colchón hasta llegar al borde, llama a Emma con el dedo mientras se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior con su sonrisa maligna, algo nunca visto antes por Emma. La rubia obedece y se para delante de Regina, que la coge por la toalla y la tira sobre la cama.

Regina coge una corbata que ya había buscado, estira los brazos de Emma y la amarra a la cama, después coge una venda en la mesilla de noche y le tapa los ojos.

-Regina, ¿qué estás tramando?- pregunta Emma debatiéndose un poco, en el fallido intento de evitar que Regina la vendara.

Regina suelta una carcajada perversa y la besa en el cuello, dándole algunos fuertes chupetones, sin importarle sin quedaría marca o no. Sus labios descienden hasta llegar a los pechos de la rubia, succionando uno y después otro, jugueteando con los pezones de Emma, poniéndolos rígidos, sensibles y enloqueciendo a Swan. Mientras, una de sus manos baja soterradamente hasta la intimidad de Emma una vez más, jugueteando y masajeando su clítoris, haciendo que la rubia gima alto. La morena la penetra con dos dedos y comienza a moverlos con agilidad, pero se detiene antes de que Emma alcance el clímax por segunda vez.

A Regina le estaba gustado ese juego de excitar a Emma y dejarla inmediatamente con las ganas y rabiosa. Emma se retorcía de placer en la cama mientras Regina la provocaba, la torturaba y la castigaba. Cuando Regina se detiene en el momento en que va a gozar, da un grito de rabia.

-¡Regina!- acaba Emma gritando frustrada cuando la morena para antes de alcanzar el orgasmo por segunda vez.

Regina suelta una carcajada malévola, asustando un poco a Emma. Ella sube, besa el cuello de Emma una vez más y le da fuertes succiones, mordidas, tanto en su cuello como en su mentón, mientras la rubia intentaba soltarse, retorciéndose completamente de placer. Regina se sienta en el regazo de Emma y comienza a mover su pelvis sensualmente, arañando el abdomen de la rubia, sintiendo su vagina rozarse con la de su novia. Las dos comienzan a gemir juntas y enseguida Regina encaja mejor su intimidad con la de Emma y comienzan a moverse en sincronía. Regina le quita la venda de los ojos y sonríe con malicia, mordiéndose de placer el labio inferior, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se movía sinuosamente en el regazo de Emma.

Swan va enfocando su visión poco a poco y al ver a Regina gimiendo, moviéndose con maestría, su deseo de tocarla aumenta aún más, pero el nudo que Regina había hecho con la corbata era bastante fuerte. Emma arquea su cuerpo, al sentir que una vez más el orgasmo se acercaba, pero Regina se detiene de nuevo, dejando que Emma se relajara antes de volver a empezar.

Regina se levanta, algo jadeante y deja que Emma descanse un poco antes de continuar con el castigo. Va a la cocina, desnuda, y bebe agua, le lleva un vaso a Emma, dándole ella misma de beber, dejando después el vaso a un lado.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?- pregunta Regina con su sonrisa maliciosa estampada en la cara, lista para seguir "maltratando" a Emma

-Estaba casi teniendo otro orgasmo y tú te detuviste por tercera vez- dice Emma colocándose mejor en la cama

-Genial- dice Regina subiendo de nuevo en el regazo de Emma, agacha su cuerpo, dejando su rostro cerca del de la rubia y la besa con voracidad y voluptuosidad, casi de forma animalesca, pero sin perder su sensualidad natural.

Emma estaba enloqueciendo sin poder tocar a Regina, tirarla en esa cama y hacer que tuviera un orgasmo tras otro la noche entera, pero sabía que después de lo que Regina le estaba haciendo, ya no tendría fuerzas. La morena comienza a descender sus besos hasta la pelvis de Emma, llenando de pequeños besos y chupones la zona hasta llegar donde realmente quería.

Regina agarra los muslos de Emma y los aprieta con deseo, pasa una mano por la vagina húmeda y da una sonrisa malvada que estremece aún más a Emma.

-Regina…-Emma la mira como si le suplicase

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Miss Swan?- pregunta Regina con la voz enronquecida -¿Quieres esto?- pregunta de nuevo, pasando la lengua por toda la extensión de la vagina de Swan, prestando una leve atención a su clítoris.

Emma empieza a gemir bajito al sentir cómo Regina la chupaba, pasa la pierna derecha por la espalda de la morena, mueve su pelvis ligeramente, queriendo sentir a Regina chupándola con más fuerza.

Regina sonríe maliciosa, jugueteando con la vagina de Emma, penetrándola algunas veces con la lengua. La morena introduce dos dedos en Swan y comienza a moverlos mientras la chupa con deseo.

-Re-Re-gina…-dice Emma entre gemidos

-Solo tienes que pedírmelo- dice Regina rápidamente, con maldad. Vuelve a chupar a Emma con más deseo aún

-Joder, Regina…- Emma dice arqueando el cuerpo, cerrando las manos, agarrándose al cabecero de la cama –Por favor…- empieza a pedir jadeante –Acaba ya con esta tortura. Ya aprendí la lección

-¿Qué es?- pregunta Regina masajeando el clítoris de Emma con el dedo pulgar

-Nunca más provocarte y dejarte con las ganas después- responde Emma casi llorando, loca para, finalmente, alcanzar su tan deseado orgasmo, soltarse y agarrar a Regina.

Regina sonríe satisfecha con la respuesta de Emma y vuelve a chuparla. El cuerpo de Emma comienza a arquearse, hasta que finalmente llega al clímax, tiene una "explosión" de placer que parece durar una eternidad. Su cuerpo se relaja y se deja caer en la cama, jadeante. Regina se bebe todo el gozo de Emma, succionando cada gota, sin dejar escapar nada. La morena asciende y da comienzo a beso calmo, apasionado y le suelta las manos a la rubia.

Emma siente que sus brazos caen hacia los lados, besa a Regina, y termina con piquitos. Se miran y sonríen.

Regina se echa al lado de Emma, mientras continua arañándole ligeramente su definido abdomen.

-¿Qué fuego era ese?- pregunta Emma girando la cabeza para mirar a Regina

-Secreto- bromea Regina, dándole un piquito –Pero voy a darte un descanso

-Está bien- Emma sonríe y enseguida se duerme con la morena en sus brazos.

* * *

Henry estaba terminando de llevar sus cosas a su nuevo cuarto con la ayuda de Regina, Zelena, Ruby, Cora y August. Emma cuelga los cuadros y posters de Henry en las paredes, y después instala el ordenador del muchacho en el escritorio.

En cuanto terminan de llevar las cosas del chico, Emma, Regina y Henry comienzan a colocar cada cosa en su sitio. Cuando acaban de colocar los últimos detalles, los tres sonríen y se abrazan.

-Ahora es oficial- dice Regina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Yujuuu!- celebra Henry –¡Ahora somos la familia Swan Mills!- dice entusiasmado –Ahora solo falta que os caséis y me deis hermanos- dice Henry

-Calma chico- dice Emma riendo –Tu madre y yo vamos a casarnos, pero dentro de un tiempo, aún es muy pronto- Emma sonríe –En cuanto a hermano, bueno…Podemos conversar sobre eso de aquí a unos meses, quién sabe.

-¿Nos vamos a casar, eh, Miss Swan?- pregunta Regina arqueando la ceja

-Nos vamos, sí- Emma sonríe –Pero solo si estás de acuerdo, claro- dice Emma dándole un piquito a la morena.

-Pues claro que estoy de acuerdo- Regina le da una ligera palmada

Los tres ríen y se encaminan a la sala. Emma coge dos cervezas y un vaso donde sirve jugo para Henry, le da la cerveza a Regina y hacen un brindis.

-Por nuestra nueva casa- propone Regina

-Por nuestra familia- completa Henry

-Por nuestro amor- finaliza Emma

Todos sonríen y cada uno le da un sorbo a su bebida, felices por, finalmente, haber conseguido acabar la mudanza.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Emma estaba de guardia, pero aprovechando que Urgencias estaba vacío, la doctora estaba yendo a dormir un poco a uno de los cuartos destinados a los médicos que hacían guardia cuando ve que su móvil vibra. Lo coge y ve que era un mensaje

" _Hola , cariño mío, te echo de menos. Casi no nos hemos visto desde lo que pasó con la doctora White. Vamos a quedar para salir algún día. XoXo-Lacey"_

Emma respira hondo e ignora el mensaje, se echa y enseguida queda dormida.

* * *

Regina ya estaba con su tableta en las manos, lista para empezar su guardia, cuando ve a Lacey esperándola, aquella semana la muchacha trabajaría con ella, así que tratarla bien era lo último que la morena iba a hacer.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy, Dra. French?- pregunta Regina sin apenas saludar a la interna.

-Dos pacientes en quemados y una cirugía reconstructiva de labio leporino- la informó Lacey

Regina confirma la información en su tableta y se dirige al sector de quemados, donde le pide a Lecey que comience a hacer las curas a uno de los pacientes, pero la muchacha no parecía tener la menor paciencia para tal cosa y varias acaba siendo poco delicada con el procedimiento causando que el paciente llore de dolor. Regina calma al muchacho y llama la atención a Lacey, indicándole varias veces el modo correcto de hacer las curas.

Lacey respira hondo y lo hace como Regina le estaba enseñando, pero le era difícil concentrase con aquel llanto del paciente y con la cirujana llamándole la atención a cada instante. En cuanto termina, se encamina hacia el segundo paciente que ya estaba casi recuperado.

Al acabar, las dos salen del cuarto, se quiten los guantes y las batas, echándolos a la papelera y cestos _ad hoc_.

-Dra. French, cuando tratamos a los pacientes del sector de quemados, es necesario tener un mínimo de paciencia, sentimientos y delicadeza- Regina comienza a llamarle la atención a la muchacha-El proceso de recuperación de estos pacientes es extremadamente delicado y doloroso. Así que, cuando yo le diga que lo haga de tal manera, lo hace y ya está. Aprenda a calmar al paciente, aunque no le guste escucharlo gritar de dolor, porque es eso lo que va a pasar. Y si no le gustan los gritos y los lloros de dolor, o tratar a alguien que depende de usted para sobrevivir, entonces le recomiendo que deje este trabajo y haga otra cosa en la vida- Regina la mira seria- Ahora, vaya a ver cómo está el bebé que se va a operar hoy de labio leporino, prepárelo para el pre-operatorio. La Dra. Zelena la instruirá si no sabe lo mínimo que hay hacer.

Regina no espera la respuesta de la muchacha y se va a visitar a una paciente que está en post-operatorio tras haberse intervenido de una abdominoplastia para comprobar la recuperación de la misma.

* * *

Emma estaba en la cafetería tomando su décima taza de café cuando su busca suena, mira la pantalla y enseguida se encamina a Urgencias.

En cuanto pisa la sala, la ambulancia llega y enseguida corre para recibir al paciente.

Cuando los paramédicos sacan la camilla del vehículo, Emma mira sorprendida al paciente. Un joven de aproximadamente 21 años con una barra de hierro atravesándole la boca. Ella entra junto con los médicos y lo llevan a la sala de traumas, un grupo de enfermeros entra en el cuarto y Emma les dice lo que tienen que ir haciendo.

-Llamad a los doctores Bauer, Yang, David Nolan y Regina Mills. Los necesito a todos aquí, decidles que el paciente no puede esperar- pide Emma mientras analiza la forma en que había entrado la barra.

El paciente aún estaba consciente y usaba su móvil.

-Si consigue escucharme, hágame una señal de positivo con la mano-Emma le pide y el paciente lo hace- Genial. ¿Siente algún dolor?- El paciente hace una señal negativa. Probablemente era efecto de la adrenalina.

* * *

Regina estaba en mitad de la cirugía del bebé de apenas 1 año cuando el teléfono de quirófano suena. Una enfermera atiende y se gira hacia Regina.

-Dra. Mills, se la solicita en Urgencias. La Dra. Swan ha dicho que le avise que el paciente no puede esperar- dice la joven enfermera.

-Dígale que estoy en medio de una cirugía, no puedo ir ahora- dice Regina seria-A menos que haya entrado alguien con una barra atravesada en la cabeza, avísele que iré en cuanto termine esta operación.

La enfermera pasa el mensaje de Regina y enseguida viene la respuesta de la enfermera que ayudaba en la operación.

-La Dra. Swan dice que es exactamente ese el caso

Regina deja de operar y mira a la pobre enfermera que estaba al teléfono.

-¿Ella habla en serio?- Regina la mira seria

-Sí

Regina respira hondo y continua con la cirugía.

-Diga que voy en cuanto acabe

La enfermera avisa y cuelga enseguida el teléfono.

* * *

Kristin y Yang llegan a la vez a la sala de traumas y ven a Emma concentrada, con algunas radiografías en las manos estudiando la forma de extraer la barra al paciente.

-Wow- exclaman tanto Kristin como Yang al entrar en la sala. Sin perder más tiempo, las dos comienzan a realizar una batería de exámenes, revisándolos con el máximo cuidado.

David llega y mira sorprendido el caso, coge las radiografías y las estudia para saber qué podría hacer. Regina llega en último lugar y mira a Emma sin poder creerse que la rubia había hablado en serio.

-Pensé que te estabas quedando conmigo cuando llamaste en mitad de la operación- dice Regina estudiando al paciente

-Jamás haría eso- responde Emma seria

Regina continúa su examen y después estudia las pruebas con los otros doctores.

-¿Cómo sacaremos la barra sin que el paciente sufra una hemorragia?-Yang mira a Emma –Puede haberle atravesado la yugular

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos- die Emma mirándolo-Vamos a sacarlo de la misma forma en que entró…- señala-por la boca

-Pero tenemos que cortar un poco más la parte de atrás de la barra- señala Kristin

Todos miran pensativos al paciente intentando encontrar una solución práctica cuando David sonríe y explica su idea.

-Podemos hacer varios agujeros en la barra, así la movemos poco y cortamos

-Perfecto- Emma sonríe al captar mejor la idea de David –Pero tenemos que llevarlo a quirófano, sin embargo no puede abandonar esa posición.

-Llevémosle en esta misma camilla- dice Regina –Cargamos con él hasta el quirófano

-Separe cuántas bolsas de sangre O- haya – la Dra. Yang le dice a una enfermera.

Todo el equipo de enfermeros comienza a quitar todo lo que impidiera el movimiento de la camilla y los cinco médicos llevan al joven al quirófano.

* * *

Varios médicos estaban en la pecera, esperando ansiosamente el comienzo del procedimiento mientras Cristina, David, Emma, Kristin y Regina se desinfectaban.

El paciente aún estaba consciente, pero tranquilo. Los cinco entran y los enfermeros les ponen los guantes y las batas.

Kristin mira una vez más las tomografías hechas y autoriza al anestesista a dormir al paciente. Al comprobar que ya estaba anestesiado, el cronometro comienza a caminar. David coge el taladro y comienza a hacer los agujeros, pero se detiene antes de hacer el tercer agujero a petición de Emma

-La barra se está calentando- avisa Emma

-O se romperá- dice David, y en cuanto se enfría, sigue con cuidado.

David hace la primera vuelta en tres horas, y Emma toma el relevo en la segunda, con pausa, llevándole otras tres horas para cortar la barra finalmente, arregla los extremos y sonríe.

Todo el equipo se mira y sonríe. Los médicos en la pecera asistían aprensivos con lo que estaba por venir.

Cristina, David, Emma, Kristin y Regina se miran por largos minutos, tensos.

-Ahora o nunca- Emma mira aprensiva, agarra firmemente la barra y todos los presentes se preparan para contener una posible hemorragia.

Emma respira hondo, mira una vez más al equipo y tira de la barra de una sola vez. Todos se quedan congelados por 20 segundos y nada ocurre, ninguna hemorragia, caída de presión o cualquier otra cosa que habían imaginado que podría suceder. Todos comienzan a aplaudir.

Echan a correr para colocar al paciente en la mesa de operaciones, permitiendo a David y Regina trabajar en la reconstrucción del rostro del joven, mientras Yang y Kristin ayudaban para que nada saliera mal. Emma deja al muchacho en las manos de los cuatro y se retira del quirófano.

* * *

Emma estaba terminando de atender un caso en Urgencias cuando una enfermera le avisa de que una ambulancia estaba llegando con una niña de aproximadamente diez años, desmayada y con hemorragia nasal. Enseguida manda llamar a Zelena que aparece rápidamente y las dos esperan a la ambulancia por fuera.

En cuanto la ambulancia llega, una mujer rubia de aproximadamente 48 años baja acompañada de una paramédica y las dos descienden a la niña. Zelena se coloca al lado de la camilla junto a la paramédica recibiendo la primera información. La rubia se gira y sonríe al ver a Emma.

-¡Emma!- la rubia abre una sonrisa más calmada, sabiendo que ahora la niña estaba en buenas manos

-Ingrid- Emma le da una sonrisa ladeada –Acompáñame, tengo que anotar los datos de la paciente.

-Claro- Ingrid asiente y las dos entran.

Emma recoge los datos necesarios sobre Louise, la pequeña que había entrado y después se acerca a Zelena para informarle

-Mills- Emma la llama –Tiene leucemia linfocítica aguda y según su asistente social, últimamente estaba presentando mejorías, pero hoy no se despertó bien, comenzó a sangrarle la nariz y se desmayó.

Zelena respira profundo y pide a la enfermera que deje a la niña con suero y llama al oncólogo Lucas.

-Voy a tener que pedirle a Gold que traiga un oncopediatra- dice Zelena más para ella misma que para Emma –Voy a hablar con la responsable –dice levantándose de la cama, dejando descansar a la niña.

Zelena se acerca a Ingrid que esperaba nerviosa, y ve cómo la rubia la mira ansiosa.

-Hola, soy la Dra. Zelena Mills, estoy llevando el caso de Louise Fish-dice Zelena presentándose y estirando la mano hacia Ingrid y se sienta al lado de la rubia –Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

-Ingrid Arendelle- dice Ingrid apretando la mano de la pelirroja –Intentaré responder todo lo que sepa, Dra. Mills –dice mientras intenta recordar de dónde le suena el apellido.

-¿Es usted la madre de la paciente o tiene algún lazo familiar?

-No, ella es huérfana- responde Ingrid tranquila –Llegó al orfanato del que me encargo siendo bebé.

-¿Cuándo comenzó a presentar los síntomas de la leucemia?

-Hace dos años que empezó con ellos-explica-Comenzó el tratamiento con la Dra. Bell en Storybrooke antes de ser devuelta por la familia adoptiva y desde entonces empecé a cuidar de ella y llevarla a todas las sesiones de poliquimioterapia.

-¿Puede hacerme un resumen de su pasado?- pide Zelena mientras anotaba la información

-Claro- dice Ingrid –Entró el orfanato siendo un bebé junto a su hermano gemelo, tras la muerte de su madre durante el parto y no tengo información sobre el padre. En esa misma época, una pareja comenzó el proceso de adopción de ella y una joven que había perdido a su prometido y a su bebé en un accidente un tiempo atrás comenzó el proceso de adopción de su hermano. Los dos fueron separados poco tiempo después –Ingrid comenzó a contar –La pequeña regresó algunos meses después porque la familia no se había adaptado y tras eso, pasó por cuatro casas más, pero todos la devolvían a los pocos meses.

-¿Y su hermano?- pregunta Zelena

-Después de terminar el proceso de adopción, no volví a tener noticias, la madre adoptiva del pequeño se enamoró de él nada más verlo- Ingrid sonríe al recordar.

-Creo que, de momento, esto es suficiente- dice Zelena-Cualquier cosa, el doctor Lucas, que se encargará del tratamiento oncológico de Louise y yo estamos a su disposición. Voy a hablar con él y probablemente necesitaremos algunas respuestas más.

-Todo bien- responde Ingrid tranquila -¿Puedo verla ahora?

-Claro

Las dos se levantan y Zelena acompaña a la mujer hasta la cama donde estaba la niña. El Dr. Lucas estaba con ella, que había acabado de despertarse, charlando. Él saluda a las dos en cuando aparecen.

Pide hablar con ellas a solas para entender lo que estaba pasando, tras pedirle a una enfermera que comenzara con el proceso de ingreso de la niña y le pide algunos exámenes.

-¿Tiene algún pariente vivo?- pregunta Lucas

-Louise tiene un hermano gemelo que fue adoptado hace diez años, pero no tengo contacto con la mujer que lo adoptó. La última vez que la vi, vivía aquí en Boston.

Lucas respira hondo, abandonando la posibilidad de un trasplante de médula.

-Está bien…¿Está en la lista de trasplantes?

-Sí

El Dr. Lucas anota en la ficha de la pequeña y pide los debidos exámenes.

-Voy a ingresarla y hacerle algunas pruebas, probablemente tendrá que volver a someterse a la poliquimioterapia

-Está bien, voy a hablar con ella sobre lo que va a pasar- Ingrid suspira

Lucas y Zelena apenas sonríen de canto e Ingrid va a hablar con la niña antes de que la enfermera vaya a buscarla para llevársela a un cuarto.

* * *

Emma estaba en la cafetería tomando café cuando ve a Ingrid entrar y sonríe.

Ingrid mira a Emma con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro, va a buscar un sándwich en la máquina y se dirige después hacia ella.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, muchachita!- dice Ingrid sonriendo

-Pues sí…Desde que salí del orfanato y terminé la facultad, no he tenido mucho tiempo- Emma dice caminando hacia una mesa con Ingrid

-¿Por dónde has estado?

-Bueno…Ingresé en el ejército, estuve ocho años allí

-¡Caramba, Emma, qué maravilloso!- Ingrid sonríe de oreja a oreja –Recuerdo que siempre hablabas de entrar en el ejército por culpa de August

-Sí- dice Emma recordando su infancia –Trabajé con él durante esos ocho años, pero después me vi obligada a irme

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Ingrid, preocupada

Emma se levanta la pernera izquierda del pantalón y se la enseña a Ingrid.

-Perdí la pierna izquierda y a mi novia- dice Emma sin sentir el mismo dolor que antes sentía al hablar de ello

-Mi pésame, mi pequeña- dice Ingrid agarrando la mano de Emma

En ese momento en que Ingrid está agarrando la mano de Emma, Regina aparece en la cafetería y ve la escena, sin reconocer a la rubia en ese momento. Camina hasta ellas, celosa.

-¿Pero cómo estás ahora?- pregunta Ingrid -¿Cómo está ese corazoncito?

-Estoy bien- Emma sonríe –Estoy saliendo con la mujer más increíble del mundo, prácticamente tengo un hijo y ahora estamos viviendo juntos

-¿Cuándo tendré el pacer de conocer a la mujer que domó tu rebelde corazón?

Antes de que Emma pueda responder, siente una mano en su hombro, mira a un lado y sonríe

-La tendrás ahora- Emma se gira a mirar de nuevo a Ingrid –Ingrid, esta es Regina Mills, mi novia

Ingrid mira a la morena y se congela al ver a la mujer que estaba buscando.

-Regina, esta es Ingrid Arendelle, la mujer que me cuidó a mí y a August mientras estuvimos en el orfanato

Regina mira a la rubia y se sorprende al ver que era la misma mujer que se había encargado de la adopción de Henry.

-Usted- dicen las dos a la vez.

* * *

 **¡Chachan…qué pequeño es el mundo!, ¿verdad? Henry tiene una hermanita enferma**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Las dos se miran por largos minutos, tanto Regina como Ingrid estaban igual, las mismas facciones, y finalmente se saludan.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, señorita Mills!- Ingrid estira la mano hacia la morena

-Lo mismo digo, señorita Arendelle- dice Regina apretando la mano de la rubia

-Llevo buscándola desde algunos meses

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- Regina la mira preocupada

-Más o menos…-Ingrid respira hondo

-¿De dónde os conocéis?- Emma las mira a las dos, confusa ante la situación

-Ingrid se encargó del proceso de adopción de Henry- explica Regina

-Sí…-Ingrid sonrió- Bueno, lo que tengo que conversar con usted es algo sobre la adopción de Henry que no le conté por confidencialidad.

Regina se sienta y la mira preocupada.

-¿Los padres bilógicos lo están buscando?- pregunta Regina nerviosa

-No, pero está relacionado con su familia biológica

Emma mira en silencio, prestando atención

-¿Cómo?- Regina la mira sin atender

-Henry tiene una hermana gemela que fue adoptada antes que él, la familia pidió confidencialidad en la época, no querían contacto con el muchacho o con quien lo adoptara- Ingrid comienza a contar la historia de los hermanos

-¿Entonces la niña que atendí antes con Zelena es la hermana gemela de nuestro muchacho?- Emma mira a Ingrid sin saber cómo digerir aquello

-Sí- dice Ingrid.

Regina mira a Emma y después a Ingrid.

-Tengo que conocerla- dice finalmente Regina –Quiero verla- pide

-Vamos a tener que hablar antes con tu hermana, Regina- Emma le informa –Louise está en oncopediatría

-Está bien- Regina sonríe-Solo quiero verla, por lo menos una vez.

* * *

Zelena y el Dr. Lucas aparecen en la cafetería buscando a Ingrid acompañados por Tinker, que había llegado para hacerse cargo de Louise.

-Ingrid- Tinker saluda a la vieja conocida –Dras. Mills, Swan- la rubia saluda al verlas

-Bell- las tres dicen al mismo tiempo

-Ingrid, ¿podemos hablar en un sitio más privado?- pide Tinker

-¿Va a necesitar un trasplante?- pregunta Ingrid de sopetón, sin salir del lugar. Sabía que la pequeña en algún momento lo iba a necesitar.

-Sí- confirman Bell y Lucas –Tenemos que encontrar un donante compatible, cuanto mayor sea la compatibilidad, mayores son las posibilidades de que se recupere.

Emma y Regina se miran en silencio y enseguida sienten la mirada de Ingrid sobre ellas. Lucas, Tinker y Zelena miran a las tres sin entender. Regina sonríe y dice

-Voy a hablar con Henry, pero primero quiero conocer a la pequeña- pide Regina

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Henry con esto?- Zelena mira sin entender

-¿Recuerda que le conté que Louise tenía un hermano gemelo adoptado?- dice Ingrid –Es el hijo de Regina, es a ella a quien he estado buscando todo este tiempo.

Tinker, Lucas y Zelena las miran sorprendidos ante la revelación. Ninguno de los tres, a los largo de todos esos años trabajando como médicos, habían visto una situación como aquella y ya habían visto muchas cosas inusitadas.

* * *

Regina esperaba fuera del cuarto de la pequeña con Emma, abrazadas, cuando Tinker las deja entrar para ver a la niña, pero esperan a que Ingrid, Zelena y Lucas salgan del cuarto. Finalmente entran las dos.

Louise mira a las dos doctoras con curiosidad. Regina sonríe al ver a la pequeña, pero no consigue decir nada hasta que Tinker comienza a hacer las presentaciones.

-Lou, esta es la Dra. Emma Swan, ella ayudó a la Dra. Zelena Mills a atenderte- Tinker dice sonriendo

-Hola Dra. Swan- dice Louise sonriendo –Gracias por salvarme

-Puedes llamarme Emma- dice revolviendo el pelo de la pequeña, que lo tenía un poco por encima de los hombros. Era la copia fiel de Henry –No hay de qué

Louise sonríe y mira, curiosa, a la morena, fijándose en el collar que llevaba y en el de Emma.

-Y esta es la Dra. Regina Mills, es la hermana de la Dra. Zelena- Tinker la presenta –Es cirujana plástica, estaba por aquí y quiso conocerte.

-¡Fantástico!- sonríe entusiasmada la pequeña al saber que la morena ejercía la carrera que ella quería hacer –Es la profesión que más me gusta. ¿Es usted la novia de Emma?- pregunta curiosa

Las tres se miran y sonríen.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Emma la mira curiosa

-Los collares- señala Louise

Emma y Regina pasan las manos por sus respectivos collares.

-Eres muy sagaz- comenta Regina

-Es lo que Ingrid siempre comenta- Louise sonríe y se coloca mejor en la cama, dando espacio para que las dos se sienten.

-También me lo decía a mí- dice Emma sentándose en un lado de la cama, de frente a la pequeña y Regina, al otro lado.

-¿De verdad? ¿También eres huérfana?- Louise la mira

-Sí, y también crecí con Ingrid

-¿Y tú Gina?- la niña la mira, curiosa

-No…Quizás ahora, solo de padre- responde Regina sonriendo

Las tres se quedan un tiempo conversando hasta que Louise acaba durmiéndose entre Emma y Regina. Las dos se levantan con cuidado para no despertarla y salen, en silencio, del cuarto. Tinker, Zelena, Lucas e Ingrid estaban en la puerta conversando en voz baja y miran a las dos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ingrid, ¿qué necesitamos para poder adoptarla?- Regina mira a la rubia más vieja

-Si la vais a adoptar las dos, necesitáis estar casadas, y entonces puedo comenzar con el papeleo

-¿Para yo poder adoptar a Henry también tenemos que estar casadas, no?- Emma mira a la vieja amiga

-Sí, si la adopción es aprobada, comienza el periodo de valoración, que ya sabéis cómo funciona, y podéis comenzar el proceso para cambiar el apellido de ellos, si es su deseo y el de vosotras

Las dos se miran y sonríen.

-Solo necesitamos decidir la fecha- Regina mira a Emma –Y entonces comenzamos con el proceso de adopción

-Por mí, podemos hoy mismo, pero creo que los registros ya han cerrado.

Emma y Regina iban hablando, olvidándose completamente de los demás.

-Henry se enfadará por no poder organizar la boda

-Pero entenderá- Emma tranquiliza a Regina

Emma mira su móvil y sonríe

-Bueno, mi guardia ha acabado…

-Emma, ¿puedes hablar con Henry para que venga a hacerse los exámenes para ver el grado de compatibilidad?- pide Tinker –Si Regina está de acuerdo, claro

-Si conozco bien a Henry, ni se lo pensará dos veces antes de aceptar-Regina comenta

-Está bien, mañana cuando me despierte, vengo con él…-Emma concuerda –Hasta mañana, queridos- Emma se despide y sale con Regina

Van juntas hasta los vestuarios, donde Emma se cambia y es acompañada por Regina hasta la salida.

-Te amo, ¿sabías?- dice Emma abrazando a Regina por la cintura

-Sí, lo sé- Regina sonríe rodeando el cuello de Emma con sus brazos

-¡Baja Modesto!- bromea Emma y la besa. Regina va parando el beso con piquitos

-También te amo, tonta- ríe Regina, después le da otro beso.

Se sueltan y Emma se va a casa, sintiéndose feliz por tener a una maravillosa mujer, un muchacho que ya la consideraba como su madre y ahora las posibilidades de aumentar la familia hacían que su felicidad creciera.

Las cosas pueden que estén pasando demasiado rápido, pero era eso lo que quería.

* * *

Emma y Henry cenan y ven una película en la tele, y al terminar, la rubia llama la atención de su hijo

-Henry

-Sí, ma

-¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudar a una persona que está entre la vida y la muerte?- Emma intenta sondear al hijo

-Depende de hasta dónde puedo ayudar- mira a la madre, tranquilo

-Bueno…Hasta el punto de posiblemente donar médula, ¿estarías dispuesto?

-Si fuera compatible, sí. ¿Por qué, ma?

Emma sonríe y empieza a explicarle parte de la situación al hijo y a quién podría ayudar.

-¿Entonces, iremos mañana temprano?

-Sí, tu tía Zelena, tu madre y yo estaremos allí contigo

-Está bien- Henry sonríe –Quiero mucho poder ayudar a Louise y conocerla

-Yo también, hijo.

Sonríen y se van a dormir juntos, ya que Henry quería dormir esa noche con Emma.

* * *

Tinker, Zelena y Lucas corrían contra reloj para conseguir todos los resultados de los exámenes antes del amanecer, pero con algunos era imposible, aunque pidieran prioridad máxima, tardarían uno o dos días en estar listos.

Los tres están leyendo y releyendo los exámenes mientras toman café cuando sus buscas comienzan a pitar, avisando que Louise estaba sufriendo otra hemorragia nasal muy fuerte, ocasionándole un caída de presión muy rápida.

En cuanto consiguen estabilizar a la pequeña, la transfieren inmediatamente a la UTI, manteniéndola en observación durante las próximas 24 horas.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

El día apenas comenzaba, y Henry ya saltaba sobre Emma, despertándola y abrazándola.

-¡Despierta, ma!- dice Henry sacudiendo a Emma

-Solo cinco minutos más- protesta la rubia

-¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!- la sacudía insistentemente

-Coge mi prótesis, por favor- dice Emma dándose por vencida, se estira y se sienta en la cama

Henry se levanta y coge la prótesis de Emma, ayudándola a colocársela.

-Gracias, chico- dice Emma abrazando al hijo y llenándolo de cosquillas

-Para ma…-pedía Henry riendo –Por favor

Emma se detiene y los dos van a asearse y cambiarse para después salir al hospital sin Henry haber desayunado porque tenía que hacerse un análisis de sangre.

* * *

Zelena esperaba en su despacho de pediatría. Emma y Henry entran y ella pide los exámenes pertinentes para comprobar si el sobrino y Louise eran de verdad hermanos y algunos otros exámenes de sangre, de momento. Emma lo lleva al ambulatorio con las vías y una de las enfermeras saca la sangre y lo coloca en prioridad.

Cuando la extracción termina, Emma y Henry van a esperar a Regina en la cafetería, y chocan con Ingrid que estaba visiblemente cansada.

-Ingrid- Emma la llama y Henry mira a la mujer con curiosidad

-Hola Emma…¿Ya estás aquí?- la mujer mayor la mira y después ve a Henry a su lado -¿Quién es?

-Sí, he traído a mi muchacho para hacerle los exámenes- Emma sonríe –Henry, esta es Ingrid, una vieja amiga y tutora de Louise, la niña a la que tú podrías ayudar.

Ingrid sonríe al ver a Henry y mira a Emma

-Lo recuerdo con días de vida…Ya es un hombrecito hecho y derecho- comenta Ingrid

Henry mira sin entender y en ese momento aparece Regina, y termina de explicar.

-Ella se encargó de tu adopción, mi amor- dice Regina de sopetón

-Y cuidó de mí hasta el momento en que me fui del orfanato

-Caramba…-Henry mira sorprendido-Un placer conocerla- la saluda el muchacho

Ingrid sonríe y después pide permiso para volver a la UTI

-¿Cómo está Louise?- pregunta Emma a Regina

-Está en la UTI…- es todo lo que la morena dice. Emma suspira y abraza a la novia

Henry toma un desayuno bien completo y Regina va a cambiarse, su turno había acabado y le manda un mensaje a Emma todavía dentro del vestuario.

" _Amor, ¿le has contado a Henry que vamos a casarnos y adoptar a Louise y que posiblemente es su hermana?"_

Emma nota que el móvil vibra y lee el mensaje de Regina, respondiéndole enseguida

" _No, he esperado a contarle lo de la boda contigo. Y sobre lo de adopción también te esperaré y sobre que pueden ser hermanos, voy a esperar a que salgan los resultados"_

Regina lee la respuesta de su futura esposa, llama a la madre pidiéndole que se encuentre con ella en el registro que había allí cerca y después llama a Ruby pidiéndole lo mismo. Sale del vestuario y del hospital con el hijo y Emma.

* * *

Ya afuera, comienzan a caminar tranquilos cuando Regina comienza a hablar.

-Hijo…

-¿Sí, mamá?- Henry dirige su atención a la madre

-¿Qué te parece la idea de que Emma y yo nos casemos?

-¡Maravilloso!- dice el muchacho entusiasmado -¿Cuándo será? ¿Ya tienes idea de cómo será? Quiero encargarme de la organización de todo- Henry rompe a hablar

-Es que hijo…-Regina mira a Emma

-Nos vamos a casar ahora…- termina de hablar Swan

Henry se para en seco y mira a las dos, no muy conforme

-¿Cómo?- pregunta asombrado y las dos miran al muchacho –¿Ya estaba yo haciendo mil planes y vosotras me sueltan esa bomba? ¿Dónde está el respeto por mis sentimientos?- Henry comienza a ponerse dramático- Ya estaba planeando vuestra boda de ensueño. En el campo florido, en Storybrooke, todos los amigos y familiares, las dos de blanco- comienza a fingir que estaba llorando.

Emma y Regina miraban al muchacho sin saber cómo lidiar con el drama que estaba haciendo Henry, totalmente impactadas con su reacción ante el tema. El muchacho las mira fingiendo estar dolido con las dos y las adelanta caminando firme, dejándolas boquiabiertas detrás. Henry se gira y las mira a las dos con una expresión seria.

-¿No os vais a casar ya?- pregunta cruzándose de brazos

Las dos se echan a reír y echan a andar hacia el registro.

-Te prometemos que después podrás hacer la ceremonia como tú desees- Regina le promete al hijo.

Llegan al registro y se encuentran a Ruby y Cora en el sitio. Entran y se informan de dónde eran las bodas civiles. Una vez informadas, se dirigen al lugar señalado.

Solo había una pareja delante de ellas mientras otra acababa de firmar los papeles de la unión.

* * *

Era el turno de Emma y Regina, las dos se miran nerviosas y sonríen. Se levantan y caminan hacia el juez.

-¿Han traído a los testigos?- pregunta el juez

-Sí- las dos dicen a la vez y el juez comienza la ceremonia.

A la hora en que el hombre pregunta por las alianzas, Regina mira a Emma.

-Amor, no compramos las alianzas…

Emma solo sonríe y mira a Ruby.

-Rubs, cariño- Swan pide y la muchacha de mechas rojas saca una cajita de terciopelo rojo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo da a la rubia.

Emma sonríe y abre la cajita.

-Bueno, ya llevaba un tiempo guardando esto…

-¿Querrás decir yo, no?- Ruby corta las palabras de Emma

-Ruby me lo estaba guardando- Swan se corrige.

Regina sonríe boba, mirando a Emma. La rubia coge una alianza y comienza sus votos

-Desde el primer momento que te vi, creo que me enamoré de tu manera de ser, de tu carisma, de la forma en que siempre tratas y respetas a los demás. Tu sonrisa, tu cicatriz en el labio superior…Amo tus perfecciones, pero sobre todo amo tus imperfecciones- Emma sonríe –Te amo como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien en mi vida…Así que, Regina Mills, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

Regina sonríe de oreja a oreja, con los ojos brillando.

-Sí- la morena acepta y Emma agarra su mano izquierda y le coloca la alianza en el dedo anular a su amada.

Regina coge la otra alianza y también da comienzo a su pequeño discurso.

-Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que eras una loca- ríe- pero entonces empezamos a conocernos, a trabajar juntas y de alguna forma me sentía unida a ti. Amo la forma en que refunfuñas al despertar, la forma en que sonríes cuando me ves. Amo cada detalle tuyo, cada centímetro, cada perfección e imperfección, pues son las que te hacen ser esa persona maravillosa que eres. La persona que se pone delante de todo y de todos para proteger a quien sea necesario, independientemente de quién sea- Regina termina sus palabras sintiendo las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, al igual que resbalaban las de Emma. Agarra la mano izquierda de la rubia y le coloca la alianza en el anular.

El juez sonríe y las declara casadas. Las dos sonríen, Emma atrae a Regina hacia ella y la besa apasionadamente. La morena sonríe en medio del beso y lo interrumpe con piquitos. Firman los papeles y después, Cora y Ruby como testigos. El juez termina el procedimiento y les entrega el certificado de matrimonio.

-¡Felicidades!- les desea

Las dos le dan las gracias y cogen el certificado, sonriendo como dos adolescentes enamoradas.

-Ruby, hoy voy tu casa- avisa Henry

Regina, Emma, Cora y Ruby se echan a reír y los cinco se marchan. Por más que quisieran celebrar ese momento, Regina quería su cama en ese instante.

* * *

Finalmente en casa, Henry coge sus cosas y sube a casa de Ruby.

Aprovechando que estarían solas hasta el día siguiente, Emma atrae a Regina a sus brazos y, allí mismo en el sofá, la besa con toda la pasión del mundo. La morena se recuesta en el sofá y va arrastrando a su esposa con ella. Swan se coloca sobre Regina, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de la amada mientras la besa, apretando sus muslos, sus caderas, rodeando cada curva del cuerpo de Regina hasta quitarle la blusa que llevaba, exponiendo la lencería violeta oscuro con algunos detalles más claros. Emma se muerde el labio inferior, y sonríe.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Regina le da un sonrisa maliciosa, provocándola

-Lo amo…- Emma sonríe y vuelve a besar a la morena con ímpetu, mientras sus manos apretaban sus pechos. Regina emite quedos gemidos y le quita la camiseta a Emma, pasando sus uñas por la espalda de la rubia.

Poco a poco las dos se van desnudando. Los dedos ágiles de Emma tocan el clítoris hinchado de Regina, masajeándolo, presionándolo, haciendo a la morena gemir mientras la besaba por el cuello y descendía sus labios hasta sus pechos, succionándolos, lamiéndolos, dejando los pezones de Regina erectos, sensibles al toque. Sus dedos se mueven más rápidos y la penetran sin aviso.

Regina tocaba la intimidad de la rubia con rapidez, con una mano, gimiendo junto con la rubia, mientras la otra se quedaba apoyada en la espalda de Swan hasta sentir los labios en su vientre, su pelvis y finalmente en su intimidad. Succionándola, deslizando la lengua por toda ella y jugueteando con su clítoris hasta sentir cómo la penetraba con la lengua algunas veces hasta llegar al clímax.

Emma se bebe todo el líquido ofrecido por Regina sin desperdiciar una gota siquiera y va ascendiendo, besando todo el cuerpo de la morena. Le da un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la mujer y susurra

-Te amo

Regina sonríe, atrae el rostro de ella y la mira a los ojos antes de susurrarle también

-Yo también te amo

La sonrisa toma cuenta de los labios de Emma. No tenía palabras para describir lo feliz que estaba en aquel momento. Era tanta felicidad que llegaba a doler en su pecho. Emma se agacha lentamente y toma los carnosos y suaves labios de su amada. Regina invierte la posición con la rubia y sonríe en mitad del beso.

Las dos vuelven a amarse, allí en la sala misma hasta que Regina acaba echada sobre el cuerpo de Emma, con su oído pegado al lado izquierdo del pecho de la rubia, escuchando latir su corazón. Regina coge la mano de Swan y se la lleva a su pecho, sobre su corazón y sonríen, dándose un piquito. Sus corazones latían en la más perfecta sincronía, sonando como música para ambas, calmándolas. Se quedan así hasta acabar durmiendo una en los brazos de la otra en el sofá.

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi 24 horas desde su unión. Las dos estaban nerviosas al lado de Ingrid y Tinker para saber los resultados del examen del ADN para ver si confirmaban los lazos fraternales entre Henry y Louise. En ese momento llega Zelena con el sobre en las manos y las mira a las cuatro.

-¿Listas?- pregunta la pelirroja, nerviosa también

-Sí- dicen todas a la vez.

Zelena abre el sobre con el resultado de las pruebas y lo mira rápidamente. Una sonrisa brota en su rostro y les enseña el papel que confirma lo que ellas ya sabían, pero que por prevención habían decidido hacer para acabar con cualquier duda.

-Henry va a adorar saberlo- Regina sonríe

Zelena le entrega los demás exámenes a Tinker, para que los mire y la rubia sonríe al comprobar que todo estaba dentro de lo esperado.

-Son compatibles al 100%, así que el trasplante será un éxito- Bell sonríe ante los resultados –Ahora solo hay que programar la operación

-¡Gracias!- dice Ingrid, sintiendo un alivio en su pecho.

Todas salen de la sala e Ingrid se aproxima a Emma y Regina.

-Chicas, ya he comenzado con los papeles de adopción de Louise y a petición de Emma, con los de Henry- informa la mujer mayor –Si todo va sin problemas, en poco tiempo Louise estará con vosotras y Henry será oficialmente tu hijo, Emma.

-Gracias Ingrid- las dos abrazan a la asistente social. Se sueltan, aún sonriendo y van a trabajar.

* * *

Después de pasarse el día pegada a Lacey, casi volviendo loca a la muchacha, Regina finalmente va a cambiarse para recoger a Emma e irse a casa.

-¿Lista para ir a casa, señora Mills Swan?- pregunta Emma agarrando la mano de Regina

-Lista, señora Swan Mills- bromea la morena

Se dan un piquito y se marchan a pie a casa. Paran en el paso de peatones, esperando a que el semáforo se ponga verde, cuando un niño se escapa de las manos de la madre y corre en dirección a ellas gritando papá. Enseguida identifican a Roland, hijo de Robin.

Un coche, que ha perdido el control, viene derecho hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces, Emma corre hacia el pequeño consiguiendo salvarlo.

-¡Emma!- grita Regina, pero ya era tarde, el coche había chocado contra Emma.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Después de quitar a Roland de delante del coche, empujándolo hacia un lado, Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de tirarse sobre el coche para intentar amortiguar el impacto, pero incluso eso no había ayudado mucho. La fuerza con la que el coche la golpeó fue muy fuerte y la lanzó a lo lejos.

El sonido causado por la colisión, el ruido y el olor a frenos quemados, el choque del coche al golpear el poste que había más adelante en la calzada había llamado la atención de curiosos e incluso la gente que estaba en el hospital salió para ver lo sucedido.

Roland lloraba desesperadamente. Marian, madre del pequeño, y Robin corren hasta el pequeño, intentan calmarlo y lo llevan a Urgencias.

Regina estaba estática en el sitio, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero cuando la realidad de lo que había sucedido la golpea, la morena corre hasta su amada y comprueba, primero, el pulso. Emma aún estaba consciente, miraba hacia ella dándole una de sus iluminadoras sonrisas.

-Hey…- Emma la llama en un susurro casi inaudible

-No hagas esfuerzos, mi amor…-pide Regina

Aunque había intentado amortiguar el impacto del coche, Emma se había herido gravemente. Su rostro mostraba varios cortes y en todo su cuerpo también había cortes y golpes. Emma intenta agarrar la mano de la amada, y al percibir su esfuerzo, Regina se la agarra, en primer lugar, con cuidado.

-Te amo- susurra Emma antes de perder la conciencia.

En cuanto esto pasa, Regina le quita la alianza y el collar y los agarra firmemente en su mano. Enseguida, aparece Whale con un equipo médico, le ponen el collar cervical a Emma y la pasan con cuidado a una camilla, la llevan inmediatamente al hospital, a hacerle algunos exámenes antes de llevarla a quirófano.

Regina los acompaña, queriendo seguir de cerca todo lo que hacían, pero uno de los enfermeros la sujeta. La morena le gritaba al muchacho, nerviosa.

-¡Déjeme ir a ver a mi esposa!- pedía Regina, nerviosa y llorando

-No están permitidos los familiares, señora Mills- el enfermero intentaba calmarla

-Es señora Mills Swan para usted- Regina mira al pobre como si le fuera arrancar allí mismo el corazón

Zelena escucha la discusión desde la otra punta de Urgencias mientras terminaba de cuidar a Roland, y cuando acaba, se dirige hacia la hermana, intentando calmarla.

-Regina, cálmate- pide la pelirroja –Montar un escándalo no va a ayudar, y lo sabes.

La morena miraba a Emma a través del cristal, intentando ver qué hacía Whale, pero lo único que ve es la máquina de monitorización pitando y todos corriendo para traer a Emma de vuelta. Las heridas de Swan eran grandes. Un brazo roto, dos costillas del lado derecho, cuatro, del izquierdo, una de ellas había perforado su pulmón y el bazo se había perforado a causa de la violencia del golpe. Aún no sabían si había daños neurológicos, solo lo sabrían después de que la rubia despertara, hasta ese momento no conocerían todas las secuelas del accidente. En cuanto el corazón de Emma vuelve a latir con normalidad, corren sin perder tiempo al quirófano. El Dr. Gold le había pedido a Whale encargarse él de la operación de Emma. No quería que Regina perdiese a otra persona amada por culpa de un accidente. Los recuerdos de cuando le tuvo que dar a la morena la notica de la muerte de Daniel estaban aún muy presentes en su memoria. No quería ser otra vez el portador de tan fatal noticia. Gold estaba dispuesto a todo por salvar a Emma Swan.

Zelena abraza a la hermana y la saca de Urgencias, llevándola a la sala de espera. Regina agarraba el collar y la alianza de Emma con fuerza entre sus manos, pero decide meter la alianza en el colgante y colocarlo en su cuello. Estaba tensa.

Fuerza. Era eso lo que la cirujana plástica necesitaba. Fuerza para conseguir decirle a Henry lo del accidente y lo de Louise. Fuerza para apoyar a la niña que había conquistado su corazón. Fuerza para mantenerse firme y no dejarse envolver por el caos emocional por el que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Hermanita…-Zelena la llama- Todo va a salir bien. Emma ha sobrevivido a una guerra, sobrevivirá a esto- la pelirroja intentaba calmar a la hermana –Voy a llamar a Ruby…

Regina solo mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y ve a la hermana levantarse y dirigirse a una zona más reservada.

Zelena coge el móvil y marca rápidamente el número de Ruby.

- _Hola amor. Estaba pensando en ti_ \- escucha la voz de la morena en cuanto coge la llamada

-Hola, mi amor. Necesito que seas rápida y llames a August y hables con mi madre.

- _Zelena, ¿qué ha pasado?-_ el tono de Ruby cambia inmediatamente, percibiendo la tensión en la voz de su amada.

-Emma ha sufrido un accidente grave. Cuando llegues, te explico todo.

- _Ok, en un momento estoy ahí. Voy a hablar con Cora y Henry_ \- avisa – _Hasta luego_

Las dos cuelgan y Zelena regresa junto a su hermana.

* * *

Tras colgar la llamada, Ruby coge sus cosas y baja corriendo las escaleras hasta el apartamento de Cora, toca el timbre insistentemente hasta que la matriarca de la familia Mills atiende

-¿Qué prisas son esas, Ruby?- Cora la mira, y enseguida se da cuenta de que algo va mal

-¿Henry está dentro?- pregunta antes de responder

-Sí, ¿qué ha pasado, muchacha?- la señora Mills la cuestiona preocupada. Algo en su interior le decía que algo malo había pasado.

-Emma ha sufrido un grave accidente- dice bajito –Zelena no me ha contado nada más, salgo hacia el hospital ahora mismo

Cora se lleva sus manos a la cara, tapando su boca. Su instinto estaba en lo cierto.

-Voy a hablar con Henry…Por favor, mantenme informada- pide Cora

-Lo haré

Ruby se despide de la suegra y sale hacia el hospital, llamando en el camino a August, y lo encuentra ya en la puerta del hospital. Se miran y corren hacia el encuentro de Zelena y Regina.

* * *

Roland se despierta tras haberse quedado dormido a causa del remedido para el dolor que Zelena le había suministrado. Robin y Marian cogen al pequeño de apenas cuatro años y van a la sala de espera a dar su apoyo a Regina. El rubio de ojos verdes se acerca a las hermanas Mills y abraza a Regina, una forma de apoyo a la morena.

-¿Alguna noticia?

-Nada- responde Regina sintiendo el abrazo del colega.

-Todo saldrá bien…Nos quedaremos aquí contigo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Gracias, Robin, pero sería mejor que llevaras a casa a tu hijo para que descanse- dice la morena soltándose de los brazos del rubio –Debe estar cansado a causa del estrés del accidente.

-Quiero saber cómo está Swan…salvó a mi hijo, le estaré eternamente agradecido por eso- dice Robin sentándose al lado de Regina

Marian sienta a su hijo en una silla y se acerca después a la morena, le agarra sus manos en señal de apoyo a la morena.

-Se pondrá bien, Regina

-Gracias, Marian.

Regina se sienta mirando hacia la puerta del quirófano, sus nervios casi la hacen entran en sala de operaciones donde estaba Emma. Las lágrimas tomaban cuenta de ella otra vez.

-Regina- escucha a su cuñada llamarla y enseguida la abraza junto con August. La morena se siente más calmada con ellos allí y consigue dejar de llorar.

Se sueltan y Ruby va a hablar a solas con Zelena, más apartada de la sala de espera. La pelirroja le cuenta lo que había pasado. Ruby siente cómo las lágrimas resbalan por su rostro, pero se mantiene calmada.

-Siempre poniendo su vida en riesgo por los demás…-Ruby sonríe

-Rubs, ¿se lo contaste a Henry?- Zel la mira preocupada

-No, solo se lo dije a tu madre. Creo que Cora sabrá cómo contárselo

La pelirroja suspira y siente los brazos de Ruby rodearla y las dos vuelven al lado de Regina que estaba en los brazos de August, más calmada.

* * *

Tras recibir la noticia por parte de Ruby, Cora respira hondo y se gira para conversar con Henry, pero el muchacho estaba parado en la puerta del pasillo, había escuchado a escondidas sin dejarse ver por ellas.

-¿Es verdad, abuela?- pregunta Henry preocupado

-Creo que sí, mi amor

-Tenemos que ir al hospital ahora, mamá debe estar como loca…

Cora mira, aprensiva, al nieto. Era la segunda vez que esto le sucedía a Regina, primero Daniel había muerto en un accidente de coche y ahora Emma corría el mismo peligro. Regina podría estar desmoronándose en ese momento. Era mucho lo que estaba pasando para que su hija lo pudiera soportar.

-Ve a cambiarte, iremos ahora mismo- dice Cora mientras se iba a cambiar.

Henry se pone en marcha enseguida y en pocos minutos ya estaban de camino al hospital.

* * *

Henry y Cora aparecen apresados en el hospital y se encaminan derechos a la sala de espera, y ven enseguida a sus familiares allí.

Sin perder más tiempo, Henry corre a abrazar a la madre. Regina lo abraza fuerte, sintiéndose más aliviada con la presencia de su hijo allí, y enseguida ve también a su madre.

* * *

Las horas iban pasando y no habían recibido aún ninguna noticia sobre el estado de Emma, hasta que finalmente aparece Gold. Todos lo miran aprensivos.

-¿Cómo está Emma, Gold?- pregunta Regina levantándose de un salto de la silla -¿Está bien? ¿Ya acabó la operación?

-Aún está en la mesa, Regina- dice Gold con voz serena –El impacto fue fuerte, se fracturó el brazo, algunas costillas y una de ellas perforó el pulmón izquierdo y también se perforó el bazo. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero va a necesitar sangre. Necesitamos que alguien done.

Regina siente que el hijo la abraza y eso hace que no caiga otra vez en el llanto

-¿Qué tipo de sangre se necesita?- pregunta August

-0 negativo

Casi todos se miran frustrados, ninguno de ellos eran 0 negativo. Marian se levanta y habla

-Yo soy 0 negativo, puedo donar- dice la morena –Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer tras haber salvado a mi pequeño.

Regina mira agradecida a Marian y Gold sonríe esperanzado.

-Acompáñeme, señorita- pide Gold y los dos se dirigen a la sala de extracción.

* * *

Whale hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salvar la vida de Emma Swan, no la dejaría morir en esa mesa. Los latidos de la rubia eran bajos, pero estables, o era eso lo que él pensaba en aquel momento.

Cuando se va a encargar del pulmón perforado, el ritmo cardiaco cae y todos corren para traerla de vuelta una vez más. Tardan más de lo que les hubiera gustado, pero sigue con vida. Whale continúa la cirugía.

* * *

Habían alcanzado las nueve horas de cirugía cuando acaban. Emma es llevada a post-operatorio. Gold se queda monitorizando de cerca el estado de Emma mientras Whale va a conversar con la familia.

Regina estaba dormitando en el sofá y se despierta en cuando escucha la voz del colega de Emma.

-Whale, ¿cómo está? ¿Ya acabó la operación?- Regina lo mira esperanzada

-La cirugía acabó hace un momento, tuvimos algunas complicaciones…Así que todavía es pronto para saber si está bien o no.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Aún no, todavía está sedada en post operatorio- le informa-En cuanto despierte y sea trasladada a un cuarto, Gold o yo os informamos. Con permiso.

Regina mira a la madre y siente sus acogedores brazos calmándola. Regina sentía que su corazón se encogía más y más.

-Descansa un poco, hija- Cora pide a su benjamina –Necesitas mantenerme calmada ante todo lo que está pasando

-No lo voy a conseguir, mamá…Está Emma…Está Louise…- Regina mira a la madre confusa

-Mamá, ¿qué tiene la niña a la que yo voy a ayudar?- Henry la mira intrigado -¿Ella está bien?

Regina mira al hijo, afligida, aún no le había contado sobre su parentesco con la pequeña.

-Tenemos que hablar, hijo, pero después…ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones

-Está bien- dice él abrazándola

* * *

La anestesia ya había pasado, pero Emma no había despertado. Gold hace una comprobación y llama, después, a Kristin para que también haga una comprobación.

-Está en coma profundo- confirma la rubia el diagnostico de Gold

-Gracias por confirmarlo- dice Gold mientras preparaba el traslado de Emma a un cuarto

Kristin regresa a sus actividades y Gold lleva a Emma al cuarto, y después va a hablar con la familia.

-¿Entonces, Gold?- esta vez es Zelena quien pregunta. Tras una buena discusión, Cora había llevado a su hija a comer algo

-¿Dónde fue Regina?

-Mamá la llevó a comer algo…¿Cómo está Emma?

-Voy a esperar que ella vuelva…Será mejor.

* * *

Pocos minutos después, Regina regresa con Cora y ve a Gold.

-Gold, ¿cómo está Emma? ¿Ya despertó? ¿Está bien?- dispara la morena

-Regina, Emma está en coma- dice de una vez –No sabemos cuándo o si despertará

Aquella noticia cayó como un cubo de agua fría sobre la morena. Lo mira sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Está en una habitación, os pido que entréis de dos en dos.

-Gracias Gold- agradece Cora. Él apenas sonríe de canto y se retira.

Regina va inmediatamente a la habitación de Emma y al ver a la rubia ligada a aquella cantidad de aparatos, siente sus piernas flaquear, pero tiene que mantener la calma. Entra sola en el cuarto mientras todos quedan por fuera esperando.

La morena coge la mano de Emma y entrelaza sus dedos a los de ella. Pasa su mano por la cabeza de la rubia, dejándole una caricia.

-Emma, tienes que volver a mí, a nuestro hijo y espero que Louise se junte a nosotros pronto…Pero necesito que estés conmigo aquí- susurraba Regina a la rubia – Te amo, mi cojita- la morena le besa en la cabeza y se queda allí unos minutos más antes de dejar que los demás entren a verla, para después volver ella a quedarse con la rubia.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Dos días después del accidente y Regina se desdoblaba en cuatro para conseguir cuidar de Henry y del procedimiento quirúrgico que él pasaría para donarle la médula a Louise, además de la adopción de la pequeña, quedarse con Emma, que seguía en estado de coma, e ir a trabajar.

Su estrés había aumentado considerablemente, lo que dejaba a Gold, Cora, Zelena, Henry y a todos a su alrededor preocupados. Ella intentaba ocuparse al máximo, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que parar o se derrumbaría. Henry ya estaba ingresado para someterlo a la donación y ella aún no le había contado la verdad. Quería hacer aquello con Emma, pero no habían tenido tiempo.

La morena entra en el cuarto donde estaba Henry, había pedido que lo pusieran en la misma habitación que Emma, así podría estar con los dos. Henry sonríe al ver a la madre allí y se coloca mejor en la cama.

-Hola mamá- el muchacho sonríe -¿Cómo está ma?- pregunta preocupado

-Igual- suspira Regina –Hijo, tengo que hablar contigo…

-¿Ha pasado algo mamá?- Henry la mira ansioso y preocupado

-No, pero Emma y yo planeábamos contártelo juntas, pero las circunstancias han cambiado…

-Mamá, deja de dar vueltas.

-Louise es tu hermana gemela- dice Regina de un tirón

Henry la mira sin reacción alguna al principio, y después sonríe de oreja a oreja

-¿Ya habéis entrado en el proceso para adoptarla?- Henry la mira sin conseguir contener su euforia ante la novedad -¡Caramba! ¡Tengo una hermana gemela! ¿Cómo supiste que era mi hermana?

-¡Pues claro!- Regina sonríe al ver que el hijo había reaccionado bien ante la noticia –Ingrid, aquella amiga de Emma que cuidó de ella cuando era pequeña hasta salir del orfanato- comienza a explicar –Ella me estaba buscando y me contó sobre ti y Louise. Por eso, la loca de tu madre y yo nos casamos tan a prisa. Para poder comenzar con el proceso de adopción era necesario estar casadas y Emma aprovechó para pedir también adoptarte a ti.

-Entonces, ¿en breve seré un Swan Mills oficialmente? ¿Y también Louise formará parte de nuestra familia?

-Sí, mi bebé. Espero que la adopción de ella salga bien- Regina sonríe besándole la cabeza al hijo

-¡Entonces tenemos que comenzar a preparar el cuarto para ella! Comprarle cosas, decorarlo como a ella le gusta- Henry se suelta a hablar

-¡Calma, hijo!- pide Regina –Vamos con calma, ella aún no lo sabe, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Después pensamos en eso y le pedimos al tío August que le prepare el cuarto a Louise en cuanto la adopción sea aprobada.

-Entiendo mamá, entonces, ¿es nuestro secreto?

-Eso, mi amor- Regina le besa otra vez la cabeza –Ahora voy a ver a Louise

-Está bien, mamá

-Descansa un poco más, dentro de un rato el Dr. Alex viene a buscarte

-Pensé que sería la tía Zel

-Ella no puede, mi amor

-Entiendo… Entonces, ¿te veo cuando despierte?

-Sí, mi amor, te veo cuando despiertes.

Regina abraza al hijo, besa su cabeza y le desea buena suerte antes de ir a ver a Louise que seguía ingresada en la UTI.

* * *

Louise estaba con Ingrid. La rubia le decía que no tuviera miedo y que todo saldría bien, pero la pequeña tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal.

Regina las mira a las dos, pasa por el proceso de higienización y entra en la sala. La pequeña estaba frágil, sobre todo por los tratamientos por los que había pasado para recibir el trasplante.

-Hola Lou, Ingrid- dice Regina entrando en el cuarto de la pequeña

-¡Regina!- Louise sonríe al ver a la morena

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunta la morena sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama

-Cansada, pero bien, ¿y tú?

-Cansada también- dice Regina y enseguida mira a Ingrid

-¿Emma también va a venir a verme?- pregunta Louise curiosa, buscando a la rubia con la mirada

-No querida…-Regina respira hondo –Emma, en realidad, estará un tiempo sin verte

-¿Por qué?- pregunta la niña preocupada

-Sufrió un accidente y está durmiendo profundamente

-Pero, ¿despertará pronto, no?- era notable la tristeza en la voz de Louise

-Espero que sí- dice Regina sin saber si sería así –Pero en cuanto tú puedas, podrías ir a verla

-Regina, ¿estará todo bien con ella?

-Todo estará bien con ella y contigo también- Regina sonríe, calmando a la pequeña

Las dos se quedan hablando un rato más hasta que Tinker entra con la bolsa de trasfusión lista para dar comienzo al trasplante.

-Hola chicas- dice Tinker sonriendo –Tendré que echaros un momento

-Está bien, Tinker, dentro de un momento entro a mi turno- dice Regina levantándose-Después vengo a verte, Lou- la morena se despide de la pequeña

-Voy a comer algo y ya vuelvo- Ingrid se levanta

-Está bien- dice Louise echándose en la cama

Las dos salen juntas mientras Tinker enchufaba la bolsa de transfusión a la pequeña.

* * *

Regina e Ingrid caminan conversando sobre Emma hasta que la asistente social recuerda una cosa.

-Regina, casi me olvido. Vuestro proceso de adopción ya está aprobado. El juez cogió el caso ayer, ha sido más rápido de lo que imaginé. Así que creo que pronto Louise será tu hija y la de Emma, así como Henry será oficialmente también hijo de Emma.

-Eso es maravilloso- dice Regina un poco más animada –Quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella.

-Está bien- Ingrid sonríe –Te mantengo actualizada sobre el caso

-Gracias Ingrid. Esto es tan importante para mí…

-Imagino cómo debes estar- la rubia sonríe –Realmente espero que Emma se recupere pronto

-Yo también

* * *

Las dos se separan y Regina va a visitar a su hijo, pero el pequeño dormía. Era muy probable que no consiguiera cambiarlo de cuarto en aquel momento, así que volvería a verlo después.

Mira el reloj y ve que ya era su hora. Regina suspira y va a dar comienzo su turno, visita a los pacientes, preguntándose dónde estaba Lacey. Se dirige a la zona de enfermeros y le pide a uno de ellos que llamen a la interna, pero ninguna señal de la muchacha, así que continua haciendo las visitas sola.

Cuando Regina termina, va a ver a Emma en un rápido momento que tiene libre. Desde el pasillo ve que Lacey estaba en el cuarto, y se enfada bastante con la muchacha.

-¡Lacey!- Regina llama su atención al entrar en la habitación

La castaña se asusta al ver a Regina, estaba sentada en la cama de Emma, agarrándole la mano y haciéndole mil promesas de amor, pidiéndole que regresara pronto. Se levanta y mira a Regina.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Mandé llamarla para que se ocupara de los pacientes y no apareció

-No vi…- Lacey comienza a hablar, pero es cortada por la morena

-No empiece a dar disculpas idiotas. ¡Solo venga conmigo, ahora!

Regina sale del cuarto de Emma y Lacey la sigue, muda, hasta un almacén donde las dos entran.

-¿Qué piensa que estaba haciendo? Cuando es llamada, lo es para que atienda la llamada, no es para que visite a pacientes que no son suyos ni que han sido designados a usted. Mucho menos cuando la paciente está en coma y casada- Regina comienza a hablar –Juro que he intentado ser paciente con usted, Lacey, he ignorado todas sus avances hacia Emma, he intentado enseñarle la forma correcta de atender a los pacientes, pero usted insiste en ir contra todo.

-Yo…- Lacey intenta hablar

-Callada- dice Regina seria –Ha sobrepasado todos los límites de mi paciencia. Ahora se va a hacer su ronda y nunca más se acercará de cerca al cuarto de Emma sin autorización. ¿Entendido? En caso contrario, convertiré su vida en un infierno.

Regina sale sin esperar la respuesta de Lacey, va a ver a Emma antes de volver a su turno.

 **Emma**

 _Me sentía completamente perdida, todo estaba oscuro, no sabía dónde estaba. Parecía ser un cuarto, pero la oscuridad no me permitía saber exactamente qué era y además, hacía un frío insoportable._

 _Recordaba el accidente y conseguía escuchar a todos a mi alrededor. La voz de Regina cuando venía a verme, pidiéndome que volviera a ella. Lo intentaba, juro que estaba intentándolo, pero no conseguía salir de dónde estaba y aquello hacía que entrara en pánico. Quería volver a mi amada, a mi hijo, a mi futura hija, viajar con ella en Luna de miel._

 _Camino por todos lados de aquel cuarto oscuro y helado buscando una salida, pero sin encontrar una. Las cosas estaban confusas, no conseguía comprender nada de allí, solo quería salir y regresar._

 _El escenario comienza a cambiar y me veo en mitad de la guerra, con mi uniforme del ejército y con armas en las manos. Las bombas estallaban por todos lados. El ruido de tiros era ensordecedor. Algunos extremistas venían en mi dirección con las armas apuntadas hacia mí y yo comienzo a disparar contra ellos para salvarme. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí?_

 _-¡Agáchate, Swan!- alguien grita hacía mí y obedezco. Era una voz femenina, familiar_

 _Miro alrededor y me doy cuenta de la realidad. Estaba de nuevo en Irak, ¿cómo? El calor infernal me mataba, el olor pútrido que exhalaban los cuerpos que aparentaban estar ahí hacía días me causaba nauseas. Reparo un poco más en el sitio y percibo que estaba en el mismo lugar en que Belle había muerto, en que casi todos mis amigos habían muerto por la bomba que me había hecho perder la pierna._

 _-Listo, Emma, puedes levantarte- la misma voz habla y pronto reconozco a la dueña de aquella voz suave que durante años fue mi compañera. Las cosas alrededor se habían calmado y me levanto, enseguida veo a la mujer de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, facciones delicadas que durante años fue mi novia._

 _-¿Belle?- pregunto sin entender qué estaba pasando_

 _-Sí, Emma, soy yo- ella sonríe. Su sonrisa continuaba igual, dulce y encantadora_

 _-Pero, ¿no moriste?- la miro confusa y entonces siento el pánico tomar cuenta de mí -¿Estoy muerta? ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _-Sí, yo morí, pero tú aún no- dice Belle tranquila –Estamos en tu subconsciente._

 _La miro en silencio, intentando absorber aquella información. Ahora las cosas comenzaban a esclarecerse. Estaba en coma._

 _-Acompáñame- pide Belle y comenzamos a andar, parando solo a algunos metros del sitio donde había ocurrido la explosión que casi me mata. Observamos en silencio. Era extraño estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo._

 _Cuando veo la metralla cortar mi pierna, siento un dolor latente en el mismo sitio. Miro hacia mi pierna y ella aún estaba ahí, no la había perdido. Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible?_

 _-¿Cómo es esto posible?- miro a Belle confusa_

 _-Es solo algo físico, en tu subconsciente sigues teniendo tu pierna- explica –Quizás "sientas" de nuevo el dolor, pero aquí no te pasará nada_

 _Sigo confusa, pero intento comprender lo que ella decía._

 _-¿Qué sentiste cuando fuimos atacados?- pregunta_

 _-Miedo, pavor y dolor, sobre todo miedo y dolor- respondo sincera_

 _-¿En relación a qué?_

 _-Miedo de morir, de no conseguir salir de allí, de perderte. El dolor físico de perder un miembro, de perder a mis amigos, a ti. Pavor de no conseguir ser más quién yo era, de no salir viva de ese infierno._

 _-¿Y qué sientes ahora?_

 _-Miedo_

 _-¿De qué?_

 _-De no salir del coma y no volver con mi familia_

 _Belle sonríe y seguimos andando por el sitio, después nos veo a mí y a August recogiendo los cuerpos o lo que de ellos quedaba y marcharnos._

 _-No tienes por qué sentir miedo, Emma- dice Belle tocando mi rostro –Lucha_

 _Al decir aquello, coge su arma y sale corriendo, deprisa, disparando contra los terroristas. Cojo mi arma y hago lo mismo, pero el dolor en mi pierna izquierda persistía._

 _Abato a algunos terroristas, pero pierdo a Belle de vista y antes de poder pensar en nada, ya estaba de vuelta en el cuarto oscuro y frío, confusa._

* * *

Regina dormitaba ligeramente. Henry pasaría la noche en el hospital, por prevención, y después de mucha insistencia tanto de ella como de él, el muchacho se quedaría en el mismo cuarto que Emma, así los dos podrían vigilar a la rubia.

Henry le estaba leyendo a Emma un cuento de hadas del libro que la rubia tenía. Le estaba leyendo la historia de Blanca Nieves, quién sabe si eso ayudaría a la recuperación de la madre y volviera pronto con ellos.

La lectura fue interrumpida y Regina se despierta al escuchar un gruñido bajo proveniente de la rubia, corto, pero suficiente para llenar a los dos de esperanzas. Quizás estuviera dando resultado lo que Henry estaba haciendo, aunque solo estaba al principio.

-Ya vuelvo, hijo- la morena se levanta rápidamente y va a avisar a Gold sobre Emma

El médico entra acompañado de Regina y hace una nueva comprobación.

-Regina, su estado sigue igual…- Gold respira hondo –Lo siento mucho

El cirujano jefe se retira del cuarto y Regina mira frustrada.

-Calma, mamá…- dice Henry esperanzado –Ma despertará, estoy seguro de ello

-Así espero, mi amor- la morena mira el reloj –Tengo que irme, mi amor

-Buen trabajo, mamá-le desea

Regina besa la cabeza del hijo, lo abraza y después besa la cabeza de Emma, acariciando sus rizos rubios.

-Te amo- susurra pegada a la cabeza de la rubia antes de volver a su trabajo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **Emma**

 _Por segunda vez estaba en el cuarto oscuro y helado, y una vez más confusa. ¿Dónde se había ido Belle? ¿Luchar? ¿Por qué causa? ¡Joder! ¿Qué confusión era esta? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba yo aquí?_

 _Maldición, mi cabeza dolía tanto y tenía tantas preguntas. Llevo mi mano a la cabeza y me agacho, intentando recomponerme, pero el dolor era más fuerte. Varias escenas comienzan a desfilar por las "paredes" del cuarto, iban desde mi nacimiento hasta el accidente en que salvé a Roland._

 _Las escenas iban repitiéndose hasta detenerse en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Estaba echada en una cama, aún no había comenzado la fisioterapia, y sentía mucho dolor en la pierna, pero era en la pierna izquierda, y como mi antiguo fisioterapeuta decía, era dolor fantasma. Siento que el dolor comienza a manifestarse y me restriego la pierna._

 _Me quedo observándome en la cama, sencillamente en aquella época ya no sentía ganas de nada, solo deseaba morir. Estaba sola y vivía a base de medicamentos, ni me alimentaba ni me cuidaba._

 _-¿Todo bien?- escucho a Belle preguntarme y enseguida la veo a mi lado_

 _-Ah, creo que sí…_

 _Esta vez vestíamos ropas normales, yo llevaba mi chaqueta roja, vaqueros y camiseta blanca, mientras ella llevaba uno de sus vestidos azules que yo siempre encontré encantador y adoraba._

 _-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto_

 _-Por algún motivo este fue un momento traumático y tuvo importancia en tu vida- me dice Belle vagamente_

 _Veo la puerta de mi antiguo apartamento abrirse y entra August. Las cosas comienzan a esclarecerse cuando lo veo. Permanezco en silencio observando con Belle._

 _-Emma- August dice invadiendo el cuarto en que yo estaba. Fue en los meses en que se quedó conmigo y me hizo mejorar. Ya llevaba casi dos semanas conmigo –Basta ya, me he cansado de verte así. Puede que hayas perdido una pierna, pero no estás muerta._

 _-¿Solo una pierna?- mi antiguo yo se echa a reír –He perdido una pierna, pero nada se compara al dolor de haber perdido a la mujer que fue mi amor y mi novia durante dos años –me veo gritar-¿Quieres saber August? ¡Vete a la mierda! No necesito tu caridad. Si quieres ayudarme, mátame de una vez para poder encontrarme con Belle._

 _August realmente parecía nervioso, veo cómo me coge en brazos y me arrastra al baño contra mi voluntad en esa época. Yo golpeaba su pecho sin fuerza mientras lloraba sin parar, gritando cuánto lo odiaba pidiendo morir. Él ni se inmutaba con todo lo que yo hacía. August me coloca vestida y todo bajo la ducha, sin importarle si también él se mojaba._

 _Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar en mi rostro al verme en aquel estado y miro a Belle a mi lado._

 _-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión y luchar por salir en ese momento?- Belle me pregunta_

 _-La insistencia de August_

 _-Además de eso_

 _-Solo deseaba morir y encontrarme contigo, pero también quería vivir, así que decidí vivir un poco más_

 _El escenario cambia y me veo en una de las consultas con el psicólogo, yo estaba en silencio encarando al doctor. Era la primera consulta, comienzo a recordar aquel periodo difícil. Pero una vez más el escenario cambia y me veo en medio del tratamiento, ya estaba haciendo fisioterapia._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Emma?- me pregunta el médico_

 _-Mejor, me siento más alegre. La fisioterapia me ha ayudado mucho_

 _-¿Cómo fue la última sesión?_

 _-Buena, el médico dice que en breve podré empezar a llevar la prótesis por más tiempo_

 _-Eso es maravilloso. ¿Y cómo crees que será tu vida después de empezar a usar la prótesis?_

 _-Espero que normal, ya tengo ganas de volver a trabajar, pero no sé si es el momento adecuado_

 _-Vuelve cuando sientas que es el momento correcto- dice el terapeuta –Pero, ¿y tu corazón? ¿Cómo has estado tras la muerte de Belle?_

 _El silencio predomina y me quedo mirándome en aquel momento, el pánico, las imágenes de Belle muriendo y todo lo relacionado con ella se habían apoderado de mí en aquella sesión cuando el médico me hizo aquella pregunta. Yo aún no estaba preparada para hablar de ella en ese periodo._

 _-Pensé que iba a tardar mucho más en superar tu muerte- comento_

 _-De cierta manera siempre estuviste preparada y sabías que tú o yo podríamos morir en aquel instante. Al final, eso ayudó para que pudieras seguir adelante, incluso después de tantos años de noviazgo- responde_

 _-En tu primera aparición, en la guerra, me dijiste que luchara_

 _-Sí- confirma_

 _-¿Por qué cosa tengo que luchar?- la miro confusa_

 _-Piensa un poco, Emma- pide Belle_

 _Me quedo pensativa mientras veo cómo cambia el escenario una vez más, rodando muy rápido. Comienzo a marearme, intento poner en orden los pensamientos. Miro a Belle desesperada._

 _-Lucha_

 _Al decir eso, vuelvo al cuarto oscuro y helado. ¡Joder! Solo quería volver con mi familia, pero estaba presa en mi propia mente._

 _Me echo en el suelo y respiro hondo, pensativa, intentando entender mejor lo que Belle quería decirme con eso de que luchara._

* * *

Faltaban pocas horas para completar un mes desde que Emma hubiera entrado en coma. Regina casi estaba viviendo en el hospital, solo salía porque Ruby, Zelena, Cora y August la obligaban a ir a casa a cuidar de Henry. Su nivel de estrés estaba por las nubes y eso preocupaba a todos.

La morena estaba empezando a descargarse contra los internos, cualquier cosa errónea que hacían en un sencillo procedimiento ya era motivo para descargar su rabia y frustración. Su mote de Evil Queen comenzaba a hacerse famoso de nuevo y esta vez no solo entre los internos, sino entre todos los trabajadores e incluso algunos pacientes estaban conociendo la fama de la Dra. Mills.

Regina se dirigía al cuarto de Emma cuando ve a Gold y a algunos enfermeros entrar en el cuarto. Ella entra corriendo en la habitación y mira seria al cirujano jefe del hospital.

-¡Ni se te ocurra desconectar las máquinas!- dice Regina seria

-Regina, hoy se cumple un mes- Gold le informa –Conoces el procedimiento

-¡No!- dice la morena nerviosa –Nadie va a desconectar esas máquinas y como alguien lo haga, denuncio a todo aquel que participe o sea testigo- Regina prácticamente grita a Gold y al equipo de enfermeros -¿Entendido?

-Está bien Regina- dice tranquilo el cirujano jefe –Vamos entonces a respetar el límite de tres meses.

-Gracias- dice la morena sin emoción ninguna.

Gold y los enfermeros salen del cuarto y vuelven a sus actividades. Regina se sienta en la silla y canturrea _I'm lost without you_ de Blink-182, una de sus canciones favoritas del grupo, mientras agarraba la mano de la rubia.

* * *

Regina estaba dormitando cuando escucha a alguien llamar a la puerta. Se despierta rápidamente y va a ver quién era. Ingrid.

-Entra- pide la morena y la rubia entra -¿Todo bien?

-Sí…¿Día cansado?

-Sí…-suspira Regina

-Bueno, he venido a traerte una noticia. En realidad, dos…

-¿Cuáles?- pregunta Regina curiosa

-Ya tenéis una hija- Ingrid sonríe –Y Henry ya es oficialmente hijo de Emma

Regina sonríe sin creerse que finalmente hubiera salido el fallo. Por lo menos algo bueno en medio de aquella tempestad que estaba teniendo lugar. La morena sonríe de oreja a oreja y aprieta la mano de Emma.

-Espero que hayas escuchado eso, mi amor, finalmente Louise es nuestra hija y Henry es oficialmente tu hijo.

Emma aprieta la mano de Regina por un instante y la morena mira sin creérselo. Podría ser una mejoría o simplemente un reflejo.

-¿Ya sabes cómo se lo contarás?- dice Ingrid acercándose a Emma y acariciando a la rubia

-Quería junto con Emma darle la sorpresa, pero debido a las circunstancias actuales, he pensado conversar con ella aquí, cuando venga a ver a Emma o el día en que reciba el alta- dice Regina observando el cariño que Ingrid le hacía a Emma.

-Está bien…- Ingrid sonríe de canto –Emma siempre tuvo ese instinto de proteger a los demás, independientemente de quien fuera, ¿sabes?- comienza a relatar –Cuando tenía unos cinco años, se entrometió en una pelea en la escuela porque culpa de un niño mayor que siempre estaba pegando a una niña de su clase. Ella golpeó tanto al niño que este estuvo un buen tiempo con un ojo morado, y yo, claro está, fui llamada por la dirección.

Las dos ríen bajito y Regina la mira curiosa.

-¿Desde qué edad conoces a Emma?

-Desde que era un bebé, cuando se salvó del accidente que mató a sus padres. Yo, por esa época, cumplía 23.

-Nunca me ha contado mucho sobre la época del orfanato, solo que ella y August siempre fueron muy próximos, prácticamente hermanos.

-Fue un periodo difícil para ella, pero siempre fue una niña muy espabilada, tanto que entró temprano en la facultad. August y ella siempre han sido uña y carne…Cuando él alcanzó la mayoría de edad y salió del orfanato, para Emma fue muy duro. Fue la época en que estuvo más enferma. Él siempre había sido como un hermano mayor, incluso teniendo a Lilith como mejor amiga, su relación con August siempre fue fraternal y muy especial.

-Yo creo que no sé lo que haría sin mi hermana, pero creo que reaccionaría igual que ella en la época.

-Sí, pero August siempre intentó estar presente en su vida, incluso estando en el ejército. Tanto que siempre dijo que entraría en el ejército, y así lo hizo.

Las dos sonríen y siguen conversando por un tiempo hasta que Regina se ve obligada a marcharse ya que tenía una operación. Ingrid se queda algunos minutos más y besa la cabeza de Emma, la rubia siempre fue como una hija para la mujer y verla en ese estado le era horrible. Se levanta y regresa al cuarto de Louise, donde la niña seguía ingresada tras el trasplante, pero pronto recibiría el alta.

 **Emma**

 _Escucho la voz de Regina hablando conmigo y sonrío. Joder, quiero tanto poder volver y decirle cuánto la amaba. Siento su mano tocar la mía, pero no podía agarrarla._

 _La voz de Ingrid se hace presente en el sitio y al saber que Louise y Henry finalmente eran mis hijos, siento que me invade la alegría ¡Cómo deseaba estar despierta para poder abrazar y besar a Regina mientras celebrábamos esa novedad! Me sentía tan alegre en aquel momento que finalmente noto mi cuerpo responder a un comando que yo le daba, pero por pocos segundos._

 _Suspiro y cuando miro alrededor me veo en medio de la cita que tuve con Regina, cuando nos metimos en el parque de atracciones y en el club para bañarnos en la piscina. Fue la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. La noche que finalmente nos entregamos la una a la otra._

 _Nos estaba viendo durante la cena hasta que siento la presencia de Belle a mi lado._

 _-Creo que nunca me he sentido tan feliz como en ese día…- comento_

 _-¿Por qué?- pregunta Belle_

 _-Me sentía completa, no sé definirlo bien…Era como si al final hubiera encontrado mi amor verdadero. No consigo definir con palabras cómo me siento…_

 _La escena cambia y estábamos en el parque de atracciones que habíamos allanado. Yo tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro. Una vez más cambia la escena y estábamos en el club. Me siento en el banco donde habíamos dejando las cosas aquella noche y me quedo mirando. Los recuerdos de aquella noche aún eran intensos en mi memoria._

 _-¿Cuánto amas a Regina Mills?_

 _-Hasta el punto de tirarme delante de lo que sea por salvarla_

 _El escenario cambia y nos veo en el punto más alto del bosque en Storybrooke, donde nos habíamos amado por primera vez y reparo en un pequeño detalle en que antes no había reparado._

 _-¿De verdad tengo esa mancha que parece Texas en el culo?_

 _-Sí- dice Belle riéndose de mi pregunta._

 _Me río con ella y me quedo mirando. Creo que nunca sentí algo tan profundo como lo que sentí en aquel momento, incluso con la tensión de aquel momento especial para las dos._

 _-Quiero regresar con Regina, mis hijos, amigos. Quiero vivir- digo mirando a Belle_

 _-Entonces lucha, Emma Swan. Lucha._

 _Cuando Belle me manda a luchar, finalmente las cosas comienzan a tomar sentido en mi cabeza._

 _Una vez más estaba en el cuarto oscuro, pero esta vez no estaba tan helado como las otras veces. Sonrío y por fin comienzo a encajar las piezas del puzle._


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **Emma**

 _No tenía la menor noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que deseaba volver con mi familia, pero no sabía cómo._

 _Ando de un lado a otro pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para salir del coma. Las paredes se llenan de imágenes y se detiene en el día de las profesiones de los padres en la escuela de Henry. Donde él me llamó madre por primera vez. La sonrisa se apodera de mis labios._

 _-¿Cómo fue la sensación de ser llamada madre por primera vez?- me pregunta Belle repentinamente_

 _-Indescriptible- no dejaba de sonreír como boba –Siempre quise ser madre y cuando Henry me llamó mamá en aquel momento, sencillamente no podía dejar de sonreír. Me sentí tan feliz que llegaba a doler._

 _Belle sonríe y me coloca la mano en el pecho._

 _-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí todavía?- me pregunta seria_

 _-No sé cómo volver…_

 _-Encontrarás el camino_

 _-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo voy a luchar para volver a ellos?_

 _-Cuando el momento llegue, sabrás qué hacer_

 _-¿Seguro?- pregunto dudosa_

 _-Confía en ti misma, Emma_

 _Reaparezco en el cuarto oscuro y suspiro mientras pensaba en cómo revertir aquella situación. No tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo o cómo sería._

* * *

Un mes y medio y nada.

Louise estaba en el cuarto de Emma leyéndole una historia del libro que Henry había dejado ahí para leerle a la rubia. Esta vez el cuento era Caperucita Roja. La pequeña estaba leyendo entusiasmada y no se percata de la presencia de Regina en el cuarto.

Era día libre para la morena, pero ella y Henry habían acordado pasar el día en el hospital al lado de Emma. Todavía no le había contado a la pequeña lo de la adopción. Regina se lo contó primero a la familia y todos la ayudaron a montar el cuarto para que Louise fuera recibida.

Ahora, con la pequeña en la familia, Regina tendría que conciliar todo. No podría estar tanto tiempo en el hospital como venía haciendo. Cora, Ruby y August ya se había ofrecido para ayudarla, para que la nueva rutina se adaptase a todos, sobre todo porque Louise iba a necesitar cuidados por un tiempo.

Regina entra en el cuarto y se acerca a la pequeña. Louise termina de leer y sonríe al ver a la morena allí.

-Hola Gina- dice cerrando el libro

-Hola Lou, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?- pregunta Regina sentándose con la pequeña

-Mejor, ¡las doctoras Bell y Zelena me han dicho que hoy me van a dar el alta!- dice Louise sonriendo –Pero creo que ya no podré veros más a ti y a Emma- suspira medio triste al recordar eso

-¿Puedo contarte una cosa?

-¡Sí!

Regina sonríe y se coloca a la niña en su regazo.

-Bueno, creo que aún no te he contado que tengo un hijo, tiene tu edad.

-¿De verdad? Tiene suerte de tenerte a ti y a Emma como madres…Querría tener esa suerte…- se lamente Louise

-Sí, lo tengo. Solo se ha convertido en hijo oficial de Emma hace unos quince días…Pero al igual que eres tú y lo fue Emma, él era huérfano- cuenta

-¡Caramba! Entonces, tuvo mucha suerte- Louise sonríe

-Sí, mucha. Y recientemente he sabido que él tiene una hermana gemela y hemos decidido adoptarla, pero ella aún no lo sabe…Se lo voy a contar hoy.

-Me gustaría tanto tener esa suerte…Pero todas las familias que me han adoptado, acabaron devolviéndome porque siempre he tenido problemas de salud…Y ahora soy muy mayor para que me quieran adoptar

-¿Ah sí?- Regina la mira

-Sí…-Louise suspira –La mayoría de las familias desean adoptar a niños pequeños y sanos

-Pues entonces ellos se pierden la niña increíble que eres

Louise le da una media sonrisa ladeada y se levanta al ver a Tinker y Zelena en la puerta acompañadas de Ingrid.

-¿Ya?- pregunta la pequeña algo triste

-Sí- dice Tinker tranquila –Estás oficialmente dada de alta

Louise se gira y mira a Regina, medio triste, y abraza a la morena despidiéndose de ella. La morena finge despedirse y después la pequeña camina hacia Emma, le da un beso en la mano y le pide que se mejore pronto, y avanza hacia Ingrid.

La rubia estaba con los brazos cruzados, mira a la pequeña y habla

-¿Por qué te has despedido de ellas?

Louise la mira confusa, sin entender y responde

-Porque voy a volver al orfanato…

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- la rubia sonríe

Louise la mira más confundida aún y finalmente entiende lo que Ingrid quería decir

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Sí-Ingrid sonríe –Has sido adoptada, pequeña

Louise sonríe de oreja a oreja y mira a Regina. Su sonrisa se deshace cambiando a una expresión de sorpresa al entender que, en realidad, era ella la niña de la que estaba hablando Regina.

-Entonces, ¿tengo un hermano gemelo?

-Sí, lo tienes- Henry entra en el cuarto sonriendo –Soy Henry Daniel Swan Mills-se presenta- y soy tu hermano

-¿Tú fuiste mi donante?- Louise lo mira emocionada y se echa a llorar de alegría

-Sí- Henry la abraza

Regina mira la escena sin poder controlar las emociones y se junto al abrazo.

-Gracias. Gracias por salvarme- dice Louise gimoteando y abraza más fuerte aún a Regina –Gracias por esto

Tinker, Zelena e Ingrid miran a los tres, llorando ante esa linda escena.

Louise se separa de ellos y va hacia Emma. Agarra la mano de la rubia y sonríe.

-¡Por favor, Emma, regresa pronto! Tú y Regina me habéis dado una familia, pero no estará completa si no mejoras y regresas…- pide Louise –Ya he estado en esa situación varis veces, pero te necesitamos aquí…

Regina mira conmovida a la pequeña y solo en pensar en perder otro amor, su pecho se encoge de dolor. Era un dolor que no quería sentir de nuevo. Le había llevado doce años curarse de la primera vez, hasta el momento en que Emma apareció en su vida y decidió entregarse una vez más al amor, pero si perdiera a Emma…Eso sería su fin. No podía imaginarse sin la rubia que le había robado el corazón y lo había sanado después de tantos años pensando que sería imposible.

Henry y Louise abrazan a la morena y se quedan a su lado.

 **Emma**

 _Sentía que un conflicto se desarrollaba en mi interior. Parte de mí quería volver con mi familia, pero un lado mío quería quedarse ahí, quedarse con Belle para siempre._

 _El escenario cambia y esta vez estaba en un sitio totalmente claro, hecho que irrita mi visión. Pestañeo algunas veces hasta acostumbrarme a la claridad. Miro todo alrededor, pero no había nada, solo dos túneles, a la derecha y a la izquierda, y un banco en medio._

 _Miro hacia abajo un instante y veo que estaba toda vestida de blanco. Me siento en el banco y respiro hondo hasta que Belle se sienta a mi lado._

 _-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto sin entender_

 _-Tendrás que decidir, Emma- dice Belle seria –Pero tienes que decidirte rápido, pues tu cuerpo no aguantará mucho tiempo._

 _-¿Decidir qué?_

 _-Entre la vida o la muerte- responde-El túnel de la derecha te llevará de vuelta con tu familia-señala –El de la izquierda será el fin y se unirás a mí- señala el otro –Escoge bien, Emma, pues una vez que entres en uno de los dos, será un camino sin retorno._

 _Mi mirada oscilaba entre los dos túneles y Belle, que estaba a mi lado. Tendría que luchar contra mí misma para tomar la decisión, saber quién era realmente y quién quería ser de ahí en adelante._

 _Me quedo viendo y volviendo a ver mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos por horas. Cada vez que recomenzaba, pasaba más rápido._

 _-Tu tiempo está acabando- me avisa Belle_

 _El deseo de ir al túnel de la izquierda era grande. Saber que mi físico y mi estado emocional acabaría era tentador, pero ¿qué sucedería con Regina? ¿Y Henry? ¿Louise?_

 _A Regina le llevó doce años para tener otra relación y sencillamente dejarla no era justo. De algún modo, aún amaba a Belle, pero ella estaba muerta mientras Regina estaba sufriendo y teniendo que lidiar a la vez con muchos problemas y sin mí._

 _La película pasaba cada vez más rápido. Me levanto y miro hacia los dos túneles. Me giro hacia Belle y sonrío_

 _-Gracias_

 _Me dirijo al túnel de la derecha, pero me detengo antes de entrar, aún medio recelosa, pensativa, pero echo a caminar y regreso._

* * *

Regina estaba volviendo de la cafetería con los pequeños, ya que ambos se negaban a salir de su lado, cuando escucha la llamada de emergencia y ve a Gold corriendo hacia el cuarto de Emma. La morena se detiene en la puerta de la habitación de su esposa y ve que tiene una parada cardiaca, mientras el equipo médico intenta traerla de vuelta. Henry y Louise la abrazan con miedo de que lo peor pudiera sucederle a Emma.

Veinte largos minutos de intentos fallidos de traer a Emma de vuelta. Gold respira hondo y mira el reloj, declarando la muerte de Emma Swan.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Regina asistía a todo desde el lado de afuera y lloraba compulsivamente, sin creerse que el monitor cardiaco marcara cero. Gold se quita los guantes y ya estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando escucha el monitor volver a marcar los latidos de Emma. La rubia empezaba a ahogarse con los tubos respiratorios y rápidamente los enfermeros se los quitan.

Gold mira sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Corre hacia Emma y la agarra, intentando calmarla.

-Regina- Emma la llamaba sin parar, totalmente confusa ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Henry y Louise observaban atónitos e incrédulos lo que sucedía. Habían visto a Emma morir y en pocos segundos estaba de vuelta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Regina corre hacia la rubia y la abraza, olvidándose totalmente de las heridas del accidente.

-Ay….-se queja Emma, al dolerle las costillas y el brazo.

-¡Coja idiota!- exclama enfadada Regina dándoles unos golpes a la esposa -¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¡Te vi morir!- decía la morena en medio del compulsivo llanto, pero en brazos de su amada.

-¿De verdad pensaste que te iba a dejar aquí, babona?- Emma le da una débil sonrisa-¿Y encima sola con nuestros hijos?

-Idiota- Regina le da unos golpes más antes de cogerla por el camisón del hospital y besarla.

Emma la rodea con su brazo sano y le devuelve el beso cargado de añoranza. Detienen el beso poco a poco al escuchar dos expresiones de asco y ríen.

-¿Podéis dejar eso para otro momento?- pide Henry

-Venid aquí los dos- Emma sonríe y Regina sale de encima de la rubia

Henry y Louise avanzan hacia la rubia y juntos la abrazan. Swan sonríe y besa sus rostros.

Kristin aparece apresurada en el cuarto y sonríe al ver a Emma despierta.

-Bienvenida- dice la rubia al entrar en la habitación –pero vamos a hacerte unos exámenes antes de que continúes recuperando el tiempo perdido con tu familia

-Está bien, Kris…- concuerda Emma -¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en coma?

-Casi dos meses- dice Kris poniéndose al lado de la rubia ya haciéndole las pruebas iniciales -¿Te duele la cabeza?

-No, solo las costillas y el brazo roto…

-Voy a hacerte unos exámenes, pero en principio parece que está todo bien –dice Kristin mientras ya sacaba a Emma junto con Gold para la realización de exámenes más completos.

Emma sonríe y mira a Regina y a los niños antes de marcharse con Gold y Kristin.

 **Una semana más tarde**

Emma hacía su bolsa con la ayuda de los chicos y Regina. Finalmente había recibido el alta y se marchaba a casa a descansar.

Para cuidar de Emma y de los chicos, Regina decidió cogerse un mes de permiso y unirlo a sus vacaciones que estaban a punto de comenzar, por lo que estaría dos meses en casa. Los tres lo habían visto muy bien.

Emma terminaba de colocar las cosas en la bolsa cuando escucha golpes en la puerta, se gira y ve a Robin acompañado de Marian y Roland. La rubia sonríe al ver al pequeño.

-Hola, entrad-pide Emma y el pequeño corre hacia ella, abrazando sus piernas -¿Cómo estás pequeño?

-Bien, ¿y tú?- Roland pregunta preocupado.

Emma se agacha, quedando a la altura del niño.

-Estoy bien- sonríe

-Muchas gracias por salvarme- el pequeño abraza a Swan y sonríe. Emma le devuelve el abrazo al muchacho, cuando lo suelta, saluda a Robin y Marian antes de que se marcharan con el pequeño.

Regina regresa al cuarto y abraza a la amada, llenándola de piquitos. Emma sonríe y le devuelve cada uno de ellos.

-¿Vamos?- pregunta la morena cogiendo la bolsa de Emma

-Vamos- confirma la rubia y las dos salen abrazadas del hospital. Henry y Louise esperaban en el coche -¿Dónde están mi alianza y mi collar?- pregunta Swan al notar su ausencia –No los vi entre mis cosas.

Regina se detiene a mitad del camino y se quita el collar de su cuello, junto con la alianza y se lo pone a Emma.

-Me había olvidado- la morena ríe y las dos continúan andando hasta el coche, marchándose después a casa.

* * *

Emma agarraba la mano de Regina mientras miraba la puerta, algo nerviosa, le da un piquito y la abre. Al hacerlo, ve la casa toda adornada con globos y una pancarta en la que se leía "Bienvenida Emma". Solo los amigos cercanos y los familiares estaban ahí.

-¡Emma, mi pequeña!- Granny avanza hacia la rubia y la abraza.

-¡Granny!- Emma la mira sorprendida y la abraza

Swan saluda uno a uno a todos los presentes y en cuanto lo hace, Henry y Louise la empujan para llevarla a ver cómo había quedado el cuarto de la pequeña.

La habitación estaba pintada en varios tonos de rosa, pero en una de las paredes había un gran arcoíris con unicornios voladores y otros adorables animales. En otra había algunos posters de super héroes y cantantes que le gustaban a la pequeña. Los juguetes, libros y otros objetos estaban sobre los estantes encima de la cama. Era un cuarto colorido y alegre.

-¡Quedó lindo, mi amor!- Emma sonría boba

-Solo falta que tú coloques esto- dice Louise dándole un pequeño cuadro con una fotografía hecha hacía unos días en el hospital.

Henry le pasa la alcayata y el martillo a la rubia. Emma escoge la pared de detrás de la cama, pone la alcayata y cuelga el pequeño cuadro.

-Listo, ahora también tú has colaborado con el último objeto que faltaba en mi cuarto, mamá- Louise sonríe

Emma sonríe de oreja a oreja al escuchar ser llamada madre por la muchacha. Ella la abraza y besa su cabeza.

-Vamos a volver a la sala, mis amores- dice Emma sonriendo como una tonta

-Vamos, antes que mamá piense que te hemos secuestrado- bromea Louise

Regina estaba en la puerta y sonreía bobamente al ver a los tres allí y se derrite entera al escuchar a Louise llamarla mamá. Los tres se giran para salir y ven a Regina parada en la puerta.

-¡Quién coja a mamá Regina primero, gana un regalo muy especial!- anuncia Emma

Henry y Louise corren hacia la morena que sale corriendo en medio de carcajadas. Emma vuelve a la sala y la celebración no se alarga hasta tarde solo porque la rubia necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Con la casa ya vacía y recogida, Henry y Louise van a ducharse y cambiarse para irse a dormir.

-Mamás, nos vamos a casa de la abuela- anuncia Henry

-¿Qué vais a hacer allá, queridos?- pregunta Emma curiosa

-Dormir allí mientras vosotras enamoráis un poco- responde Louise

Regina arquea la ceja, seria.

-Nada de ver películas hasta tarde, mañana temprano hay clase- dice la morena seria

-No te preocupes, mamá- responden los gemelos a la vez antes de despedirse con besos de buenas noches y dirigirse al apartamento de Cora.

Emma y Regina sonríen y se abrazan.

-Te he echado tanto de menos- susurra Emma, dándole unos piquitos

-Yo también te he echado de menos- susurra también la morena

Regina apenas podía creerse que Emma estaba finalmente en casa. Después de tanto tiempo, podría al fin dormir al lado de su mujer.

Emma se acuesta con cuidado en la cama y Regina se coloca al lado de su esposa, y comienza a acariciarla, pasando lentamente su nariz por la mejilla de la otra, un cariño apenas. Lentamente, lleva sus labios hacia los de la rubia, apenas un rozar, un reconocimiento, sintiendo que realmente la tenía entre sus brazos.

Emma lleva su mano hasta la nuca de Regina, pidiendo silenciosamente que el beso fuera profundizado, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir a su esposa. La morena, aunque con cierto recelo, acaba cediendo y profundiza el beso, tenía miedo de hacerle daño, pues aún estaba recuperándose del accidente, pero Emma tenía prisa, necesitaba sentir a su morena más intensamente, necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo.

Regina también necesitaba ese contacto después de casi perderla, necesitaba tener la certeza de que aquello era real, de que su Emma estaba de verdad ahí.

Delicadamente, comienza a descender su boca por la línea de la mandíbula de Emma hasta su cuello, deteniéndose en el punto del pulso, dándole un ligero chupón en la zona, haciéndola gemir. Swan llevaba una camisa de vestir un poco más larga para que fuera más fácil a la ahora de cambiarse de ropa debido al brazo aún enyesado y automáticamente fue más fácil para Regina hacer lo que quería en el momento. Desciende sus besos por el cuello de Emma, aprovechando algunos botones que había dejado abiertos. Mientras va besando la zona, va abriendo el resto de los botones, ¡cómo adoraba la visión de los pechos de su esposa! Sin demorar mucho, pero con cuidado, se lleva le pecho derecho de Swan a la boca, y una de sus manos avanza hacia el izquierdo, masajeando levemente, provocándole a la rubia quedos gemidos. Emma lleva su mano a los cabellos de Regina, presionando suavemente su nuca contra su pecho, queriendo más de aquel contacto, ¡cómo adoraba sentir la boca de la morena en su cuerpo! Ella va bajando los besos por el abdomen de la rubia, dándole ligeros mordiscos en su barriga, arañándole ligeramente la zona.

Al llegar a la cinturilla de los pantalones de Emma, mira a su esposa a los ojos y sonríe, como si buscara permiso para continuar, aunque no es que lo necesitara. Recibe un breve asentimiento de Swan y le quita los pantalones junto con las bragas. Comienza a besar su pierna, desde la pantorrilla hasta el muslo, le da ligeros mordiscos en la parte interna, pasa la lengua desde el muslo hasta la pelvis, arrancándole un gemido frustrado. Emma quería sentir a su mujer, quería más y es lo que Regina le da…Más. Pasa la lengua por toda la extensión de la intimidad de la rubia, haciéndole soltar un gemido corto y alto. Instintivamente, Emma intenta cerrar las piernas, pero Regina la agarra, mira a su amada a los ojos y vuelve a pasar la lengua por todo su sexo, ya encharcado. Sonríe pegada a su entrada al sentir el gusto de Emma en su boca, comienza a penetrarla con su lengua, un vaivén que hace que la rubia se contraiga y gima cada vez más alto. Cuando percibe que estaba a punto de correrse, Regina deja de lamerla e introduce dos dedos, Emma gime alto. Automáticamente, lleva su mano a los negros cabellos de Mills cuando esta lleva su lengua al clítoris de la rubia mientras la embestía lentamente. Presionaba suavemente la cabeza de la morena contra su vagina encharcada, quería más, necesitaba más y como si leyera los pensamientos de la rubia, Regina aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas mientras la chupaba más fuerte, prendiendo el clítoris de Emma ligeramente entre sus dientes, a la vez que la penetraba más profundamente. Emma gemía cada vez más alto. Regina sentía las paredes de la vagina de la otra contraerse y cerrarse alrededor de sus dedos, anunciando el orgasmo que se aproximaba. Intensifica las estocadas y la chupa con más fuerza, prendiendo de nuevo el clítoris entre sus dientes. Emma goza escandalosamente en la boca de su amada, pero ella quería y necesitaba mucho más.

Tira suavemente del pelo de Regina, atrayéndola hacia su boca. Emma comienza un beso urgente, lleno de deseo, excitación y amor.

La morena estaba a cuatro patas encima de la rubia. Aprovechando esa posición, Emma atrae a Regina más hacia arriba. Ella se detiene a mitad de camino y se quita la camiseta, y vuelve a besar a su amada. La morena sube un poco más, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, necesitaba sentir a Emma, así que coloca sus pechos a la altura del rostro de la rubia, proporcionándole una visión magnifica, ¡cómo amaba aquellos pechos! Sin perder más tiempo, la rubia avanza su boca hacia uno de ellos, masajeando el otro con la mano sana, haciendo a la morena gemir ante el toque. Succiona los pechos de la morena provocando que esta gima más alto con cada embestida. Mientras, lleva su mano hasta la encharcada vagina de la otra, provocando que suelte un alto gemido al notar los dedos de Swan resbalando por su sexo, avanzando hacia su entrada. La rubia adoraba sentir a Regina así, tan entregada a ella, tan mojada…lleva dos dedos a la entrada de la morena, y la penetra enseguida, haciendo que ella comience a moverse sinuosamente sobre sus dedos, gimiendo y diciendo palabras inconexas.

Intercambian una mirada que era más esclarecedora que cualquier palabra que pudiera ser dicha en aquel momento. Emma se coloca mejor en la cama, mientras Regina gatea sobre ella, llevando su vagina encharcada hasta la boca de Swan, que en ese mismo instante comienza a pasar su lengua lentamente por toda la extensión de la intimidad de la morena, provocando que esta gima alto y se mueva ondulantemente sobre su boca.

Era visión de dioses. Emma lamía, chupaba, penetraba con su lengua en un vaivén torturador mientras Regina se movía más y más sobre su boca, gimiendo cada vez más alto. La morena se agarraba ahora al cabecero de la cama, ya no conseguía mantenerse en aquella posición sin ayuda. Al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, Emma introduce dos dedos en el sexo de Regina, y pasa su lengua por el clítoris de la otra mientras se retorcía aún más en su boca, gimiendo cada vez más alto hasta que su cuerpo no aguanta más y se corre escandalosamente en la boca de Swan. Regina sale lentamente de aquella posición y se recuesta al lado de Swan, la abraza y se acurruca en un acogedor abrazo, que hablaba más que lo que cualquier palabra pudiera expresar.

Emma nota que las lágrimas resbalan por el rostro de Regina y caen sobre ella. La rubia se pone en una posición más cómoda y mira a su amada

-¿Qué fue, mi babona?- Emma la mira preocupada

-Te amo, cojita abusona- dice Regina secándose las lágrimas –Pensé que nunca más te tendría a mi lado y te amaría incondicionalmente

-Yo también te amo- la rubia pasa los dedos por el rostro de su esposa, secando las lágrimas y acariciándole las mejillas –No consigo imaginarme sin ti, ni incluso muerta- bromea

-Tonta- Regina acaba riendo de la pesada broma de Emma

Las dos sonríen, intercambiando piquitos antes de que Regina se levante para darle los medicamentos que Emma tenía que tomar. La morena se pone la camisa que la esposa se había puesto para venir a casa y va a coger las cosas de la sala. Emma coge el mando de la tele y la enciende antes de quitarse la prótesis y echarse de nuevo. Regina vuelve al cuarto con sus medicamentos.

-¿Ahora tengo enfermera particular?-pregunta Emma con malicia y sienta a la morena en su regazo con cuidado.

-Por los próximos dos meses- responde Regina dándole una mordida en la mandíbula antes de echarse de nuevo a su lado

-¿Qué tal si te quitas esto?- dice Emma desabotonando los pocos botones que cerraban la camisa

-¿Qué tal si atemperas un poco el fuego?- susurra Regina mordisqueándole el lóbulo –Cuando te recuperes totalmente, volveremos a nuestras actividades normales.

La rubia pone morritos y Regina no aguanta y acaba por darle un beso a su amada.

-¡Y nunca más me montes tal numerito!- dice la morena seria

-No te preocupes, babona. Te prometo no volver a casi morir- Emma sonríe

Las dos se abrazan y se quedan viendo la tele mientras intercambian cariños y compensan la falta que se hicieron la una a la otra tras tanto tiempo separadas por culpa del accidente. Emma le hace mil preguntas sobre lo que había pasado mientras estaba en coma y Regina respondía a las preguntas mientras seguían amándose un poco más.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Tranquilidad. Ese era el sentimiento de Ruby y Zelena tras tanta agitación en sus vidas tras el accidente que casi le arranca la vida a Emma.

-¡Por fin!- dice Ruby tirándose en el sofá de casa, mientras se descalzaba

-No me puedo creer que Emma ya esté en casa, que ya esté bien. Regina ya se estaba volviendo loca- comenta Zelena acurrucándose en los brazos de su amada.

La pediatra vivía en el apartamento de Ruby más que en el de la madre. Por más que aún no hubiera sucedido nada, Zelena sentía que estaban construyendo algo.

-¿Qué tal un baño?- pregunta la pelirroja mientras le besaba a Ruby el cuello y le daba algunos mordiscos, provocando a la morena –Juntas- susurra en su oído, mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo.

-Hm…¿solo un baño?- pregunta Ruby dudosa

-Solo un baño…- dice Zelena recolocándose en los brazos de su amor y paseando sus manos por su cuerpo mientras la palpaba y la apretaba enterita.

Ruby se estremece por entero. Realmente quería ir más allá, pero aún sentía recelo. Habían comenzado a salir hacía poco tiempo y aún consideraba muy reciente la muerte de Glinda.

-Zel…¿estás segura?- pregunta mientras sentía las manos ligeras, ágiles y habilidosas de la pelirroja masajear sus pechos por debajo de la ropa.

-Ruby, mi amor- dice dejándole algunos chupones en el cuello –soy viuda, no monja- y luego la pelirroja toma los labios de Ruby en un beso caluroso, voraz, lleno de deseo contenido esos meses –Vamos ya antes que tome medidas más drásticas- dice parando el beso con piquitos

Ruby sonríe y la coge en brazos, se levanta y la carga hasta el baño, mientras se van quitando las ropas, dejándolas a lo largo del camino hasta el baño. La morena prensa a Zelena contra los fríos azulejos de la pared del baño, apretando sus pechos y prácticamente devorando sus labios con besos hambrientos y desesperados, dejando cada cierto tiempo escapar algún que otro gemido. Los labios de Ruby descienden por el cuello de Zelena, dejando marcas en su piel clara, y finalmente llega a sus pechos y comienza a chuparlos, mientras los aprieta y mordisquea, jugando con ellos, excitando cada vez más a la pelirroja.

Zelena intentaba controlar sus gemidos, pero en su cabeza gritaba para dejarse llevar y gemir sin pudor alguno. Baja del regazo de Ruby, nota cómo ella juega y succiona sus pechos mientras la excitaba, dejándoselos sensibles. Las dos entran en la cabina de la ducha besándose y palpándose enteras antes de abrir el agua templada.

Las dos se quedan, en un principio, jugando la una con la otra hasta que una de las manos de Ruby resbala por el cuerpo de Zelena y desliza su dedo medio por la intimidad de su novia algunas veces, penetrándola con la punta del dedo, provocándola, para después dedicar más atención a su hinchado clítoris, presionándolo con ligereza.

-Ruby…- dice Zelena con la voz embargada por la excitación –Deja de torturarme ya- pide

-Aprovecha un poco más, mi pelirroja- Ruby la provoca un poco más

-Tú vas a disfrutar el sofá si no…- no termina de hablar porque siente que la morena la penetra con dos dedos.

-¿Así está mejor para ti?- pregunta Ruby mientras la embestía lentamente al comienzo, cogiendo a la pelirroja desprevenida

-Ahhhh….E…so…-dice Zelena en mitad de los gemidos, cerrando sus ojos y buscando apoyo en la cabina y en la pared mientras sentía a su novia mover sus dedos cada vez más rápido dentro de ella, y ella movía su pelvis buscando mayor contacto con la morena.

Ruby sonríe al ver a Zelena en aquel estado, se excita tan solo con la visión de la pelirroja. Besa el cuello de la pediatra y va descendiendo, sin dejar de penetrarla y masajear su clítoris con el pulgar. Los labios de Ruby van dejando marcas por el abdomen de Zelena hasta llegar a su pelvis, zona en la que distribuye algunos besos y mordiscos. Ruby pasa una de las piernas de la pelirroja por sus hombros, quedando en una posición más cómodo para provocar aún más a Zelena, pasa la lengua varias veces, ligeramente, arrancándole frustrados gemidos a la pelirroja.

-¡Ruby!- exclama irritada

Ruby sonríe maliciosa y le da una fuerte lamida, arrancándole un gemido más alto. Mira a Zelena mientras su lengua jugueteaba con el clítoris en movimientos rápidos y precisos.

-Ah…sí, así…- dice Zelena con voz ronca, gimiendo sin pudor y moviéndose contra la cara de su novia.

Ruby pasa la otra pierna de Zelena también por su hombro y la chupa aún con más deseo, penetrándola algunas veces con la lengua. La pelirroja pasa su mano por la cabeza de la morena, presionándola aún más contra su vagina. Ruby le introduce dos dedos mientras sigue chupándola toda, sintiendo cómo Zelena estaba, poco a poco, llegando al clímax, sintiendo sus dedos siendo apretados por las paredes de la vagina de la pelirroja. Zelena arquea su cuerpo en el momento que alcanza el orgasmo, gimiendo alto, se apoya en la pared mientras se corre en la boca de Ruby. Tras el orgasmo siente su cuerpo más ligero. La joven empresaria se bebe todo el gozo de la pelirroja y la baja de sus hombros, subiendo enseguida mientras va distribuyendo besos por el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios.

Zelena nota sus piernas débiles y Ruby la agarra mientras la besa debajo del chorro de la ducha.

-¿Qué tal si primero acabamos el baño y después continuamos en la cama?- propone Zelena dándole algunos piquitos

-Mejor- concuerda la morena mientras le besa el cuello, sacándole algunos gemidos.

Ambas terminan el baño mientras se besaban y provocaban una a la otra antes de cerrar el grifo. Salen de la cabina, agarradas, en cierto momento Zelena coge a Ruby en brazos, y la carga hasta el cuarto.

La pediatra tira a la morena en la cama y le da una sonrisa maliciosa antes de caminar hasta el lecho y subir en él, prendiendo a Ruby entre sus piernas, presionando su rodilla contra su intimidad. Zelena aprieta los pechos de su novia con un poco más de fuerza, pellizcando sus pezones antes de que sus labios tomaran posesión de ellos, y comenzaran a succionarlos. Sus manos se deslizan hasta la intimidad de Ruby y comienza a masturbarla, la morena estaba extremadamente mojada. Sus labios descienden y van al encuentro de la intimidad de su novia tomándola con fuerza, chupándola con intensidad. Ruby no tarda mucho en llegar al orgasmo y correrse, pues ya estaba muy excitada. Zelena se bebe todo el gozo de la morena, y después se colocan formando un 69.

Las dos pasan la tarde entera y parte de la noche amándose hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Echadas en la cama, una en los brazos de la otra, con las piernas entrelazadas, Zelena provoca a Ruby con algunas bromas y mira a la morena a los ojos

-Te amo- susurra la pelirroja

-Yo también te amo- la morena sonríe al escuchar aquello y besa a Zelena para después ir parando el beso con piquitos

-¿Cuándo seré debidamente presentada a tu abuela?- pregunta la pediatra curiosa

-¿Cuándo es tu próximo descanso doble?

-La semana que viene

-Entonces, la semana que viene iremos- sonríe Ruby antes de volver a besar a su novia, recobrando fuerzas para otro round.

* * *

La semana pasa volando y finalmente llega el descanso doble de Zelena, permitiendo el viaje con Ruby a Storybrooke.

Todo estaba listo para el fin de semana. Las maletas ya estaban en el coche y solo faltaba Zelena para que finalmente salieran de viaje hacia la pequeña ciudad costera de Maine.

-¡Date prisa, Zelena!- Ruby apura a la novia que venía corriendo con una bolsa en la mano

-Listo, no tienes que estar metiéndome prisa- dice la pelirroja entrando en el coche. Estaba despidiéndose de la madre, hermana, cuñada y sobrinos antes de viajar con Ruby.

-Vámonos ya, la abuela está loca por conocerte mejor- dice Ruby arrancando el coche rumbo a Storybrooke para el mejor fin de semana de sus vidas.

* * *

Granny esperaba en la cafetería la llegada de su nieta con su novia, la señora estaba nerviosa, pero estaba atendiendo con normalidad a sus clientes.

Ya era de noche, hora de mayor movimiento en el local cuando Ruby finalmente llega con Zelena a la ciudad y se dirige directamente a la cafetería.

-¿Lista?- Ruby sonríe

-Naci lista, mi amor- dice Zelena tranquila y las dos bajan del coche y entran dadas de la mano en el local.

Granny mira la puerta y sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver a las dos. Deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y va a recibirlas.

-¡Queridas mías! ¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje?- pregunta la anciana preocupada

-Sí, abuela- dice Ruby sonriendo

-Vamos adentro para conversar mejor- dice Granny llevando a las dos a su pequeño despacho al fondo del local.

Ruby finalmente presenta a Zelena como su novia a Granny, que les da su bendición.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por las dos, queridas!- Granny sonríe –Bienvenida a la familia, Zelena. Espero que hagas a mi nieta la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Gracias Granny, Ruby es importante para mí y la amo mucho

-Lo imagino, cariño- dice la anciana agarrando la mano de la pelirroja -¿Os quedáis aquí o en tu apartamento?- pregunta girándose hacia Ruby

-En mi apartamento, abuela, no quiero molestar a ningún cliente de madrugada, sabes…- responde Ruby sonriendo

-Entiendo, mi pequeña…Tampoco me gustaría pasar la noche molestando a los demás por culpa de ciertos ruidos…- bromea

Zelena mira a las dos enrojecida y las tres acaban riendo. Se quedan charlando un poco más hasta que vuelven a la cafetería para cenar juntas.

* * *

El fin de semana pasa tranquilo, el clima entre Ruby y Zelena no podría ser mejor.

La morena había llevado a su novia a conocer varios sitios, algunos senderos y zonas más aisladas de la ciudad, en el bosque y en la cascada, donde pasaron parte del día haciendo el amor.

La hora de marcharse fue más complicada para Ruby y Granny, pero ahora intentarían verse siempre que fuera posible.

El fin de semana, con certeza, ha marcado una enorme diferencia en sus vidas después de tanta complicación.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Los dos meses en casa estaban siendo lo mejor, incluso sin poder salir mucho debido a que Louise aún tenía su sistema inmunológico débil y aún se recuperaba del trasplante. Así que ellas aprovechaban el máximo de tiempo con los niños.

Henry, aunque a disgusto, era obligado a ir a la escuela mientras Louise estudiaba en cada con Emma y Regina casi todo el rato para que ella alcanzara el mismo nivel que el hermano. Ya planeaban matricularla en la escuela en cuanto los meses que debía estar de reposo tras el trasplante acabaran, deseando que la hija conviviera con otros niños.

Todos los días era una juerga diferente entre ellos, pero también aprovechaban para arreglar cosas, dar alguna pequeña recepción o una cena para familiares y amigos, preparar la celebración de su boda dentro de unos meses, ya que no habían hecho nada por haberse casado sin avisar a nadie, solo a Cora y Ruby porque tenían que ser las testigos. Henry y Louise ya habían conversado sobre todas las ideas que tenían para la ceremonia y sería como ellos decían. Las dos ríen y acaban cediendo.

Aún recuperándose de las heridas y con el brazo inmovilizado, Emma ayudaba en lo que podía en casa para no sobrecargar a Regina. Henry también ayudaba mucho, pero la rubia sabía que había cosas que solo podían hacer ella y la morena. Louise intentaba ayudar, pero tanto sus madres como su hermano no le permitían hacer mucho, pues las probabilidades de caer enferma por el contacto con algún producto, polvo y cosas de esas eran aún altas, así que la pequeña acababa pasando la mayor parte del tiempo distraída con sus muñecas y con Henry.

Los dos meses pasan volando y Emma ya estaba incorporándose al trabajo. Gold le había disminuido la carga horaria y aún no le permitía hacer cirugías ni demasiados esfuerzos, solo sencillos casos y como guía a otros médicos cuando había casos graves, pero sin dejarle que ejerciera su función debido al brazo que aún lo llevaba inmovilizado.

A Louise, tras tres meses y medio en casa, finalmente Tinker le permite estar sin la mascarilla de protección y retomar el contacto con las personas, cosa que deja feliz a la niña, ya que al fin podría ir a la escuela con el hermano. Emma y Regina la acompañarían el primer día, querían asegurarse de que todo estaría bien con la niña.

* * *

El primer día de clase había llegado muy rápido y Louise estaba ansiosa sobre cómo sería. Ya eran las seis de la mañana y todos estaban en pie, preparándose para salir. La niña comprobaba por millonésima vez su mochila cuando Emma entra en el cuarto y sonríe

-Calma, hija, todo va a salir bien- dice abrazando lateralmente a la hija

-Lo sé, ma, pero es que hace tanto tiempo que no voy a la escuela…- Louise comienza a hablar –Espero integrarme rápido

-Estoy segura de lo que harás, mi amor. Tu hermano te ayudará, estoy segura- Swan sonríe a la hija, ayudándola a calmarse

Cogen sus cosas y van al apartamento de Cora, donde desayunarían. En el apartamento de la matriarca Mills, Zelena, Ruby, Regina, Henry, Emma y Louise esperaban a que August saliera del baño. Cora y el ex soldado estaban saliendo de nuevo, prácticamente viviendo juntos. Por supuesto que a Regina no le había hecho mucha gracia aquello, mientras que Emma y Zelena se divertían metiéndose con la morena ante la situación, y Cora y August también la picaban. Ruby intentaba mantenerse imparcial, pero a veces tenía que hacer algún comentario sobre su "suegro", provocando aún más a la cuñada. Desayunan en mitad del jaleo y muchas risas.

Todos le desean un óptimo primer día a Louise. Los Swan Mills se despiden de todos y se dirigen al garaje, entran en el coche de la morena y esta conduce hasta la escuela de los hijos.

* * *

Los niños corrían por todos lados y Louise mira a sus madres, las dos sonríen y Henry agarra su mano, tranquilizándola. Regina y Emma la acompañarían hasta la dirección del colegio, donde la directora iba a enseñarle la escuela y después hablaría con las dos doctoras. Henry ya se había ido a su aula, ya que él no podría acompañarlas hasta la dirección.

Ashley Bood, la directora del colegio, ya estaba lista cuando la secretaria le anuncia la llegada de las tres. Ella las recibe en su despacho y les comenta un poco sobre el examen que la pequeña había hecho para saber en qué clase entraría, y por haber estudiado mucho con sus madres, sobre todo con Emma, Louise entraría en el mismo curso que Henry y en su misma aula. Ashley le explica las reglas del colegio, los horarios y le habla a la niña un poco sobre la profesora Blanchard. Cuando termina, las cuatro se levantan y van hasta el aula. Louise mira nerviosa el aula y después a sus madres.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi princesa- Regina sonríe y besa la cabeza de la hija

-¿Estás segura mamá?- pregunta algo nerviosa

-Absolutamente- responde Emma –Estoy segura de que tu hermano te protegería y te ayudará en todo.

Louise sonríe y abraza a las dos. Ellas le desean buena suerte y la niña entra en el aula acompañada de la directora, quien la presenta a la clase y es recibida por sus compañeritos. La profesora pide que ella se siente con Henry y la directora Boyd sale del aula, para dirigirse otra vez a su despacho a hablar con Regina y Emma.

Las dos le explican el caso de Louise y piden que cualquier cosa que suceda con la pequeña, las llame inmediatamente. La preocupación con la niña era enorme y Ashely lo comprendía, durante todos los años que llevaba al frente de la dirección del colegio, algunos casos parecidos ya habían pasado por ella y sabía que era natural que los padres estuvieran así.

Después de pasarle todos sus contactos y algunas recomendaciones, como todos los padres, Emma y Regina se despiden de la directora y continúan hacia el hospital.

* * *

Era el último fin de semana libre de Emma, Regina y Zelena, entonces todos los de familia irían a Storybrooke para arreglar los detalles de la ceremonia. Henry y Louise ya habían planeado casi todo, pero ahora habría que colocarlo en práctica con la ayuda de toda la familia.

Primero pasan por la hacienda donde se realizaría la fiesta para saber el espacio que tendrían, cómo sería decorado y dónde estaría situada cada mesa, cada silla y cada mínimo detalle. Henry y Louise ya debatían sobre dónde iría cada mesa, sobre dónde se sentaría cada invitado y sobre dónde estaría situado el altar. Se quedan un tiempo allí, observando el terreno y la casa que usarían.

Al terminar de comprobar la hacienda, van hasta la floristería del Sr. French, para decidir qué flores serían compradas para la decoración. A Emma y a Regina prácticamente se les había prohibido opinar. Cora, Zelena y Ruby daban algunas sugerencias y los dos pequeños discutían como adultos si acatarían o no las ideas propuestas.

Las horas habían volado y cuando se dan cuenta, ya era tarde, así que deciden ir a comer algo a la cafetería de Granny. Entran en el local haciendo algo de jaleo y llamando la atención de la anciana.

La abuela de Ruby sonríe al ver al grupo y avanza hacia ellos, recibiéndolos con un abrazo y sonríe al ver a Emma finalmente bien. Al ver a Louise, Granny sonríe de oreja a oreja

-¿Quién es esta pequeña princesa?- pregunta ella sonriendo y la pequeña le sonríe tímidamente

-Louise, nuestra hija- responde Emma sonriendo –Es la hermana gemela de Henry

-¡Pero qué maravilla!- Granny sonríe –Se bienvenida a esta familia de locos

-Gracias- responde Louise tímida

La abuela de Ruby sonríe y los ayuda a organizarse en una mesa, anota los pedidos y pocos minutos después se los lleva. Los gemelos explican algunos detalles de la ceremonia, pero se guardan otros que solo serían revelados el mismo día.

Habían decidido dejar la visita para ver los vestidos y los trajes para el día siguiente, ya que les llevaría buena parte del día. Cora aún tenía que ir a ver las cosas del buffet y de la tarta.

Todo estaba saliendo como estaba previsto y en pocas semanas, Regina y Emma finalmente harían las cosas correctamente esta vez. A ojos de algunas personas, estaban actuando precipitadamente, pero estaban seguras de lo que querían y seguirían adelante con sus sueños.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Faltaban algo más de dos días para la ceremonia, Emma estaba algo nerviosa y no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba sentada en la terraza del edificio bebiendo una cerveza mientras observaba en silencio el horizonte. Hacía un tiempo que no subía a observarlo y lo echaba de menos.

Emma escucha la puerta abrirse, pero no se molesta en ver quién es, pues sabe que es Regina y tiene esa certeza de que es su amada al sentir los brazos de la morena envolverla en un abrazo y besarle su cuello, reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Tampoco consigues dormir?- pregunta Emma girándose para ver a su amada

-Sentí tu falta en la cama, no te vi en casa y pensé que podrías estar aquí- responde Regina dándole un piquito.

Emma la abraza y sonríe, llenado de piquitos a su morena. Regina coge el botellín de la mano de la rubia y le da un sorbo.

-Querría saber lo que Ruby y Zelena van a armar mañana…No quiero estar lejos de ti- comenta Regina poniendo morritos –Ya estuve mucho tiempo alejada de ti.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo, amor, pero esta vez será una separación buena- Emma sonríe y le da un apasionado beso a su mujer.

Se quedan sentadas intercambiando cariños y observando el sol nacer, aprovechando cada segundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban así, pero enseguida bajan para atender a los niños.

* * *

Ruby y August estaban con Emma en el cuarto donde ella se estaba preparando, ayudándola a calmarse. Sabían lo importante que era aquel momento para ella.

Alguien llama a la puerta mientras Emma se estaba peinando y August va a ver quién es.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta el hombre antes de abrir la puerta

-Henry, tío Guz- responde Henry

August abre la puerta y deja al muchacho entrar.

-Solo he venido a recordar que comenzaremos en media hora. Y para saber quién entrará primero

-Tu madre entrará primero- responde Emma desde el otro lado del cuarto

-Está bien, ma- Henry sonríe, y va a avisar a Regina de que ella entrará antes.

-Guz, Ruby, ¿podéis dejarme a solas?- pide Emma

-Jo, pensé que íbamos a ver tu ropa ante de…- se queja Ruby

-No, solo la verán con los demás invitados- dice Swan seria –Ahora id abajo- los dos resoplan y salen, sabían que insistir no valdría de nada. Emma comprueba que estaba sola con el peluquero y la costurera.

Tenían poco tiempo, así que la costurera va al armario y coge el vestido escogido por Emma y la ayuda a vestirse. Le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, dejando sus canillas a la vista. Era la primera vez que usaría un vestido en años, y sobre todo después del accidente. Había mandado a hacer una prótesis que aparentase una pierna normal solo para esa ocasión. Emma quería darle una sorpresa a Regina y sabía que la morena se quedaría sin reacción.

En la parte de arriba del vestido había un bordado que alcanzaba la parte delantera y las asillas. Parte de la espalda era al descubierto, dejando la piel expuesta. La falda con vuelo estaba formada por varias capas de seda y cubiertas de tul blanco. En la cintura, un gran lazo negro le daba el toque final y ese charme al vestido. Su maquillaje era ligero, pero sus labios estaban bien destacados con un labial rojo, pero nada demasiado fuerte. Sus cabellos venían desde los laterales y eran recogidos en el medio, dejando los largos rizos cayendo sueltos sobre sus hombros y espalda. Emma se mira en el espejo y sonríe. Finalmente, se sienta en la silla y se pone los zapatos, unas zapatillas con tacón bajo, no sabía caminar con tacones altos como Regina y no se arriesgaría a llevar unos. Se levanta, termina de arreglarse frente al espejo y sonríe ante el resultado final.

De nuevo tocan en la puerta y Emma dice que ya va.

* * *

Todos aguardan ansiosos la llegada de las dos y Regina es la primera en entrar acompañada de Gold, ya que August sería el padrino de Emma. La morena estaba nerviosa por saber qué había tramado la rubia.

Regina llevaba un vestido sencillo. El corsé era de seda y la falda, también de seda, llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Los zapatos eran de empeine abierto, no muy altos para no estar más alta que Emma. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño alto y su maquillaje destacaba sus ojos castaños y sus labios, como los de Emma, estaban pintados de rojo.

La orquesta comienza a tocar _I can't take my ejes off you_ , y Emma entra acompañada de Henry. El único que sabía todo lo que la rubia había planeado. Cuando los ojos de Regina se encuentran con los de Emma, se sorprende, porque ella esperaba que su amada llevara un frac o esmoquin como ya la había visto en otras ocasiones, pero no un vestido. Una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios, algunas lágrimas acaban por caer, totalmente sorprendida. Los invitados miran boquiabiertos, pues nadie se lo esperaba.

Henry le da la mano de Emma a Regina y se junta con su hermana en el altar, ya que los dos celebrarían la ceremonia. La rubia da una sonrisa angelical y seca las lágrimas que se habían escapado de los ojos de la morena.

-Amor, estás babeando- Swan bromea y se lleva un ligera palmada de Regina

-Tonta- reclama y la rubia le da un piquito.

Las dos se acercan más al altar y la ceremonia da comienzo. Henry sonríe y comienza a hablar sobre el momento en que las dos se conocieron, cómo una amistad se volvió algo más, ayudándose una a la otra a curarse de dolores pasados, decidiendo seguir adelante con sus vidas y entregarse de lleno a esa relación. Louise continúa las palabras del hermano. La muchacha sonríe y cuenta lo hermoso que era el amor de las dos y aunque habían pasado por grandes desafíos, nunca habían desistido la una de la otra. Entonces, ellos piden las alianzas y August le entrega una cajita, comienzan los votos, primero Regina.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras una loca e idiota que había derramado el café sobre mí a propósito y cuando vi lo que realmente estabas haciendo, además de loca e idiota, te creí valiente por estar corriendo detrás de un taxi para salvar una vida. Entonces llegó la sorpresa de que iríamos a trabajar juntas- sonríe- Realmente no sé qué decir- dice emocionada, agarrando las manos de Emma –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, después de nuestros hijos, claro- todos ríen- Gracias por entrar en mi vida. Así que, Emma Swan, juro por mi vida hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Y si me vuelves a dar otro susto en el que casi mueres, ¡yo misma te mato!- dice la morena seria, coge la alianza y se la coloca en el anular de la mano izquierda, besándosela después.

Henry sonríe y le da la palabra a Emma

-Nunca pensé que este momento fuera a llegar tan repentinamente en mi vida, cómo llegaste a mí, cómo comenzamos a formar esta familia, algo loca. Me he pasado horas intentando escribir algo, pero me rendí porque quería que fuera sincero y no ensayado- Emma respira hondo y comienza –Sinceramente me siento tan feliz de haberte conocido, por haber entrado en tu vida de una forma inusitada, por estar presente en los momentos más difíciles y en los más gratificantes. Si comienzo a decir todo aquí, creo que no terminaríamos tan temprano- ríe- Te amo tanto que llega a doler. Así que, Regina Mills, prometo amarte y cuidarte hasta mi último suspiro incluso cuando quieras despellejarme- Emma coge la otra alianza y la coloca en al anular izquierdo de la morena, besando su mano y sonriendo tontamente.

Henry y Louise sonríen y dicen juntos

-Podéis besaros

Regina sonríe y atrae a Emma, la inclina y la besa. La rubia se agarra al cuello de la esposa para no caer al suelo. Las dos acaban con varios piquitos y sonríen, y después se echan a reír juntas. Todos miran la escena riendo con ellas, sabían que aquello era más del estilo de Emma que de Regina.

La primera parte de la ceremonia termina y se dirigen a donde sería la fiesta. Todos se divertían y reían, y finalmente Emma y Regina tienen un momento a solas.

-Realmente has conseguido darme una sorpresa- dice la morena sonriendo boba, sin creerse aún que Emma estaba allí delante de ella, siendo su esposa oficialmente y llevando vestido. Ella sabía que a la rubia no le gustaban y que no tenía ninguno.

-Quería al menos darte esta visión una vez en la vida- bromea

Las dos son llamadas para la pista para el primer vals, pero Henry y Louise habían decidido otra música en vez del tradicional vals. Las dos van de manos dadas hasta la pista y las notas de _At last_ de Etta James comienzan a resonar por el ambiente.

At last my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Emma conduce el baile, sin desviar su mirada de Regina, y siguen hasta el final de la canción.

* * *

La fiesta ya estaba bien animada cuando comienza a escucharse _I'm sexy and I know it_. Emma se bebe de sopetón una copa de champán y decide ir a la pista ya algo animadilla. Regina solo observa y comienza a reírse cuando ve a la amada bailando y haciendo el "moonwlaker". August se junta a ella, seguido de Ruby y Zelena, y los cuatro hacen una especie de competición allí en la pista, arrancando risas y aplausos de los invitados.

En mitad de la canción, Emma avanza hacia Regina y empieza a bailar frente a ella, azuzando a la morena. La canción termina y la rubia se sienta en el regazo de la esposa, tomando sus labios, casi olvidándose de que estaban en medio de la fiesta de su boda y con todos mirándolas. Regina interrumpe el beso con piquitos, riendo y las dos se levantan, desapareciendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Las dos pasarían la noche de bodas en una pequeña cabaña en la misma hacienda. Emma abre la puerta del sitio y coge a Regina en brazos y entra en la cabaña sonriendo. Cierra la puerta con el pie y la morena pasa la llave a la puerta. La rubia la carga hasta el cuarto, donde todo ya estaba preparado para ellas.

Emma recuesta a la esposa en la cama y la besa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ayudándose mutuamente se van quitando los zapatos, y abriéndose los vestidos, quedándose solo en ropa interior. Regina intercambia las posiciones y se pone por encima, moviéndose en el regazo de la rubia, mordisqueando su cuello y mandíbula, provocándola. Swan suelta algunos quedos gemidos y aprieta las nalgas de la morena. Emma rueda en la cama y susurra, mirando a la morena a los ojos

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo- susurra Regina como respuesta, atrayendo a Emma a un beso apasionado.

Sus manos automáticamente se palpan la una a la otra, en busca de más contacto físico. Juntas, se quitan la ropa interior y Emma masajea los pechos de Regina mientras esta arañaba su espalda. Los labios de Swan comienzan a deslizarse por la suave piel de la morena hasta llegar a sus pechos, mordisquea, succiona y juguetea con ellos, excitándola. Ella se alza y las dos deslizan sus manos hasta la intimidad de la otra, los toques eran suaves, delicados, leves.

Regina introduce dos dedos en Emma sin aviso, haciéndola jadear y gemir alto. La rubia comienza a mover sus caderas, sintiendo el vaivén de sus dedos dentro de ella. Sin más dilación, ella introduce también dos dedos en la morena y los gemidos se mezclan en medio de besos y caricias hasta que juntas alcanzan el orgasmo.

Jadeantes, se abrazan y sonríen. Emma pasea sus dedos por el rostro de Regina y deposita un beso en su cabeza, su mandíbula, nariz, mejillas.

-¿Y aquí?-pregunta la morena colocando el índice sobre los labios, poniendo morritos- ¿No ganaré un beso también aquí?

-Ganarás varios- Emma ríe y le da varios piquitos en los carnosos labios hasta que se convierte en un beso con más voluptuosidad.

Se colocan en la posición del 69 y empiezan a juguetear la una con la otra. Deslizan sus lenguas y succionan los clítoris, palpándose, completamente entregadas a aquel momento tan íntimo.

Emma y Regina se quedan despiertas hasta rayar el sol, amándose la noche entera y sin haber descansado, van a tomar un baño y preparar las maletas antes de salir de luna de miel. Tras conversar mucho con la familia, irían a la isla de Santorini, en Grecia. Con certeza, sería un viaje inolvidable. Terminan de preparar las maletas y se dirigen al coche que ya esperaba afuera para llevarlas al aeropuerto, y viajarían sin preocupaciones, ya que los niños se quedarían con Cora y August.

Aquel era solo el comienzo de una nueva vida que estaba por venir.

* * *

Nota: Aquí iban unos enlaces para que vierais los vestidos de las dos, pero esta página no permite poner enlaces, lo siento. En la página de AO3 donde también publicó la historia, sí me permite poner enlaces, y allí están colocados. Podéis buscarme, también soy franchiulla


	34. Chapter 34

**Bueno, llegamos al final de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado.**

 **Capítulo 34**

 **Dos años y medio más tarde…**

Emma estaba sentada en la silla de balancín en el porche de la casa con el pequeño Vincent en los brazos, distraída con el hijo de apenas seis meses, contándole la historia de ella y de Regina. No percibe la aproximación de la morena que escuchaba cómo le contaba sus historias de guerras, cómo las dos se habían conocido y el viaje al parque temático de Orlando poco antes de descubrir que la rubia estaba embarazada.

Todos los días Emma le contaba a su hijo pequeño un poco de su historia con Regina. La morena se apoya en la puerta, en silencio y se queda escuchándola contar.

 **Flashback**

Henry y Louise estaban de vacaciones escolares, y para mayor suerte, también Emma y Regina estaban de vacaciones. Las dos ya habían pensado en qué podríaN hacer en familia y habían acordado en llevarlos a Disney World, Universal y Sea World, y pasar allí tres semanas.

Sería una sorpresa para los dos, sobre todo para Louise, que nunca había viajado a ninguno de los parques. Los cuatro ya estaban con las maletas hechas. Cora, August, Ruby y Zelena los acompañarían hasta el aeropuerto y así traerían de vuelta el coche de Regina.

Los gemelos estaban que se comían las uñas de la curiosidad, pero solo lo sabrían a la hora del embarque.

-¡Ma!- Henry lo intenta una vez más -¿A dónde vamos?

-Dentro de un momento lo sabrás- responde Emma mientras conducía

Henry cruza los brazos, enfurruñado. Louise se ríe del hermano y lo abraza.

-Ya lo descubriremos, hermanito

-No aguanto sin saberlo más- el muchacho empieza a hacer drama

-¿De dónde sacaste todo ese lado melodramático, chico?- Emma lo mira por el retrovisor

-De mamá

-Estoy segura de que no fue de mí- dice Regina seria

Ya estaban en el aeropuerto y Emma descarga el coche con la ayuda de August y los cuatro van a facturar antes de despedirse del resto de la familia y partir hacia Orlando.

Al ver el destino, Henry y Louise enseguida adivinaron a dónde irían y empiezan a celebrarlo. Regina y Emma ríen de la reacción que tienen, se despiden de la familia y finalmente embarcan rumbo a la diversión.

* * *

Ya estaban a finales de la primera semana en Disney cuando pasan por delante de los personajes de Toy Story.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Woody!- Henry sale corriendo para sacarse una foto con su personaje favorito. Louise corre detrás del hermano y los dos se sacan una foto con Woody, Buzz y Jessie.

-¡Viene Andy!- alguien grita a lo lejos y los personajes se tiran al suelo, fingiendo que no tenían vida. Henry, Louise y Emma acaban entrando en el juego.

Regina los mira a los tres sin poder creerse lo que veía y revira los ojos. Coge el móvil y saca una foto de la escena. Algunos minutos pasan y se levantan.

Los tres se echan a reír como locos y Regina se lleva la mano al rostro como si dijera _"Pues sí, tengo tres niños en casa_ "

-Eres muy tonta- dice Regina abrazando a la esposa y la rubia ríe

-No lo soy- responde-¿Quién tiene hambre?

-¡Yooo!- los gemelos responden juntos

-Pero si no hace ni una hora que habéis comido- Regina mira a los tres con los ojos como platos

-No tengo culpa- Emma se defiende

Ríen y caminan hacia otras atracciones.

* * *

La visita al complejo de parques de la Universal era la más esperada tanto por Henry y Louise como por Emma. Los tres estaban ansiosos por conocer el parque temático del universo de Harry Potter, beber la famosa cerveza de mantequilla y comprar las varitas, uniformes de Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado con la saga.

Entran en cada tienda, cada atracción y hacen compras como si realmente fueran alumnos de la Escuela de Magia. Tanto Emma como Henry escogen Griffindor; Louise escoge Hufflepuff. Regina acaba entrando en el juego y escoge Slytherin, simpatizaba con la casa.

Desde allí, siguen hacia Hogsmeade y entran en la reproducción del bar que en la historia pertenecía a Abeforth Dumbledore. Emma va a la barra y pide cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, vuelve con las cuatro jarras en las manos, dando a cada uno una. Se quedan un rato en el sitio antes de ir a explorar el resto del parque.

* * *

La última semana en los parques acuáticos acabó siendo la más divertida. Los niños jugaban el día entero en los millares de toboganes y piscinas, siempre dentro de los límites establecidos por Emma y Regina.

Después de que Henry y Louise insistieran tanto en ir a los clubs de natación en Boston, Emma acabó mandando a hacer una prótesis a prueba de agua para poder acompañar a los hijos. No era una inversión nada barata, pero compensó ver la felicidad en sus ojos cuando ella participaba con ellos en las actividades.

Estaban en la piscina jugando a la pelota cuando una muchacha se cayó sin querer a la piscina, cerca de ellos. Emma nadó hasta la muchacha y la sacó a la superficie cuando ya estaba empezando a hundirse. Regina va deprisa a ayudar. La rubia la colocó en su hombro y después la recostó en el borde de la piscina. Los curiosos comenzaron a aglomerarse.

-¡Dejen espacio!- pide Emma y sale de la piscina, y empieza a hacerle los procedimientos de primeros auxilios.

El vigilante aparece poco después y llama por la radio a un equipo médico. La muchacha no respondía a los masajes cardiacos y entonces comienza con el boca a boca, y la chica expulsa toda el agua por la boca. Intenta sentarse, pero siente un fuerte mareo.

-Despacio- pide Emma y observa un pequeño corte en su cabeza. Los médicos aparecen con el kit de primeros auxilios, pero preocupada, Swan pide atenderla y constata, después de algunas rápidas pruebas, que todo estaba bien.

Regina camina hacia la rubia, y pide mirar el corte, no era profundo y algunos puntos ya bastarían. Se seca las manos, se pone los guantes y con cuidado hace las curas, sin prisa. Al terminar, ella sonríe y ayuda a la chica a levantarse y después a Emma. Los médicos del parque se llevan a la chica al ala médica para hacerle algunos exámenes y descansar. La muchacha mira a las dos y les da las gracias.

Henry y Louise asistían orgullosos desde la piscina y sonríen a las dos cuando ellas se colocan en el borde. Emma coge a Regina en brazos de sopetón y se tira al agua con la morena, besándola debajo del agua y ganándose algunas palmadas.

Los cuatro habían disfrutado mucho aquellas vacaciones y ya planeaban otras como esas.

 **Fin del flashback**

Emma termina de contarle el episodio a Vincent. El niño la miraba atento, dándole su sonrisa desdentada, sus dientecitos estaban empezando a salir.

-¿Qué están haciendo mis dos amores?- pregunta Regina sonriendo, después de escuchar cómo la rubia contaba una de sus historias. Swan se asusta y mira a la morena.

-¡Qué susto mi amor!- la mira seria. Vincent se agita en el regazo de la madre y se estira todo para que Regina lo coja en brazos.

-Hola, mi amorcito- la cirujana plástica dice sonriendo toda boba, mirando al hijo -¿Quieres escuchar otra historia?- y el pequeño se agita más, como si dijera que sí. Entonces, Regina comienza a contarle esa otra historia.

 **Flashback**

Era sábado por la tarde y Emma estaba de guardia en el hospital, mientras Regina estaba en casa con los hijos viendo una película.

-Mamá- Louise la llama

-¿Sí, mi princesa?

-Quiero un hermanito…- pide

-¿Un hermanito?- Regina la mira sin entender bien

-Sí…un bebé- completa Henry

Regina los mira a los dos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir en ese momento.

-Hablaré con vuestra madre…- es lo único que responde

Saber que no podría engendrar un bebé era demasiado doloroso para Regina, pero hablaría con Emma sobre el asunto. Ella se levanta y va a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, se pasa la mano por el vientre y se siente vacía, pero vuelve a centrar su atención en la torta de manzana que estaba preparando.

* * *

Emma llega a casa de madrugada, cansada. La guardia había sido movida e intensa. Las luces estaban todas apagadas y la tele de la sala encendida. Deja la mochila en el suelo, cierra la puerta y va a ver quién estaba en la sala.

Regina estaba echada en el sofá, enrollada en una manta y durmiendo. La rubia se agacha y le da un beso en la cabeza a su amada. Va primero a tomar un baño y ponerse algo para dormir antes de ir a buscar a la morena a la sala. Con cuidado, Emma coge a Regina en brazos y la lleva al cuarto, pero la morena se despierta y sonríe al ver a su mujer en casa. Las dos se colocan en la cama y se abrazan.

-Amor…- Regina la llama en un susurro

-¿Sí?- responde Emma colocándose mejor para mirarla

-¿Te gustaría tener otro hijo? Nuestro

-¡Pues claro!- Swan sonríe –Por mí, ya tendrías otros tres niños en esa casa, sean de nuestra sangre o no.

Regina sonríe y le cuenta el pedido que le habían hecho los niños y Emma sonríe.

* * *

Algunas semanas antes de viajar a Orlando, Emma busca a su ginecóloga para hacerse los exámenes y comienza el tratamiento para la inseminación en cuanto salen los resultados. August sería el donante y él estaba muy animado con eso, solo un poco menos que ellas.

Solo habían hablado con Cora sobre el tema, hasta pedirle a August que fuera el donante.

Tras todo el procedimiento realizado, ahora solo tenían que esperar, pero Emma solo se haría las pruebas cuando regresase del viaje con la familia.

 **Algunas semanas después…**

Emma estaba en casa sola, los niños estaban en la escuela y Regina, de guardia. Coge los cinco test que había comprado y comienza a hacérselos, dejando 30 minutos entre uno y otro. Todos dan positivo y Emma sonríe como boba. Había salido bien. Ella y Regina tendrían un hijo juntas. August, aunque fuera el padre, sabía que sería llamado abuelo, pero él amaba esa idea de la misma manera.

Regina llega cansada después de realizar dos operaciones y atender un caso grave de quemaduras, y no ve señal de Emma, solo una nota para ella en la mesa diciéndole que suba al cuarto, y ella obedece. En la habitación, encuentra otra nota en la que le manda a ir al baño, se pregunta que estaría tramando Emma. Se encamina al baño, abre la puerta, y ve los cinco test de la farmacia sobre el lavabo. Su corazón acelera y los mira uno a uno. Todos positivos. Sonríe bobaliconamente y enseguida siente los brazos de Emma rodearla.

-Vamos a ser mamás- susurra Emma al oído de Regina y la morena se gira para besarla, sonriendo. Su mano va automáticamente a la barriga de la rubia.

* * *

Los meses pasan volando. En mitad del embarazo de Emma, se mudan a una casa espaciosa y con jardín para que los niños puedan jugar.

Swan estaba algo estresada con todo y a veces acababa volcando en Regina toda la presión que sentía por culpa del trabajo, el embarazo y la mudanza, pero la morena se mantenía paciente, sabía que todo estaba siendo duro para la rubia. Por prevención, la obstetra prácticamente obliga a Emma a cogerse la baja. No podía estresarse más.

Cuando la locura de la mudanza acaba, Swan se sienta en el sofá y coloca los pies en alto. Estaba un poco hinchada por haber pasado días cargando cosas de un lado a otro. Regina se sienta a su lado y coloca las piernas de ella en su regazo y comienza a darle un masaje.

-¡Qué delicia!- Emma siente que se relaja y todo el cansancio y el estrés se van –Sube un poco más- pide

Regina hace lo que la rubia le pide y continúa. Como no había conseguido unos pantalones de embarazada que le sirviesen, la rubia usaba vestidos durante el embarazo. La morena le quita la prótesis y le masajea mejor la pierna izquierda.

Emma ya estaba a finales del octavo mes de embarazo y mientras se va relajando, nota al bebé dándole algunas patadas. Coge la mano de la esposa y la coloca sobre la barriga. Las dos sonríen bobas.

Aprovechando que estaban solas, Emma lleva la mano de Regina hasta su intimidad y en un momento ya estaban desnudas amándose en la sala de la casa nueva.

 **Fin del flashback**

Todo el embarazo de Emma y el parto de Vincent habían sido tranquilos. Él había sacado los ojos de August y los demás rasgos de Emma.

Regina abraza al hijo y besa su cabecita. Swan mira el reloj y ve que ya era de dormir del pequeño.

-Ya es hora de dormir, mi amor- dice Emma

-Entonces vamos todos a dormir- Regina sonríe

Las dos aprovechan que el hijo iba a dormirse para también recuperar el sueño perdido. Desde el nacimiento de Vince, no sabían lo que era una noche entera de sueño, y aunque había mejorado mucho en los últimos dos meses, el niño siempre se despertaba en medio de la noche. Ahora con menos frecuencia, pero incluso así era muy cansado.

Regina acurruca al niño en sus brazos, ya en el cuarto del pequeño, y comienza a cantarle _Frère Jacques_.

 _Frère Jacques_

 _Frère Jacques_

 _Dormez-vous?_

 _Dormez-vous?_

 _Sonnez les matines,_

 _Sonnez les matines._

 _Ding, ding, dong._

 _Ding, ding, dong._

El pequeño no tarda mucho en quedarse dormido y las dos le dan un beso en la cabeza, lo ponen en la cuna, lo tapan con la mantita y salen del cuarto.

En el pasillo, sonríen y se abrazan. Nunca han estado tan felices como estaban en aquel momento. Claro que no todo era perfecto, pero hacían lo mejor que podían para que así fuese.

-Te amo- susurra Regina

-Yo también te amo- susurra Emma besando a su esposa

El móvil de la rubia suena y coge el aparato para ver quién es. Una llamada de emergencia del hospital. Las dos se miran y Emma le da un piquito a Regina.

-Te veo más tarde, mi amor

-Hasta más tarde

Las dos se despiden con un beso rápido y Emma sale como un huracán por la casa, cogiendo sus cosas para dirigirse al hospital a atender la llamada de urgencias. Regina sonríe y va a ver lo que hacían los gemelos.

Ahora los dos ya eran uno adolescentes, siempre unidos, incluso aunque sus intereses ya comenzaban a diferenciarse un poco. Regina los ve estudiando para los exámenes del colegio y va a la sala, donde se queda viendo algunas fotografías de los mejores momentos en familia, en especial de los tres en Disney, fingiendo que eran muñecos junto a los personajes de Toy Story. Aquella, con seguridad, era su foto y su recuerdo preferido.

Ella estaba segura de una cosa, Emma Swan era su amor verdadero, su otra mitad o alma gemela como a algunos les gustaba decir.

 **FIN**


End file.
